


The Rick Archive

by PorkChop



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexuality, Body Swap, Bondage, Breathplay, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Mild Gore, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Squirting, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, artwork, eating disorder mention, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 141,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: A collection of Rick/Female Reader fics that have been requested to me over on Tumblr(porkchop-ao3). They'll contain a whoooole lot of different things, themes, Ricks... But uh. It's mainly sex. Tags will be added as I go.If you like these little drabbles, do check out my Tumblr. I take requests and post them over there first!





	1. Citadel Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Request: "Some citadel adventure where all the Rick' s want the reader please :3" - Keyumi

“Why does everyone keep staring at me?” I asked Rick under my breath. The man walked alongside me, hands stuffed deep into his pockets with a deep look of annoyance on his face. He turned to me, eyes boring into mine with a look that just said; seriously?

“Uhh, a-are you really asking me that? Literally every person here is either a Rick or a Morty, and you don’t know why you’re getting stared at?” He deadpanned, rolling his eyes as he looked back ahead of him.

“Well, when you put it like that…” I sighed, did he have to make me feel so dumb? “Do other people really never visit the Citadel? Do all these guys only ever see their own faces?”

“P-pretty much. This is precisely why I didn’t wanna bring you here.” He cast a glance my way and glared. It was true, Rick had definitely put up a fight when I’d asked him to bring me along on his trip to the Citadel of Rick’s. He was going to meet another Rick, from my understanding to sell him an untraceable portal gun. Apparently those were hard to come by on the Citadel.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to cause you any trouble; I just wanted to see this place for myself. An entire city of Rick’s.” I glanced around the place in awe, at the sea of familiar faces that passed us by on the street. I noticed their eyes following me, sweeping up and down my form, smiling appreciatively. I averted my gaze from one particularly lecherous smirk.

“Yeah, alright. Keep it in your pants; I know how wet you get for me, but this trip is strictly for business.” Rick teased, grinning down at me. I blushed under his gaze, and immediately went on the defensive, opening my mouth to protest; I didn’t get very far though. “Anyway. We’re here.”

Rick and I stopped outside some seedy looking bar. I gave him a questioning look, which he ignored, and I was pushed forwards towards the entrance. I stumbled in, capturing the attention of every person inside; every one of them a Rick. There were no Morty’s here. I stared down at the ground as Rick led me towards the bar, he had an iron grip around the top of my arm. We approached the barman, a Rick with slightly longer hair that was tied back into a ponytail, he was wearing an unbuttoned navy waistcoat over a white shirt.

“Is K-18-B here yet? I got a meeting with him.” My Rick asked him. The barman looked between the two of us, raising a brow when his eyes lingered on me.

“He’s in the back.” He nodded, and Rick pulled me off in the direction of what I assumed was _the back_. We took two steps, before the barman spoke again. “Hold it. Only Rick’s are allowed in the back; s-she’s gotta stay out here.”

My Rick sighed heavily, staring at me for a long while, before digging around in his pocket. He pulled out some money, and pushed it into my hand. “Just- just get yourself a drink and sit your ass down on this stool.” He manhandled me onto the chair before leaning in close. “Don’t even think about moving, got it? Y-y-you’re gonna sit here, keep to yourself, and wait for me.”

“Okay.” I nodded, honestly feeling kind of nervous at the prospect of being left on my own. Rick nodded, but seemed hesitant to leave. His eyes lingered on mine for a good few seconds, before he finally turned and headed towards a door just left of the bar. 

“What’re you drinking?” The barman asked, capturing my attention from where it stayed focused on the door my Rick had just disappeared through.

“Uhh… you have like, normal soda here?” I asked. He nodded. “Alright, I’ll have coke. Please.” I smiled, and he set about getting my drink. He pushed a glass over to me, leaning his elbows on the bar, watching me intently. I held some money out towards him, but he didn’t take it.

“No charge.” He shook his head, smirking. “It’s uh, been a long time since I saw anyone other than a Rick in here. Even longer since I saw a woman in here.”

“Yeah?” I said, trying to be polite as I took a tentative sip of my drink. 

“Yeah. You’re young, aren’t you? W-what’s the deal with you and that guy, he your grandpa or something? Is- is he from a dimension where he has two granddaughters?” He asked me, leaning further over the bar. He was rather uncomfortably close at his point, and held my glass out in front of me in a bid to create some sort of barrier.

“No.” I said, laughing at the idea. Rick laughed too, but it was a deep, gravely, flirtatious laugh. I wondered what it said about me when my natural reaction was to shiver, and I felt a drop of arousal roll down to my core. I cleared my throat and tried to distract myself with the condensation on the side of my glass.

“So- so what, he’s like your sugar daddy?” He smirked, tilting his head. Movement caught my eye to the right, and I turned to see another Rick slide into the seat beside me. This Rick looked much the same as my Rick, but he wore a dark brown suede jacket instead of a lab coat.

“I’ll have a gin and tonic, and whatever she wants.” The new Rick nodded his head in my direction.

“Umm, actually I already have a-” I held my glass up to him, and he interrupted me mid-sentence.

“Yeah y-yeah, after you’ve finished that one. I’ve never seen you on the Citadel before.” He turned his whole body to face me, his knee brushing against my thigh. I shifted in my seat.

“Yeah, I gathered that.” I nodded, looking down into my glass. “I don’t think there’s anyone here who has.” I added.

“You’re just precious, aren’t you?” He said, reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. I flinched away from his touch, and he chuckled.

“Y-you’re just gonna come up here and start hassling her? J-174, I’ll gladly stop serving you.” The barman said, straightening up and slamming a palm on the bar.

“Oh! S-sorry? Did you already call dibs on her?” Suede-Rick asked, mocking an apologetic tone. “Y-yeah, whatever. Like she’d wanna go home with a classless bar-wench like you.”

“Uhm, assuming I’m going home with anyone?” I scoffed, interjecting the conversation. The two Rick’s looked over at me in surprise.

“A little feisty, hmm? I like that. C-come on, baby. I know you’ve got a thing for Rick’s, why else would you be here?” The one beside me cooed, sliding a hand across the bar towards me. “Y-you know not every Rick is identical, right? Meaning I can guarantee, I’m packing more than he is.” He said under his breath, jabbing a thumb towards the barman.

“Implying you’ve seen my dick. Huh. Funny, I didn’t believe the rumours.” The barman snorted, looking at me. “I’d stay away from this one, h-he likes peeking at other guys’ dicks at the urinals.” 

I pressed my lips together and avoided the two Rick’s gazes. I stared longingly at the door my Rick had gone through.

“Shut the fuck up, F-14-Z. Y-you know this guy comes from a dimension where they all fuck their relatives, right?” Suede Rick spat defensively, and I wanted to scream.

“That’s bullshit, and you know it. That’s dimension F-14-X.” The barman deadpanned.

“Ahh, close enough.” The other one waved a hand dismissively. “Wh-who are you most into sweetie? Come on, be honest.” 

“You’re a pair of absolute pricks, she obviously isn’t into either of you.” A third Rick made himself comfortable to my left. His hair was dyed black and he was completely expressionless. “I’ve been sat over there just listening to you guys, you have any idea what you sound like? Ar-are you really that desperate for a bit of pussy?” 

I turned and smiled at him gratefully, feeling the urge to kiss him; finally a Rick who seemed somewhat sane-

“She obviously needs a man who’s managed to get laid in the past five years. Trust me, baby, I’ll give you a good time.” He added. Nevermind. 

“Oh for f-” I stopped myself from cursing, taking a moment to breathe. I gulped down half of my drink, hoping that it would somehow make the time go quicker. How long was Rick going to be?

“Oh, look at that. You’re almost empty.” The barman commented, taking away my glass to top it up. 

“Thanks.” I mumbled.

“So what’s your name, princess? I never did catch it.” Black haired Rick asked, but before I could answer, someone else did.

“Her name is (y/n). A-and if she’s anything like the one from my dimension, you’re wasting your time. She’s not going to spread her legs for just any old Rick.” A fourth Rick appeared behind me, resting a hand carefully on my shoulder. “But a Rick who’s had experience with a (y/n)? Maybe that’s worth something, hmm?” He purred into my ear, it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and another shot of arousal coursed through me. I hated my body. Why couldn’t it tell the difference between my Rick and the Rick’s around me now?

“You know an alternate version of me?” I turned to look at the Rick behind me, despite the circumstances, I was fascinated by the odds of this happening.

“Oh, I know her very well.” He chuckled darkly. He bent down to whisper in my ear. “Do you like getting spanked too?” He asked in a sultry tone, and my whole body just heaved with warmth. I stood up in a flash, my barstool scraping against the floor. The four Rick’s blinked at me, and I looked between them all; not really knowing what to say.

“Um…” the pathetic noise rolled from my lips. It was like the God’s were smiling down upon me in that moment, because I saw my Rick emerge from the back. He took one look at my situation, literally surrounded by other Rick’s, and stalked towards me with a menacing expression. He shoved the Rick from behind me out of the way, and grabbed me by the arm, practically dragging me out of the bar. My heart was pounding, and I felt an achy throb between my legs. I don’t know exactly what had turned me on so badly, but being manhandled by Rick was definitely contributing. He pushed me up against the wall, caging me in with his arms either side of my head.

“Were you flirting with them?” He asked me, his tone abrasive to my ears but like honey to my arousal. I shook my head immediately.

“They just… swarmed. Like vulchers.” I told him, and he didn’t look surprised. 

“What did you expect, hmm? I told you this wasn’t the- wasn’t a good place for you. Y-you know, I bet you were just praying for something like that to happen. What, you wanna get gangbanged- get fucked by a bunch of me’s? Is one Rick just not enough for you, hmm?” He seethed, though I could tell his anger wasn’t completely genuine.

“No, I… I didn’t want that to happen, Rick.” I said feebly, feeling my knees weaken.

“I think- I think you need to get a smacked ass. Don’t you?” He dropped his voice to a sensual growl, and I damn near whimpered. I nodded my head. Rick chuckled filthily, and pulled out his portal gun. He shot it at the wall, and pulled me through it.


	2. Comforting Your Favorite Doofus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "ooooo do you do different ricks? can i request doofus rick getting picked on by other ricks (them making him feel like he's not deserving of reader), and fem!reader comforting him? maybe some fluff or nsfw mixed in? i'd be happy with either! thank ya so much" - Anon

Rick had been quiet all evening, barely saying a word through dinner, silently retreating to his workshop afterwards, and now curled up in a ball with his back to me in bed. I stared at the back of his head for a while, contemplating whether I should ask him about it. I knew that he could be sensitive at times, and I also knew that the other Rick’s could say some seriously spiteful things to him. He’d been out all day; tagging along with a bunch of Ricks from the Citadel, helping them out with whatever they would allow him to. I never liked it much when he spent time with them; nine out of ten times, they got personal, attacking his very nature. That didn’t sit right with me, and it was why this Rick was the one I fell for. 

I scooted up behind him in bed, wrapping my arm around his chest and leaning over to press kisses over his neck. He shifted, rolling slightly onto his back so he could look at me. I ran my kisses up and over his jaw, finally connecting our lips. His kisses were always soft and timid, and now was no different; only there was a sense of hesitation this time. I pulled back, reaching a hand out to cup his cheek.

“What’s wrong, baby?” I asked, keeping my voice hushed. Loud talking didn’t seem appropriate in the darkness of our bedroom.

“N-nothing.” He shook his head, and in the dim light I noticed he wasn’t looking me in the eye.

“No, there’s something. You can tell me.” I said softly, stroking my hand up and down the side of his face. His brow arched in distress, so I planted another kiss on his forehead.

“I don’t want to.” He finally said after a pause. I frowned sadly.

“Why not?”

“Because, y-you’ll laugh. Or maybe you’ll tell me they’re right.” He told me, sounding way too upset for my liking. My frown turned slightly angry.

“Who’s they? The other Rick’s? Have they been picking on you again?” I asked, sitting up and switching on the lamp on the bedside table. This would require a serious chat.

“Y-you know they always do.” 

“I honestly don’t know why you still help them, they don’t treat you with nearly enough respect.” I sighed. Rick sat up slightly on his elbows, staring up at me sadly. “Talk to me about it, sweetie. I’m here to listen.” I said, stroking a hand up and down his leg in a gesture that I hoped was comforting.

“It was the usual stuff, you know? Ho-how I’m a bad Rick, and I don’t deserve to be one, an-and that they’re ashamed of me.” He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, looking agitated.

“We’ve been over this. I thought that didn’t bother you anymore? We know it’s all rubbish, you’re better than those Rick’s. You aren’t bitter and mean-spirited.” I reminded him, and he nodded his head, looking down at where my hand squeezed his knee. I could tell there was something more to this. “What else did they say?”

“I… I don’t wanna say it.” He repeated his words from earlier, and I crawled closer to him, kneeling beside him. I put a finger beneath his chin and tilted his head up, making him look at me.

“I don’t like seeing you upset. Please.” I whispered. Rick took a shaky breath, and it was clear that whatever had been said, it had really affected him.

“They saw the picture I have of you in my wallet.” He told me, and I resisted the urge to smother him in kisses right then and there; I didn’t know that he carried a photo of me around. “Th-they said some awful things, (y/n)… Not just about me.”

“Go on.” I said softly, caressing his chest. It often took a lot of coaxing to get him to open up.

“They said what they would… do to you.” His voice became quiet. “I-it was so disrespectful, I’m not going to repeat it. B-but they said you would be better off with one of them. That- that I don’t deserve you.” He admitted, and my eyes widened. I didn’t quite know what to say. “The worst p-part is; I know they’re right.” His voice cracked, and his eyes shone wetly in the dim lighting. 

“Rick…” I whispered, shaking my head. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into my chest and holding him tightly. I unconsciously began to rock him, rubbing circles in his back with both hands. I considered what he’d told me, and once the pure sadness had dissipated, I felt angry. I carefully pushed him back by his shoulders, looking him in the eye. “No. I’m not even going to let you believe that. Nobody says who and who doesn’t deserve me; that’s for me to decide.” 

“(Y/n)?” He questioned, obviously taken aback by my annoyed tone.

“Listen, I love you. Okay? Nothing any of those assholes can say could change that. They… they act like they’re real men because they talk loud and have no respect for anyone, and they think they’re so damn clever? If you ask me, none of those Rick’s deserve anything. You; you’re the sweetest, kindest man I’ve ever met. You deserve the world.” I told him, squeezing his shoulders and leaning closer to him, putting our faces just inches apart.

“I-it’s okay. You don’t have to make me feel better, I know I’m punching above my weight with you.” He said dejectedly, avoiding my eyes again. 

“That sounds like a quote right out of another Rick’s mouth. Please don’t believe any of their bullshit, I beg of you. You are so much better than them; they try to kick you down and keep you low because they know that you have the potential to be better than all of them put together. They tell you you’re Doofus Rick, but you’re just as smart as them. The fact that you’re also a kind, good person, puts you miles ahead of the rest of them. And I’m not telling you this to inflate your ego, or to make you feel better. I’m saying it because I genuinely believe it. That’s why I don’t want you thinking for one second that you don’t deserve me, because if anything, it’s the other way around.” I ranted, my final words finally prompting him to look me in the eye.

“Really? Y-y-you honestly think it’s the other way around? That you don’t deserve me?” He asked, looking completely dumbfounded.

“Yes. You’re the smartest man in the universe… I’m just me.” I shrugged.

“But you’re amazing! You’re the most beautiful lady I-I’ve ever met; how can you think like that?” His brow curved sadly and I reached my hands around the back of his neck. I smiled at him.

“You see what I mean now? Hearing you say these things… makes just as little sense to me.” I told him, resting my forehead against his. “You’re my absolute favorite Rick in all conceivable universes. To me, you’re absolutely perfect the way you are and I wouldn’t trade you in for anything.”

“D-do you really mean that? Truly, honestly?” He asked. I nodded my head. 

“Like I said. I love you. I don’t care what those Rick’s say, and neither should you. We’re what’s important; not their jaded opinions.” I whispered, climbing onto his lap. His arms wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me close so our bodies were flush.

“Ma-maybe I do have one up on them. If you really chose me, th-then that counts for something.” He smiled, a hand making it’s way slowly up and down my back. He bent down and dotted kisses along my collar bone. I ran my fingers through his hair and hummed in appreciation. After a moment, I tilted his head back up to mine, hungry for his kisses. Our kiss soon turned needy, and Rick’s hands pawed at my nightgown. I pushed him backwards, laying him down as I started rolling my hips back and forth in his lap.

Things moved quickly, we were an entangled set of limbs on the bed, an almost graceful display of fluid motions as he undressed me. With shaky hands I did the same to him, and soon there was enough skin on skin contact to last a lifetime. His once inexperienced, but now adept hands worked wonders on my body, setting me alight with need. I craved to have him inside me, and he gave me my wish soon enough, we moved in sync with one another, slowly, sensually. Rick had always been a gentle lover, in contrast; I assumed, to his less considerate counterparts. Nothing was ever rushed, or forced, it was savoured, made to last. When we each reached our climax, Rick made sure I did first, and as gentle as ever he laid me down beside him, drawing a line of kisses down my arm. 

These were the times I valued; where the man beside me made me feel so much love. I hoped I could make him feel the same way, maybe then I wouldn’t have to talk him out of believing the false words that were thrown at him each day.


	3. Doofus' New Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Do you think you could write another doofus rick imagine where him and the reader get assigned a new morty and like its just what they do to make him comfortable and maybe thst morty isnt used to ricks acting that way so hes like suspicious or something? (Sorry if this request sounds weird)" - Anon

I’d been tidying the house up all morning, there were homemade cookies cooling on the side, and I was just about ready for them to get home; them being Rick and Morty. Rick’s new Morty. He was being assigned a new one that day, and I’d been finding the whole thing rather nerve wracking, considering Rick had been Morty-less for the entirety of our relationship. Of course I had met Morty’s before on my various trips to the Citadel, so I knew what to expect, but I just didn’t know what he’d make of me. 

They appeared through a portal, stepping out into the kitchen where I was finishing off cleaning the pots I’d used to bake the cookies. I turned to greet them, my nerves quickly subsiding when I noticed that Morty looked a hell of a lot more unsure than I felt. He stuck close to Rick’s side, glancing around the room, clearly nervous.

“Don’t worry, Morty. We’re gonna ha-have lots of great adventures together, you’ll see. I-I-I know assignment day is daunting b-but you’ll settle in real fast. Trust me!” Rick was assuring the boy as they arrived, and he quickly looked up at me with an excited smile. “Oh, hey! Morty, th-this is the lady I was telling you about. Meet (y/n), sh-she’s super nice and she lives with us, Morty.” He approached me, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Hi, Morty. It’s nice to meet you, I hope you can feel at home here… I know this all must be pretty scary.” I smiled at him, and he gave me a shy grin in return.

“H-hey, (y/n). I mean, yeah, it’s-it’s pretty scary alright. My last Rick wasn’t all that… great… and I guess this is just r-really different, you know?” He admitted, scratching the back of his neck and glancing down at the ground.

“Y-you don’t have to be scared, Morty. Look, you like cookies?” Rick asked gesturing towards the plate of cookies on the kitchen counter. Morty nodded.

“They’re still warm, help yourself.” I smiled. Morty glanced between Rick and I and the cookies, before hesitantly wandering over to them. He picked one, and took a timid bite from it. The poor kid looked absolutely terrified. 

“Th-thanks. These are re-really good, you made these?” He asked me, taking a slightly bigger bite.

“Yep. I hope you like baked goods, cause I love baking.” I grinned, and Morty seemed to approve. Rick grabbed a cookie for himself.

“(Y/n) is an amazing cook, y-you’ll never go hungry.” Rick laughed, grinning at me and draping an arm around my shoulders in appreciation. Morty continued to stare between the two of us, an almost awestruck look in his eye. “Oh, I almost forgot, I made you a welcome-home gift. Let-let me go get it.” Rick said, finishing off his cookie before wandering out of the room.

The kitchen was silent aside from the quiet crunch of Morty chewing his cookie. I watched him carefully as he stared at the ground, wracking my brain for something to say. I didn’t want his first memory of me to be an awkward silence.

“So you’ve been living on the Citadel for a while? How was that?” I asked him, and he looked up at me like a deer in the headlights.

“Uhh, i-it’s okay I guess. I kinda miss having a real home, though.” He shrugged.

“Well, Rick and I are gonna try real hard to give you that. You have your own room upstairs, it’s pretty plain right now, but we can decorate it however you want.” I told him, giving him the warmest smile I could muster.

“Wow, th-thank you.”

I shook my head. “Don’t mention it. You’re part of the family now.”

“Family. So, so what should I call you? Y-you and Rick are together, right? Do-does that make you my Grandma?” He asked, and I stifled a laugh, that took me by surprise.

“Oh, oh… um. Well, I guess it’s up to you, whatever feels comfortable. But (y/n) is fine.” I giggled. “Maybe I just feel a little too young to be called grandma.” 

“Oh, right. S-sure.” Morty laughed sheepishly. He was quiet for a while, seeming to mull things over. When he finally looked back up at me, he seemed very suspicious. “C-can I just ask… is Rick always like this?”

“Like what?” I probed, and Morty pursed his lips in thought.

“Well… nice.” He finally said. I raised my brows.

“Is he always nice?” I repeated, and he nodded his head. “Yeah… he’s always just, how he is now.” I shrugged.

“Really? I-I’ve never met a Rick like that.” He admitted.

“I see. Well, I’m not surprised. Most Rick’s aren’t like that, are they?” I said, rather sympathetically. “He’s the kindest Rick I’ve ever met.”

“Are you sure he’s not like… evil? An-and just really good at h-hiding it?” He asked, narrowing his eyes curiously. I chuckled.

“I’m pretty sure. I’ve know him a long time, and he’s always been very sweet. Don’t worry Morty, whatever Rick’s you’ve had in the past; I can guarantee your new one will be the best.” I grinned at him, rolling my eyes at myself. “Perhaps I’m just biased, but I assure you; he’s going to treat you right.”

“Wow, I-I was so nervous I’d get stuck with another Rick like my last one. I’m so r-relieved.” He laughed, seeming to loosen up a bit, smiling a little more easily.

“Y-you guys sound like you’re getting along already.” Rick said as he returned with a wrapped up box in hand. “I can al-already tell this is going to be great! Here you go, M-Morty, it’s nothing big. I hope you like it though!” He handed Morty the gift, and Morty quickly began to tear into the paper.

“Rick! Th-this is so cool!” Morty stared wide eyed at the object. It was a glass box with a 3D holographic model of the milky way inside, it was about the size of a soccer ball and emitted enough light to be a cute little night-light. Rick had made it himself, and by the look on his face, Morty loved it.

“I figured it would make a good s-start towards decorating your room. D-do you like it?” Rick clutched his hands together in front of him, seeking approval. Morty looked up at him with the widest smile I’d ever seen.

“I love it! Thank you, Rick.” he said, and Rick reached over to ruffle his hair affectionately. I couldn’t help but beam.


	4. Cop/Miami Goodness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Cop Rick is such a sweetie! I want to ruin him and leave him a stuttering mess. Making Miami jealous would be icing in the cake!" - maidservant-hecubus

The Rick below me writhed, bucking up into my palm like a needy teenager, his breath hitching with each desperate grind of his hips. His usually neat and proper uniform now ruffled and disheveled as we ferociously made out on the sofa. He’d lost his vest, strewn somewhere near the front door of my apartment, and the top few buttons of his shirt were popped open; I was taking the opportunity to stroke my hand over his chest, my other hand was fondling the steadily growing bulge in his pants.

“Fuck, J-Jesus Christ. Th-this is not how I pictured my day going.” he said, short of breath once I broke away from the kiss. I looked him up and down, watching the brisk rise and fall of chest, the stuttered thrusts of his hips as I squeezed gently around his erection, and I licked my lips.

“No? You don’t look like you’re regretting anything, though.” I smiled wickedly, dragging my other hand down from his chest to the fasten of his pants; deftly unbuttoning them and tugging down the zip. I slipped my hand inside. Rick groaned and rolled his head back against the arm of the sofa.

“N-no. No regrets. B-but this is highly unprofessional. I-I-I hope it goes without saying, this has to stay between us. I could get into a lot of tr-trouble for this.” He told me, peeking up at me with a worried look. I rolled my eyes and began jacking him off slowly over his briefs. He made a strangled noise, swallowing hard.

“My lips are sealed.” I assured him. “Though I do wonder, how often do you accept sexual favors from people you catch smuggling illegal portal fluid?”

“N-never. I might as well jack myself off; I rarely have to deal with anyone other than a R-Rick.” He chuckled, staring down at my hand as I worked him. A wet spot formed on his briefs, and I decided to rid him of them. He lifted his hips for me as I removed his pants and briefs, and I smirked at what I saw. He was pretty thick, though I’d yet to meet a Rick who was in any way small. I’d been with a fair few Rick’s in my time, having lived on the Citadel, on and off, for a while with my own Rick. 

Officer Sanchez was a rare one; rather kind and reasonable, a lot more tolerable, I could say. He’d been respectful even when he was cuffing me up and driving me to the station; though of course, I’d intervened before we’d had the chance to get there.

“Good point.” I smirked. “Anyway, as unprofessional as this may be; at least you won’t have any pesky paperwork to do. We can just let this whole thing slide, yeah?” I wrapped my hand around his length, keeping it still as I waited for a response. He seemed hesitant, a look of dilemma on his face.

“Yeah.” He finally said, nodding. “W-we can let it slide this once. But con-consider this a formal warning, portal fluid is strictly contr- unngh, shit!” He grunted, caught out by my sudden quick strokes.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” I sighed, scooting closer to him, sitting between his spread legs. I ran my free hand up and down his front, stroking over the folds in his uniform shirt. “You look good in this. I’ll hold my hand up and admit that I’m one of the many, many women out there that like a man in uniform.” I told him, watching his expression as it morphed into one of pleasure. He huffed out quick little pants, licking his lips and clutching the sofa beneath him.

“Y-yeah? Tell me, who-who’s your Rick? Is he an officer too?” He asked, glancing up at me. I snorted.

“You wanna talk about my Rick while I jack you off? Okay, whatever floats your boat.” I shrugged, and before he could protest, I continued. “No. My Rick is most definitely not an officer.” I laughed at the thought. I changed up my technique, twisting my hand around his shaft with each pump, applying more pressure on the tip. Rick cursed, his hips twitching.

“Fuck, y-you’re good at this. Re-really good.” He breathed out, matching my rhythm with the motion of his hips. 

“I’ve had practice.” I divulged, leaning forward to press kisses over his chest, up to his neck. I noticed his iron grip on the sofa cushions, and chuckled. “You can touch me, you know.”

“Ok-kay.” He mumbled, hesitantly moving his hands up to my body, tracing them over my hips and waist. They eventually found their way to my breasts, and he squeezed them; surprisingly gentle for a Rick. I hummed in approval, letting go of him momentarily to lift my hands above my head. He looked at me questioningly for a moment before catching on, and lifting my top over my head. I unhooked my bra, baring myself to him. “You’re gorgeous.” He commented, and I smiled.

“Thank you.” I giggled, turning into a teenager all of a sudden. His hands cupped my breasts, thumbs rubbing circles around my nipples. I sighed appreciatively, bringing my hand back to his arousal. I jerked him off quickly, using my other hand to play with his balls; something I knew Rick’s were generally fans of. He moaned and squeezed harder at my chest, giving a particularly harsh thrust into my palm. I kissed him, pushing my tongue into his mouth and tasting him, every Rick had a slightly different flavor. At this point, I was quite the connoisseur.

I heard movements behind me, followed by a heavy sigh. I broke the kiss and spun around suddenly, heart hammering with surprise as my Rick wandered in from the other room. He was meant to be out.

“Je-jesus, I thought I heard- on the couch? Really? I-I sit there. Listen, sweetie, I have no issues with you having your fun, but you have a bedroom f-for a reason.” He grumbled, leaning up against the door frame, flask in hand. I gaped at him, hands stilling. Cop Rick jumped violently at the interruption, scrambling to cover his junk with both hands.

“Miami?” He spat, eyes widening. Miami chuckled.

“Oh, it’s you.” He said, strolling into the room and stopping just a few feet away from us. Cop Rick squirmed uncomfortably, flushing deep red. “Let me guess, you caught her smuggling my portal fluid?”

“I should have known you’d have something to do with this, I’ve never seen this chick before. Sh-she doesn’t strike me as a criminal mastermind; you, however…” he trailed off. 

“He tell you he doesn’t usually accept sexual favours?” My Rick looked at me, and I nodded my head. He laughed heartily. “Oh, sweetie. He says that to all the smuggler’s.” He closed the gap between us, reaching a hand out to trail over cop Rick’s chest. I simply stared on in awe, wondering what the fuck I was witnessing.

“Get your hands off of me.” Cop Rick flinched, backing away from the unwanted touch.

“Funny. You didn’t s-say that last time I saw you.” Miami produced a wicked smirk, straightening up. He backed away, dropping down onto the armchair opposite us. I raised a brow at him. “As you were.” He shrugged.

“What, you’re just gonna watch?” I asked.

“Wouldn’t be the w-ugh-eirdest thing we’ve done. Come on, baby.” He encouraged, taking a swig from his flask. I looked at Cop Rick, and to my surprise I didn’t find a hint of reluctance in his eyes. I decided to take things up a notch, sliding back on the sofa and laying on my stomach between his legs. I gripped the base of his shaft, staring up at him as I boldly took him into my mouth. No teasing, no playing around. He grunted, cursing loudly as his hand flew down to my head. He stroked my hair, and I groaned at the attention. Having my hair played with always felt so good.

“Ohh fuck, th-that’s it.” He sighed as I began moving the tight ring of my lips up and down his shaft, slowly at first. I heard an appreciative groan from the other side of the room, and I just knew Miami was getting a kick out of this. The godamn cuck.

“Hey, y-you only ever do that to me when I ask- no, beg you. What gives?” I heard him say, and I pulled off of the officer long enough to answer.

“'cause you always try to fuck my throat too hard.” I deadpanned, getting back to work, running my tongue along the underside before rolling it over the tip, staring up at the man above me who gritted his teeth and bit back a groan.

“Nah, you love having my cock ram-rammed down your neck. D-don’t pretend.” He quipped back, voice low and seductive. I rolled my eyes and didn’t dignify it with a reply. “Tell me. You love it.” He added, more ferocity to his tone. I turned to look at him with a heavy sigh.

“I’m sort of busy here, Rick. You wanna watch, go ahead. But don’t keep interrupting.” I snapped, glaring at him. He was jacking himself quickly, and despite my irritation I couldn’t help but enjoy the sight. I turned back to cop Rick. “I’m sorry about him, baby.” I cooed, stroking my hands up and down his bare thighs as I mouthed him again, pressing soft kisses up and down his shaft. I heard a ‘tut’.

“God, look at you. Y-y-you’re fucking worshipping it.” Miami said in distaste, and the officer gave satisfied chuckle.

“What’s up, M-Miami? You aren’t getting j-jealous are you?” Cop Rick said, glancing over at the man in question. I saw his eyes scroll up and down over his body, and wondered just how much he’d seen of it before. I took his cock to the back of my throat, holding it there and humming around it, reducing him to a quivering mess above me. He let out a loud shaky breath. “Ohh yes, that’s g-good. You’re s-so good baby.” He told me, petting my hair, his fingers combing through the strands.

“Jealous? Wh-why would I be? She might be suck- sucking you off right now but she’s still my girl.” Miami replied, his voice audibly strained. I picked up the pace, moving up and down the shaft in my mouth and sucking rhythmically. Rick half groaned-half laughed almost deliriously, rolling his head back to stare at the ceiling. If I could have smiled, I would. The man looked completely wrecked.

“Y-yes an-and she’s doing a fine job of it too. My g-god.” He chuckled, his hips jumping occasionally. I slid my hand up his body, caressing his torso while I wrapped my other hand around the base of his cock, moving it in tandem with my mouth. “Mm, g-good girl. You’re gon-gonna ma-make me cum.” He told me, his voice trembling and his stutter surfacing. It spurred me on, and I moved quicker, took him in deeper.

“That fast? Hah- fuck… you’re a real st-stallion.” Miami said breathlessly, but I could tell my the tone of his voice that he was close too; the hypocrite. 

“Oh fuck. P-please.” The Rick above me groaned. I didn’t know exactly what he was pleading for, but it seemed to coincide with my hand brushing over his nipple. I gave a tentative stroke over one of the nubs, rolling it under my middle finger. The contact sent a shiver through him. “Yes! Y-yeah, k-keep- don’t st-stop. Gonna cum.” He nearly shouted, his hips raising up from the couch, not thrusting; just following the contact.

“Yeah, f-fill her up. D-do it, rookie.” Miami chuckled darkly behind me, and with that, I felt the cock in my mouth twitch and pulse, and I swallowed down the thick load he gave to me. All the while the man above me was reeling out broken, incoherent sentences and breathless moans, and I gotta say; I might have been the hottest orgasm reaction I’d had from a Rick. I worked him down slowly, pulling every last drop of his climax onto my tongue with extreme satisfaction. When I finally let his softening length drop from my mouth, the guy looked absolutely spent. I gave him a cheeky grin, to which he responded with a dopey, post-orgasmic smile.

I glanced over at Miami, who at some point had painted white stripes up the front of his shirt. He stared at me intently, a lingering look of lust in his eyes. After a moment, he rose to his feet and approached me, grabbing me by my arm and pulling me up from the sofa. He leaned in close.

“You-you’re gonna suck my dick till I get hard again, then I’m gonna fuck you in your tight little snatch. S-sound about right to you?” he said, voice deep and possessive. I nodded my head obediently, and he smiled. “Great. Y-you can fuck off, you can find your own way out, r-right?” He said passively to the cop as he dragged me off towards his bedroom.

“S-sure.” He replied, still looking as if he were on another planet. I giggled at my handwork, gaining a rough pull from my Rick in response.


	5. Public Cop Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "cop rick/fem!reader nsfw role-play, ya know what I'm sayin'???" - Anon

It was late, and I was driving through the deader-than-usual streets of the Citadel on my way home. Of course, the streets were never completely dead, not even at three in the morning after my nightshift at the 24/7 convenience store; which sold mostly booze at this time of night. I wasn’t particularly tired, having spent the entire day sleeping like I always did before a night shift, I was ready to get home and wait up for Rick, who had been on duty tonight. He wouldn’t get off until six.

I turned down a quiet residential street, not too far from my home, and that’s when flashing blue lights caught my eye in my mirrors. It was the goddamn police, and with a short blast of the siren I was being told to pull over. I checked my speed; I hadn’t been speeding, and I was always a careful driver, I had nothing to hide. So I pulled up at the nearest convenient space, and waited as the officer got out of his own car and approached mine. I rolled down my window, expecting to see a grouchy old Rick, bored and wanting to fuck with someone. Instead, I laughed in delight, grinning up at my Rick.

“Oh, it’s you! Hi baby, I was just-”

“You didn’t use your turn signals back there.” He interrupted me, leaning both hands on the roof of my car as he bent down to peer at me through the window. His expression was unreadable, but he looked me up and down slowly.

“Didn’t I?” I blinked at him, confused. “I was sure I did, I always do.” I wracked my brains, I couldn’t specifically remember using them, but it was second nature, unconscious even.

“You, uh, y-you wanna step out the car for me, sweet- sweetheart.” He asked, pushing away from the car and taking a step back. I stared at him for a while, trying to figure out if I’d got the whole thing wrong and this actually wasn’t my Rick. I was so sure, though… after spending so much time with him I’d picked up on his mannerisms, the subtle differences in his appearance that set him aside from every other Rick on the Citadel. They were all there, it was most definitely him.

“Okay.” I said quietly, pushing the door open and climbing out, he didn’t back away, and I had to move impossibly close to him in order to close the door behind me. He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and turned me around, then slid that same hand down my spine, brushing over my backside very lightly. 

“I’m gonna have to s-search you. It’s just proc-pr-procedure. Arms out to the side.” He said, and I swear I could hear a grin in his voice now that I had my back to him.

“Yes, officer.” I replied, spreading my arms and legs out for him. His hands were on me, sliding down my sides, lingering on my hips and my backside. It was most definitely a less than professional search, especially when he slide both hands into the back pockets of my pants, squeezing roughly. He exhaled audibly, stepping closer and pressing his chest into my back.

“Sh-should be arresting you for this ass; it’s gotta be illegal.” He whispered, and I laughed quietly, turning my head to look at him. His eyes were hooded and lustful, and I finally realised what this was about.

“Long night, officer?” I purred, pressing my backside against him. He pulled his hands out of my pockets and pushed his groin against me, it was then I realised that he was hard; not even just getting there, but fully hard. Trailing his hands around to my front, he ghosted them over my stomach and over my chest very lightly. It almost tickled.

“Very.” He simply said, suddenly crouching and sliding his hands down each of my legs, bringing them back upwards between my thighs. He rubbed the spots right on the inner parts of my thighs, as close to my core as possible without actually touching. A shaky breath escaped me, and he moved around to my front, still crouching on the ground. I looked down at him as he moved one hand up to cup my crotch over my pants, fingers stroking back and forth with barely any pressure, enough to make me buck into his touch. Warmth flooded me from the waist down, my heart rate skyrocketing.

“Oh God.” I breathed, glancing around the empty street.

Rick broke his stoic character, humming happily and licking his lips. “I’ve been thinking about you all-all night baby. When I saw your car I could-couldn’t resist. Couldn’t wait till after my shift.” He told me, unbuttoning my pants with quick hands. I flung my hands down to stop him, my eyes scanning the area once again.

“Wait, can we… can we at least get in my car or find an alley or something?” I asked, and Rick chuckled, peering up at me.

“Depends, are you gonna ma-make a break for it as soon as I let my guard down? I-I-I still need to write you up for that little indiscretion back there. The law’s the law.” He asked, though he had a playfulness in his eye.

“No, officer. I’ll pay my dues.” I assured him. He reached a hand behind him, pulling out his cuffs and clamping them over my wrists before I had the chance to say anything, my lips parted in surprise, and he held onto the chain between the cuffs as he stood, guiding me along with it. He led us away from the cars and down the street, there was a secluded little spot down a side street lined with garages, a singular streetlight lit up the entrance, but down near the end was bathed in darkness. He took us far enough so that there was just enough light to see what we were doing, and he pinned me up against the wall.

“Maybe I need to do a cavity search, huh?” He asked, and I couldn’t help but laugh at the cliche. He didn’t even crack a smile, so I quickly collected myself.

“Um, if you think that’s necessary, sir.” I nodded, and he seemed to like the name I’d given him. He leaned in and kissed me, his tongue pushing past my lips, barely giving me enough time to prepare myself. His kiss was starved; needy and full of want. I moaned quietly, my bound hands moving up to grab hold of his tie. He finished what he’d started out on the street, unfastening my pants and sliding a hand inside. He slid his fingers over my slit, dipping between the folds ever so slightly and coating them in my moisture. He rolled my clit under his index and middle finger a few times before pushing a single digit inside me. He wriggled it around, breaking the kiss to look at me as he did.

“You don’t seem to be sm-smuggling anything up here, but you sure are wet. Breaking the law get- gets you off, does it?” He murmured in a dirty tone, leaning in close, barely giving me space to breathe. Not that I minded.

“Maybe it’s the getting caught that does it.” I said on an exhale, canting my hips towards him as he angled his fingers forwards and brushed over my sweet spot.

“Mmm.” He simply hummed in approval, adding a second finger and thrusting them. He brought his thumb to my clit, rubbing it quickly from side to side. 

“Ohhh, mm, fuck.” I sighed, raising up onto my tiptoes and arching my back, pressing ever closer to him. I could hear slick sounds rising from between us, and it was embarrassing how wet this was making me. 

“Unbutton that shirt for me, le-let me make sure you aren’t hiding anything under there.” He commanded, and I brought my shaky hands to my own chest, doing what I was told. “Arms up.” He added, and I was as obedient as ever. Rick peppered kisses over my chest, biting and sucking on the exposed parts of my breasts. Eventually he pushed my bra upwards, mouthing my nipples one by one. He swiped his tongue in circles around them, before gently nibbling with his teeth. I shuddered and suppressed a moan that managed to surface as a pathetic squeak. 

He moved down my body, lips trailing sweet kisses, his tongue darting out and painting a wet stripe down my stomach as he dropped to his knees in front of me. I was panting heavily at this point, and it only got heavier when he pulled my pants and underwear down completely. Without a word his mouth met my core, those two fingers still buried inside me. His tongue played over my engorged clitoris, applying just the right amount of pressure he knew I liked, flicking it back and forth. His eyes closed in concentration, his fingers giving direct stimulation to my g-spot, working with his tongue to bring me to the brink of orgasm.

It was fast and hit me like a bullet, there was little to no warning before I was coming. My legs shook and I whimpered, rolling my head back against the wall, hands flying down to Rick’s head with a clink of chain. He moaned against me when I pushed his face harder between my legs involuntarily, only letting up the pressure when the sensitivity got too much, and I was flinching away from the assault of his tongue.

“Mmm, that’s it baby. Y-you like that? Didn’t ta-take long, did it?” He chuckled, rising to his feet. I caught my breath, staring at him with a look of need in my eyes. “You know, y-you’ve been real good for me. Maybe we can forget about your little mistake tonight. Wouldn’t that be n-nice?”

“Yes, officer. I’m a good driver, I’ve learned my lesson.” I nodded frantically, bringing my arms down to wrap around his neck, my bound wrists hanging between his shoulder blades.

“Not quite. Y-you gotta keep being a good girl f-for a lit-little while longer.” He said softly, and he reached down to unbutton his pants. He pushed them down around his ankles, exposing his leaking, flushed erection. He was desperately hard, his neglected cock jumping as he pushed his hips forward, rubbing it along my wet slit. He stuttered out incoherent words, rocking against me.

He picked me up suddenly, pinning me against the wall and prompting me to wrap my legs around him. He waited no more time before giving into his desperation and sinking into me. His shoulders hunched and he took a moment to steady himself, breaths coming out shaky and frantic. I could tell just how worked up he was, and I felt my own muscles clench involuntarily around his length in need. He cursed, lifting his head up to look at me.

“Y-you’re so perfect. So fuckin’ good babe-baby.” He told me, then began to move. He thrust into me nice and quick, no warm up needed. I gasped and clutched onto the back of his shirt for dear life, my pussy throbbing and tingling instantly with being filled so perfectly. 

Rick was unrelenting yet consistently gentle, and he took the time to press kisses against my neck, sucking and nibbling here and there, whispering words of encouragement to me as he fucked me. Rick had always been a generous lover, making sure that I was enjoying myself just as much as he was regardless of the situation. He angled his hips in such a way that his pubic bone ground into my clit with his motion, and it wasn’t long before I was clenching around him, anticipating a second release.

“Cum for me, beau-beautiful, I wanna f-fe-feel it.” He grunted, picking up the pace. I bounced between him and the wall, my whole body hot and throbbing from the friction that met almost every part of me. My moans grew louder, and in that moment I couldn’t care less that we were out in public and any old Rick or Morty could walk by and hear us. His cock felt too good inside me, curving upward slightly to stimulate my g-spot so I was reduced to a shaking mess of pure, hot pleasure.

“Oh God, Rick I love- I love you.” I called out, my thighs squeezing his hips as he pushed me over the edge, and I pulsed around him through my second orgasm. A strangled groan was torn from him, and I could feel him spilling inside me. He fucked me through our orgasms, gently slowing until he stopped his thrusts completely. He kissed me, it was hungry and it stole my breath. He didn’t stop even when he pulled out of me and lowered me to the ground, bringing his hands up to cup my face. 

We were both still breathless when he pulled away, his hooded eyes bored into mine and he chuckled quietly, stroking his thumbs lovingly over my cheeks. He pressed a few more single kisses over my face; the tip of my nose, the corner of my mouth, the curve of my jaw. I closed my eyes and soaked it up, I was a complete junkie for moments of affection from Rick.

“Am- am I still in trouble?” I asked, and he laughed again, pulling back from me. He shook his head and reached for my arms, lifting them up and away from around his neck. He bent down and rummaged in his discarded pant pockets for a key, unlocking the cuffs and rubbing my wrists soothingly, planting a kiss on each one.

“You never re-really were. You did nothing wrong.” He told me with a smirk as he redressed himself. I did the same, regardless of the bodily fluids dripping down my thighs; it wasn’t like I had anything to clean myself up with out here.

“I didn’t think so. I know I’m a good driver.” I smirked back. He leaned in and gave me another peck on the lips once we were both decent, and groaned in disappointment when he pulled back.

“I should probably get back to doing my j-job.” He whispered, and I nodded my head.

“Probably.” I agreed, stroking a hand over his chest. “But if you ever catch me, say, speeding, I would be quite happy for you to pull me over again.” I smiled cheekily.

“Of course. Part of my job is keep-keeping the roads safe. Can’t have y-you jeopardising that.” He smirked, taking my hand and leading us back down the alley and towards our cars. He gave me one last tender kiss, before opening my car door for me. Ever the gentleman. “I’ll see you at home.” He told me once I was settled in, tapping on the roof of the car.

“Looking forward to it.” I smiled, before starting up the car and pulling off.


	6. Miami Club Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "If you're still taking requests, how about Miami Rick partying downtown with his gf, having a crazy time and doing sexy stuff" - Anon

This old bastard was crazy. Three times my age and I was still struggling to keep up with him as he dragged me into the third nightclub, and coincidentally third dimension, of the evening. Rick definitely knew the hot spots for getting royally wrecked; it was barely midnight and I was already completely fucked, stumbling on each step and practically clinging to my companion for stability.

“Come on, baby.” Rick purred, shooting a toothy smirk over his shoulder at me as he led me to the bar.

“No… no more.” I slurred, shaking my head, watching the world blur as I did.

“Y-you fucking lightweight. I’m barely buzzed.” He snorted. His pink coat looked even more vibrant under the pulsing lights of this newest club, and his sunglass glared flashing bright strobe lights into my eyes. I squinted and groaned.

“Take those fuckin’ things off your face, it’s night time.” I complained, and he cooed at me, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

“Aww, are we a grumpy drunk to-tonight?” He asked, his tone condescending. I narrowed my eyes at him and he scrubbed his hand up and down my arm. “You want me to cheer you up, babe?” He said, voice dropping as he leaned in close, nibbling on the shell of my ear. I shuddered. “Let’s find somewhere quiet and I’ll-I’ll suck on that nice little pussy of yours, hmm? Would you li-like that?”

“In public?” I scoffed, squirming out of his grip and almost losing my balance as I did. I steadied myself right before I tilted too far. “Yeah you would do that, you’re such a… man-slut.” I teased, finally making my way to the bar without Rick’s help. I climbed onto one of the stools, feeling the world go off kilter when I realised it spun. I was too far gone as it was, I didn’t need anymore alcohol, but I still ordered a pair of vodka shots. 

Rick joined me, sliding onto the stool next to me and leaning his elbow on the bar, turning to face me. “You bet. I can do anything for you, baby. What can I do t-t’ make you smile?” He asked, just as the bartender placed the shots in front of me. I slid one over to Rick, and we downed them in sync.

“Wh-? I’m smiling. I’m happy. See?” I beamed at him. “I’m jus- just so fucking drunk.” I snorted.

“That you are.” He nodded in agreement. Reaching over to grip my chin between his fingers, turning my head towards him. “You’re completely thrashed, aren’t you?” 

“Completely.” I agreed.

“Drunk en-enough to fool around in public?” He asked, tilting his head at me and licking his lips.

“I don’t know, Rick. You gonna convince me?” I grinned. He stared at me for a moment, before bursting into action and dragging me away from the bar and towards the dancefloor, where tightly packed people were writhing to the beat of the repetitive dance track playing. He led me into the middle, before crushing me against his chest, sticking his leg between my thighs and grinding up against me in the crudest version of ‘dancing’ I’d ever bared witness to. I immediately enjoyed the contact though, so I tossed my arms over his shoulders and swayed my hips in time to the beat, rolling my head back and laughing deliriously.

Rick grunted as he pressed his face into the side of my neck, inhaling deeply. One of his hands reached down to cup my asscheek, and I felt completely surrounded by him. I didn’t know how it was possible, but it made me feel even drunker than I already did. I slid up his thigh, putting our hips flush together, and every grind of his hips and sway of mine worked beautifully together, and I imagined our movements looked rather graceful. Of course, that was just the alcohol talking, because our ‘dancing’ looked just the same as everyone else’s on the outside; shameless dry humping in time to some music.

I felt so hot and so close to him that I couldn’t help but become aroused; the constant friction between legs causing me to moisten with more than just sweat. Rick seemed to be in the same boat, and I felt the hard line of his growing erection against my leg. I chuckled darkly, trailing a hand up to the back of his head and fiddling with his hair. Rick kissed at my neck, leaving a wet trail behind.

“You’ve got a stiffy, haven’t you? God you’re such a fuckin.. fuckin horny bastard.” I said into his ear. The best thing about night clubs was that you could say whatever you wanted to the person next to you, and nobody else would hear it. Rick nodded his head and hummed in agreement.

“I want you so goddamn much, I-I can’t even tell you.” He replied, licking a long stripe up my neck before looking me in the eyes. I reached up and pushed his sunglasses upwards so they were propped up on top of his head, and I was happy to finally see his eyes. They were clouded with arousal, and he ground his hips more deliberately into me. He let out a soft moan, I could feel him twitch against my leg as his cock filled out.

“Yeah? What do you wanna do to me?” I asked him, flashing him a dirty smile. 

“Like I told you. I wanna eat th-that pretty pink puss of yours. Make you cum all over my goddamn tongue so I can get a taste, baby.” He told me, his voice catching on certain words as he rubbed his cock against the dip where my leg met my hip.

“Would you do it right here? With an audience?” I asked, tugging gently on his hair with one hand, stroking his chest with the other. 

“Y-you know I would.” He breathed, bucking his hips hard.

“And if anyone tried to stop you?”

“I’d literally murder them.” He laughed darkly before kissing me, his tongue trailing along my bottom lip. I didn’t let him in, for now. “And after I finish you off, I’m gonna bend you over and plow that dripping hole, you’re gonna be fuckin’ begging for it.” He growled, squeezing my ass and pulling me harder against him. The movement of his hips were no longer connected to the beat of the music, he was just straight up humping me.

“Yeah? You sure you aren’t just gonna cum in your pants for me?” I asked, my tone sickly sweet.

“Fuck.” He spat, pressing his forehead into my collarbone.

“Do it Rick. I wanna see you lose it like the needy little whore you are.” I giggled. “Make a mess of yourself, in front of everyone here. They’re all watching you, baby.”

“N-no, I can’t fuckin’ lose it like this. I wanna feel you, baby, I wanna- oh Christ.” He shuddered, rocking faster and faster, we were definitely getting a few glances at this point. People didn’t seem particularly bothered though.

“Yet you aren’t stopping. Nobody’s making you hump me like a dog, sweetie.” I reminded him, sliding a hand into the thin gap between our lower abdomens. I could feel the head of his cock brush against my fingertips with each upward thrust. “You’ve got no self control.”

“Hnn, fuck, fuck…” he sighed, seeming torn. He’d slowed his movements down, eased some of the pressure, but at the same time he seemed to be chasing my hand.

“It’s okay. You can cum, I’ll help you.” I whispered to him, subtly sliding my hand into his pants and wrapping it around his cock. Rick cried out shakily, his hands coming to grip the back of my top tightly. “I won’t let you fuck my pussy out here, but my hand… go ahead.” I kissed the side of his head a number of times, and Rick wasted no time in starting up his thrusts again, fucking my hand in earnest.

It wasn’t long at all, in fact it was only about six thrusts in that he was coming, shooting into his underwear and over my hand. His breaths were loud and broken up by deep grunts as he came, his hips stuttering. I let him keep moving until his was done, then carefully removed my hand. My palm was sticky, and I faced the dilemma of what to do with it.

“Fuck, baby. That, that was- here.” He shook his head, lifting up the bottom of his coat and holding it out to me. I raised a brow at him, but accepted it; wiping my hand over the hot pink fabric.

“Classy.” I commented.

“Says the chick who just jerked me off in public. And I’m the slut?” He scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“I wouldn’t go that far. I barely did anything, you were the one whining and humping like you… like you’re in heat or something.” I rolled my eyes right back at him.

“Whatever, don’t pretend like you didn’t g-get a kick out of th-that.” He said, placing his hands on my waist and resuming his sway to the music; this time a lot less sexual. I danced with him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

“Never tried to. That was hot, I should reduce you to that pitiful state more often.” I grinned.

“Be my guest.” He told me, pressing forwards to kiss me once more. This time, I let his tongue explore.


	7. Toxic Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Can we get toxic!rick and fem!reader nsfw, him being all possessive and generally crabby but also like low-key showing her how much he loves her (like that sweet moment with him and toxic!morty, man that was a feels moment)" - Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this one contains dubious consent and breath play. Also a little bit of butt stuff but it's minor.

“Y-you like that, huh? Yeah, you love th-this slimy old man dick, don’t you, y’ little slut. Yeah!” The man behind me growled, one hand pinning me down between my shoulder blades, forcing my ass up in the air, while the other was pushing two gooey fingers into my mouth. I was on my knees, the side of my face pressed hard into the mattress, and even if I wanted to reply to him, I couldn’t. “Yeah, you’re mine. You’re fucking mine.” He added, bending over me so his chest was flush with my back as he fucked into me hard and fast from behind.

It hurt. It definitely hurt. He’d hadn’t given me enough time to ready myself and he’d started off at an unforgiving pace; but it wasn’t as if I was trying to stop him. No. His roughness, his foul words, every squeeze and grope from the hands of this disgusting, gelatinous incarnation of my Rick, it was all turning me on faster than anything had in a long time. I groaned helplessly around the two fingers in my mouth, and it prompted him to fuck them in and out, forcing them to the back of my throat. I gagged and coughed, but it only seemed to spur him on further.

“That’s a good girl. Take it. B-bet you wish my fingers were another cock, you thirsty fuck. Look at you. Such a lovely little cock-sleeve. Y-you feel so good, so tight. I’m never letting you out of my sight, sweet thing. You’re mine.” He kept repeating those words, his tone progressively more and more possessive. He bit down on my shoulder blades, sucking on my flesh and humming out maniacal groans. I squeezed my eyes shut and whimpered, involuntarily pushing my hips back against him, desperate for more. “Who do you belong to?” He asked, stilling his fingers. I mumbled around his fingers, trying to answer him. He laughed evilly and removed them so that I could speak properly.

“You.” I breathed, squeezing the bedsheets between my fingers as he straightened up and fucked me brutally. I felt like I’d have bruises by the end of it all. I felt his fingers make their way to my ass, and his slid one between the cleft, rubbing my entrance in circles. I tensed, lifting my head to look back at him. “Wh- what are you..?” 

“Mm, you’ve got a tight li-little hole back here. Let me stuff it, sweetie.” He purred, pressing his finger gently inside. My breath hitched and I flinched away from the intrusion. His free hand gripped my hip and held me in place. “Re-relax. I’m not gonna fuck it. Y-your pussy’s good enough.” he told me, and slid his finger deeper, to the first knuckle. I wailed, and I didn’t know if it was a good sound or not. I felt incredible, but it was a strange sensation that I hadn’t experienced before. He thrust the digit, and I let loose a choked groan.

“Rick.” I squeaked out, trying to push myself up onto all fours. Rick didn’t like that, and firmly pushed me down again.

“Stay where I fucking p-put you.” He snapped, his tone incredibly aggressive. I fell into submission, pressing my lips together and closing my eyes. I mewled, whimpered, and I felt Rick’s hand stroke over my spine; uncharacteristically gentle. “Shh shh, it’s okay baby. Y-you’re doing so great.” He told me, slowly thrusting his finger back and forth in my rear entrance. I quickly decided that it felt good.

“More.” I pleaded without consciously telling myself to speak. Rick chuckled, picking up the pace of his finger so it almost matched that of his hips. Heat coiled in my stomach, and a shiver rolled down my spine. I buried my face in the sheets, letting them muffle my uncontrolled groans.

“Can do, sweetheart.” He purred. “Mmm, you’re drenched. Y-you gonna cum soon? Gonna cum for me, b-baby?” He asked, and I nodded frantically, humming out an affirmative response. “That’s right. Y-you’re such a good little fuck hole, nobody else gets to have you li-like this. Understood?”

“Yes!” I called into the sheets, feeling every muscle in my body tense up. Rick pushed his finger deep inside me, wriggling it around. It intensified the pleasure I got from having his cock inside me, and I moaned loudly, rocking back against him, chasing my release. My hand flew down to my clit without permission, and I rubbed it in quick, tight circles.

“Oh God, I’m gonna cum. Gon-gonna fill you up so good.” He grunted, sliding his hand down to the back of my neck, squeezing and pushing down. The pressure combined with my face being buried in the mattress drastically reduced my oxygen intake, and I struggled to take a breath. The blind panic of it all made my heart race impossibly faster, but I could feel it’s throb between my legs, and despite the sudden fear I felt, I was coming hard in seconds.

“Fuck!” I wailed out into the sheets, using up my last breath. I everything began to darken as the pleasure coursed through me, and I could do nothing but choke and fail to gasp as the world around me began to disappear.

The pressure on my neck was relieved, and I immediately lifted my head to pull in a ragged breath. My throat burned and my eyes watered as I was rewarded with precious oxygen, and I barely registered the sensation of hot cum shooting over my back, and the sound of Rick’s aggressive, pleasured grunts.

I sagged onto the bed, feeling dazed and spent, drool dampening the sheets below me. I barely felt Rick’s hands guide my body so I was laying down on my side, nor the row of kisses he stamped across my arm. But I was slowly coming back into the room, and I realized Rick was talking to me.

“So good, such a good- you were perfect.” He said quietly, stroking his hand up and down my side. “Sweetie? Ar-are you okay?” He asked me, and I forced my head to nod. “Good. Good. Y-you took that so, so well, baby.” He laid down beside me, pulling me into his chest and petting my hair.

“Rick…” I started, not even know what I was planning to say. I just let the word hang there in the air.

“I know baby, I know.” He whispered. “You’re my special girl. I’m gonna take care of you.”


	8. Flesh Curtains Off-Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "I’m always here for FC Rick. Maybe what he does with female reader when the band isn’t touring and they’re taking time off?" - Anon

I stared down at Rick as he slept. Face down, snores muffled by the pillow, he was completely naked aside from the leather choker around his neck that seemed ever present. I let my eyes roll down the ridges in his spine as it curved nicely down to his cute little ass. I smiled fondly, weirdly endeared by the pale, round cheeks that were so innocently exposed to me. The temptation to put my hands on him was real, but the last thing I wanted to do was wake him up. He needed his sleep, the poor guy.

He’d just finished a tour, covering twelve planets over eight Galaxy’s, and I knew it would’ve been months since he’d had a real chance to rest. Between the shows, the wild parties, the practice sessions and full on days of exploring each planet with me, he barely managed to get three hours a night. It didn’t help that he was spoon fed drugs and alcohol the entire time he was on tour, and despite what the bags under his eyes said he insisted he was never too tired to give me a good rogering. At this point his body was completely spent. It always was after his tours. That was why it had become a sort of tradition that he booked a week, sometimes more, in the swankiest hotel he could find on whatever alien planet we were on. He’d spend the time sleeping, and when he’d had enough of that he’d spend the rest of the time recuperating. We’d lounge around the hotel all day; watching TV, indulging in room service, and having lots and lots of laid back make out sessions.

Nothing was forced or took effort, the two of us made sure of that. We rarely left the room, unless the hotel had a pool or a hot tub somewhere; then we made sure to take advantage of it. While he was on tour, Rick was almost constantly surrounded by people, whether it be his band mates, his fans, or the people running the establishments they played at, it was tough for him to get a moment to himself. Sometimes I even felt bad about him having to spend time with me, when I knew he could use just a few hours of solitude. Of course Rick had scoffed at this, telling me I was being ridiculous. It made me feel better for a while, but I still gave him his space on the first couple of days after his tour. I only woke him up every now and then to get some food into him, other than that, I left him to it, often exploring the nearby area on my own.

We were on day three of our ‘vacation’, and Rick had been sleeping for the past fourteen hours. It was midday, and I knew he’d be waking up soon enough feeling hungry, so I went ahead and ordered some room service. Being on an alien planet, none of the food was familiar, and it was usually hit or miss as to whether what you received was palatable or not. But Rick and I had found a few solid options over the past couple of days, so I ordered those and wrapped up in the deep red silk kimono that Rick had bought for me about three tours ago. It was about the closest thing I got to ‘dressed’ on these occasions, it was a sort of unspoken rule that being naked was comfortable and was the most appropriate state to be in when one was recuperating. Plus it made sex a lot more convenient, with none of those pesky clothes to get in the way.

The food came quickly, and I opened the door to receive it from the scaly red humanoid who delivered it. I thanked them in English, and it seemed they understood, before I closed the door and wheeled the fancy trolley over to the bed. Rick stirred, probably smelling his late breakfast arriving. The food was all sweet in nature, and I assumed it was all made with unfamiliar fruit, native to this planet. There was something close to pastry incorporated into some of the dishes, others were gelatinous, some cold, some hot. They were all desert-like, and very yummy.

“Hey.” I said softly, taking a seat on the bed next to Rick as he opened his eyes, blinking up at me. He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes, rolling onto his back.

“Mmm, food.” He mumbled, breathing in through his nose as he sat up. He leaned over to me, planting a kiss on the side of my head. “You’re an angel.” He told me, chuckling. He scooted to the edge of the bed and tucked into the food, munching away quietly for a while. I picked up one of the pastry items, since it looked too good to resist. 

“Are you awake now?” I asked him. My question wasn’t literal, of course he was awake. But Rick knew what I was getting at.

“Y-yeah. I think I can grace you w-with my consciousness for a while.” He smirked. “That tour was a rough one, ho-how long have we been here for?” He asked, licking a blob of fruity goo from the corner of his mouth.

“This is the third day.” I told him. The days often blended together for him, since he slept for around eighty percent of the time.

“The th-third? Oh man. Sorry, y-you must’ve been bored shitless.” he said, and I laughed in response, shaking my head.

“I can have fun without you, you know.” I teased, polishing off the pastry and licking my fingers. He raised a brow at me and spun to face me, bringing one leg up onto the bed and hooking it behind me, scooting himself closer.

“Is-is that so?” He asked, and I nodded my head. “So what have you been doing?”

“I went for a walk around the city yesterday, looked in some of the shops. I didn’t buy anything; the clothes here are… very strange.” I snorted. The fashion on this planet was exactly how old sci-fi films interpreted futuristic fashion; everything was either metallic silver or transparent. “There’s a nice park down the road, it has a pond with all sorts of weird fish in it. I spoke to an alien there who knew English.” 

“What did’ya talk about?” He asked with a mouthful of food. 

“Mostly about earth. They don’t get many human visitors here, do they?” I said, and Rick shook his head, a laugh escaping him.

“Nowhere does. You and I are the only hu-humans with the ability to travel to different planets and di-dimensions.” He reminded me and I nodded my head, glancing over at the buffet.

“Oh yeah. I forget I’m dating the smartest human being in existence, sometimes.” I smirked. Rick hummed in approval, his chest puffing out slightly at the flattery. “So I’ve got you all to myself for the next few days, hmm?”

“If-if you want me.” He confirmed. I hooked two fingers in the ring on his choker, and urged him close to me. I pressed a kiss to his lips, he tasted sugary and sweet, and I ran my tongue over his bottom lip out of instinct. He chuckled and pulled away slightly, denying me access. “You’re gonna want me t-to brush my teeth. It’s been th-three days.” He told me, and I let him go, dropping down onto my back, sinking into the puffy cushions beneath me.

“Like I care. I’ve put my tongue in worse places.” I said, and he gave a deep laugh. 

“True. B-but even I think my mouth tastes like shit.” He said, stuffing his face a little more before disappearing to the bathroom. I closed my eyes and waited, planting my hands behind my head as I relaxed into the impossible softness of the bed. I didn’t know what the hell these aliens used to stuff their mattresses, but humans were sleeping on goddamn rocks back at home.

I didn’t hear Rick return, but I felt his hands tug on the tie around my waist that was keeping my kimono together; he parted the silk, exposing my body to him. I hummed pleasantly as he pressed his face into my stomach, dragging his nose and his lips up my body, planting wet kisses on my skin. His thumbs rubbed circles on my hip bones, and he crawled up my body, kissing my nipples one by one before moving his attention up to my neck. I pushed my fingers into his hair, staring up at the ceiling as he showered me with affection. His tongue drew dainty patterns up to my ear, and he took a moment to suck on my earlobe. He then nibbled on the shell of my ear, before moving his lips to my face. I stared at his closed eyes as he dotted my face with kisses, before finally giving me what I needed and connecting our lips.

His kiss was slow and passionate, his lips moving with mine almost like a dance. If I had to pick a genre, it would be the tango. I trailed my hands up his back, tangling my fingers in his hair as he nipped at my lip, soothing me quickly after with a gentle sweep of his tongue. I coaxed his tongue into my mouth, continuing that dance in the warmth of our mouths. He moaned and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, rolling onto his back and pulling me on top of him. There was no urgency in our movements, no burning need to advance the situation, we simply enjoyed the kiss as it was. 

Rick fiddled with the tie of my kimono, running his fingers down the strip of silk before holding onto my waist. It was my turn to explore his body with my mouth, and I broke the kiss to press my lips underneath his jaw, feeling the prickly brush of his stubble. I secretly loved it when he went a few days without shaving; a stubble really suited him. I grazed my teeth over his neck, hooking my fingers once again in the ring on his choker, giving little tugs. My lips followed the planes of his body down to his chest, and I let my hand continue the journey on down to his abdomen, feeling the subtle muscle tone there, and how it contracted when my touch stooped low. I straightened up, looking down at his eyes; they were glazed over with adoration, and it made my heart swell.

His hands moved to cup my breasts and he sat up to bury his face there, nipping and sucking on the soft flesh. I gave breathy moan, reaching my hand down to where his cock lay against his hip, half hard. I stroked him gently, hearing his breath become laboured as I worked him to his full length. Once he was there, I pushed him onto his back by his shoulders, adjusting my position so I could grind my pussy up and down his hard length. He pushed his hips up into me, exhaling with a hiss and a grunt. I played with my breasts above him, giving him a show as I coated his erection with my own lubrication. He reached out to thumb my clitoris, stroking it in quick circles. 

I was a panting mess by the time he gripped my hips and rolled me off of him. He guided me to lay on my side, my back to him, and he brought a hand behind my knee, lifting it up so he could slide his cock between my legs. He entered me from behind, and quickly began rocking into me. I whimpered and leaned my head back against his shoulder, holding onto the sheets below me for support. He kissed my neck as he thrust into me, reaching his hand down to work my clit again.

His pace quickened, and so did my heart rate, I could do no more than gasp and pant and take it. Rick murmured unintelligibly into my ear, and I could only manage to pick up the occasional word. “Beautiful… so good, I’m gonna… I love… baby.” 

His other hand snaked underneath me and could just about reach my breast, he pawed at me, squeezing and pinching my nipple, gently rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. The stimulation that simply surrounded me was becoming too much, and I could feel my end draw closer. Rick seemed to sense this, and fucked me harder, the bed rocking with the force of it, the rhythmic slapping of skin on skin sounding out across the otherwise quiet room. The two of us became more vocal, Rick’s heavy breaths and deep grunts were a constant, along with my breathy sighs and pathetic sounding little mewls. 

“Cum for me. I know y-you’re close.” Rick whispered into my ear. “Mmm, I can feel it with how tight and wet you are. I’m gonna nut so fuckin’ hard. Are you ready baby?” He purred, and I shook violently, my muscles coiled as I teetered on the edge. “Unng, fuck, p-please…” he suddenly wailed, sounding desperately aroused, and those words finally pushed me off that edge. 

“Fuck! Mmm, fu-” I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut as he fucked me through each intense wave of my orgasm. Rick laughed in delight behind me, but it was cut in half by a sharp intake of breath. I opened my eyes in time for him to pull out of me, rub his cock against my slit a few times before I had the pleasure of watching him shoot his load between my legs. It spurted across the mattress at an impressive distance, and he bit down on my shoulder to stop the slew of curses that usually poured from his mouth during orgasm, instead all I heard was a broken wail and heavy, shaky breaths. It sure was a beautiful thing to witness, and I moaned in appreciation.

With a pleased sigh, he rolled onto his back, pulling me with him so my head was laying on his chest and his arm was draped around my waist. I laid there being gently rocked by the heavy rise and fall of his chest, and placed my hand over his. Neither of us said a word, not feeling the need to fill the silence. Rick planted a kiss on the top of my head, and I knew right then that I’d found a keeper.


	9. Christmassy FC Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Idk if you’re taking fic requests but maybe some holiday time Christmassy Flesh Curtains Rick where he admits he has some feelings for reader and some smut??? I’m up obscenely early and this is what tired brain wants to request." - councilofrickfics

I gingerly sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, careful as to not wake up the man sleeping next to me. I stretched before getting up, rummaging through the pile of clothes on the floor to find my t-shirt and panties. Once I was semi-decent, I reached under my bed to pull out my weekend bag, and got to work packing. I’d left it to the last minute, of course. I was due to leave in a couple of hours to make the drive to my parents house, and I hadn’t even thought about packing until now. I tossed clothes into the bag haphazardly, feeling groggy and hungover from the night before. 

Rick and I had attended a friend’s Christmas party, and had stumbled home together during the early hours of the morning, completely wasted, but not too drunk to screw around a little before crashing. My memories were hazy, but I had flashes of being fucked from behind up against the bathroom sink, of all places. I seemed to recall that we were gonna take a bath for some reason? Who knows. Things got crazy when Rick, alcohol and I hung out together.

I reached for my hair-dryer, figuring it might be useful to bring along just in case, and clumsily threw the thing onto the floor with a loud clatter.

“The fuck?” Rick groaned, peeling his face up from the pillow he was drooling on and looking over to me.

“Aw, shit. I’m sorry, I was trying to be quiet.” I apologized, picking the hair-dryer up with a sigh and stuffing it into the bag.

“You tyrin’a sneak out on me? Surely th-that’s my job, we’re in your house.” He chuckled, rolling onto his back to look at me. He reached for he cigarettes on the bedside table, and lit one up.

“I have to leave soon, I’m doing Christmas with my parents.” I told him, and my tone just said it all. He rose a brow at me.

“And that's… bad, right?” He asked, blowing out smoke with every word. I nodded. 

“It’s just gonna be them tossing snide, passive aggressive remarks at one another all day, because they haven’t loved each other for fifteen years but are too scared to get a fucking divorce. Then my mother’s gonna get plastered, probably cry for some reason, and I’ll be stuck listening to her shit all night.” I grumbled, tossing my bag on the floor and walking back to the bed, falling onto it face first with a groan. “It’s the same every year.” I mumbled into the sheets.

“Then don’t go.” He said simply, and I lifted my head to narrow my eyes at him.

“Oh, I’ll never hear the end of it.” I said, and Rick rolled his eyes.

“Tell ‘em you made oth-other plans.” He shrugged.

“And then what? Stay at home all day, have myself a microwave dinner and get drunk on mulled fucking wine on my own?” I suggested, and Rick snorted.

“Ooor… we could do that together. Just you and me.” He countered, and I stared at him for a while, not really sure how to respond.

“I thought you were gonna spend Christmas with Birdperson and Squanchy.” I said, and he flicked the end of his cigarette into the ashtray before taking a deep drag.

“Yeah, that’s not happening anymore. Something came up.” He said, a hint of sadness in his tone that he tried to hide with indifference. I shifted my position, sitting cross legged on the bed. “Besides. They don’t even celebrate it, they only played along for my sake.”

“Well, I don’t want you to spend Christmas on your own.” I told him, and he gave me an unimpressed look.

“Yeah, I’m not looking for pity, or what-whatever. If you’d rather spend Christmas refereeing your parents’ bitching matches, then be my guest. Christmas isn’t- it’s just another day for me.” He blew smoke in my direction, then stubbed out his cigarette. “It was just an idea.”

“I’m not pitying you. I’m just surprised, spending Christmas together makes it seem like…” I paused, not really knowing where that sentence was going. Rick waited, staring at me expectantly. “Well, it’s what couples do, isn’t it?”

“And that’s weird, because?” 

“It’s hardly like… we aren’t really…” I avoided his eyes, suddenly feeling exposed under his gaze.

“We just spent all night fucking.” He pointed out. “An-and that happens a lot. You- what do you think we are? Just, just buddies?”

“Fuck buddies seems a little more apt.” I said in a small voice.

“Fuck buddies.” Rick repeated, and laughed. “Alright, I guess that makes sense.”

“What, do you have a different view of what this is?”

“No. No, fuck buddies is fine.” He said, climbing out of bed and pulling on his boxer briefs. He turned to me, adjusting his junk. “I’m gonna go, I don’t mind spending tomorrow alone. It’s just a day, it’s not special.” He told me, and I stared at him in concern.

“If we aren’t fuck buddies then what are we?” I asked, and he gave me a funny look.

“I never said we weren’t.”

“No, but your face did. You aren’t happy. Talk to me.” I crawled across the bed, coming close to him. I pulled him forwards by his wrist and stared up at him. He frowned at me for a long while, before finally deciding to speak. For once, I didn’t have to plead and plead for him to open up to me.

“I don’t know, I just thought we were past that.” He shrugged. “Cause I am, at least.”

“What do you mean by that?” I asked, and he groaned, looking up at the ceiling.

“Don’t make me say it. Are you really gon-gonna make me say it?” He whined, and I let him go, plopping back down onto my ass. I looked at him expectantly, and he sighed. “You aren’t just a good fuck to me; I thought I made it obvious. Y-you know, I drag you all over the goddamn universe when I’m on tour, I spend like ninety percent of my spare time with you, I haven’t fucked anyone other than you in months.”

“Really? I thought… I mean there’s so many groupies. So many gorgeous women… and men. Hell, and everything in between. You haven’t been taking advantage of that?” I gaped, honestly surprised by this revelation.

“No. How, uh, how’s the saying go? Why go out for burgers when you’ve got steak at home?” He shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. His words flattered me, and I felt my face get hot. “It gets boring anyway, fucking someone different every night. Sometimes you don’t wanna just fuck, you want-” he stopped and sighed heavily. “You want familiarity. Trust, maybe? I don’t know.”

“Oh, I see.” I whispered, staring up at him in awe. He squirmed under my gaze.

“What, that’s it? Stop staring at me like that. I don’t know what else you want me to say.” He grumbled, picking up his loose fitting tank top and pulling it over his head. “You want me to say that- that you’re special, or some bullshit like that?”

“No. I just want to hear your true feelings for once. You’re always so tight lipped.”

“Feelings? T-take your pick. Part of me wants to throttle you cause you’re never fucking satisfied with what I give you, you’re always prodding me for more, tryin'a coax it out of me.” he complained, fastening his leather choker around his neck. “And I don’t hear you- you’re not exactly forthcoming with your own ‘feelings’.”

“Yeah, cause I don’t wanna make you run a mile.” I snorted.

“You’d have to try pretty hard.” He replied, pulling his tight pants on, one leg at a time as he hopped, unbalanced. Once he was dressed, he approached me and kneeled on the bed, cupping my face in his hands. “Don’t make me say it. As soon as I say it, things are gonna change and I don’t want them to.”

“I don’t want to assume what 'it’ is, Rick. Just fucking tell me. Things aren’t going to change.” I whispered. Rick leaned forward and kissed me, his tongue probing for access that I granted. He backed me up further onto the bed, his hands gently guiding me onto my back, he handled me like china; and it was very out of character. He moved his lips to my jaw, nipping and sucking as he traveled to my neck.

“Promise me.” He said into my skin, not looking up at me.

“Okay.” I whispered.

“Say it. Promise me things aren’t going to change between us. I like things exactly the way they are.”

“I do too, Rick. I promise, things won’t change.” I assured him, bringing my hands up to his hair, lacing my fingers through it. He sat up abruptly, wrenching my hands away from him. He hungrily stared down at my body, grabbing my legs and lifting them so they rested over his shoulders. I gasped at his sudden forcefulness, it was such a contrast to his previous touch. He bent down, tonguing the band of my panties into his mouth, and pulling on them with his teeth. I lifted my hips as I watched him drag my underwear down my legs with his teeth, he stared me in the eyes the whole time. I felt weak.

Once I was free of my panties, Rick ran kisses down the insides of my legs, kisses that turned to bites when he reached my thighs. He sucked on my flesh, bringing up tender little splotches. He reached a hand between my legs, parting my folds and taking moment to admire the view. His middle finger rubbed teasingly over my clit, barely any pressure. I pressed my lips together, exercising my patience and trying not to beg him.

My patience was rewarded, because soon his mouth was on me, dotting kisses over my opening, his tongue poking out and flicking fast. I shuddered and grunted; it wasn’t a particularly ladylike sound but goddamn it I couldn’t help it. Rick soon eased off though, moving his lips to my lower abdomen, kissing, tonguing, and otherwise lavishing me with affection. I mewled in disappointment, and Rick pushed my t-shirt further up, exposing my breasts. He cupped them, rolling my nipples between his thumb and forefinger as he buried his face in my stomach, moaning softly. He said something, and I couldn’t make it out because his voice was so muffled. 

“What?” I asked, embarrassingly out of breath. One of his hands moved back down my body, a finger slipped inside me, easily finding my g-spot. He stroked, the stimulation direct and well practiced; he knew how to please me. 

“I love you.” He said in response, his voice still muffled but clear enough that I definitely didn’t mishear him. 

“You-” I started, tensing up around his finger. He stilled, before removing it altogether. “No you don’t.”

“I do.” He argued, lifting his head to look at me. He pulled my legs off of his shoulders and settled between them, sliding up my body so our faces were level. I got about four seconds of eye contact before his face was pressed into my neck and his hips were rolling. I couldn’t concentrate on how good it felt to have his clothed hard on grinding against my bare pussy.

“You’ve never said that. Don’t say that if it’s just a heat of the moment thing.” I breathed, clutching onto the back of his shirt.

“I mean it.” He said, reaching for his pants. He pulled his cock free. “That’s the thing- that’s what I didn’t wanna say. Don’t make this harder.” 

“Oh my God.” I said, wrapping my legs around him when he stroked the head of his length against my opening. “Shit, Rick… I didn’t think you- I thought that wasn’t your thing. I thought this was just a bit of fun for you.”

“It was.” He huffed, dipping the head of his cock inside me, pulling back just as fast; like he was resisting the urge to fuck me. “But shit, I guess things change, huh?”

“Fuck, Rick… I feel the same.” I admitted, tightening my legs around his waist, effectively pulling him inside me. “I have for so fucking long but I never said anything, I didn’t wanna push my luck.” I laughed breathlessly, and Rick began to move. He thrust fast, not wasting any time. 

“Mm, I love you.” He repeated those words, and it gave me a pleasurable burst in my gut, a fluttery, giddy feeling that had me groaning.

“I love you.” I said it back, squeezing him tight as he fucked me. His pace was relentless, it was desperate, indulgent, he wasn’t holding a damn thing back and I was glad about it. He kissed me, tonguing me with an eagerness I’d never felt from him before. 

“I want you, I want- fuck. I want you to myself.” He told me. Faster and faster, I’d never been fucked so fast. My mouth hung open and I could only nod. “Forever, baby. We’re gonna- it’s just gonna be me and you.”

“Yes, yes, oh fuck… please don’t stop.” I begged, he looked me in the eye; his gaze was intense. Possessive and lustful, I gorged on that expression, soaking it in and surrendering to him. 

“I’m not gonna stop, baby, I’ve got you.” He cooed, shifting his hips so he rubbed up against my clit. It sent me over the edge in a flash, my orgasm came out of nowhere and my whole body was alight. Pleasure rippled through me, and I moaned Rick’s name over and over, my climax felt never ending. “That’s it. So good, I love it when you cum on my cock like that- fuck.” He growled, his thrusts becoming erratic.

Rick finished inside me soon after, his cock throbbed and twitched inside me as he filled me, glorious animalistic grunts met my ears and I laid back and took everything from him. He pulled out and sat back on his heels, parting my lips and watching his cum drip out of me, chewing on his lip and groaning quietly. 

“Rick, what does this mean for us?” I asked after the atmosphere calmed, and he looked up at me with gorgeous, soft eyes.

“That w-we’re on the same page.” He said kicking off his pants lazily as he laid down on his side next to me. “Nothing’s changing. We agreed on that.”

“Okay. Good.” I whispered.

“Except maybe we’re gonna do this even more.” He added with a deep chuckle, stroking a hand over my stomach. I turned my head and grinned at him. Silence fell, and we laid there just looking at each other for a long time. I was the one to speak first.

“Let’s spend tomorrow together.” 

“We can make Christmas pizza. With turkey on it and shit.” He suggested, his face lighting up with a content smile.

“Oh man, that sounds good.” I made a sound of appreciation, my mouth watering at the idea. “I feel like I’m gonna enjoy Christmas a lot more this year.”


	10. Doofus Gets MAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Can I request something angsty for rick j19z7? Something where he gets upset with you and idk makes you sleep on the couch? Anything really? Just something angsty that maybe leads to fluff?" - Anon

  
The world seemed to slow down for a moment as I watched the heavy, high-tech object slip out of my hands, and make its descent to the concrete floor of the garage. When it hit, bits and pieces flew out in every direction, a horrible, clunking, cracking sound filling the room. My mouth went dry and my eyes widened, and I immediately looked up at Rick sitting at his desk on the other side of the room. His shoulders hunched and he flinched at the sound. He slowly swivelled in his chair, an unreadable expression crossing over his features as his eyes met the broken gadget on the ground.

  
“Shit. I’m sorry, Rick! I just picked it up to look at it and it… it just slipped out of my hands.” I rushed to amend my actions, dropping to my knees and gathering up the broken parts, futilely trying to guess where they went, somehow hoping to fix it.

  
“That’s my Hadroneutronic Fleurific Converter.” He said in a small voice, rising to his feet and striding over. He didn’t even look at me as he took it from my hands, carrying it back over to the desk to inspect the damage.

  
“What does it do?” I asked meekly, not moving from my spot on the floor.

  
“M-more like what _did_ it do. It’s completely dead. The neutronic regulator is shattered.” He told me, and it was one of the rare occasions that he actually sounded irritated.

  
“I’m so sorry, Rick. I didn’t mean to.” I said, rising to my feet, feeling guilty and sick.

  
“Of course you didn’t mean to, but you still-” he started in a snappy tone before halting himself, taking a deep breath. “It’s okay. Accidents happen.” He amended, but it sounded forced.

  
“Is there anything I can do?” 

  
“No. Just… just sit down somewhere and d-don’t touch anything else. Please.” He sighed, turning and looking around on the floor. “I might be able to fix it if the Blurthro clip is still intact, that’s what makes it-”

  
_Crunch_.

  
I wanted to die right then and there. I wanted god to smite me down at that precise moment in time, because of course, that electronic component under my foot couldn’t have been anything other than the Blurthro clip, could it? I winced and paused mid-step towards the garage door, turning my head slowly to look at Rick. He twitched a little, his eyes fixated on the object under my big fucking stupid baby elephant foot.

  
“GOD. FUCKING. DAMN IT.” He exploded, slamming his hands on the desk as he stood up with a force that sent his chair tipping back and clattering to the ground. He stepped over it with long slender legs, marching over to me and grabbing my wrist. He manhandled me out of the way before snatching the component off of the ground and groaning in annoyance. “Can you- why can’t you just use your eyes? Or even better, your brain!” He shouted, and I could see in his eyes that something had snapped.

  
I stared slack jawed at the man in front of me, suddenly unable to see J19Z7, instead all I saw was every other Rick. Angry. Nasty. 

  
“Do you know how hard it was to get hold of this? It cost me forty thousand flurbos!” He exclaimed, holding the thing right in front of my face. “Which, in case you’re too dumb to realise, is _a lot_.”

  
I gasped, recoiling at his words.

  
“God. Why is everyone so- and they call me the Doofus! They think I’m so stupid! But they all just love you, don’t they? Every time we go to the Citadel they’re all kissing your ass, aren’t they? Jus- just cause you’ve got a nice body and a pretty face, but they don’t see just how… how inept you can be. Unable to follow simple instructions.” He seethed, letting it all pour out. I stood there and took it, crossing my arms over my chest, refusing to let my tears become any more than just a little moisture in my eyes.  “You-you’re always in here, touching my things, asking me questions that you’re never gonna be able to comprehend the answer to. You’re pretty and you’re nice but there’s no point in trying to explain anything to you.”

  
“I never claimed to be as smart as you, I’m just interested in what you do.” I said monotonously. “And I _can_ comprehend the answers to my questions, I at least get the gist of most of the things you say. I’m not completely brain dead.” Rick’s expression seemed to soften, and I caught a glimpse of the Rick I fell in love with, rather than the monster that had just reared its ugly head. The parts of him that were intrinsically there simply because he was a Rick, the parts of him that he kept under control, that he didn’t usually let get the better of him.

  
I turned away from him and left the garage, making my way through the house towards our bedroom. I threw myself face down onto the bed, and let it all go. I cried and shook and sobbed. This is not what I signed up for. J19Z7 was not like that. He was kind, sweet, understanding, forgiving. He wasn’t angry or mean, and he didn’t have the superiority complex that most other Rick’s had. He never spoke down to me or insinuated that I was stupid. He was better than that. I hated that I’d caught a glimpse of what he kept buried, something had obviously snapped in him, he had reached the end of his tether with me and had obviously needed to vent for quite some time. I wanted the memory of him yelling gone from my head, it was the only time I’d ever seen him get genuinely angry. It just wasn’t an emotion he usually shared. Maybe that was the problem; maybe I pissed him off on a regular basis and he’d been bottling it up. Maybe I’d just witnessed that bottle over flowing, unable to hold any more of my ineptitudes. 

  
Hours passed and I just laid there. Replaying the situation over and over in my head, analysing every word and every expression, trying to figure out whether he actually meant it or not. But Rick wasn’t the type to say nasty things out of spite, if he said something unpleasant then it was a big deal, and likely that he really meant it. That’s what made my stomach churn. Rick really did think I was dumb. He really did get annoyed with me asking so many questions and picking up his inventions out of curiosity. And it was sad, because those were some of my favorite memories with him. Just him talking to me, explaining things to me in a way that I could get, having an answer to every question. I’d learnt so much being with Rick, and it hurt a lot to know that he didn’t particularly like being my teacher.

  
I heard the bedroom door open. I tensed up, not quite ready to see his face or hear his voice again. Scared that he was about to call it quits, tell me to pack my shit and move back in with my parents because he was sick of putting up with me. Another sob rocked me at the thought. Rather than speak, however, Rick put his hands on my shoulders, pulling me up and turning me around. I didn’t get a good look at him before I was buried in his chest, and his hands were rubbing big circles in my back. I just lay there limply, slightly stunned, and I heard him sniffle. My heart gave a chilling throb at the sound.

  
“I’m s-s-so so sorry, (y/n).” He said. His voice was small, fragile and thick with emotion. He was quite clearly crying, and by the sounds of it, had been for a while. “I-I-I’m no better than the rest of them. I’m just as nasty and awful. I will understand if you don’t want anything to do with me after this, but I had to come and apologise you.”

  
“Rick, you’re not nasty and awful.” I murmured into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist and squeezing him tight.

  
“I’m not looking for comfort or reassurance, I’m being honest. I-I let my anger get the better of me and I was unforgivably horrible to you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” he told me, taking in stuttered, jerky breaths between words. “I try so hard to keep that side of me locked away, b-but sometimes it just comes out around the people I love, who deserve it the least.

  
“You aren’t dumb, and you aren’t inept. You’re smart and beautiful and I love having you around, I love telling you things about my inventions, I love that you’re curious and you want to learn. But sometimes… despite myself, I get annoyed when you don’t understand something, or you do the wrong thing or- or make a mistake. I try to be understanding, because I hate that I feel so unreasonably irritated, because you don’t deserve it. It’s okay to not understand something, it’s okay to make mistakes. You’re human just like me, and sometimes I come across things that baffle me and I just can’t wrap my head around them. You don’t get angry with me, even when I come to bed at four in the morning after trying to figure something out, and wake you up. You don’t get mad when I go days in a row without devoting time to you, without kissing you and holding you like I should do everyday. You’re so lovely and understanding and I hate that I’m not like that all the time. I have these horrible thoughts that I just can’t stop, and they all came out today, and I can’t say sorry enough.”

  
His admission warmed me, and I understood every word. Things were clear to me, and I couldn’t find it in me to hold a grudge. I’d forgiven him, just like that. I loosened my grip on him and looked up at his face, reaching my hands out to wipe away the tears on his cheeks.

  
“It’s okay, Rick. I understand where you’re coming from. It’s not intrinsically bad that you feel annoyance, it’s natural. It’s the fact that you don’t always take those emotions out on the people around you, that sets you apart from the other Rick’s.”

  
“I don’t want to _ever_ take my emotions out on you though, an-and I failed.”

  
“That wasn’t a failure, that was human. I forgive you, no harm done.” I reassured him, cupping his face and offering a little smile.

  
“It did do harm. You’ve been crying, I made you cry, (y/n). I don’t ever want to do that.” He whispered, his eyes filling again. I pushed forward and kissed him, and he sobbed behind my lips. I pushed him back onto the bed, laying down on top of him. Rick soon calmed down, returning the kiss with as much passion as he could muster. I parted my legs and straddled him, lining our hips up and pushing my groin into his. He let loose a strangled sound, and broke the kiss. “W-wait, this is- you’re making me-” he cut himself off, turning red.

  
“Making you hard?” I asked, feeling him grow between my legs. He nodded and gulped. “That’s the idea.” I leaned down to whisper in his ear, nibbling on an earlobe quickly after.

  
“Wh- you want to do this right now? After I said those things?” He asked, looking stunned. I rocked against him, and despite himself, he moved with me.

  
“Yes. This could be a good way to make up.” I told him between kisses to his neck. 

  
“Ah, ahh- But I don’t d-deserve it.” He mewled, but his hips betrayed him, grinding faster against me. I sighed softly closing my eyes and getting lost in the sensation.

  
“You don’t have to deserve it. I _want_ it. Are you going to deny me because you feel guilty?” I asked, looking down at him. He paused for a while, before finally shaking his head. “Good boy.” I smiled, shocking myself. Where the hell did that come from? Rick’s lips parted slightly, and he flushed deeper.

  
Rick seemed to gain a rush of confidence, sliding his hands down my body to my pants, unbuttoning them quickly and slipping his hand inside. He rubbed me quickly, trapping my clit between his index and middle finger as he stroked them in circles. My reaction was immediate, I rolled my head back and gasped shakily, tilting my hips so I ground my ass against his hard on, while giving him better access. 

  
“Is… is that nice, beautiful?” He asked, his voice lowering with arousal. I nodded eagerly. I could feel my underwear dampening at an almost alarming rate, and got to work undressing, needing more. I pulled my top off and tossed it to the floor, my bra joining it immediately after. Rick moaned softly at the sight of my bare breasts, bringing his free hand up to play with them. He squeezed them gently one by one, rolling each nipple between his fingers.

  
“So good… so good.” I breathed, whining under the unrelenting stimulation. I involuntarily picked up the pace of my hips, Rick’s cock rubbing between the cleft of my ass, I looked down and noticed a dark patch forming on his pants. I licked my lips and gorged on the sight, revelling in how worked up I was getting him. Rick’s noises got louder, more frantic, and suddenly he grabbed my hip to halt me.

  
“St-stop, I’m gonna-” he gasped, his body shuddering beneath me as he struggled to gain back his control. “That was close.” He said sheepishly, out of breath.

  
“I need you inside me. Now.” I told him, and he nodded in eager agreement. I pushed his lab coat off of his shoulders and removed his shirt, taking a moment to stroke my hands over his chest, and press a few kisses into his collarbone. He took control, a somewhat rare occurrence, and rolled me off of him to lay on the bed beside him. He hooked his fingers in my pants and finished undressing me, letting his eyes roll over my naked form in appreciation. I couldn’t take my eyes off the tent in his pants. Rick was big, a lot bigger than one would imagine given his build, and I was embarrassingly needy for him. I reached for him, cupping his arousal and having a self indulgent grope. We groaned in unison, and I unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down, freeing his erection and watching it bob in the air, flushed and glistening with precum.

  
“Are you ready?” He asked me, coming up to kneel between my legs, placing his hands under my knees and pushing them upwards. I loved it when he moved me, positioned me, handled me. It was something I wish he did more often.

  
“Yes… please. I need you.” I said, trying not to sound as desperate as I felt and failing miserably. He was merciful, and lined up at my entrance without hesitation, pushing forwards slowly. There was always that initial sting, being stretched open by his generous girth, but once he was settled, that sweet sweet pleasure emerged.

  
“Oh my g- ahh. I’m worried I'm… I think I’m gonna cum too soon. You’re so tight.” He admitted, his head hanging low as he stared at where we were joined. “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

  
“You won’t.” I assured him, his admission doing nothing but arouse me further. He took a few deep breaths, his face scrunching in concentration, before he started to move. His thrusts were cautious at first, slow and gentle, and they created tingly little bursts of pleasure that built and built, every one rubbing against my g-spot. 

  
“Uhnn, uhh, oh God. So good, you’re so perfect.” He told me breathlessly, his pace increasing. 

  
He would fuck me in waves, thrusting fast and hard for a while, bringing me right up the the brink, before slowing, grinding against my clit and giving me a moment to catch my breath. He did this over and over, edging us both until I was a shaky, sweaty mess with a pounding heart, on the brink of orgasm. Rick never rushed sex. It was always drawn out, built up slowly, every moment was savoured and prolonged. At times it was torturous, but it was worth it when it reached a certain point, and it all felt so good, so intense, it was almost like every thrust was a mini orgasm itself. I felt like I was constantly coming yet teetering on the edge at the same time, I was practically incoherent, able to do nothing but pant and groan, whining every time my climax built only to be washed away by the stalling of Rick’s hips. I nearly came when his cock twitched inside me, it throbbed against my g-spot as it filled me with another load of precum. Things were so slick down there and at this point I didn’t know who was the most responsible.

  
I stared up at Rick, who’s eyes were lidded, almost closed, yet he was still watching me. Hair clung to his forehead with sweat, and I knew I was in the same state. He leaned down and kissed me, squeezing my breast with the hand that wasn’t holding him up beside my head. Another wave came, and he thrust hard and fast, grunting and groaning against my mouth, building me up and up to my climax for the umpteenth time that day. I was waiting for him to slow, expecting that pleasurable drop in the pit of my stomach when my orgasm was robbed, the low spread of tingles as the friction suddenly stopped. But it didn’t come. He kept going, faster, sloppier and more frantic. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead into mine, wailing loudly, his grip on my breast tightening. 

  
We came together. A beautiful moment that Rick always seemed to manage to set up perfectly. He throbbed deep inside me, filling me with his seed and I pulsed around him, milking him of every drop. My eyes rolled back, and I swear I was close to blacking out with how intense it was, it was almost too much. Almost, but not quite. It seemed to go on forever, the ebb and flow of incredible pleasure, subsiding slowly, leaving in it’s wake absolute exhaustion. The room was filled with panting when he finally pulled out of me. I felt his cum leave my body, and I could tell that there was a lot of it. I didn’t give a shit about cleaning up, I was too spent. Rick laid down beside me, draping an arm over my tummy.

  
“I love you so much.” He told me, still breathless. “I promise I’ll never shout at you again. And if I break that promise you- you’re free to do whatever you want to me.”

  
“Let’s be rational Rick.” I chuckled, interlacing our fingers together. “Whatever I want? I’d probably just do this again.”


	11. Young Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Hello, I really like the idea of Rick reversing his age for the reader as a surprise" - Keyumi

Call me what you like but there was no doubt, I was observant. I also wasn’t stupid. And I knew Rick. So when he started to become insecure about his age, I noticed. It started with rude, snappy comments when we were out in public and someone would innocently mistake him for my father. Those situations would ruin his mood, and he wouldn’t be able to let them go, still bitterly grumbling about it hours after the fact. He didn’t like being out in public together as much as he used to. Then I noticed sex became more of a ‘let’s just do this real quick through the zipper of my pants’ sort of deal, and whenever I’d try to remove his clothes, he’d grab my hands and pin them above my head. I was carefully observing the situation, seeing where things were going and weighing up whether I needed to speak to him about it. But when he turned up at my house looking about a third of his age, I knew something needed to be done.

  
“Ho-ly. Shit.” I said, long and drawn out when I first set eyes on him. He was sprawled out on my couch, manspreading to the extreme, shirtless and in a pair of pants tight enough to reduce circulation. His wrinkles were gone, his body more filled out, toned and supple, and his hair was richer in colour, less grey. He was smirking at me, cocky and lewd.

  
“See something you like, baby?” He purred, pushing up from the sofa and taking a few steps towards me.

  
“What the hell have you done?” I exclaimed, unable to take my eyes off of him.

  
“Well, jeez, that-that’s a warm welcome and a half.” He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. I had to admit. He looked incredibly hot. “I put my consciousness into a clone of me that’s the same age as you, if it wasn’t obvious. Thought I’d surprise you.”

  
“I’ll hand it to you. I’m definitely surprised.” I said, strolling around him in a circle, inspecting him from all angles. His eyes followed me, obviously pleased to see me checking him out. “But why?”

  
“Why not?” He shrugged. “Don’t you wanna fuck me like this? Test out this young, taught body? Hmm?”

  
“I’ve honestly never thought about it.” I admitted, eyes focussed on his ass. It was rounder and perkier than normal, it was a good arse.

  
“You can touch, sweetie. I’m not gonna- I don’t bite. I did this all for you.” He cooed, wiggling his brow at me over his shoulder. I reached a hand out to give him a squeeze, but stopped and shook my head.

  
“No, this is… I don’t know how I feel about this.” I admitted, folding my arms over my chest and coming around to face his front. 

  
“What? You scared you’ll like it too much you won’t wanna go back to the old version of me?” He deadpanned, raising a brow in irritation.

  
“No. I’m scared that if I like it _at all_ you’ll take it as me preferring it.” I said, and he looked at me in confusion. “I’m not an idiot, Rick. I know why you’re doing this.”

  
“Y-you’re a mind reader? That’s interesting. I might have to run some tests on that magical little brain of yours, figure out your secret. For science.” He said, unamused.

  
“I know you’ve been feeling a little irked by the age gap, lately.”

  
“ _Irked?_ Why would the age gap _irk_ me, hmm?” He asked defensively.

  
“Beats me. You’ve never been bothered by it before, and neither have I. But you’ve definitely been acting funny with it lately, I know that woman at McDonald’s pissed you off last week.” I pointed out. 

  
“What woman at McDonald’s?” He asked nonchalantly and I rolled my eyes.

  
“You know, the one who asked me if my grandpa wanted a regular or large soda.” I jogged his memory, and his eyes narrowed.

  
“Fuck that bitch. Making assumptions.”

  
“Yeah, well… it obviously bothered you. Rick, you never used to worry about it, in fact I specifically remember you saying; ‘when people see us together they’ll either think I’m rich or have a big dick, and neither of those are bad’.” I quoted him, watching him nod in agreement with his past self. “So what’s the problem?”

  
“There is no problem. I just wanted to come over here and get my new dick wet, and you-you’re really killing my buzz here, baby.” He argued, and I raised a brow at him. “I just wanted to give you something half decent to look at, is that a crime?” He admitted.

  
“There’s nothing wrong with _your_ body.” I told him honestly.

  
“Fuck, Jesus, I know. I’m not- this isn’t some body confidence crisis. I just wanted to spice things up a little, do something nice for my girlfriend. I thought you’d like it.” He looked really let down, disappointed, and I sighed in defeat.

  
“I do like it.” I told him. “You look hot, and I would _love_ to get fucked by that new dick of yours. But this isn’t you. This isn’t the Rick I love. Remember that.” I allowed myself to touch him, trailing my hand over his chest. I walked around to his back again, dragging my hand along with me as I went, sliding it down his spine. “This is just a vessel. It doesn’t matter.” I added, grinning to myself when I surprised him with a swift slap on the backside. He grunted, and chuckled darkly.

  
“I’m aware of that. You know how many bodies I’ve been through?” He asked, his voice turning gravelly.

  
“I don’t wanna know.” I said distractedly, groping his firm ass.

  
“Come on baby, touch my dick or something, I’m already rock hard. Turns out when you’re in a young body, you get a young libido. Which is even more out of control than mine, if that’s even possible. I don’t have a lot of patience.” He said, and I chuckled. I came around to his front and cupped his junk. He wasn’t lying, he was straining against his tight pants desperately. He groaned at the simple touch, canting his hips forwards. I unbuttoned his pants and freed his length, giving it a few slow strokes. His fidgeted and whimpered under the attention, his face contorting into a desperate frown.

  
“Sensitive?” I asked, noticing that he was much more vocal and squirmy than usual at this early stage of arousal. He nodded vigorously.

  
“Technically that’s a virgin dick you’re touching; that feels fucking…” he trailed off, panting.”What do you expect?”

  
“But you’re no virgin. You know how it feels, you know how to control yourself, don’t you?” I purred in his ear, picking up the pace of my strokes. He hissed and bucked into my palm, swearing under his breath.

  
“Tell that to my body.” He breathed. “S-slow down.”

  
“Really?” I raised a brow.

  
“ _Yes_.” He said urgently, grabbing my wrist to stop me. He looked completely fucked, so turned on and flushed, sweating already. 

  
“You nearly came just now? Just from that?” I smirked, and he glared at me.

  
“I didn’t expect it all to feel so… different. Shut the fuck up.” He spat, his grip tightening on my wrist. I groaned lowly, glancing down at his leaking cock.

  
“This is fun.” I commented, pulling my hand out of his grip and pushing him back down onto the sofa, grabbing his arms and pinning them behind his head with both of my hands. “Don’t you dare think about moving your arms, I know you’re strong enough but I will be so angry if you do.” I narrowed my eyes at him.

  
“What are you gonna do?” He asked, a wary look in his eyes.

  
“I’m gonna make you cum. Simple as that. See how fast I can make it happen.” I grinned sadistically.

  
“That’s it? You’re just gonna get me off?” He gave me a disbelieving look.

  
“You’re obviously not seeing my enjoyment here. I could take things slowly and fuck you, sure… but I get to do that any other day of the week. How often do I get to see you so overstimulated and needy? Struggling to control yourself? So helplessly horny and close to the edge?”

  
“You should see me on poppers.” He snorted, and I rolled my eyes. I crawled forwards, grinding against his exposed cock, and that soon shut him up. He pulled in a sharp breath and stiffened, eyes fluttering closed as I rocked against him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” he sighed, his fists balling up.

  
“Look at that. You’re getting precum all over yourself already.” I noted, looking at the sticky smear on his stomach. “Such a messy boy. Yeah, fuck those hips up into me. Go on. You’re doing most of the work now.” My running commentary was obviously getting to him, and he groaned freely, thrusting his hips and rubbing his cock against any part of me he could reach. I eventually stopped moving, and he didn’t even notice, lost in his own actions, getting himself off with no help from me.

  
“Oh God, I’m gonna cum.”

  
“So easy.” I licked my lips, watching his movements become more erratic, I was bouncing with the force of his thrusts. “Look at me. Open your eyes.” I commanded, and he did as he was told. As a reward, I wrapped my hand around his cock and jerked him fast. He bit down hard on his lip, letting out a low growl as he shot his load. Thick ropes arched to hit his chest, running down to pool in his navel. I bent down and ran my tongue up the length of his torso, lapping up his cum in a crude display that coaxed out the last few weak spurts from his cock, oozing down onto my hand.

  
“Fuuuck.” He groaned, breathless as he stared at me with a smitten expression.

  
I climbed off of him and wandered off to find a towel, wiping his cum off of my hand before tossing it at him. “Clean yourself up and go get back in your old body. I wanna get fucked by someone who can last more than thirty seconds.” I teased him. He narrowed his eyes in mild annoyance, but I knew he was going to do as he was told.


	12. Slimy Ol' Toxic Rick Grossness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "In the mood for toxic Rick being a goopy drooling mess, like slime in every hole just filthy" - Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: More dubious consent, this is Toxic Rick after all... We definitely got slime in every hole here. We got oral, we got vaginal, we got anal, we got it all over here at porkchop-ao3.tumblr.com! Come on down!
> 
> ...
> 
> I'm sorry. I've been copying and pasting these fics over now for almost an hour and I think I'm loosing it.

“Rick, why the fuck are you green?” I exclaimed, backing up against my kitchen counter in shock when I set eyes on him. He’d barged into my home, probably doing some damage to the front door in the process, and was now stalking towards me; stark naked with a look in his eye that seemed dangerous. 

  
“Don’t ask questions, don’t- if you’re gonna open that pretty little mouth it better be to suck on this.” He told me with a crude laugh, gripping the shaft of his half hard cock and giving it a few strokes.

  
“Excuse me?” I gasped, looking him up and down in disgust. He reached for me, grabbing my arm and shoving me down to my knees in front of him. I looked at the band of green goo he’d left around my arm and grimaced. “What the hell has gotten into you?” 

  
He fisted my hair and dragged me forwards, and I yelped at the sharp pain in my scalp. He held his cock and rubbed it over my face, slapping it against my cheek with a filthy laugh. I struggled against his grip, staring daggers at him.

  
“Don’t pretend like you aren’t loving this, you little slut. Always were hungry for this cock, creaming those panties for me.” he growled. His cock felt slimy on my face, and when he pressed the tip against my lips I refused to open up. Rick didn’t take kindly to this, pinching my nose shut; the bastard. I whimpered, trying to get away from his grip, cursing myself when I realised with a start that this was making me wet. 

  
It wasn’t long before I had no choice but to open my mouth to take a breath, and when I did, he thrust forward, filling my throat with his length without a hint of consideration. I gagged violently, mouth filling with that disgusting green goo. I coughed and tried to pull away from the intrusion, but he held me there. He let go of my nose, and I concentrated on breathing slowly through it, trying to get ahold of myself.

  
“Good girl. Th-that’s it, look at you. You’re a pro.” He commented, beginning to thrust into me, using my mouth. I moaned despite myself, relaxing my throat way too easily for him. My eyes fluttered shut and I reached my hand up to brace against his thighs as he gathered my hair into a ponytail, using it as an anchor as he picked up the pace. He fucked my face as if it were my pussy, grunting and groaning above me as he did. My core ached with arousal, and I whimpered with every rough buck of his hips, it sent sparks of pleasure through me, making me dizzy with want. I opened my eyes to him and gave him a lustful look, he growled and pulled out quickly, pulling on my hair and forcing me to my feet.

  
In a show of unbridled disgust, I sputtered and spat onto the floor, emptying my mouth of the slimy green substance that was no doubt turning Rick into the monsterous arsehole in front of me.

  
“Ohh, now that’s rude. I didn’t take you for a spitter.” He purred, gripping my aching jaw in his hand and pushing me up against the counter.

  
“What is this shit?” I asked, lifting my hand and inspecting the sticky slime that coated it.

  
“What did I say about asking questions?” He seethed, clearly irritated. He spun me around, bending my over the worktop with a rough hand on the back of my neck. He quickly pulled my pants and underwear down, leaving them to pool around my ankles; my heart hammered in anticipation. “Why don’t you answer some instead, hmm? Tell me, d-do you want me to stuff you with this cock, sweetie? Would you like that?”

  
I hesitated. Yes, I had been harboring a little crush on Rick for a while now, and I certainly fantasised about him on a regular basis despite my attempts not to. But this crazed maniac was not the Rick I thought about at night. He was a little _too_ rough, a little _too_ filthy, something had obviously happened to- 

  
“Yes!” The word was ripped from me almost completely involuntarily when he started stroking the head of his cock up and down my slick opening, and I made no attempt to take it back, my thoughts completely scattered by the promise of a good fuck from this man I’d been _idolising_ for months. His intelligence, his wit, his charm; everything about him was just so desirable to me, and I completely surrendered to him. He entered me in one harsh movement, and I couldn’t tell if the slippery ease with which he did so was down to his current _state_ , or my mounting arousal.

  
“Fuck.” I gasped, gripping onto the edge of the counter. Rick was not patient, he rocked into me without giving me a second to prepare myself, fucking me at a moderate pace right off the bat.

  
“Shit, your tight fuckin’ pussy’s so wet for me, you really wanted this, huh? You’ve been waiting for this. I see the way you look at me, all fucking doe-eyed and full of wonder like you’re staring into the face of _God_. Ma-maybe you are.” He chuckled darkly, leaning over my back to speak directly into my ear. I shuddered as his hot breath ghosted over my shoulder, feeling myself clench around him at his words. The cupboard doors banged rhythmically as my thighs bumped into them, and the sound merged with Rick’s heavy breathing and animalistic grunts to create a gloriously filthy cacophony.

  
“Harder.” I breathed, my eyes going out of focus as he pounded me. I leaned my cheek against the cool surface of the worktop and took it.

  
“You dirty slut. You’re so desperate, aren’t you?” He cackled, complying with my request regardless. The backs of my thighs felt sticky and gross, and I wanted to question again what exactly it was I was being covered in, but I was a fast learner. He’d said; no questions. “But that’s how I like ‘em. Begging for it.” He growled, bringing a hand down to slap my backside, hard. I gasped and bucked back into him, feeling his cock thrust so deep I thought he’d start reshuffling my organs.

  
“Oh, God!” I squealed, squeezing my eyes shut.

  
“Yeah, that’s right. I’m your God.” He shouted almost triumphantly, slapping my ass again with loud, wet, snapping sound. “Ohhh, yeah, look at that ass.” I heard him hocking up some spit, before his slick finger was stroking over my back passage. I tensed, not used to being touched in such a place, but I relaxed for him when he pushed forward. Again, patience wasn’t on the cards and a second finger soon joined the first, stretching me open. To my surprise, it felt _good_ , and I groaned loudly.

  
“Rick.” I mewled, rocking back against him. He entered a third finger, and the sting of pain I felt only made me want more. He thrust his fingers in time with his cock, and my mouth hung open at the plethora of stimulation, my orgasm fast approaching.

  
“I’m gonna fuck you in the ass, baby. I bet you take it like a trooper, don’t you? I bet you fucking _love_ it, you gross fucking whore.” He was getting increasingly nasty, and my body reacted in unexpected ways, my climax lurched closer, and I was so fucking close when he pulled out of me suddenly. I whined in disappointment. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m not leaving you empty for long.” 

  
He removed his fingers from my ass and quickly replaced them with his cock, burying himself to the hilt in one rough thrust. It hurt, but in a strangely good way, and I whined under the sensation, fidgeting against the worktop. He returned to the punishing pace he’d set in my pussy, and the new sensation made wail out, and for some reason I found myself begging him for… _something._

  
“Please Rick, please, oh fuck!” I groaned, and Rick took it upon himself to fill my vague request by reaching a hand around to my clit, rubbing me fast and in time with his thrusts. My body was on fire, completely overcome with pleasure and my eyes rolled back.

  
“Cause I’m _nice_ , I’m gonna let you cum first. But you better be quick, or else you won’t be finishing at all, got it?” He said, working his fingers all over my pussy, slicking up my clit with my wetness, and it heightened everything tenfold.

  
“Yes, oh God I’m so close!” I all but shouted. My cheek felt wet against the counter and I realised rather embarrassingly that I was drooling. I was a fucking mess, but I couldn’t care less. With one last slap to my asscheek with his spare hand, I was pushed into oblivion, my orgasm knocking the wind out of me and wrenching a strangled groan from my throat. I shouted his name so loud that I felt raw, like I’d swallowed sand.

  
“That’s my girl, your ass is so fucking tight- so good, fuck!” He groaned, losing all rhythm, fucking me more recklessly as he met his own completion, filling me up with his climax. He pulled out and shot the last few ropes of cum onto my ass cheeks, making a total mess of me. He grabbed my hair again, pulling me upwards and turning my head so he could kiss me. His teeth clashed against mine and he bit too hard on my bottom lip, got way too eager with his tongue, but the kiss embodied the chaos of this whole affair.

  
He let go of me, and I sagged against the counter, unwilling and unable to move from my spot. Once Rick had caught his breath, he ran a hand down my spine, over the cum-covered roundness of my ass, leaving a trail of slime in his wake. 

  
“Do-don’t bother cleaning up. I’ll be back later for more.” He said, backing away from me. “I’ve got shit to do but- but I’m not done with you.”


	13. Flesh Curtains Feeeelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Flesh Curtains Rick, realizing that he's getting serious about a girl. Maybe some smut and ~feeeeeeeelings~ if you're up for it. Good luck with your classes!" - Anon

I leaned over my vanity table to get close to the mirror, applying my deep plum lipstick as neatly as possible despite my shaking hands. I was nervous. I shouldn’t be, this was just a date, just a casual drink, nothing big. It could turn out to be a dud, pointless, and that was fine. I didn’t need to put pressure on myself. I looked myself up and down in the mirror at my calf length black dress, it hugged my figure in a flattering way that probably did my body a little too much credit; sucking in my tummy and accentuating my hips. I looked pretty damn good, if I said so myself.

  
A familiar _wrooping_ sound filled the room, and green light was cast across the wall. I was so used to it now, it didn’t even make me jump. I turned in time to see Rick stepping through the portal, looking sweaty and disheveled, clearly he’d just finished a show on another planet. He stalked towards me with a tired smirk, looking me up and down, humming appreciatively. He reached for me, cupping his hand around the back of my neck and pulling me in for a rough kiss, possessive.

  
“Mm, look at you; all, all dressed up for me.” He growled, his other hand moving to grip my waist. He kissed me again, his tongue slithering into my mouth and flicking against mine, I made a sound of protest against his lips, bringing my hands up to his chest. I tried to push him away, I really did, but my arms were weak and it was so fucking hard to resist Rick when he was like this. He was so passionate and grabby, squeezing at my everything and pulling me into his aura; infecting me with his insatiable lust.

  
“Rick-” I gasped as he moved his lips to my neck, sucking on my jugular and bringing up a purple blush that marked me as his. “Rick, stop. I can’t- I have a date.” I choked out, and he froze. 

  
“A date? No, no you don’t.” He grumbled, pulling back to look at me. My lipstick was smeared over his lips and I reached a hand to his face, running my thumb across his mouth to remove the pigment.

  
“I do. My friend set it up.” I told him, and anger flashed in his eyes. His arms encircled my waist and he lifted me up. I squeaked, wrapping my arms and legs around him for stability as he carried me towards my bed. He threw me down, and I bounced up and down on the mattress, staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights. “Why should you care? You only like me because I spread my legs for you.” I pointed out to him, and he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

  
“Yeah, sure. Tha-that’s the _only_ reason I like you.” He muttered sarcastically, climbing on top of me and sitting over my thighs and pinning my wrists down on the bed, so I couldn’t move. Arousal stirred in me. 

  
“Yeah. It is. I’m just your post-show fuck. Maybe I wanted something more.” I told him, narrowing my eyes. He groaned in annoyance, and I glanced down to notice his hard on straining against his tight pants. That did not stop my growing arousal.

  
“Something more? Wh-what, you want me to take you on dates and shit? I can- I can do that. You name the time and place, baby.” He said, bending down to plant kisses on my chest. My dress had slipped down a little, exposing more of my cleavage.

  
“What would be the point, Rick? There’s no meaning behind any of it, there’s no feelings there.” I went limp, staring up at the ceiling as he peppered me with kisses.

  
“God, you’re dumb.” I heard him say under his breath, and I wriggled violently on the bed in response, growling in anger.

  
“I’m not dumb!” I spat. He held me down with ease; he was stronger than he looked, and he shushed at me soothingly.

  
“Calm down, baby.” His voice was soft, and I couldn’t help but comply. “You think there’s no feelings here? Alright. I guess I could be a little more up front about it, I’m not exactly an open book when it comes to these things.” He nodded slowly, eyes scanning my face, my body.

  
“What?” I said, dumbfounded.

  
“You think I don’t feel anything for you? That’s bullshit, (y/n). Has been for weeks. I… you aren’t just my post-show fuck.” He told me, avoiding my eyes.

  
“Oh.” Was all I managed.

  
“I’m not- I don’t wanna talk about this shit right now. I’m tired and horny and I just wanna hear you moan my name.” He admitted, easing up his grip on my wrists and cupping my face instead. His lips met mine, and he rolled us over so I was on top. I rolled with it, sliding my hands down his body and unbuttoning his pants, I slid my hand inside, stroking him slowly. 

  
“Oh God, I should probably text-” I started, my thoughts briefly turning back to the date I was due to be meeting in half an hour.

  
“No. Forget about it. Stand him up.” He interrupted, his head rolling back against the mattress and his eyes slipping closed. He moaned softly as I worked him.

  
“I feel bad.” I admitted.

  
“Leave it.” He said irritably, his voice slurring a little. I reached my free hand to his jaw, gripping it and shaking his head gently.

  
“Don’t you fall asleep on me.” I said harshly. 

  
“I’m not, th-that feels good, I’m- I’m just resting my eyes.” He said, and I sighed heavily, letting go of him and tugging his pants down to his thighs. I don’t think he was expecting it when I gathered my dress up, pulled my underwear to the side and lowered myself onto his cock. His eyes flashed open, and his hands flew to my hips. “Argh, fuck. So good.” He said breathily, grinding up into me.

  
I started riding him at a punishing pace; taking what I needed from him. That’s what he gets for making me do all the work, I thought. He grunted loudly, his tired eyes rolling all over my face and chest, he licked his lips hungrily. He cursed under his breath and guided me up and down by my hips, pressing his head back into the mattress.

  
“Take-take your dress off, baby.” He told me, and I stilled for a moment, complying with his request; I pulled it up and over my head, tossing it behind me. “Oh wow, matching lingerie, huh? W-were you hoping to get some tonight with that, that date of yours?” He teased, though there was an edge of genuine annoyance in his tone. I frowned down at him, grinding my hips in circles to stimulate my clit against him.

  
“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, Rick.” I told him, and his brow furrowed in anger. He sat up on his elbows and thrust up into me, rough and unforgiving. I gasped at his sudden burst of energy, leaning back and balancing by my hands on his thighs.

  
“Jealous? You think- no it’s not jealousy, sweetheart. I’m pissed off.” He admitted, grunting with effort as he slammed into me, I was sure to have bruises by the end of it.

  
“Oh my- fuck… why?” I breathed, my body going weak with the pleasure.

  
“Because you’re mine.” He told me matter of factly, and I shivered at his words. “You’re- I don’t wanna share you. Don’t you get that?” He growled, and I nodded meekly.

  
“Rick…” I sighed, reaching a hand down to rub my clit in quick, tight circles. “I’m close.”

  
“Listen to me.” He said angrily, halting his thrusts. I let out a cry of disappointment, looking down at him with questions in my eyes. “I’m trying to tell you- I wanna… I think we should start making this, you know, like, mutually exclusive.” He said, sliding a hand up the front of my body, over my tummy. “I know I’ve said before that this is just a casual thing, a bit of fun, or whatever. But lately I… I don’t like the idea of you with other people.”

  
“If this is just about you being possessive and wanting to like, own me or some shit, well… well I want out.” I admitted, sitting up and crossing my arms over my chest. Rick sighed and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down so I was laying against his chest, he rolled his hips up in slow, sensual thrusts.

  
“No, it’s not like that. It’s like you said earlier, how you want more. I do too, but with you.” He said quietly into my ear. My body throbbed with sweet, warm pleasure, every slow grind of his cock against my g-spot filling me with tingles.

  
“Honestly?” I asked. I felt him nod his head. I leaned up and kissed him, and that was my answer. I needn’t bother verbalising it, because he knew from that kiss that I wanted it too.

  
He picked up his pace again, groaning against my lips with each thrust, his grip on me tightening. I felt myself building to the brink again, hanging by a thread as Rick’s movements became faster and messier as he chased his release. He parted his lips and moaned loudly with his eyes squeezed shut, and I felt him throbbing and spilling deep inside me. The slick sensation of being filled heightened my own pleasure, and I reached my peak with a gasp as he fucked me through his afterglow.

  
Rick slowed his thrusts but kept moving as long as his oversensitive cock would let him, and I buried my face in his shoulder. He kissed the side of my head, pulling out once the two of us were completely spent. I was rolled over onto my side, and Rick shifted to bury his face in my chest, sighing contently. He was still fully dressed, his limp cock just hanging out with his pants around his knees, but he didn’t seem to care at all. It was barely a minute before he was snoring softly, clearly knackered from the nightly shows he’d been performing that week. 

  
I completely forgot about the guy who was waiting for me down at the local bar. I would wake up to receive two angry texts; one from him, and another from the friend that had set us up. And to be honest, I wouldn’t care at all.


	14. Near Death Experience Boning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "A request: rick and fem!reader just narrowly escape a life-threatening situation, the likes of which induce some serious realization and panic in them both (like when rick and morty had their meltdown in the toxic episode), whiiicchhhh leads to some passionate sexy times!" - Anon

“What the fuck, Rick?” I yelled, pushing myself up under his weight, I’d landed flat on my face after launching myself through the portal, and Rick had followed me through, landing on top of me. I peered over my shoulder at him in question when he made no attempt to move off of me, he just buried his face between my shoulder blades and blanketed my entire body with his spindly limbs. My heart was still hammering in my chest, a combination of physical exertion and adrenaline after literally running for my life. “Great fucking time for your portal gun to act up, we almost died!”

  
Rick slowly lifted his head, rolled me onto my back as he continued to lean over my prone form. He stared down at me with wild eyes, totally wired and scarily intense. I looked away from him, having never seen that look before. I realised I didn’t even know where we were, some deserted alien planet with nothing but pink, flat chalky planes as far as the eye could see. 

  
“I _know_ that. I was fucking there.” He growled, grabbing my chin in an iron grip and forcing me to look at him again. “I- wh-what? Do you, do you think I planned that? You think I wanted to spice things up by purposely messing with the only fucking thing that gets us home?” He asked, holding up the portal gun to my face before tossing it aside, it skidded across the dusty ground.

  
“Obviously not.” I replied, narrowing my eyes.

  
“Those aliens, they must- they probably had some electromagnetic fucking… superpowers or whatever, messing up my shit. I don’t even know how the fuck I got it to work! I was just mashing buttons as we ran- just fucking- just hoping for the best!” He told me, shaking his head, his hair wilder and messier than usual.

  
“Seriously? That wasn't… you didn’t have a plan?”

  
“Fuck no! We were running for our goddamn lives, (y/n)!” He yelled, pushing off of me and landing roughly on his backside beside me, burying his face in his hands. I stared at him, slack jawed.

  
“But you always know what you’re doing! You’re Rick Sanchez!” I exclaimed, sitting up and brushing pink dust from the ground off of myself. It stuck like glitter, I couldn’t for the life of me remove it from my skin. His eyes flashed up at me.

  
“Dont- don’t put me up on a pedestal like that, I’m just… I’m just as fucking mortal as you are; you saw those things! Did you see the teeth on those guys? If one of us had so much as stumbled… I’m a fucking genius, (y/n), but I was shitting myself just as much as you were.” he told me, dragging his hands through his hair, giving himself pink dusty highlights as he did. We were quiet for a moment, and I glanced around nervously at my surroundings. What if one of those aliens somehow managed to follow us? 

  
“Rick, where even are we?” I asked.

  
“I don’t know.” He sighed, lifting up his arm and inspecting a gadget around his wrist. “Dimension 12-64-F. It’s uh- it’s safe. We really fuckin’ hit the jackpot.” He laughed humorlessly.

  
“Can we go home?” I added in a small voice. He looked up at me, analysing my expression for a moment.

  
“Yeah, sure baby, let me just- let’s just have a minute, okay?” He said, voice uncharacteristically soft. I nodded, looking at the ground. The adrenaline was wearing off, leaving behind a very fresh, alert feeling. A weird kind of rush. “Jesus, I actually can’t believe we made that.” He said, chuckling in surprise.

  
“No, I can’t.” I shook my head. “I felt one of them grab my arm at one point; I genuinely thought I was dead. I felt my whole body just fucking- this huge surge, I managed to wrench my arm away.” I told him, looking down at my wrist; at the angry red scrape that looked like rope burn, or like I’d dragged sandpaper over my skin. Felt like it too.

  
“I thought I was gonna have to ditch this coat, they kep-kept snatching it.” He said, laughing again. I looked over at him, unable to stop the grin from spreading across my face.

  
“That was so fucking close. Rick, I’ve never felt so close to death in my entire life, yet… I feel so good right now.” I admitted. 

  
“Yeah; that’s why people go skydiving or, or bungee jumping or whatever.” He nodded. “Adrenaline will do that to you. Just uh- just don’t ask me if we can do that again. Pretty sure we’d never get out of that alive even if we planned the whole thing.” 

  
“Oh, god no. I never wanna experience anything like that ever again! I’m just saying, I…” I crawled towards him, pressing a hand to his heart, feeling it beating harder and faster than usual. “I feel so alive.”

  
He looked down at my hand, then back up at me, an interested little sparkle in his eye. He reached up and mirrored my touch, feeling the thudding of my heart. I leaned forwards to rest my forehead against his, sighing in relief and marvelling at just how amazing it felt to merely be alive. Rick connected our lips in a hungry kiss; it was as if it was the last time he’d have the chance to do it. He probed for entry, and I happily let him in, moaning at the very slight coarseness of his tongue. His heart rate picked up and he leaned into me, pressing forwards and chasing my lips, deepening the kiss. 

  
The hand on my heart moved down and groped my breast greedily, squeezing and fondling in earnest. I parted my lips and gasped, rolling my head back and breaking the kiss; Rick kept his lips on me, trailing them down to my jawline where he nibbled and dotted kisses. His free hand moved to the small of my back, where he urged me forwards so our bodies touched and I straddled his thighs.

  
“Fuck; I want you so bad.” He whispered breathily, sliding both hands over my body, feeling the curve of my waist all the way around to my back and downwards, squeezing my ass before giving both cheeks a hard smack simultaneously. I mewled and arched into him, my eyes falling shut.

  
“I need- please, can you touch me?” I said breathlessly, the area between my legs simply throbbing, desperate for some attention. His hands paused for a moment, then he was moving me, pushing me onto my back and crawling on top of me. He pushed my shirt over my head and lavished my body with attention, kissing, sucking, licking at every spot available to him as his hand wandered between my legs. He cupped my crotch in his hand roughly, grinding the heel of his hand in circles. I shuddered, moaning softly at the merciful friction.

  
“Look at you.” He cooed, looking up at me through his lashes, as he hovered over my navel. “Look how worked up you are, baby. I bet you’re soaking wet, aren’t you? Did almost dying get you all- did it turn you on somehow? You got a thing for that? Do you like danger, hmm?” 

  
“I don’t even know, I just need… I need to get off right now. So bad.” I told him, squirming around, trying to grind against his palm. Rick chuckled, but was merciful; unbuttoning my pants and pulling them off with my underwear. I was all but naked at this point, apart from my shoes and my bra. Rick soon took care of the bra though, ridding me of it and giving my breasts a generous squeeze before graciously sliding his hand down my body to rub my clit in slow circles. 

  
“Mmm, fuck. You’re so hot. So horny and eager even way out in the open like this.” He commented, and admittedly I’d forgotten that we were outside on some alien planet. I didn’t care though, especially when he slipped his fingers inside me briefly to coat them in my moisture before going back to my clit. The slickness of his fingers made everything better. “And so wet. You’re always dripping for me, baby. I like that. Shows how much you really want me.” He moaned and leaned down to suck on my nipples, one by one. He sunk two fingers inside me, hooking them slightly and stroking my g-spot just as accurately as I could. He knew my body so well, at this point. 

  
“Ohh, please; another.” I breathed, canting my hips to chase the sensation.

  
“Another finger? Sure baby, anything you want.” He said, then obliged me, pressing a third finger inside. I whimpered at the sensation of being stretched. “I wanna make you feel good. You deserve it, sweet thing. For always looking so fucking pretty for me when I fuck you open. For always taking it so well.” he trailed kisses down my stomach, then without a hint of teasing he went for my clit, sucking on it and rolling it around under his tongue.

  
“Fuck!” I hissed, my hips rising from the ground. “Oh God, please I need you to fuck me!” The words left me in a rush.

  
“Now? Baby we-we’re just getting started.” He said, continuing his work. I was practically humping his face at this point, my hips rolling wildly under his attention. 

  
“I need your cock, I need you to stretch me open; fill me up.” I pleaded, barely in control of the filthy, borderline embarrassing words coming out of my mouth. Rick didn’t stop, feeling me clench around his fingers. He simply groaned against my clit and carefully eased a fourth digit inside me. It was tight, but I managed it and it filled me so well that my eyes watered and I rocked down onto his fingers, wanting something deeper, harder. “Oh God, give it to me.” I groaned, clenching my teeth as I felt the beginnings of my oncoming orgasm. 

  
He thrust his fingers, stroking over my g-spot, and that was my undoing. My body tensed, and a desperate groan ripped from the back of my throat as my orgasm cascaded over me. I don’t know whether it was something to do with the near death experience, but it was the most intense climax I’d had in a long time. Rick kept his mouth on me, his fingers moving throughout my orgasm despite me making it difficult for him with my uncontrolled writhing.

  
“Uhhh yeah, just like that. Fuck you look so good when you’re coming.” He growled, crawling back up my body, he licked two of his fingers, moaning lewdly before holding his other two out to me. “Taste yourself, see how good you taste? You’re so fuckin’ perfect, god, I want you so bad.” He watched me with half-lidded eyes as he thrust his fingers gently in and out of my mouth as I licked them clean. 

  
His patience soon ran out, and he reached for his belt buckle and unclasped it, pulling open his pants and pushing them down just enough to free his cock. He was desperately hard, the tip glistening with precum. He wasted no time in lining up at my entrance and sinking into me, letting out a delicious moan as he did. My sensitive core twitched around him, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

  
“Such a good girl.” He commented quietly, sitting up on his knees as he fucked me slowly, allowing his hands to explore my body. He thumbed my clit, and I whimpered, jolting away. “Still sensitive?” He asked, and I nodded my head. He didn’t stop.

  
“It hurts.” I told him, torn between shying away from his finger and rolling up against his cock. There was just so much stimulation.

  
“I know baby, it’ll feel good soon.” He whispered, mercifully pulling his hand away and bracing himself above me, both hands on the ground either side of my head, as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. I gasped, and one gasp turned into pants. My overly sensitive body was washed with intense bursts of pleasure each time he buried himself to the hilt. “Mmm, look at that. I love seeing you- seeing my cock come out sparkling.” He growled, reaching around to my legs, unwrapping them from his body and pushing them upwards and further apart. He fucked me deeper in this position, and I swore I would never ever get tired of the sensation of him filling me up so completely.

  
“Ohhhh, god. Rick, please; harder.” I pleaded, rolling my head back into the ground. I would be completely covered in shit from the ground, but I couldn’t find a fuck to give. Rick gave into my request, his thrusts becoming rougher, faster. Obscene, somewhat embarrassing wet sounds arose between us, and I clenched around him, becoming desperate for release.

  
“You gonna cum, baby?” He asked, one hand flying down to my clit again. It was no longer painfully sensitive, just wonderfully sensitive. I wailed, nodding my head eagerly as his fingers worked quickly over me. “Cum for me, I want you to milk my cock dry.” He said, his tone positively filthy.

  
“Rick!” I yelled, squirming beneath him as the pleasure mounted, almost too much. I was a mess, loud and shamelessly desperate as my pussy began to pulse. My orgasm built slowly, and when it tipped over that precipice I almost cried with just how goddamn _good_ it felt. My vision blurred, but I could just about make it out when Rick threw his head back, and I could feel him throbbing inside me as he pumped me full of his ejaculate. An animalistic growl met my ears, and it was just about the most erotic noise he ever made, it was music to my ears.

  
“Fuck! I love you, I love you, I love-” he cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath, his body shuddering. Rick saying the L word was incredibly rare. It almost always only occured during one of three situations; one, when he was completely and utterly shit-faced, two, after a gigantic argument where he _knows_ he’s fucked up, and three, in the throws of one hell of an orgasm. 

  
He came back down to my level, crushing our lips together in a heated, uncoordinated kiss. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him in and keeping him close. He broke the kiss but kept his forehead to mine.

  
“We- we should fuck after life threatening events more often.” He said breathlessly.

  
“Maybe uh… maybe let’s put a pin in that for now. I don’t think my heart can take much more.” I chuckled. He pulled out of me slowly, looking down to watch his cum drip out of me onto the ground. If there was one thing I knew for certain about Rick, it was that he took an odd sense of pride from seeing his handy work.

  
“I better- let’s get you cleaned up.” He said, sliding back down my body and laying between my legs.

  
“Wh-” I choked as he mouthed my pussy, his tongue darting inside to lick away the evidence of his presence. “Ohh, fuck.” I said with a shaky voice, watching as he cleaned me. Once he was satisfied he sat back up, licking his lips.

  
“I gotta admit, you taste a hell of a lot better than I do. I gotta- maybe I should invent a pill or something, make my cum taste like cotton candy or whatever.” he pondered aloud, turning his attention his pants. He covered himself before passing me my clothes.

  
“You could do that?” I raised a brow as I dressed myself.

  
“Sure, I could figure it out. You want me to?” He smirked.

  
“Not that I have a problem with how you taste, but man, that could be fun.” I smirked back.

  
“I’ll try anything that’ll get me a blow job in the name of science.” He shrugged, picking up his portal gun from where it lay discarded on the ground. He reached a hand out to me and helped me up.

  
“Sure, of course you will.” I chuckled. 

  
“Come on, let’s get out of here.” He said, firing the portal gun at the ground. He took my hand, and together we jumped through.


	15. Eating Disorder Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Hi... Could you do an eating dissorder comfort fic? It would mean a lot to me. Ur Rick is best imo. I LOVE your work. Thanks thanks!" - Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for eating disorder mention!

I watched the sparse hairs on my arm stand up on end in the cool room as I sat with my back against the headboard of my bed. My lower half was covered by the duvet, and the pleasant weight of Rick’s arm was draped across my lap. I could feel his warm breath drifting across the side of my body; his head laying on the pillow next to me. We’d been laying like this for a while now, the two of us naked and disheveled, post-coitus. My eyes drifted to the mirrored door of my wardrobe, sitting at the end of the bed, showing me a picture of myself. I trailed my eyes over my naked upper half, inspecting it, analysing it as though it wasn’t me that I was looking at.

  
“You gonna, uhh, get under here with me?” Rick’s voice made me jump, I’d thought he was asleep, and I glanced down at him to meet his eyes. I nodded my head, sliding down the bed and letting the warmth underneath the sheets envelop me, Rick’s hands moved to my body, stroking up and down my sides, feeling every bump and groove of my body. “What’re you thinking about?” He asked me. 

  
Rick was unusually calm, subdued, his lids heavy and his breathing even. There seemed to always be a level of chaos surrounding him, but occasionally I’d get to witness this rare piece of stillness. I tucked my head under his chin and sighed quietly.

  
“Not a lot.” I told him, and he hummed a sound of acknowledgment in response.

  
“You know, (y/n), I didn’t mention it earlier, but I noticed the half eaten sandwich in the kitchen.” He said, his tone flat and unreadable. I felt a creeping sense of dread for what was to come next, the _you’re not eating enough, it’s just a sandwich, you can manage a damn sandwich, can’t you?_ The typical lecture that I got from ninety percent of the people close to me.

  
“I was gonna eat it later I just… I got distracted and forgot about it.” I said quietly.

  
“What? No I’m not- I don’t want you to explain y-yourself or whatever. I was actually going to say how happy it made me.” He said, seeming surprised at my response. I lifted my head to look at him. “You ate half a sandwich, that's… that can only be a good thing.”

  
“Oh.” I squeaked.

  
“I-I know it’s not easy for you, baby, but you’re doing it.” He said, reaching for the back of my head, pulling me in to kiss my forehead. “Okay? I’m- I’m proud of you.”

  
“Thank you.” I said, grateful for his kindness, his understanding, his patience; things not everyone was able to give me.

  
“This is good, sweetie. Y-you know, soon it’ll be maybe three quarters of a sandwich, then the whole thing. Baby steps. One step- one day at a time.” He pulled me into his chest, and I buried my face in the warmth of his shoulder. “I know some days are eas- better than others, and that’s alright. I’m gonna, I’m always gonna stick by you, okay? Keep- keep on being proud of you no matter what.”

  
I found myself becoming emotional, though it was difficult to tell exactly what emotion I was experiencing. All I knew is it made me cry, and I sniffed, trying to be subtle, but Rick could feel the moisture on his skin.

  
“I’m sorry.” I told him in a small voice.

  
“Shh, shh, don’t- you’ve got nothing to be sorry about.” He whispered, rubbing my back in big circles soothingly. “It’s okay. You’re doing so great, baby.” I blinked away the tears, lifting my head and rubbing my hands over my face, before leaning in to kiss him. He kissed back immediately, his lips moving with mine softly and slowly, his tongue coming out occasionally to dance over my bottom lip. When we broke away, my lips tingled, and my breath had been taken away.

  
“I love you, Rick.” I told him, not expecting a response. Rick’s emotional side showed itself in short, rationed bursts. That’s what made it all the sweeter when he said those words back to me, whispering them against my temple and adding the phrase;

  
“So much.”


	16. Doofus Rick Strip Club Smut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "I just read your J19zeta7 fic and it was amazing!!! If you’re still taking request, I would love to see J19zeta7 maybe pushed into going to a strip club with other ricks and they make fun of him? Until reader, one of the best dancers, takes notice how handsome he is and gives him a special lap dance. It makes all the other ricks stop in their tracks. Maybe after his dance it lead to more smut? Or do however you want with this ☺️☺️I think you would do amazing at!!! I love your writing!! Thank you" - Anon

Working at a strip club on the Citadel of Rick's wasn't what I'd pictured myself doing five years ago, but I'd soon come to realise that _Spearmint Rick_ wasn't a half bad place to work. A decent wage, a flash penthouse to live in free of charge, all the clothes I needed for work supplied to me; I had it pretty good. After all, women living on the Citadel was a rarity, and there was a total of six of us working at the club, all of which were taken care of by one Rick. The owner. He made sure our every need was catered for, we were never left wanting for anything. He knew what we had to put up with, he knew we needed an incentive to stay.

Rick's weren't always respectful. Some would try to touch us without permission. Some would make comments that were a little too inappropriate, even for in a strip club. Some of the wealthier Rick's would try to bribe us for _extra services_. Now, this wasn't strictly against the rules, and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't taken one or two up on their offer. I wouldn't call it prostitution. No. I only slept with a Rick if I wanted to, if they wanted to give me money at the end of the night, well then… That was up to them. Let's call it a gift.

It was the same faces every night. Well, that was obvious; every face was a Rick. But it was always the same Rick's, some would be regular visitors coming every week… one or two visiting every day, even. I would go as far as saying I was friends with a few of the nicer ones. But generally, they blurred into one. When I danced for them on stage, they were a fuzz of lecherous grins, wolf whistles and gruffly spoken compliments; usually along the lines of _look a the ass on that_ , or _get a load of those tits_. It was all very predictable, after all, they were literally different versions of the same person. There wasn't much room for uniqueness.

That was exactly why when something was different, I noticed. Up on stage, I tossed a glance over my shoulder at the group of Rick's that always took up the same space every Friday night; a set of three of them in uniform. Council guards. They'd always whoop and holler, drink way too much. Then again, show me a sober Rick and I'll eat my hat. One of the three always got handsy, paid me for a private dance every damn week and always wanted more by the end of it; but he just wasn't my type of Rick. But this week, I noticed an extra figure perched at the edge of the table. Between spins on the pole, I watched him. His eyes were fixed on the table, and he nervously tapped his fingers on the sides of his glass. He looked a little different to the other Rick's; he wasn't in uniform for one, and he wore his hair differently. But what struck me the most was his expression, it was gentler than the other Rick's. There was no trace of a dirty smirk, or an ogling gaze, just a soft smile and a slight curve to his brow. It wasn't a particularly comfortable looking smile, and it certainly wasn't a look I'd seen around before.

My slot on stage was up, and once the song I'd been performing to came to an end, I made my way down the steps at the edge of the stage to 'make the rounds’. There was a routine to this gig, every couple of hours each girl had a stage slot, a time to be the center of attention, to advertise the goods. Once it was up, we mingled; flirting Rick's out of their hard earned money in return for a private dance. For their cash they got a topless dance, full nude if they paid extra, and if we liked them; they could touch.

I made my way over to the guards’ table, utilising the well practiced walk that swayed my hips in a way that had the Rick's drooling. Oddly enough; this job was empowering. I'd never felt sexier, so desirable, so in control of a situation despite having my tits and ass almost completely out. The way each Rick would watch me, try to get my attention, work to get two minutes of my time or even a wink. How flattering it was to be told every night that _you're my favorite, baby_.

“Lookie here boys, it's our girl.” One of the Rick's called out as I stopped in front of the table, bracing my hands on it's surface and leaning over.

“It's good to see you all again, though I will admit. I'm a little offended that you missed our date last Friday.” I teased, sweeping my eyes across the row of men in front of me. It was true, it had been two weeks since they'd last shown their faces; a very odd occurrence.

“Ahh, sorry, baby. Staff- council made us go on some shitty staff training weekend. Did, uh, did you miss us?” Another piped up, the one directly in front of me. He leaned across the table, his flirtatious smirk just inches from my face. I watched as he stared down at my cleavage with as much subtlety as a brick. I reached out and placed a finger under his chin, lifting his head to look him in the eye.

“Of course I did. You're my favorite customers.”

“I bet- I bet you say that to all the Rick's.” He said, and I smiled in amusement. I dropped my finger abruptly from his chin, and I stood up straight, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Where are your manners, boys? You haven't introduced me to your friend, yet.” I turned my gaze to the Rick on my left, the different one. He jolted at the attention, looking up at me with wide eyes. A snort came from the Rick who always got a private dance, and I glanced at him.

“Friend? This idiot isn't our _friend_. He's a tag along. We just thought, hey, if you're so goddamn eager to linger like a bad smell, how about- why not come see how real Rick's spend their Friday nights?” He told me, and I raised a brow.

“ _‘Real Rick’s’_? He looks like a Rick to me.” I looked the guy up and down, and he flushed under my gaze.

“He's Doofus Rick. Jus- come on baby you don't need to waste your time on him. He wouldn't even know what to do with a woman like you.” The Rick directly next to him said, turning his back slightly, trying to block him out of the conversation.

“I doubt that's true, is it, sweetie?” I leaned back over the table, towards the so-called 'doofus’. “I bet you know exactly what you're doing.” I gave him a sultry smile. He seemed to shrink under the attention, his slightly lazy eyes not seeming to know where to settle; darting between my breasts and my face and the other Rick's. “Doofus Rick, huh? That doesn't sound very nice. What'd you like to be called?”

“I'm- I'm Rick J19Zeta7.” He told me quietly, and I smiled.

“Alright, Rick J19Zeta7. I haven't seen you in here before, what brings you here?” I asked, and he glanced over at the others, who seemed to be watching on with varying degrees of disbelief plastered on their faces.

“Th-they told me we were going to the observatory.” He admitted, and I chuckled.

“So, what you're saying is, you don't want to be here?” I asked, raising a brow in amusement. His lips parted and his brow curved in guilt.

“No! That's not- I didn't mean to say that. You're very nice and I- this is a nice place, gosh, I don't want to offend you or anything.” He rushed to make amends, and I simply shook my head with a grin on my face.

“I'm joking. I'm not offended.” I held my hand out to him daintily. “I'm Lyra.” I greeted him. He looked at my hand for a moment, before giving it a very gentle shake.

“That's a- Lyra's a pretty name… like- like the constellation.” He smiled timidly.

“It's not her _real_ name, dumbass. They're all- all the girls are given different names here. They're all after constellations. Thought you'd figured that one out after Andromeda over there bought you your… your glass of spring water.” One of the others sighed heavily, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, that's- that's pretty clever! I like that.” J19 smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

“Jeez.” I heard one of the Rick's mutter. I pursed my lips in thought.

“Well, thank you for the compliment all the same. I agree, Lyra is a pretty name.” I straightened up, taking a step closer to him, reaching a hand out to run my fingers through his hair. Being so close, I saw the slow sweep his eyes made from my legs to my eyes, and I saw how they clouded with something close to lust… but it was swiftly hidden. “You're cute, Rick J19Zeta7.” I commented, giving him a cheeky smile. Rick fidgeted, avoiding my eyes and scooting forwards in his seat, closer to the table. I noticed the Rick next to him give him a funny look, before he broke out into a smirk.

“Oh shit, Doofus. What's wrong? Did you get a stiffy 'cause the pretty lady spoke to you?” He asked in a condescending voice, and the poor guy flushed impossibly red. I resisted the urge to join the other Rick's in peeking under the table; but they all resurfaced howling with laughter.

“Oh my God, he does. He actually fuckin’ does.” One of them exclaimed.

“Shit, this guy- hey, Lyra, is this a new record for you?” Another cackled, and I rose a brow at their display.

“I don't- I- shut up you guys! Why'd you always try to embarrass me like this?” J19 whined, yet his hands had gone under the table, no doubt to cover himself up. I licked my lips as I watched him. Something about him was very attractive to me; whether it was his kindness or his innocence, I wasn't sure. But the idea that he was sporting a boner while we spoke… well, that did something to me. I trailed my hand down to his shoulder and leaned down to him.

“How about I show you my private room, sweetie?” I said into his ear, and his body went rigid.

“I- I don't have any money, c-cause I didn't know we were-”

“No charge.” I said, biting on my bottom lip.

“What the fuck?” My regular Rick yelled, looking pissed. I rolled my eyes and looked over at him.

“Cool it, honey. I simply want to talk a little more, somewhere without all this loud music.” I assured him, flashing him a flirty smile. “Don't worry, you'll get what you came for later.”

“Damn right I will.” He grumbled. He pointed a finger at J19. “And you, keep your goddamn hands off of her, she's- I don't want her _tainted_.”

I rolled my eyes subtly as I turned my head back the Rick in front of me. “So?” I asked, offering my hand to him.

“Talking more w-would be nice.” He nodded, taking my hand as he rose to his feet. I smiled and led him away from the others.

“I'll see you boys in a little while, don't go anywhere.” I called over my shoulder.

Once we were away from the main club and halfway down the corridor towards my private room, I turned around, taking his other hand and walking backwards as I led him. I glanced down at his crotch, noticing a slight bulge there, and smiled. 

“You know, Rick, if you'd like me to dance for you while we talk… I'm quite happy to.” I purred, backing into the door and pushing it open. The private rooms were fairly small, atmospherically lit with colour changing lights: fading from pink, to purple, to blue, to purple, to pink. There was a comfortable sofa inside with dozens of throw pillows, a glass coffee table, and a speaker; quietly playing music. 

I led him to the sofa, gently pushing him down by his shoulders. He leaned back into the cushions, never once taking his eyes off of me. “I-I think I'd like that.” He nodded.

“Yeah?” I said coming close to him and placing my hands around the back of his neck, beginning to sway my hips to the sound of the music, undulating from side to side. “Alright, sweetie. Since it's your first time here; I'll treat you.” I smiled, stroking my hands down the front of his chest as I bent my knees, lowering myself down in front of him, before rising back up.

“Wow, you- you're a good dancer.” He said, his fists balled up at his sides.

“Thank you.” I laughed, turning around and shaking my backside for him, bending over as I watched him over my shoulder. He looked incredibly flustered, like he wasn't sure how to react. “So, do tell me, how do you know those other Rick's? Are you a council guard too?” I asked, hoping the small talk would put him at ease.

“No, not officially… I do help out though, they won't- they won't let me become a certified guard.” He said, rather sadly.

“And why's that?” I asked, turning back around to face him as I moved with the music.

“Well, you saw how they talk about me. They don't th-think I'm smart enough.” He admitted, looking down to my waist.

“You seem plenty smart to me.” I noted, and he shrugged. I didn't like how sad he was looking, so ran my fingertip down the side of his cheek and said, “Would you like me to take this off?”

He watched as I flicked my bra strap against my shoulder, and his eyes widened. “You- you'd actually do that?” 

“Of course. I'd like to.” I nodded, stroking my hands slowly over the mounds of my breasts, tempting him. He didn't answer, but I took his astonished expression as a positive response, so I reached behind me and unclasped my bra. Holding the cups to my chest, I shimmied each arm out of the straps, watching him gulp hard as I let it go, baring myself to him.

“Oh, wow, they're- you're so pretty.” He told me, and I giggled, playing with my breasts for him, squeezing them and tugging on my nipples. A quiet whine came from the back of his throat, and I noticed the bulge in his pants had grown and I could see his hard on tenting his pants clear as day. At the sight of it, I felt a surge of arousal go straight to my core, and I shuddered.

“You wanna touch them?” I asked, secretly praying he'd say yes. Every single suggestion I made seemed to surprise him, his eyes widening, his lips parting to show his cute, crooked teeth, those cheeks turning pink. 

“Ohh gosh, I- I don't know, Lyra… I haven't really, um, been with many women.” He admitted, and I gingerly climbed onto the sofa, straddling his lap.

“Please?” I couldn't help myself. The hands by his sides rose to my body, hovering over my waist, twitching slightly. Eventually, he touched me, his fingers like little sparks of static electricity against my skin. He wasn't even touching my breasts, yet I found myself moaning quietly. “Rick you're… I have to admit you're one of the most irresistible men I've met on the Citadel.” 

“Really? Oh, jeez that's really something, Lyra. W-why is that?” He asked, his eyes focused on my breasts as I wiggled them in front of his face.

“You seem very sweet. I'd like to see if… if you're like that in the bedroom.” I admitted, taking his hands in my own and slowly guiding them up my body, my grip loose, not at all forceful. When they reached my breasts, he squeezed them of his own accord, and I chewed on my bottom lip. “Or if maybe… you're a bit of a freak. A real dirty boy.” 

Rick laughed nervously, his hands moving back down to rest on my thighs.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” I asked, getting ready to climb off of him, but the hands on my thighs kept me in place.

“No! I'm just- I'm really- I don't wanna get too, you know… you're a beautiful lady, and I don't want to get carried away and do something you don't like.” He admitted, and I chuckled, sounding slightly menacing even to myself.

“Relax, baby. What if I want you to get carried away?” I said, and he let out a soft moan, pressing his lips together quickly after. I trailed my hand over his chest, moving down his body to his lower abdomen. He jolted and looked down at my hand warily. “This looks like it's uncomfortable.” I said, ghosting my hand over the straining tent in his slacks, not quite touching him, yet asking him for an invitation.

“It- it is a little.” He nodded sheepishly.

“Looks impressive too. Your pants must feel real tight right now, hmm?” I continued, and he nodded slowly, licking his lips. “Well. We can't have you feeling uncomfortable now, can we?” I said, my hand hovering over his fly. I looked to him for permission, and he nodded his head again. Carefully, I unbuckled his belt, then undid his pants; tugging them open and pulling them down a little to free his hard on, covered only by a pair of loose boxers. I always found it interesting how different Rick's had different underwear preferences. It was a fun little game to try and guess, J19 surprised me, I had him down as a briefs man.

“Does… does it bother you?” He asked, and I glanced up from his arousal to look him in the eye, swallowing down the saliva that had gathered in my mouth. How shameful.

“Does what bother me, sweetie?”

“That I'm, uh, that I'm like this because of you.” He said, flushing. I raised my brows in surprise at his question. I giggled, and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Oh, honey. I'd be bothered if you weren't.” I told him, and he laughed too, seeming to relax. “Listen, Rick J19Zeta7, I'd like to make you feel good.” I whispered to him, stroking my fingertips over his lower abdomen, making his breath hitch.

“Yeah?” He replied, a twinkle of excitement in his eyes.

“Tell me to stop if… if it's too much, okay?” I said, and he nodded his head eagerly. With that, I gave into my urges and wrapped my hand around his hard on, squeezing gently through his cotton underwear. Rick tensed, a quiet whine coming from the back of his throat, getting louder as I stroked him slowly. I brought my other hand up to his chin, tilting his head up so that I could kiss him. He froze for a moment, seemingly unsure of how to react, but he quickly relaxed; kissing me back with as much enthusiasm as I was hoping for. His confidence seemed to grow, and he allowed himself to trail his hands over my body, exploring every part of me, squeezing and caressing every curve.

I took this as confirmation that it was okay to proceed, and slowly crept a hand inside his boxers, stroking him skin to skin. Rick broke the kiss, his eyes flying down to his crotch as he let out a desperate groan, breath picking up. My palm quickly moistened with his precum, and I had no doubt that he wanted this, I just wondered if it was half as much as I did. He cursed under his breath, his head rolling back against the sofa, eyes rolling up to the ceiling unfocused. I took the opportunity presented to me and pressed kisses into the column of his neck, earning a little breathless laugh for my actions. I slid back in his lap, trailing the kisses down as far as his clothes would let me, sneaking my free hand underneath his shirt and caressing his chest. His little moans and gasps were getting to me, his inexperience was obvious in that he seemed a lot less reserved than other Rick's, Iess controlled… and it was driving me loopy.

“Rick, baby, I wanna- can I use my mouth on you?” I found myself asking, sliding further back in his lap and readying my descent to the ground before I'd even got my answer. I wasn't disappointed though, as his head darted up to look and me and he nodded eagerly.

“Yes! Please, tha-that's…” he trailed off, holding his tongue. I smirked, sinking down to the floor and kneeling between his legs. I reached for his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear to pool around his ankles; he was quick to raise his hips to help me. Less and less shy he was becoming, boldly reaching out to push a piece of hair away from my forehead as he chewed on his bottom lip. Keeping eye contact, I gave a long sweep of my tongue along the underside of his shaft from base to tip. “Ahh! Fu- oh my gosh.” He whined, his cock twitching in my hand.

The head of his cock slipped past the tight ring of my lips and I bobbed up and down, keeping it shallow and twirling my tongue around him; tasting the sweet yet salty flavor of his arousal. I groaned, closing my eyes for a moment to savor the sensation of him filling my mouth inch by inch, as I took him deeper. He was noticeably larger than the other Rick's I'd been with, as few as that may be, and the desire to get up and ride him burned inside me. Alas, the equally strong desire to feel him throb and release in my mouth prevailed, and I kept my knees firmly on the ground.

“Ohh Lyra, y-you're so good at this!” He gasped, and I felt tension in his legs as I ran my hands up his thighs, the tension that came with the urge to thrust. An urge that most Rick's followed without hesitation, but this one seemed to hold back. Perhaps it was a little messed up to think of that as a challenge, but I did.

I took him deeper still, relaxing and ignoring my instinct to gag as I felt him stretch my throat. With my eyes closed in concentration I didn't realise how far I'd taken him until my nose made contact with his groin, and I felt an immense rush of satisfaction. Rick's hand found its way to my head, fingers tangling in my hair. I pulled off of him to take a breath, a string of saliva connecting us.

“You like that? Like having your dick buried deep in my throat?” I asked, a flood of boldness filling me and coaxing the dirty talk from me. Rick shuddered and I watched a bead of precum roll down his shaft.

“Y-yes, yeah, you're amazing at… at taking it.” He told me, eyes darkened with lust. I mouthed him again, taking him to the back of my throat over and over with each unbridled bob of my head. Rick writhed above me, making a satisfying amount of noise, and I felt the subtle tightening of his hand in my hair. I pushed myself to go quicker, deeper, wanting to pry the dominance out of him, groaning with joy when I got my wish with a hard buck of his hips and a growled; “Uhh, _fuck_ yeah!”

Rick plowed into my mouth with uncontrolled, desperate thrusts. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was letting loose deep, lustful grunts until finally he pushed my head down, burying himself as far as physically possible. My gag reflex was all but non-existent when my mind was so focused on the sensation of his cock twitching, filling my throat with hot cum. My ears were filled with the sound of his long, blissful moan, and my eyes became unfocused, blurred with tears as I groaned helplessly around him.

Finally, the pressure was elevated from the back of my head and I pulled off of him with a gasp and a few coughs, gaining back my bearings. I hadn't realised how long I'd gone without oxygen. I felt Rick's hands on my face, his voice sounded distant.

“Oh my God I'm so so sorry! I-I-I don't know what came ov-over me.” He rushed to amend his actions and I blinked up at him in surprise. “Lyra? S-say something!”

I pulled him down by his neck, crushing my lips to his. I snaked my tongue into his mouth, flicking the tip of his and tasting him. When I pulled back, he was looking at me with a confused expression.

“You aren't mad at me?” He squeaked and I shook my head.

“Fuck no.” I told him, turning away from him for a second to grab a pen from the coffee table behind me. I took his arm in my hand and pushed his sleeve up, and scribbled something quickly across his skin. “That's my number. You, uh, you'll call me, right?”

“Y-y-you liked that?” He exclaimed, eyes wide. I rose to my feet and climbed on top of him again, taking his hand and guiding it between my legs. I pressed his fingers to the seat of my underwear, and he swallowed hard as he felt the damp spot that resided there.

“You tell me, J19Zeta7.” I smirked. His fingers slid back and forth along my clothed slit, almost curious in nature. I took a shaky breath and climbed off of him, moving out of his reach. “I need to get back to work.” I told him, leaning down to pick my bra up from the floor. He watched me dress myself before glancing down at his arm.

“Wh-when should I call you?” He asked me.

“Well, that's up to you.” I shrugged, turning away from him to inspect myself in the mirror by the door. I touched up my lipgloss and tidied up the panda-eye look I had going on, before smiling at him in the reflection. “But uh, I'd very much like to do this again and… sooner rather than later.” I said, and he nodded in understanding, a little smile lighting up his face. He rose to his feet, pulling his slacks up as he did. He came closer to me, stopping just a few inches behind me. We looked at each other through the mirror.

“Well, Miss Lyra. I've very much enjoyed speaking with you this evening.” He said, a mischievous edge to his voice. “Will I ever get to learn your real name?”

“Perhaps.” I smiled. “You'll have to wait and see, until we meet again.” I turned around to face him. 

“I look forward to it.” He replied.

“Now. Come on, your _friends_ will start to get suspicious.” I giggled, then led him out into the corridor, making sure to pull his coat sleeve down as I did.


	17. Miami House Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Ok so imagine you are the last version of yourself so Rick keeps you heavily guarded in the citadel. He makes clones but they're not perfect so he protects the original. And your room is perfectly tailored to your interests and you get whatever you want you're just not allowed out" - Keyumi

The sky was so blue. The sound of the waves was so soothing. I could almost smell the saltwater, could almost feel the sand beneath my feet. I spun in a circle, seeing the other beach-goers laying back in their bikinis and sunglasses, muscular men looking all oiled up and tanned. I sighed heavily and fell backwards, landing hard on the sand yet feeling no pain… feeling nothing at all. If I focused hard enough I could trick myself into feeling the warmth of the sun, hot, almost painfully so. But then the sound of a keypad being typed into, followed by an opening door could be heard, breaking me out of that tiny bit of emersion.

With a whine, I pulled the headset off, letting my eyes adjust to my actual surroundings. Marble floors, matte black walls with metallic gold patterns, lush fur rug. I didn't sit up from the excessively soft bed I was laying on, exhausted. Not physically, but mentally. Completely and utterly drained from being in the same space for a month now, almost forgetting how a breeze felt, how fresh air smelled, how open spaces looked. 

“Heeey, baby. Here- there's my girl. I got some, uh, some new stuff for you.” Came Rick's voice, and I let my eyes fall closed. The bed shifted, and I sensed a shadow being cast over me as he loomed over my body. He clicked his fingers twice in front of my face and I opened my eyes to glare at him. “Baby. Stuff.”

“Wonderful.” I sighed, sitting up and forcing him to move out of the way. He whipped off his sunglasses and spat his toothpick out; I watched it fly across the room and bury itself into the fur rug. 

“Hey. Gimme a smile. You used to be- get so excited when I'd visit.” He pointed out and I forced a smile. “I-I got what you asked for, sweetie. Those nice chocolates you like? Got those. Uhh, a new game for you to play on th- on your computer.” He told me, peering into the big gift bag he had on his lap, speaking in this upbeat, encouraging tone. I watched him pull the items out one by one, placing them neatly on the bed. “Bottle of your favorite rosé, and a new glass to go with it. Crystal; I mean look at the cut on that stem. _Muah_.” He held the wine glass up to the light, and I watched it refract a rainbow across his face. “Isn't that just beautiful?”

“It is. It's very beautiful.” I said, sounding a lot less enthusiastic than him. He sighed and leaned over to place the glass and bottle of wine on the mirrored surface of the bedside table.

“You're gonna like this next thing.” He said, rummaging around and pulling out a slim, velvet textured box, handing it over to me. I watched his excited expression for a moment before opening up the box. I was unsurprised at the garish display of wealth that sat inside, in the form of a necklace made up of large, perfect clarity diamonds. It was the sort of necklace reserved for royalty, but here it was in my possession, and I didn't feel so much as a twinkle of emotion. I stared at it for a while, before looking up at Rick.

“Thank you.” I said, my voice sounding more monotonous than I'd intended. He narrowed his eyes at me, but before he could complain, I spoke again. “Did you get the other thing I wanted?”

He sighed heavily, but reached into the bag again. “Yes. Th-though I still don't understand why you _need_ it.” He said, and I snorted. “What, am I not satisfying you?” He sounded bitter. Extremely bitter.

I rolled my eyes so hard it hurt. “Of course that's not it.” I assured him, taking the box he held out from him. I didn't waste a second before pulling open the box and taking out it's contents. It was a vibrator.

“So why'd you need it?” He asked, and I looked at him with a deadpan expression.

“Really? Rick. I'm in here twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. There's only so much you can do in one room, and it's not like you're here with me constantly, is it? Masturbating is _literally_ the only thing I haven't got bored of yet.” I told him brazenly.

“Wow, well, I can't argue with that.” He admitted.

“Thanks for the new stuff.” I said, reaching into the bag on his lap, pulling out the last item that I knew was in there; a pack of batteries. “You can go now… you know, back outside. Back into the world.” I said, inserting the batteries into the toy and clicking it on, feeling a bubble of excitement at how strong it was. My attention was snatched, physically, as Rick grabbed my jaw and roughly pulled it to face him.

“Less of the fucking attitude okay? Y-you act like… like I'm a fucking monster or something.” He growled.

“A monster? No. You're not scary enough.” I said in an even voice, pulling out of his grip.

“I'm doing this for your own good, you know.” He said, straightening up, all high and fucking mighty.

“Don't pretend this is about me. I'm not stupid. You're scared of losing me. And you're so scared that you can't see your actions; keeping me locked up in here in a bid to _protect_ me, is what's pushing me away from you.” I tossed the toy aside and sat up on my knees, looking down at him. “The world isn't as big and bad and scary as you're making out. And so what if I'm the only one left of me? What; if I wasn't and I popped my clogs would you just hop to the next dimension and replace me?” I asked.

“Absolutely not. That's not- that's never been my intention. I've never wanted to _replace_ you. You're irreplaceable. Why'd you think I ditched the cloning idea?” He argued and I sighed.

“How very flattering, Rick. I'm sorry, I'm just not having it today.” I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest.

“I'm keeping you here so I know that you're safe!” He shouted.

“From what?” I asked.

“From… from everything! This- this is a controlled environment. I've got surveillance on this place, I can keep an eye on you at all times and I know that you're okay. If… if you're out there, I've got no idea where you are or what you're doing and I… I-I can't fucking risk that, okay?” He said, his voice cracking with annoyance and some sort of emotion that seemed out of place in Rick. I sat back on my heels, looking down.

“So being locked in a room with no escape is safe? What if… What if there's a fire?” I asked, and he rolled his eyes.

“I'm not a fucking idiot, (y/n). There's smoke detectors in this place, and if it's triggered the door un-” I stopped himself, looking over at me and smacking his hand into his forehead. “Oh. Fantastic. Now you're gonna start a fucking fire as soon as I leave.” he growled. 

“Maybe I will.” I shrugged.

“You do that and I'll fucking kill you myself.”

“Like that's much of a threat. I'm barely living as it is.” I snorted.

“Don't say that. I-I-I work hard to make this place nice for you. I get you everything you want and more. I don't know what else I can do.” 

“All I want is my freedom, Rick.” I told him, looking at him with sad eyes. I noticed a look of pain flicker over his face, but it was covered with a steely wall of indifference soon after.

“No can do.” He said.

“Right.” I nodded, my jaw tense. “Then… just go. Leave me be.” I said.

“You're gonna do something, y-you're plotting something.” he noted, and I shook my head.

“I'm simply going to try out my new toy.” I shrugged.

“If that's the case, I'll stay.” He stated, kicking off his shoes and getting comfy. I glared at him. “Go on, show me what fun you have when I'm not around.”

“I'm not doing that.” I refused, not moving from my spot.

“Why not?”

“Because I'd like to be alone.” 

“If you'd prefer, I could go hide in the closet. You know, the walk in- the _full_ walk in closet over there.” He said, and I raised a brow at his tone.

“What's this? What're you doing? Reminding me how much stuff you buy me?” I asked.

“Well, it doesn't hurt, does it?” He said, and I laughed loudly, throwing my head back. He watched me expressionlessly.

“Seriously? You think designer clothes and shit is a substitute from being able to uh, to _go outside_?” I asked.

“You've got the headset- I made you the goddamn headset so you could go wherever the fuck you wanted.” He said, though all his anger seemed to have been drained. His voice almost completely void of emotion.

“It's not real.” I said, and he just shrugged, getting up from the bed and pacing, dragging his hands over his face.

“Listen, (y/n), I'm… I'm conflicted here. You've gotta un-understand my point of view.” he started. I watched him, patiently waiting for his next words. “If you were to… if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. No, there's absolutely nothing I could do. I'd be fucked.”

“Why? I'm not special. You could find any other young piece of ass to splurge all your money on. You'd forget about me in a week.” 

“No! You're fucking wrong, okay? Y-y-you're not just a young piece of ass, Jesus Christ. I don't want anybody else! Hey, you're right, I could do that. I could find any other bitch in Miami and she'd be overjoyed to be in your position, she'd make my life way fucking easier than you do. But it's not what I want.” He raised his voice, ranting with his arms flailing wildly. “You _are_ special. You're the most fuckin’ special person in the multiverse because there's just one of you. It-it defies all logic, goes against everything I thought was true. That's why I want you. I'm the only fucking Rick that's got you an-and I'm not risking losing you.”

“So I'm like… a rare collectable item, hmm?” I asked.

“If you wanna put it like that, yeah. A collectable item that a whole bunch of me's want, but only I've got. You see my problem?”

“Oh, oh I think so. You're keeping me locked up in here, where all the other Rick's can't get to me?”

“Exactly!”

“So, uh, why'd you put me on the citadel of _Rick's_ , huh? In one of the flashiest fucking penthouses on the entire citadel? Isn't it like, like a beacon? A big flashing neon sign?” I slid to the edge of the bed and got up, closing the gap between us. I had to crane my neck to look him in the eye, but I didn't let that phase me. “It's because you're a goddamn show boater, isn't it? You want everyone to know exactly who I belong to.” 

Rick's expression told me that I'd called him out. It went through stages, going from surprise, to guilt, to anger in a matter of a few seconds. He shook his head violently, shoving a finger in my face. “N-no! That's ridiculous. I put you here because… cause it's luxurious. I wanted you somewhere nice, I wasn't gonna put you in-in a fucking shed somewhere.” He told me, and I snorted and his shit excuse.

“I know you Rick. I hit the nail on the head. I'm surprised you aren't selling tickets to come and look at me, view me like a fucking zoo animal. And… and selling these boxes of chocolates to the ones that wanna fucking feed me or pet me.” I picked up the box of chocolates from the bed and pushed them into his chest before letting them drop to the floor. Rick just stood there and took it, watching me with a placid expression. “You don't care about me. You think you do but you don't. I'm just a possession to you, a prize, something to brag about. You don't fucking care.” I spat, my vision blurring as my eyes welled up in anger. Once I was done, I stared him in the eye, waiting for his response, flinching when it came.

I don't know what I was expecting, but I knew my words had the potential to hit him where it hurt. I waited for him to raise his voice at me, maybe even get physical, shove me away from him and portal me to the blender dimension or something. But none of that happened. Instead, he hugged me. He just fucking hugged me; squeezing me into his chest and resting his lips on the top of my head. I stood there, limp in his arms, eyes wide and body tense with surprise. Rick certainly wasn't one for hugs, at least not ones like these. If he was gonna hug me, he'd have a hand on my ass and a boner rocking into my thigh. But this was… sweet. 

He held me for a while, unmoving, before finally tightening his grip on me and lifting me up, carrying me to the bed and placing me down ever so gently. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me, it was not a lustful kiss, like he usually gave me. It was tender and passionate and full of affection. His fingers ghosted on down to my shoulders, and his head moved down with them, dotting kisses along the center of my throat, when he reached my silk blouse he unbuttoned it, his lips chasing the newly revealed skin until he reached my belly button. I stared down at him, and he caught my eye for a few seconds before he looked away, reaching for the sex toy discarded on the bed. My heart pounded and my tummy lurched with anticipation.

He ran his fingers over my slit, where it was covered only by a pair of panties; I often didn't bother wearing pants these days. What was the point? My breath hitched at his touch and I rocked my hips up to catch more of it, but his hand was removed. It was soon replaced with the toy, and a low hum met my ears as soon as the vibrations pulsed over me, not quite touching my clit yet. I moaned quietly, closing my eyes and blindly reaching out, my fingers searching for him. He met me halfway, capturing my hand in his as he moved the toy to circle my clit through my underwear. I felt my muscles twitching already at the stimulation, and I knew this would be over quickly. Especially when he pressed the tip directly over that sensitive little button, keeping it there until I was squirming from too much stimulation too soon, effectively numbing me. Little whimpers came from my lips as I tried to cum, but simply couldn't. Rick chuckled quietly and switched the toy off, putting it aside and removing my underwear.

He left me hanging for a while, letting my sensitivity come back, blowing gentle bursts of air over my pussy. By the time he touched me again, I was simply desperate. His tongue met my opening, making an upwards sweep to my clit, where he rolled it beneath his tongue. I squeezed his hand tightly and groaned, reaching my other hand up to fondle my breast, playing with my hardened nipple and shuddering at the sensations I was experiencing. He sucked gently on my clit, closing his mouth around it and flicking it with his tongue.

“Fuck.” I breathed, hips jumping on the bed. I needed to be filled, I felt empty and far too wet to be left that way. It was as if he'd read my mind, because he let go of my hand and the next thing I knew, he was teasing the toy over my opening. He eased it in; the thing was pretty slim but it had a flared tip that pressed against my g-spot just right. He didn't turn it on right away, instead opting to thrust it in and out; slow and shallow. I moaned lowly and he hummed around my clit, thrusting faster. “ _Fuck_.” I repeated.

“You gonna cum for me, baby? Cum for your daddy?” He purred, and his voice sent shock waves through me. I groaned loudly, and louder still when he clicked the toy on, sending hot pulses through my body, directly pressed against my g-spot.

“So close.” I sighed, burying my hand in Rick's hair, pulling gently at the roots and gaining a hum of approval from him. He lifted his head, replacing his tongue with his fingers, rubbing my clit hard and fast. 

“Who do you belong to?” He asked me, his voice a pleasant purr.

“Nobody.” I said through clenched teeth, and Rick chuckled, tilting the toy so it was pressed harder against that wonderful spot. My legs trembled and I lurched closer to climax, so very close. I clenched my muscles around the toy, and it made its effects earth shatteringly intense.

“Oh God!” I yelled, back arching.

“Tell me. Who do you belong to?” He repeated. I barely heard him, dangling so far off the edge of the precipice I could focus on nothing but the pleasure.

“Fuck you.” I growled, rocking down on him, chasing and chasing that explosion.

“You're mine.” He told me with a serious tone, deep and intense. With that, I came; muscles fluttering, toes curling, breath absent. I barely registered Rick's lips pressing kisses to my thigh as I came, or his satisfied moan as he watched my pussy contract. “Thaaat’s daddy's good girl.” He said, thrusting the toy inside me though my comedown, finally sliding it out of me when I was a panting, limp, post-orgasmic mess, and he sucked the thing clean.

He crawled up my body and kissed me, his tongue sharing with me my taste. I slid a hand down his front, reaching for the hardness I knew I'd find, but he caught my wrist and pinned it next to me on the bed, preventing me from touching him. I whined in confusion and he broke the kiss, he looked down at my body, then back up to my eyes, a look of contemplation on his face.

“It's late. You should go to sleep.” He told me, and I raised a brow at his words. He climbed off of me, straightening out his clothes and adjusting the hard on in his pants before he turned and left. I watched him walk out the door, closing it behind him. I watched the green light above it turn red, signifying my entrapment in the locked room. I sighed and let my head drop back against the bed, closing my eyes. I let the post-orgasm lethargy take over, curling up in a ball on my side.

When I woke the next morning, I knew something was different. It took me a while to pinpoint what it was, but when I did, my heart stopped. There above the door, shone a green light.


	18. Submissive Rick Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "I think you're my favorite Rick fix writer pleaseee all I want for Xmas is some submissive pegged Rick. Something about such a loveable asshole getting knocked down a "peg" is so damn hot" - Anon

“Fuuuck, baby, you were born for this shit.” Rick growled above me, his fingers tightening in my hair, putting a little more pressure on the back of my head. I hummed in appreciation, enjoying his praise. I was on my knees in front of him, his cock in my mouth. “You really know what you're doing w-with a dick, huh? Fuckin’ pro over here.” He added, and I resisted the urge to giggle.

He began to rock his hips, taking control of the blow job. Now, he knew that this was something I wasn't particularly fond of. Sure, I'd let him get away with it from time to time, but usually I liked to be in control of the situation, after all, it was my mouth and my throat being fucked. And when he got too rough? Well that shit could hurt. I pulled away when he gave a particularly harsh thrust, triggering my gag reflex.

“Don't _do_ that. You know I need time to warm up.” I snapped, wiping the drool from my chin.

“Come on, baby. Y-you can handle it, can't you?” He said, laughing. I narrowed my eyes, but took him into my mouth again. He behaved himself for a while, but eventually he was thrusting again, forcing his cock down my throat with painful inconsideration. I grabbed his hips and had to use more force than I'd like to remove him from me.

“What the fuck are you doing, Rick?” I questioned, bringing a hand up to my tender throat. He groaned in annoyance.

“I've never known anyone to be so fucking fussy over a goddamn blow job.” He complained, rolling his eyes and looking up at the ceiling.

“Excuse me?” I said, rising to my feet and putting my hands in my hips. “It's called boundaries, buddy. People have them. And they deserve to be respected.”

“It's not like I've never fucked your face before, you've been fine with it in the past.” He argued, crossing his hands over his bare chest. For once the tables were turned and Rick was the one butt naked while I was fully dressed. 

“So? Right now, I'm asking you nicely to let me set the pace.” I told him, and he looked at me with a bored expression. I sighed and spun on my heel, fetching his pants from where they were discarded on my bedroom floor. “Fine. My blow jobs not good enough for you? You know where the door is.” I said, holding his pants out to him. That had him backpedaling.

“Oh, don't be like that baby. I was kidding! You can do what you like, okay? I'll be a good boy.” He said, stepping towards me and placing his hands on my waist. I raised a brow at him.

“You're gonna regret you said that, old man.” I said, and he gave me a puzzled look, cocking his head. “Whatever I like?”

“Anything.”

“Even if I wanna give you a taste of your own medicine?” I asked, dropping his pants and tracing my hands up his chest, tweaking his nipples. “Try a little role reversal?”

“Unless you've got a dick you've somehow managed to hide from me, I don't know what you're wanting to do.” He said, and I grinned devilishly, turning away from him and kneeling beside my bed, pulling out a box from underneath. “Oh, wait… oh fuck.” He said as the realisation hit him. Inside the box was a selection of sex toys, each one neatly zipped away in individual bags, I gave them all a squeeze until I recognised the shape of the one I was looking for, pulling it out, I revealed a strap on. It was hot pink and averagely sized, a little smaller than Rick's cock.

“You were saying?” I smirked. Rick stared at the toy in my hand, a flicker of something in his eye. I'd seen that look, he got it when he _wanted_ something. “Ohh, that's got you intrigued, hasn't it?” I commented, standing up and perching on the edge of my bed. I pushed my shorts and underwear off, replacing them with the strap on, tightening it around my hips and giving the pink cock a tug to make sure it was nice and secure. It was as if the new appendage had given me a dose of testosterone, and I felt a rush of dominance. I pulled my top over my head, revealing my braless breasts. I played with one of my nipples as Rick watched on with rapt attention.

“Holy shit.” He muttered.

“That's right. You didn't know I had this, did you? Come here.” I said, and he gave me a hesitant look.

“Wh- what're you gonna do?” He asked me, an edge to his voice.

“Come here.” My tone hardened and this time Rick did as he was told without asking questions. “Now. I want you to suck me off, take my cock _nice_ and deep.” I said, and he scoffed.

“What the fuck would be the point in that? It's… it's fucking rubber.” He argued, slapping the dildo, I watched as it wobbled comically, but didn't crack a smile.

“It's silicone, actually.” I corrected anally. “And the point would be pleasing me. Use your imagination Rick, or don't you have one of those?”

“Oh I've got one of those. I use it every night when I spank it to the image of you taking my cock like a _good_ little girl. None of this back chatting bullshit. Have to- I gotta have a real good imagination for that.”

“Oh good, so this should be easy for you. Get on your knees.” I said, and he sunk to the ground, grumbling and complaining the whole way down about his 'bad knees’.

“I can't believe y-you're making me do this.” He said, and I rolled my eyes, stroking his wild hair back.

“I'm not making you do anything Rick. Have I forced you down there?” I asked, and he narrowed his eyes up at me. “Besides, I don't see your cock going soft.” I added, and he opened his mouth to argue, but I placed a finger to his lips. “I don't like back chatting any more than you do, Rick. Put your mouth to some real use, mmkay?” I said, stroking my hand up and down my shaft.

He batted my hand away, saltily replacing it with his own. He took it into his mouth, holding eye contact with me as he sunk down on it, demonstrating his seemingly absent gag reflex. It was hard to keep a poker face, honestly, watching him impale himself on the appendage with absolutely no difficulty. He bobbed up and down, tilting his head this way and that, putting a show on as if to prove a point. This obviously wasn't his first rodeo, and it was difficult to hold my tongue with all the questions I had bubbling up.

“Mmm, see? You put up a fuss but you _like_ this don't you? What was it you said earlier? You were born for this.” I commented, and he hummed around my cock, eyes fluttering closed as he took it to the back of his throat again, holding it there for a moment before pulling off completely. “Such a talented little mouth.”

“Heh, you want some tips?” He said, roasting me. I narrowed my eyes and thrust my hips, burying myself into his throat and making him choke. I felt a pang of guilt but hey… I was only returning the favor. “Fucking watch it.” He snapped, and I flashed him a shit eating grin.

“Okay. I'm bored of this. Let me take the lead.” I said, standing up and manhandling his head with a hand in his hair. I pushed my cock past his lips, rocking it in and out at the punishing pace Rick always used. He put on a good front, I'll give him that, but his eyes were watering and I saw the discomfort in his face. As if he'd fucking stop me though, like he'd be prepared to swallow that bitter tasting pride.

This went on for a moment, until he gagged so violently I thought he'd puke… oh boy. I'd been there before. I loosened my grip on his hair and pulled out of his mouth. The pink cock was coated in his saliva, dripping onto the floor.

“Had enough yet?” I asked.

“Is- is this all we're gonna do tonight? You uh, you got a Fleshlight in that box that I could make you eat?” He said, and I pressed my lips into a hard line, irritated by his insolence. 

“Will you stop being such a whiny bitch and be… be creative?” I exclaimed.

“Creative? Why don't you tell me your end goal, then maybe I'll consider.” He said, folding his arms across his chest again. 

“I wanna fuck you.” Was my response, blunt and to the point. It seemed to surprise him. “I mean, I wanna fuck you with this.” I gestured to the glistening pink rod between my legs.

“Alright.” He shrugged, rising from his knees and pushing me back by my shoulders, climbing on top of me.

“Woah woah woah, what's this?” I asked, raising a brow at him. He looked at me gone out. “Don't think for a second your getting the upper hand here. You'll do as I say, when I say it. Have I asked you to touch me?” He realised his mistake, avoiding eye contact for a moment as he thought of his response.

“I uh, well. What do you want me to do?” He asked. I smiled, satisfied, glancing down I noticed his cock was leaking a considerable amount of precum, and I wondered just how much he was enjoying this.

“I want you to get up, and bend over the bed.” I said. He climbed off of me, fulfilling my request. It was absolutely thrilling to have him actually bending to my demands. “That's it.” I cooed, getting up and running a hand down his spine, over his ass. I bent down, plucking a bottle of lube out of the box under my bed.

“You should know, this isn't the first time I've had someone in my ass.” He said, and I snorted in response.

“Sweetie, judging by that blow job, I'm not surprised.” I told him, and he chuckled quietly. “I bed you've been dying for something like this to happen.” I added, and he grunted in response.

“I like a dick in the ass as much as the next guy, but I never thought I'd be getting it from you.” He confessed, and I smiled, pumping some lube out into my fingers.

“Well, tonight's your lucky night. You've no idea how much I've been fantasising about this.” I admitted to him coming up behind him and adjusting the angle of his hips to my liking, stroking my lubed fingers over his opening. I marveled in the way he flinched at the cool temperature. “You and I aren't so different, Rick. You've been spanking it to me taking it like a good girl? Well, ditto. I've always wanted to pound your ass like the slut you are.”

“Fuck.” He sighed, and I pressed a single digit into his entrance. I buried it to the knuckle, thrusting it in and out as I brought my other hand down to fondle his ass cheek.

“Not as tight as I'd expected. Been around the block a little, huh Rick?” I teased and he huffed in annoyance.

“Fuck you.” He spat. I spanked his ass, enjoying the harsh snap of flesh on flesh. My palm tingled, and I knew it was a good hit. He hummed in response, his hips rolling against the bed. Didn't seem like he hated it.

“Watch it.” I said, inserting another finger and scissoring them, stretching him open. He let loose a little groan, then cursed under his breath. 

“Will you- you can get on with it you know. I'm not some fucking virgin. Just lube it up and stick it in. I'll be fine.” he grumbled, and a flash of arousal shot through me.

“Well excuse me for trying to make sure you're comfortable.” I replied, pulling my fingers out and bending over his back, speaking into his ear.

“I don't wanna be comfortable, I wanna get fucked.” He said in a rush, pressing his ass back into my hips. I bit my lip.

“Wow. You've changed your tune. You're really into this, huh?” 

“Just fuck me, Jesus Christ.” He was breathless, grinding his hips against the bed. I imagined he was making quite the mess on my bedspread.

“Don't you try and be all dominant, fucking… tough guy. Let me have this.” I said, slapping his ass again. This time, he moaned openly.

“Have what? Y-you're fucking me, giving me all the glory while you're just getting all wet and frustrated. I think we know who's on top here, metaphorically speaking.” He snarked, and I hit him again, harder. 

“Do I have to ball gag you?” I growled, keeping my hand on his reddening ass cheek and digging my nails in.

“Ughhhh fuck.” He groaned, rubbing his cock up against my bed again. “Y-you have one of those?”

“I do. And it can come out if you keep back chatting.” I warned him. There was a beat of silence.

“You wouldn't dare.” He said. There was an edge to his voice, and deep down I knew he was doing it on purpose. He fucking wanted to be ball gagged the freaky bastard. I rummaged in the box all the same, pulling it out and wrapping it around his face, stuffing the ball between his lips. I tightened up the strap behind behind his head, all the while Rick was groaning and laughing almost deliriously. He mumbled something behind the gag, well, I say mumbled, but he yelled it. It was muffled, but I understood what he said.

“Tie you up? You want me to tie you up?” I asked, and his hummed his confirmation. “Well well well, what have we discovered? Does Ricky have a thing for being dominated? You a horny little submissive under all that front? I've got you right where I want you. Just fucking desperate for it.” I said, slapping his ass again. He wailed out in pure ecstasy, flipping over onto his back without permission and offering his arms up to me, holding them together at the wrist. I stared at him for a moment, positively floored by his insistence. His cock was full and red, drooling all over his stomach… momentarily I was thankful that my cock was silicone, cause that shit looked painful.

I glanced around the room, looking for something I could use. My eyes landed on his pants, and I picked them up, pulling his belt free before returning to Rick, wrapping the leather strip around his wrists a few times before fastening the buckle. It wasn't ideal, but it did the trick. I pushed him further onto the bed, pushing his legs up and apart. Rick was panting away, the odd mewl thrown in. Never in a million years had I expected such a strong response from him. This was what dreams were made of.

“God, you're so fucking into this, aren't you? Look at your cock, just fuckin’ weeping for me. You ready for me to fuck you?” I asked, and he nodded eagerly. “You sure?” I double checked, and he nodded again, groaning in frustration. “Alright.” I said, retrieving the lube and smothering a generous amount onto my length. I didn't keep him waiting, positioning myself at his entrance and pushing in slowly, hands hooked under his knees to keep his legs wide. Rick groaned, rolling his head back into the sheets and squeezing his eyes shut. I buried myself deep inside him feeling absolutely no resistance. When I was to the hilt, I bent down and put a smattering of kisses over his chest.

“Mmm, that's my good boy.” I commented, and his fists balled up. “You doing okay?” I asked. He hummed affirmative, rocking down onto me, fucking himself before I'd even thought about moving. He huffed and grunted, and I just watched him, astonished by his display. It was still so surreal, seeing a man like Rick so easily guided into submission. I couldn't imagine being any more aroused than I was right then. I couldn't help myself any longer, the urge to see him squirm stronger than I could manage, so I started thrusting.

Rick was mumbling behind his gag again, and I could make out the words “Oh god.” repeated over and over again.

“What is it you always say?” I started, thrusting harder, earning high pitched 'ahh’s from him. “There is no god. Only me.” There was that ludicrous laughter again, and he lifted his head to look at me, straightening his leg and bracing his foot against my breast. He pressed his toe against my nipple, wiggling it as he stared me down, trying to gain a reaction. To grabbed his ankle, sliding it up and over my shoulder.

“Flexible. Not bad for an old man.” I said, and his unibrow quickly formed an angry 'V’ shape over his eyes. I smirked and gripped his hips, plowing into him as fast as my hips would let me. This was hard work, yet it was the most rewarding hard work I'd ever done. Rick's eyes rolled up towards the ceiling, drool leaking past the ball gag and his sounds were unbridled, loud, and almost too good to be true. 

“Look at you, you little slut.” I said, my tone filthy. Rick _whimpered_ in response. “You take my cock so well, Rick. I bet this isn't the last time we'll do this, cause you'll be askin’ for it again, no doubt. Isn't that right?” I reached for his wrists, lifting them out of the way; he obediently put them above his head without a fight. I dragged my nails lightly over his chest, then pinched each of his nipples. He whined, arching his back into my touch. I noticed his hips bucking, desperately trying to find some friction for his cock. “You wanna cum?” I asked, and he nodded wildly, moaning desperately.

I trailed my hand down his front, dancing my fingertips over the wisps of hair that formed a trail below his navel. I pressed a finger to the tip of his cock, pulling it away to watch the string of precum stretch between us. I chewed on my lip, groaning quietly at the sight of his extreme arousal. I altered my thrusts, rolling my hips upwards with each harsh slam. The wonderful sound of skin slapping against skin filled my ears along with a new set of groans from Rick; these were higher pitched and more intense than the others. I must've been doing something right with my new angle. He writhed below me, shouting indecipherably past the ball gag.

“What's that, baby?” I questioned, cupping a hand around my ear. He growled and bucked below me. I couldn't help but get a sadistic thrill from his desperation; yet I was merciful. I paused my hips for just a second so that I could reach down and remove the gag. I wanted to understand him for this.

“Ughhhh, fuck! For the love of God. Fuckin’ t-touch me!” He called out, eyes squeezing shut as I continued pounding his ass. 

“What's the magic word?”

“ _Now._ ” He spat. I reached a hand between his legs, trailing a finger ever so lightly up the length of his cock.

“Wrong answer, Rick. Come on, you know what I want to hear.” I replied, and Rick's response was to groan in frustration, arching his back against the bed as his bound hands flew down in a bid to touch himself. “Hey! You fucking dare, and you won't get another blow job for a _long_ time.” I hissed, grabbing his wrists and holding them tight. I used them as an anchor, holding onto them as I fucked him mercilessly.

“Ahh! Ah! You bitch.” He breathed, but his cock spewed out precum like there was no tomorrow.

“Do you want me to jack you off or not?” I asked.

“Fuck.. ahh… Yes! Fine, please! Please touch me.” He finally caved, and I smiled victoriously. “Jesus chr- _please!_ I need to cum!”

I didn't hold back, fisting his cock and pumping him fast with the tight grip I knew he loved. His reaction was priceless, hips rocking back and forth between my hand and my cock, letting out a broken wail as I pushed him to his completion. He painted thick stripes across his chest, reaching his collarbone, and I could feel the pulsing of his cock within my palm. I groaned along with him, feeling my knuckles dampen with the last, weaker pumps of his seed.

“Ahh fuck! Th-thank you. Thank you!” He called out breathlessly, his chest expanding and deflating quickly with his exhaustion. I pulled out of him, reaching my hand up to slide across the mess on his chest, smearing it over his body like he'd done to me on more than one occasion. He didn't even respond, closing his eyes and catching his breath. I wiped his cum on the bed sheets, figuring tomorrow was as good a day as any to do the laundry, then moved to unbind his wrists. I pressed a number of kisses into each one, in a bid to soothe any soreness. At this, he opened his eyes to watch me.

“Well,” I started, slipping the strap on off and leaving it on the ground to clean up later. I crawled on top of him, straddling his thighs. “I think that's my exercise done for the week.” Rick snorted, stroking a hand over my front before coaxing me towards him with a finger under my chin. He kissed me once before speaking.

“Give-gimme a sec and I'll… I don't know, want me to eat your pussy or something?” He asked, but he didn't sound particularly invested in the idea. I laughed.

“Don't worry. You look fucked, I'll let you rest tonight. Get your energy back up so you can pay me back tomorrow.” I smirked, and he smiled lazily in response, going in for another kiss.


	19. Touchy Clingy (ish) Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Hi hi. I've been feeling down lately. Like I'm no ones favorite. Can I have a clingy obsessed Rick?" -anon

My eyes skimmed across the words on my computer screen as I took a sip of tea, the only break I would allow myself because hey, I needed to stay hydrated. As soon as the mug was out of my hands though, my fingers were back on the keyboard, tapping away and filling the screen with more text. Of course, at this point it was all laughable bullshit; as are most essays when they’re started four hours before the deadline. Every point was being dragged out to entire paragraphs, my evidence was being stretched as much as was acceptable to back me up, I’m pretty sure I’d questioned the meaning of life somewhere three paragraphs ago but I’d made it work. I couldn’t afford to go back and change it now anyway, at least whoever had the pleasure of marking the damn thing would have a good laugh. My lecturers had said that technically there were no right or wrong answers for this particular essay, as long as I could back up what I was saying… Well, there was some kind of evidence for everything I’d said so could they really dispute me?

  
It was all my fault, though. I’d been drifting off to a peaceful slumber, under the sweet illusion that I was completely done for the semester, when suddenly that five thousand word essay I’d forgotten about drifted into mind and jolted me awake. That was two hours ago, and it was currently four in the morning; just two hours away from the six o'clock deadline for the online submission. I was getting there though, just another two thousand words would do it. 

  
With a stressed sigh, I flicked through the book in front of me, searching the index for keywords, absolutely anything I could use. I just needed a scrap of evidence, a slightly relevant quote, and I’d be good for at least two paragraphs. I laughed aloud when I found something, it was bordering on delerium at this point. I was back on the keyboard then, bashing out my next point, just letting the bullshit part of my brain run with it, barely registering what I was typing. I barely even flinched when the darkened room lit up with green light, I just sighed again, my fingers never pausing.

  
“Not now, Rick.” I said, narrowing my eyes at the screen, my concentration lapsing momentarily, making me forget my flow.

  
“Oh, oh wow, th-thanks, that’s really -urrghhh- nice.” Rick slurred behind me, and I knew straight away that he was hammered. I rolled my eyes and read through my last few sentences as I tried to tune him out. “I thought you said you were done, on- on the phone you said y-you were fin-ugh-shed.”

  
“Yeah, then I remembered this entire essay I had to do.” I murmured, what little I had left of my concentration shattering as I felt the warmth of his presence lean over me to look at the screen. His chest brushed my shoulder and he reached an arm out to lean on the desk, shrouding me in his presence. 

  
“Uhhh, are you high? A-are you even reading what you’re writing right now?” He commented after a moment.

  
“No. To both of those questions.” I told him, carrying on with the essay despite his quips.

  
“I thought, urp, you were studying art, not ph-philosophy. That’s some deep shit you’re playing with there, what is your essay even supposed to be on?” 

  
“Please Rick, just let me get on with this. If you’re here to get laid then come back tomorrow. Or in two hours, whatever, I don’t care. Just after this is done.” I grumbled. Rick made a sound of irritation, then straightened up, distancing himself from me. I heard him stumbling around the room, fiddling with stuff I couldn’t see. Then I heard the telltale trickle of liquid on metal as he took a drink from his flask. 

  
“Just wanted to see you, s-sorry I’m such a- such a fucking inconvenience.” He said under his breath. I felt a spark of guilt, then brushed it off just as fast. My work had to come first on this occasion. 

  
“I’ll be done soon.” I said, discarding the book in front of me and replacing it with a different one. Fresh book, fresh evidence. 

  
Rick came back over to my desk, picking up a piece of paper, which I knew to be the essay brief. He then proceeded to flick through some of the other papers on my desk, notes, pictures, plans; all hastily done and probably illegible to anyone but me… and even I struggled to read it.

  
“S-so you gotta compare these two photographs?” He asked. I nodded, not looking up at the images he was showing me. “You talked about how one was taken by a woman and one was taken by a man? Y-you could, urp, could make somethin’ out of that, right?” 

  
“Probably, toss the idea of feminism around and I could get about six hundred words done. Thanks.” I said, making a quick note of the idea in pencil on the closest piece of paper; the textbook. Rick grabbed a chair from the other side of the room and took a seat next to me, slinging an arm over the back of my chair.

  
“You wrote the word ‘interesting’ three times in the same sentence, there.” He told me, pointing to the screen. “You could change the third one to impactful, think that’d work.” He murmured, disinterestedly yet focused.

  
“You’re helping me?” I asked, finally looking at him for the first time since he’d arrived. 

  
“Two heads are better than one.” He shrugged. “Would it help you finish faster?”

  
“I think so. Hell, I might even pass.” I snorted. 

  
“Alright. Let’s get this done, then we can make out, how’s that sound?” He said distractedly, fiddling with a strand of my hair. I raised a brow at him.

  
“You’re acting strangely.” I noted. “You’re being… nice.” 

  
“Wh-ugh-at, and I’m a cunt for the other three-hundred-and-sixty-whatever days of the year?” He slurred.

  
“No! You’re just nicer than usual.” I shrugged, turning back to the screen.

  
“I miss you.” He told me, his voice so quiet I barely heard it. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder more tightly and pulled me into his side. My eyes widened and I sat there, rigid under the unexpected contact. With the proximity, I could smell the alcohol on him, and was convinced that it was to blame. “I’ve barely seen you for two weeks.” He added, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. 

  
“All my deadlines…” I trailed off. I didn’t need to explain, he knew. 

  
“Still think you should drop out. School is bad enough, but _art school?_ ” He scoffed. 

  
“Hey, it’s another three years I don’t have to worry about starting a proper career.” I told him, twisting to nestle into his chest, essay momentarily forgotten.

  
“Sure, but is it worth the thousands of dollars?” He asked. 

  
“I don’t know.” I sighed and closed my eyes, the fact that it was past four in the morning hit me in the form of sudden fatigue. “Let’s not talk about it.” 

  
Rick’s hand stroked up and down my upper arm, his other hand feeding more alcohol into his mouth. He placed his flask down on my desk then reached for my chin, tilting my head up and kissing me, I responded for a while, leaning into him and enjoying the sensations. I knew I had to stop eventually though, and with a groan I turned my head towards to screen, breaking the kiss. Rick didn’t stop, spreading his kisses over my cheek and temple, down to the side of my neck. I sighed at the attention, but pulled away, turning to face the computer and attempting to get back to work. Rick’s arms encircled my waist, his kisses moving to the back of my neck and the curve of my shoulder, my body tingled and I longed to give him my undivided attention, but the clock was ticking.

  
“Okay, next point. Feminism.” I said under my breath, trying my very best to ignore what was going on behind me, but Rick wasn’t making it easy for me. His hands found their way to my breasts, squeezing them through my long nightshirt. My nipples hardened against his palms, and I chewed on my bottom lip. 

  
“Remember, there are words other than ‘interesting’.” He mumbled into my shoulder, and I snorted, backspacing on the keyboard as he caught me red handed.

  
“Thank you.” I said, my tone strained. Rick was quiet for another paragraph, silently distracting me with his touch, his persistent kisses egging me on, lighting a fire under me to get this shitty essay done so that I could be with him. I flicked through the book, finding a vague quote about female photographers. Perfect. 

  
“S-sit on my lap, come on.” He whispered to me.

  
“What? No, I thought you wanted me to finish this quickly.” I laughed, gasping as he slid his hands under my shirt, resting his cool hands on my stomach.

  
“Come _on_.” He repeated, pulling me towards him. I gave in, sliding onto his lap, appreciating his little hum of approval as I did. I leaned back against his chest, and surprisingly I found that the rise and fall of his chest helped to focus me, and before I knew it I had another paragraph. I was close to the end; I could see the light at the end of the tunnel and all I needed to do was conclude. I saved the document, just in case, then skim read the entire essay. Sure, it was a fucking trainwreck from start to finish, but it would suffice. I made a mental note of the points I’d made, then made a start on my conclusion. 

  
“Almost there.” I said, biting on my lip as I summed up my essay, pulling it all together to create what I hoped would be a convincing conclusion. A few hundred words later, and it was done, with an hour to spare before the deadline. I was on the low end of the word count guideline, but it would have to do. I checked my references, made sure my bibliography was in order, and loaded up the essay submission page.

  
“Aren’t you gonna read it back?” Rick asked me, his hands sliding down to my thighs.

  
“I don’t think it’ll make much difference at this point.” I said, uploading the file. “It’s better than nothing, right? At least I’ve produced an essay.” 

  
“Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and clicked 'submit’, immediately closing down the page along with all my other windows, putting the whole ordeal to the back of my mind as I shut the computer down.

  
“Whatever, it’s done now.” I said, feeling the weight lifting from my shoulders with those words.

  
“Finally.” Rick said, standing up and forcing me to do the same. He dragged me over to my bed by my wrist and pulled me on top of him as he threw himself down. He kissed me, pushing his tongue past the easily broken seal of my lips, moaning into me. His hands explored my body, feeling me all over like they were starved. “Mm, missed this.” He broke away to tell me, but not for long. He rolled onto his side, grabbing my thigh and hooking it over his hip, putting our groins close together. He ground into me, and I felt his growing erection against my core. 

  
“Rick.” I protested. “This is all you’ve been waiting for?” I asked, irritation clear in my voice. Rick didn’t stop his grinding, groaning quietly.

  
“Please.” He sounded unusually desperate, and I raised a brow. When I didn’t respond, he slid his hand into my underwear, rolling my clit beneath his fingers in lazy circles. “It’s been so long…”

  
“It’s been two weeks. I’m tired. I just want to cuddle.” I whined, but that didn’t stop me from effectively riding his hand, tilting my hips into his touch. His fingers moved down, sliding between my slick folds and entering me. I cursed under my breath and clung to his lab coat.

  
“I want you. Fuck, you’re wet.” He whispered to me, thrusting his fingers, groaning when I tightened around him, my breath catching. “Let me…” he trailed off, his other hand going to his fly, freeing himself from the confines of his pants, he stroked himself as he pleasured me. I gave my approval by pushing his coat from his shoulders and lifting his shirt over his head. He kicked his pants off onto the floor then came close to me, pulling my panties aside.

  
“Woah, slow down.” I laughed, bracing a hand on his chest. I pulled my nightshirt over my head and tossed it behind me, meanwhile, Rick was pulling my panties down my legs.

  
“I need to- oh, fuck.” He sighed, staring at my body. He leaned in to kiss me again, a hand on the back of my neck. “How did I go so long without this? Y-you’re like fuckin’… Crack. C’mere.” He urged me closer, thrusting his cock between my legs, letting it slide across my pussy. I wrapped my leg around his hips and nestled closer. 

  
“Do it.” I told him, my words little more than an exhale. I didn’t have to ask him twice, he sunk into me slowly, inch by sweet inch he filled me up. “Oh yes…” I sighed, my eyes falling closed. There was a slight sting, having been a while since we’d done this, but it mingled with the pleasure so nicely.

  
“Have you touched yourself these last two weeks?” He asked me.

  
“I’m sorry?” I exclaimed, confused and taken aback by the question.

  
“I wanna know if- how many times you came without me since the last time we did this.” He said, and I flushed, involuntarily rocking my hips.

  
“Not even once.” I told him truthfully.

  
“Mmm, bet you’re sensitive, hmm?” He asked, his fingers returning to my clit as he started moving, rocking into me at a moderate pace that showed little patience. I was grateful for it.

  
“Yes. I want you to make me cum.” I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck and threading one hand through his hair. He thrust harder, quickening his pace early on and groaning throatily.

  
“Fuck.” He spat, his free hand clinging to my thigh. I pulsed my muscles around him, feeling shockwaves of pleasure each time, I let my head roll back as I bucked my hips to meet his thrusts, trapping his hand between our bodies. “Ohh god, you’re so gorgeous. So fuckin’ perfect, _fuck_.”

  
It turned into desperate, unrefined rutting, but neither of us had the intention of drawing this out. This was needy. Desperate. Purely lust-fueld. I needed release, and I needed to feel Rick cum inside me. I hadn’t realised how much I had needed this, and now that I was getting it, I couldn’t get it fast enough. Rick kissed my throat, leaving sloppy wet marks across the column of my neck, then he bit down on my shoulder. He sucked and licked at me, tasting the salt of my perspiration. His fingers moved purposefully over my clit, rubbing it tight, quick circles that wrung the pleasure out of me effortlessly.

  
“Cum. I want you to squeeze my- squeeze the cum out of my balls, baby.” He growled, and his words alone sent waves through my body, dizzyingly intense pleasure that pushed me to the edge. “Mmm, feel how wet you are for me, did you miss this?”

  
“Yes, Rick.” I nodded wildy, hanging off the edge, ready to plummet. With one particularly rough thrust of his hips, I was gone. “Rick!” I called his name loudly, completely forgetting about the thin walls of my dorm room. My pussy throbbed around him, contracting with an orgasm that I could only describe as perfect. It felt like it would go on forever, building with an intensity that made my eyes squeeze shut. I wasn’t even finished when Rick joined me, and I drew his climax into me, welcoming it with a satisfied groan. 

  
We came down together, slowing to a stop and letting our bodies slump against the bed. Rick pulled out of me and proceeded to stroke his softening cock against my opening, smearing his seed in a display of vulgar pride. I couldn’t bring myself to care.

  
“Mmm, look at that.” He commented quietly, spreading my lips with his fingers and watching the mess he was making with interest. I left him to it, closing my eyes and letting the sleepless nights from the previous week catch up with me. Rick pressed a couple of kisses to my forehead, letting out a satisfied sigh. The bed shifted as he got up to leave, and I was momentarily offended, until I heard the bathroom door opening. He returned a moment later with a washcloth, and gently cleaned us up. I hummed appreciatively, pulling him back over to me, he dragged the duvet with him and covered us up.

  
“So you missed me, hmm?” I said tiredly, a little smile on my face.

  
“Don’t get any ideas.” He warned, but wrapped his arms around me regardless.

  
“You love me.” I smirked. The only response I got was an exasperated sigh. I laughed to myself, and tucked my head under his chin. “Goodnight.” 

  
“It’s half past five in the morning.” He commented in amusement. “We might as well start the day at this point.”

  
“Fuck that. I’m sleeping through till next week.” I said. He grunted, then pecked the top of my head.

  
“Well done, for getting all your shit finished.” He said, though it sounded like it pained him to say it. I smiled regardless. “Glad to have you back.” He added, punctuating his words with a squeeze of his arms.


	20. Roommate Rick Hate Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "hi! ik request are closed so just whenever u have time and if u want to! A salty rick over a uninterested reader, like the reader is unsure about ricks age/looks and rick is bitter over it. when they fuck she is not feeling it as much and he is determinated to change that. (pls i need this, you write my fav rick!!!!)" - Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: rim jobs, rough sex, squirting, dirty talk

“You filthy old _fuck_ , this is like the eighth time this week, how difficult is it to flush the damn toilet?” I yelled down the hall as I marched towards the living room, where Rick was sprawled out over my sofa, taking up the whole thing with his lanky legs.

  
“What?” He exclaimed. “I only took a piss. If it’s yellow, let it mellow…” he trailed off, not taking his eyes off the TV screen, which appeared to be showing a teddy bear building a spiders web. I was past the point of questioning his odd television choices, having lived with him for three months now. 

  
“And if it’s brown, flush it down.” I finished for him, jabbing a thumb over my shoulder in the direction of the bathroom. “That’s basically fucking brown, dude. You need to drink more, you’re going to kill yourself.” I sighed heavily.

  
“I drink plenty.” He lifted his arm and waved a bottle of beer around.

  
“ _Water._ You need to drink more water.” I groaned in annoyance and walked around the sofa, pushing his legs out of the way so I could take a seat. 

  
“S-since when do you care about my wellbeing, hmm?” He questioned, straightening up on the sofa and slinging an arm behind me. I cringed at his proximity.

  
“I don’t. I’m just saying, if you’re so insistent on saving the planet by not flushing after you take a piss in _my_ apartment, then at least try to stay hydrated, you know? It’s like fucking… molasses in there.” I shuddered. Rick laughed.

  
“Y-you know, this could all be avoided if we had our own bathrooms, like I suggested. Your room has an ensuite, use that. I’ll take the main bathroom.” He said, and I turned to narrow my eyes at him.

  
“Absolutely not. This is my apartment, you’re just a lodger. I am not giving up the main bathroom, it’s the only one with a bath in it, and you know I like my baths.” I argued, and his eyelids lowered flirtatiously. I felt my cheeks flush, and I knew exactly what he was going to say if I gave him the window to speak. “I’m starting to regret telling Beth about needing a roommate.” That’s what had gotten me into this mess. All it took was one careless slip of the tongue when Beth had mentioned her father’s plan to find a place of his own, and I was stuck cohabiting with an ill-tempered, seventy-something year old mad scientist.

  
“Well, it’s too late now. I’m not going anywh-eurgh.” He belched, then took a gulp of beer.

  
“We’ll see about that.” I raised a brow at him, unimpressed.

  
“Don’t fucking play that game with me, little girl. I-I-I bet if I packed up my shit and told you I was leaving tomorrow, you’d _beg_ me to stay.” He said arrogantly, spreading his legs wide and sinking back into the sofa, like he felt right at home.

  
“Perhaps, purely because I need the help with the rent.” I said. “I’d prefer it if you gave me at least a month’s notice so I can try to find someone else.” Rick narrowed his eyes at me.

  
“Replace me, huh? Bet you couldn’t find anyone that can give you as good a dicking as I can.” He said brashly, and my jaw dropped.

  
“Eugh, shut the fuck up. I told you that was a mistake.” I was proud that I managed to keep my voice relatively calm and level.

  
“Which time are we talking about, last week? Which time last week, c-cause it happened twice.” He said, making a show of feigning intense curiosity. “In the kitchen? No, couldn’t have been. I distinctly remember you begging me not to stop. Must’ve been the time in the bath, then. It did get a little messy, water _everywhere_.” He nodded.

  
“You’re disgusting.” I simply said, not wanting to engage in this topic of conversation.

  
“I know, sweetheart. I think that’s why you like me.” He grinned at me obnoxiously and I got up to leave. I didn’t get very far before he grabbed my wrist and held me in place.

  
“I do not like you.” I told him. Rick stared at me for a moment, searching my face.

  
“You know what? I believe you. Still. Doesn’t mean you aren’t down to fuck when I catch you in a- in the right mood.” He pointed out, and I couldn’t deny it. It’d be like denying the fact that water is wet. Just plain idiotic.

  
“It means absolutely nothing.”

  
“Oh, you don’t have to tell me, sweetie. I-I get it. You’ve been single for a _loooong_ time, you just need me to uh… help you let off steam.” He said in a low voice, and tugged me towards him. For some reason, I let him. “I’m happy to oblige.” Rick let go of my wrist and brought his hands to my waist, stroking his fingers over the exposed flesh just above my jeans that my cropped t-shirt didn’t cover.

  
“I can let off steam just fine on my own.” I told him, and he flashed me a toothy grin.

  
“But it’s not half as fun, is it?” He asked, then lifted my shirt to expose my tummy. He leaned forwards and pressed kisses into my flesh, burying his nose against me and inhaling my scent. I watched him for awhile, deciding whether I should let him continue. It felt good, being touched by another person. Rick was right, I had been single for a while now and I missed the physical contact, getting it from _him_ , though, was something I struggled to deal with. Sure, he was good, his age meant he was experienced and definitely knew what he was doing… but it also meant he was older than my father. Not to mention the alcoholism, bad manners, and the general unpleasantness of his personality. 

  
I closed my eyes and focused on the sensations, the warmth, my body’s reaction when his hands reached my breasts and he squeezed. I sighed pleasantly, trying to forget about who was drawing the sound from me. A slimy tongue pressed against my skin and rolled upwards, dipping into my cleavage. I grimaced as my skin cooled under his saliva, and I only felt dirtier when his lewd groan met my ears. I pulled away, but he dragged me back, maneuvering me onto the sofa with him, laying me down.

  
“Not now, I’m too…” I started, my voice disappearing when his fingers hooked into the waist of my jeans and pulled them down, underwear going with them. 

  
“Too sober?” He assumed, reading my mind. “Just fucking… close your eyes and pretend I’m Brad Pitt.” He grumbled, clearly irritated by my hesitance.

  
“It’s not that you’re _un_ attractive.” I said meekly, looking him over as he groped at the bulge in the front of his pants. I couldn’t help but find the sight arousing.

  
“Pffft, don’t worry about o-offen- hurting my fucking feelings. You think I’m bothered what you think of me when I’m eight inches deep in your snatch?” He rolled his eyes at me.

  
“Well, that’s being a little generous, don’t you think? It’s six at most.” I gave him an unimpressed look and he growled in irritation. 

  
“And here I was, about to eat your pussy. Fuck that. Tu-turn over, all you’re getting is my dick, tonight.” He commanded, and I didn’t move. I chewed on my bottom lip, indecisive as ever. He glared at me, waiting for some kind of response from me.

  
“I’m not- I don’t think I’m _ready_.” I told him pointedly, and he glanced down between my legs.

  
“Right, yeah, since I’m so fucking old and gross; I just don’t do it for you, huh? Fine. I’ll get you _ready_.” He said, tone short and annoyed. “Turn over.” He repeated, and this time I complied. He grabbed my hips and hoisted them into the air, pushing my head into the sofa cushions. His palms came down harshly on my asscheeks and he kneaded them, spreading them and drinking in the view, a gravelly groan escaping him as he came to kneel behind me. One hand slipped between my legs and his fingers stroked up and down my slit. “You’re lucky you’ve got the whole package back here, gorgeous pink little pussy, tight hole, big round ass. Otherwise I wouldn’t stick around and deal with your shit. There’s plenty of women out there that’d give their right arm to be in your position, you ungrateful shit.” 

  
The lewd sound of him spitting met my ears, followed by the sensation of moisture dripping down my ass crack to my pussy. “Eugh, do you have to do that?”

  
“As a matter of fact, yeah. I didn’t realise you kept the Sahara Desert up your cunt.” He insulted me, prompting me to give a weak kick to his thigh.

  
“You’ve barely fucking touched me yet, and all you’ve done is insult me, what do you expect?” I argued, the anger draining from me immediately when his fingers spread that moisture over my slit, rubbing my clitoris. 

  
“You’re right. M-maybe I just wanted to knock you down a few pegs, since you obviously think you’re bett-eurgh than me.” He punctuated his words by pushing two fingers inside me, there was a lot of friction due to an almost complete lack of natural lube, but that was changing fast as he rubbed my clit fast in circles, just how he knew I liked. He gently curled his fingers towards my g-spot, grinding that specific area like he was psychic and knew just where to touch me. _This_ is what kept me coming back.

  
“I don’t think I’m better than you.” I exclaimed, my voice wobbling. “I’m sorry I’m not wildly attracted to a man three times my age!” 

  
“If you aren’t attracted to me, why do I have my fingers in your pussy? You’re not stopping me!” He said, thrusting those two fingers now that things were getting slick. I buried my face in my sofa to muffle the whine that I couldn’t hold back. He was so good, so talented, I was reaching tipping point again… pleads and praise on the tip of my tongue. I didn’t want to break and give him exactly what he wanted. 

  
“Y-you know how to get me off, that’s all.” I squeaked, voice almost unintelligible to him through the cushions.

  
“Damn fucking right, I do.” He said, then I felt the wet heat of his mouth on my ass, his tongue lapping over my back passage so suddenly that I jolted away from the sensation.

  
“Ah! What’re you doing?” I gasped, lifting my head to look back at him.

  
“What? Never had your ass eaten before?” 

  
“No!” 

  
“Well today’s your lucky day.” He simply said before getting back to work. My mouth hung open as I squirmed under the unusual sensation, not entirely sure of what to make of it.

  
“I don’t know about this.” I murmured, though I was definitely beginning to warm up to whatever Rick was doing. My thoughts were shattered, though, when he started making quick figure-eights with his tongue, simultaneously thrusting his fingers faster. “Ohhh, ohh fuck.” I gasped, pushing back against him involuntarily. I heard, and felt, his chuckle and moaned in response to the vibrations. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” I called out, feeling myself spiralling faster and faster down that hole, then the bastard stopped.

  
“Mm, see how wet I can get you? Didn’t take long, did it?” He commented, straightening up behind me and unbuckling his belt.

  
“Screw you! That was so good, why’d you have to stop?” I whined, my body shaking and weak, needing release.

  
“Didn’t wanna risk you finishing then telling me to fuck off, I’m not about to eat your ass without a reward.” He said, his honesty hitting me in the gut and filling me with a dose of annoyance.

  
“You think I’d do that? Ugh, just… just stick it in and get it over with.” I sighed, slumping against the sofa and waiting for it to happen.

  
“You sure you don’t want me to rubber up first?” He teased, and I flashed him a warning look.

  
“Obviously, just get on with it.” 

  
“Charming, y-you really know how to woo a man.” He complained, but I heard the rustle of a condom wrapper being torn open regardless. It was a few moments before he pushed against me, grinding his hard cock against the cleft of my ass. He hummed contently to himself as his did, pressing the head of his cock against my asshole, threatening to breach. 

  
“Don’t even think about it.” I warned.

  
“I wasn’t gonna!” He insisted, then moved his attention to my pussy, stroking his length between my folds, pulling shaky breaths as he coated himself in my wetness. “Fuck, you’re hot.”

  
“Do it.” I said quietly, closing my eyes and pushing my hips back to encourage him. Without another word, he entered me, slow and controlled, stretching me out with each inch of his thick cock. I let out a sound of sweet bliss that I wasn’t even aware of, and Rick stroked his palms over my asscheeks indulgently.

  
“God, you love this. You put on a good front, I’ll give you that, but you can’t keep it up for long.” He told me.

  
“I love your cock. Everything else about you infuriates me.” I said, my tone weary. I didn’t want to go into this now, I just wanted to cum.

  
“Hey, I don’t expect you to _love_ me, sweetie. I just gotta make you admit to being a slut for this old man. You’re so easy, baby. You might hate my guts, but fuck, you’re into this.” He leaned over my back and spoke into my ear, rocking his hips slowly into me. “You’re gonna be begging for more in just a few minutes.”

  
“You think that’s because it’s _you_ back there? Sorry to disappoint you, Rick, but I beg everyone for more. That’s just what I do during sex, you aren’t special.” I told him, and he growled in annoyance, straightening up and gripping my hips. That’s when he unleashed his worst, slamming into me recklessly, robbing me of my breath. Rick had never fucked me like this, so hard, so rough, it verged on painful. 

  
“You never know when to shut up, do you? You fucking asked for it, now.” He spat breathlessly, speaking through his clenched teeth. I lifted up slightly, bracing myself against the arm of the sofa as I tried to steady myself. 

  
“Oh, fuck!” I called out, nails digging into the chair. 

  
“Yeah, this what you want? Need me to fuck your little hole raw? I’ve been too easy on you.” He pulled my hips back to meet his every thrust, and I bounced against him at a dizzying pace. I knew I’d have bruises on my ass from his bony hips, but it would be well fucking worth it. My eyes watered and my legs shook, some rather obscene wet sounds were happening behind me and I was sure I’d never felt so incredible.

  
“Oh God, please!” I shouted, my mind was practically blank, unable to process anything but the sensations of being fucked silly by this old guy I was supposed to hate. “Fuck! Har-der!” My voice shook with each pound.

  
“Here she is! My little slut’s out.” He cheered, nails digging into my hips. “Touch y- rub your clit for me, baby.” Without a moment’s hesitation I reached between my legs and rubbed my clit from side to side, hitting every nerve and bringing my orgasm close. “Gooood girl, you gonna cum for me? That little pussy gonna squeeze my dick so I can pump it full of cum, hmm?” Rick was obviously out of breath at his point, and his hips stuttered with a combination of fatigue and pleasure. 

  
“Yes! I’m gonna cum, gonna cum so fucking hard, don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” I babbled, words slurring together as I pressed my cheek into the sofa. The pleasure slowly took over, building to the point that neared the intensity of orgasm before I’d even reached my peak. My vision blurred and I could barely control the sounds I was making, and I briefly registered a wet sensation spreading over my hand and thighs just as my climax hit, and every nerve in my body lit up. Rick’s name tore from my throat without permission as I curled in on myself, forehead pressing into the sofa, wrist cramping up from it’s repetitive motion. 

  
Rick let out the telltale growl that signified his orgasm, and his thrusts lost all rhythm before he gave up, burying himself to the hilt and staying there as he came. My senses came back to me after a few moments and I realised I’d been drooling over the sofa. I lifted up to see a little wet patch were my mouth had been, but my attention didn’t stay there for long. 

  
“Holy shit!” I gasped, feeling another shockwave of pleasure as Rick pulled out of me. My knees buckled below me and I twisted to sit on my ass, staring down at the huge wet patch by Rick’s knees.

  
“Right?! You didn’t tell me you were a fucking squirter, Jesus Christ!” Rick collapsed back against the arm of the chair, looking completely spent.

  
“I’m not! Well, I wasn’t, I don’t know! Did I squirt? Is that what this is?” I asked, completely baffled. 

  
“Well, yeah, that sure as shit wasn’t me.” He snorted, gesturing to the condom still on his cock. “So unless you just pissed on me, yeah, I’d say that’s what this is.” 

  
“Oh my God. I’ve never done that before.” I covered my mouth with my hand and flushed deep red. “I’m sorry.”

  
“You’re s- fuck that. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. D-did it feel different?” He asked.

  
“It felt really intense but I didn’t realise… oh God how am I gonna clean this?” I whined, getting up and looking down at the mess I’d made. “I couldn’t have fucking done this in the bath, could I?” I groaned. 

  
“Mm, maybe next time you can do it in my mouth.” He purred, stroking his hand over cock and licking my juices away. 

  
“There’s not going to be a-” I started, but cut myself off, thinking about how I’d literally never experienced sex as good as that in my life. “Ugh, you know what? Fuck it. You win. Fucking you is great, I don’t care how old you are.” I said, defeated. 

  
“Music to my ears, beautiful.” He smirked arrogantly. I watched as he peeled the used condom off, tying up the end before tossing it onto the glass coffee table. 

  
“Really? That’s where you’re gonna leave that? Don’t make me regret saying that.” I scolded him, pincering the thing between my thumb and forefinger as gingerly as possible before tossing it in the trash in the kitchen. When I got back, Rick hand redressed himself. “Help me clean this shit up. Then I think a shower is in order.”

  
“Mm, can I come?” He asked.

  
“Don’t push your luck.”


	21. Nasty Accident = Angst With Happy Ending!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "I just watched the Wedding Squanchers episode and was thinking about how Rick hated himself for letting his guard down. Could you do a fic on Rick and reader enjoying themselves at an event, narrowly escaping a life-threatening situation, and Rick distancing himself from the reader because he thinks him letting his guard down almost got reader killed. Also Rick could have unspoken feelings for reader that are revealed in angsty confrontation after they realize they can't stand being apart." - Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains mild gore. 
> 
> Also, reader is bisexual and this fic contains a little f/f!

Staring down at my freshly sliced off ankle was the last thing I thought I’d be doing that night, hell, it wasn’t even on my radar in terms of possible things that could happen. It wouldn’t even have appeared on the hypothetical risk assessment. But alas, I was sat on the grimy floor of Rick’s garage watching a pool of blood quickly form on the ground where my foot should’ve been, while Rick was rooting around in boxes muttering angrily to himself. The cut was perfect, like it had been done with a laser.

  
It was strange. I hadn’t yet quite wrapped my head around what had happened. Rick and I had been exploring a market on some alien planet, and he’d been in his element. He’d told me about the Garflugeron annual fair, and how a whole host of different alien species got together to sell/buy/trade goods; collectibles, technology, food, medicine, anything you could imagine. We were at a table speaking to an alien with four sets of arms, a large slug-like body and one big black eye, who strangely enough spoke English. I was about to trade an old Gameboy for a cool looking gemstone, when all of a sudden the alien fucking exploded. Rick seemed to know what was happening straight away, grabbing my arm and yanking me out of the ‘splash zone’ as millions of tiny bugs came crawling out of the chest cavity. It was like a domino effect after that, and everywhere around us these bugs were bursting out of various aliens’ chests. Rick had shot a portal at the nearest wall and ran for it, urging me to follow. I’d ended up with my face in the dirt after tripping on a rock like the hot blond in a horror movie, and only just made it through the portal before it closed. Of course, somehow I’d turned up on the other side missing an appendage.

  
“Rick?” I said, my voice was small. He didn’t respond, instead he growled in anger and upturned the box he was looking through, emptying its contents onto the floor so he could look through more easily. “I feel weird.”

  
“N-no shit. Your foot’s in another dimension. Wh-why the fuck weren’t you right behind me, huh?” He asked.

  
“I tripped.”

  
“Of course you fucking did, fuck… My portal gun works on a timer, which I specifically set to remain open just long enough for us to get through. K-keep that in mind next time we’re running for our lives, huh?”

  
“So that’s what happened? My foot got cut off by the portal?” I asked.

  
“Your foot ceased to exist in this dimension as soon as the portal closed up. Nothing got cut, doesn’t work like that.” He grumbled. 

  
“Shouldn’t we go back and get it?”

  
“Huh?” He grunted, abandoning the clutter on the floor before hurrying over to the cupboards in his desk.

  
“My… My foot. We can go back and get it an- and take it to the hospital and they can put it back on. I’ve seen it on TV, we just need to put it in some ice!” I murmured. The adrenaline was starting to ebb, and whatever pain I hadn’t been feeling before was beginning to surface. I hissed as a sudden burning sensation started up, my hand flew down to my severed ankle, clutching at it desperately.

  
“Do you really wanna go back there? Th-th-that whole fucking place is teeming with Broflonite Lung Mites. You saw what happened to those aliens, th-the fucking things exploded from the chest out! Th-they practically turned inside out right in front of us! If we stayed there five more fucking seconds, that could be happening to us right now.” He yelled, then he was coming over to me, a device of some sort in his hand.

  
“Ahhh, fuck, it hurts.” I cried, eyes beginning to water as the burning intensified. 

  
“Of course it does! Wh-what, you expect having your foot chopped off not to hurt?” He growled, and I sobbed, he met my eyes at this, seeming to soften. He patted my knee lightly. “Look, ahh, it’s gonna be okay. I’m gonna- I’m gonna fix you up.”

  
“What is that?” I asked, staring at the device in his hand.

  
“It’s gonna help you, okay? J-just relax. Close your eyes for me and take some deep breaths, baby.” He told me, now this had me panicking.

  
“Why? Are you- is this gonna hurt me?” I asked.

  
“Just trust me, it needs to be done. It’ll be over soon, alright?” The hand on my knee stroked up and down, a little too quickly to be soothing.

  
“What is it? I’m scared, I-”

  
“Ahh, fuck this.” He snapped, and pushed the device into the end of my leg, and I cried out. Following the instant agony of having a lump of metal rammed directly into a fresh wound, the pain only got worse. Burning. A different kind of burning than before, actual, physical burning; I could smell cooking meat, and I retched dryly at the knowledge that it was coming from me. “It’s cauterising the wound.” He told me, and I retched again; this time not so dryly. “Ahh, Christ. Got any other bodily fluids you wanna discharge all over my floor?” He complained, then did something to the device, and I watched as a robotic foot unfurled from the end of it.

  
“Holy shit!” I exclaimed. “That’s my… that’s my foot now?”

  
“Try to move it.” He commanded. I hesitantly did as he asked, and to my confusion, the toes wiggled at will. “Alright, perfect.” He said, then wrapped one arm around my waist, and hooked the other under my knees. He grunted as he lifted me, and carried me towards the garage door.

  
“Wait, Rick… I’ve got a robot foot? Aren’t you- can you please explain what’s happening to me?” I said, wrapping my arms around his neck for stability as he carried me through the house.

  
“Your flesh will grow back around it. I-it’ll all be back to normal in a few hours.” He explained. 

  
“How the hell does that work?” 

  
“That device just injected the area with regenerative cells, harvested from a starfish. It’s gonna be like nothing happened, sweetie. Well, getting through airport security might be a bitch from now on, but at least you’ve got your foot back, right?” He said, kicking the door to his bedroom open before carrying me inside and placing me down on his bed. “Just uh, just take it easy for a while, alright? Rest up. Take a nap, or whatever. Like I said, it’ll be fine in a few hours but it’s best to keep off of it till then.” He told me, then made to leave.

  
“Wait!” I said, and he paused in the doorway. “Aren’t you gonna stay with me?” _Please stay with me_ , was more like what I wanted to say. All I wanted was to be held by him, to feel safe, protected. He stared at me for a while, face emotionless.

  
“No. Y-you’re fine. I’m not gonna sit in here and watch you sleep, I have shit to do.” He said, then left. I stared out at the empty hallway for a good few moments, before letting out a loud breath and rolling onto my back. My leg no longer hurt, yet I could feel a strange, itchy, tingly sensation. I took his advice and closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep.

  
-

  
A few days after the incident it was as if nothing ever happened. Well, sort of. My foot was fine; I could walk, it didn’t hurt, and there was no trace of a scar… but something had changed. Rick hadn’t called, visited, or even texted. Now that was out of character, normally he wouldn’t go more than a day without texting me a photo of some gadget he was working on, or dropping in to drag me to some alien planet when Morty wasn’t around, or for a nice, loud fuck in the middle of the night. That last one was definitely a shocker, not to mention disappointing. I’d even stayed up late one night, purposely dressed in my nicest lingerie in preparation for his possible arrival, but it didn’t come. I’d been lounging on my sofa watching TV, in said lingerie, at two in the morning when I finally decided to take action. I pulled out my phone and took a few pictures of myself, scrolling through them until I found the most flattering one; the one where my tits looked the perkiest and my tummy looked the smallest. I sent it to him; no caption needed. In seconds the little ‘read’ icon appeared below my message, and I eagerly awaited his response.

  
Ten agonising minutes passed, and I didn’t hear a peep from Rick. I sighed and unhooked my bra, letting it drop so I could snap a picture of my naked breasts, making sure to pinch a nipple with my free hand. I sent it to him, and again my phone informed me that he’d seen it. I nibbled on my thumb nail, my heart starting to drum harder in my chest. A few minutes went by and I typed him a message.

  
_“Come over, I want you to bend me over this sofa and help me wake the neighbors up.”_ I said, pressing send. I leaned back, spreading my legs and sliding my hand under my panties, stroking my pussy at the thought of him doing so. Finally, I got a response.

  
_“You’re making it very difficult for me to concentrate on my work.”_ He texted back, and I laughed; just a sharp exhale through my nose.

  
_“That’s because I want you to concentrate on me.”_ I replied. It seemed I needed to up the ante even more, since I didn’t get another response. With a frustrated sigh, I pulled my camera up again, this time taking a video. I filmed myself playing with my pussy, keeping the phone close to my face so the mic would pick up my laboured breath and quiet moans. After a while, I pushed my underwear down my legs, altering the angle of my phone so it could capture me stuffing two fingers inside. I cursed under my breath at this, and started thrusting.

  
“Come on, baby. I’ve been thinking about you all night, I can’t sleep. I’m so wet for you, Rick. I need you to come over and stuff me with your cock ‘till I can’t take any more.” I said, my voice coming out needy and breathless. I cut the video, not daring to watch it back before sending it to him. I’d probably chicken out if I saw myself. 

  
_“You still got my dick in your bedside drawer?”_ He texted after a while. He was referring to the dildo I owned that’d been cast from Rick himself… his last Christmas gift to me.

  
_“I do.”_ I replied.

  
_“Great. You have my dick on demand, then. Go wild.”_ Was his response. My jaw dropped, and I felt the chilling, humiliating blow of rejection. A second text came in shortly after. _“Btw, I’m not saying you should keep sending me videos, but I’m also not saying you shouldn’t. So yeah. Ball’s in your court with that one.”_

  
I scoffed in irritation, tossing my phone aside. I went straight to bed after that. 

  
-

  
The next morning (well, afternoon; I’d slept in pretty late) I drove over to the Smith household. When I turned up, Rick was unsurprisingly in his garage with the door open. As I walked up the driveway I caught his eye, and he pressed a button on the remote beside him. His face was an emotionless wall as the garage door began it’s slow descent, and I felt a flash of anger as he attempted to shut me out. Thank God for its slow moving mechanism, though, because I managed to duck underneath it before it closed. I stared at Rick with my arms crossed over my chest, daggers in my eyes. He sighed heavily, turning back to whatever he was working on.

  
“What the fuck, Rick?” I said. No reply. “What the hell is your problem with me?” 

  
“I don’t have a problem.” He said monotonously.

  
“Well clearly you do. You made me feel like such an idiot last night.” I told him, feeling heat creeping up my neck and onto my cheeks as I relived the embarrassment.

  
“What, I-I-I’m not allowed to say no to you?” He said, and I gasped at his insinuation.

  
“Of course you are! It was the comment about the videos that got to me. You either want me or you don’t, Rick. You can’t have it both ways.” I told him, he didn’t even react. “And let’s be honest, Rick. It’s not like you’ve ever said no before; hell, it’s usually you initiating things, turning up at my house and waking me up when it suits you. But the minute I want something you… you go and make me feel dirty, and gross, and cheap, an-and…” I trailed off, shaking my head. 

  
“That wasn’t my intention.” He informed me, taking a glance at me from the corner of his eye. “You aren’t any of those things.” 

  
“Well, you need to work on your tact. And what was that, just then? Shutting the door on me when you saw me coming? That was about the rudest thing you’ve ever done, and let’s be honest, Rick, that’s a hard record to break.” I ranted. 

  
“Ugh, can we not? I’m not in the mood for this. I-I never will be, so like… can we drop it?” He whined, burying his face in his hand as he leaned on the desk. I blinked at him.

  
“Is everything okay?” I asked. 

  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” He lifted his head up to give me a funny look.

  
“Oh, I don’t know. You’re treating me like shit, I wondered if there was some external reason as to why that was. Maybe you’re just an arsehole, though.” I shrugged.

  
“You know what? I don’t need this. Just fucking leave if you’re gonna be all pissy with me. I’m over it.” He said, pressing that button again; opening the garage door for me. 

  
“Why are you acting like this? Have I done something wrong? Is it because I puked and bled all over your floor and left you to clean it up?” I asked. He snorted, shaking his head. 

  
“No. Y-you haven’t done anything.” He sighed. He paused for a while, chewing on his bottom lip and fiddling with a wire sprouting out of the gadget on his desk. “I just… I-I-I think maybe we should, uhhh, stop… this.” He finally said. Immediately, my heart was racing.

  
“What?” I asked, dread cascading over me.

  
“Did I stutter?” He asked, head snapping up to look at me. “Don’t answer that. Look, I just don’t think this is a g-good idea. Us being- uhh, us fucking.” 

  
“Why not? I thought… I thought it was fun.” I said meekly, feeling a lump rise in my throat. I couldn’t tell whether it was because I was being dumped, or because he’d reduced what we had to simply 'fucking’. 

  
“Does everything need an explanation?” He sighed, dragging his hand through his hair. 

  
“Not everything. But this does.” I told him. “Things were good until the other day. Has it got something to do with my leg? Does that put you off; make me less attractive?” I asked, suddenly feeling genuinely self conscious about it for the first time since I’d healed. 

  
“You fuckin’ serious? N-now that’s actually the stupidest thing you’ve ever said, and, quote of the day here; _let’s be honest, that’s a hard record to break._ ” He imitated my voice, and I glared at him. 

  
“You’re making it easier for me to walk away, keep going.” I said through clenched teeth. 

  
“This is just a dis-disaster waiting to happen, (y/n). You know that.” He said poignantly. I shook my head in confusion.

  
“What do you mean by that?” I asked.

  
“You and I… we aren’t good together. Let’s just leave it at that. N-no point dragging this out, my mind’s made up.” He told me, gesturing to the door. 

  
“This has come out of nowhere, it seems. I deserve the chance to talk about this, make sense of it.” I argued.

  
“ _My mind is made up_.” He repeated sternly, giving me a look that was so full of disdain I almost burst into tears. He made a sound of irritation, and turned away, effectively blocking me out as he continued his tinkering. 

  
“Alright,” I said after a long pause of just staring at the back of his head. “Nice knowing you, I guess.” I shrugged, turning on my heel and leaving without a glance back. I was more pissed off than anything, quite happy to leave him and never see him again at that point, completely dumbfounded as to where it had all come from. I deserved better, anyway. The common courtesy of an explanation would’ve been nice, but at the end of the day, Rick Sanchez was Rick Sanchez. He lived on his terms, nobody else’s. If I expected closure, it’d be a damn long time until I got any; it was much easier to just walk away. To accept it all as an experience and move the fuck on.

  
So that’s what I did. A fortnight later, I found myself in a bar being chatted up by someone who was actually my age. They were pleasant, offered to pay for my drinks, asked questions about myself and appeared to give a damn about my answers, held the door for me on the way out. The perfect gentleman; except for the fact that they were a woman. A tall lady with long red hair that fell in curls down to her hips. Slender hands and high cheekbones, she was all smiles and soft touches; patting my arm whenever I said something she found amusing. She was a stunner, that was for sure. She held my hand in the taxi back to my place, and she was the first to kiss me once shrouded in the privacy of my living room. I’d never been with a woman before, though I’d always had an interest, and I was surprised to find that if felt like the most natural thing in the world. Well, aside from the fact that when those slender fingers slid underneath my shirt and grazed my nipples, I could only think of one person. And he certainly wasn’t a redhead. 

  
I didn’t stop her. I didn’t want to. I urged her over to the sofa, sinking into the cushions as she climbed onto my lap. With a soft hum, she pulled my shirt over my head, let her hands slide back down over the black lace of my bra; which was quickly removed and discarded on the floor. With slightly shaky hands, I did the same to her. She was braless, her breasts were small and pert, and her nipples hardened under my palms. I licked my lips and looked up at her. She gave me this eager little smile.

  
“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” She said, and my lips parted as I considered my answer. “Female-wise.” She clarified, and I nodded. “Let me make you feel good, yeah?”

  
“Yeah.” I breathed, closing my eyes as she slid her hand inside my jeans, finding my clit with ease and rolling it under her fingers. I moaned softly, parting my legs wider. 

  
“Mmm, you’re a pretty one.” She whispered, leaning down to press kisses along the side of my neck. It was odd feeling soft skin against me, quite the contrast to the slight roughness that Rick usually brought, depending on how long it’d been since his last shave… I shook his image out of my mind, and ran my hands along the curve of my companion’s waist. I shifted on the sofa, tilting my hips as she picked up the pace. I moaned loader, rolling my head against the back of the sofa. 

  
“Oh God…” I sighed, and she took my jaw in her free hand, covered my mouth with her own. She tasted sweet, her lips felt plump against mine and she kissed with a certain gentleness that left me craving more. 

  
“Let me go down on you, baby. If your pussy tastes as good as your tongue, I’m in for a good night.” She said, a devilish giggle leaving her lips as she slid back, down onto the floor between my legs. She tugged on my jeans, and I lifted my hips to help her remove them. I felt a little self conscious being exposed, but it didn’t last long, because she soon buried her tongue within my folds. She moaned against me, pushing my legs further apart and coming closer. She worked differently to Rick, slower, more deliberate and precise, and I chalked it down to the fact that she was a woman and knew from experience what felt- I stopped myself. I was thinking about him again. I looked down at the woman between my legs and stroked my fingers through her hair. So soft. Nothing like the wild, unkempt-

  
“Fuck!” I spat, I couldn’t tell if it was out of frustration or pleasure. When she slipped a finger inside me and started rocking it against my g-spot, pleasure definitely won me over. I wailed and bucked, my back arching as she flicked her tongue back and forth. “Ohhh yes, please… k-keep going.” I cried, rocking my hips in time with her movements. She moaned and chuckled against me, adding a second finger.

  
“Alright, what’s this about, a-are you trying to make me…” A male voice cut through the room, and I opened my eyes with a start to see Rick stepping out of a portal into my living room. He was stunned into silence for a moment at the sight before him. “Jealous.” He finished.

  
“Rick, what the fuck?” I yelled, bringing my knees up to my chest in a bid to hide myself. Meanwhile my female companion and screamed at the top of her lungs and was now scrambling for her discarded t-shirt, pinning it against her bare chest. 

  
“Shit, I thought I heard another woman but I wasn’t sure; holy shit. Y-y-you didn’t tell me you liked pussy.” He exclaimed. The redhead turned away from Rick and pulled her t-shirt on, giving me a strange look as she did. I could only offer an apologetic smile.

  
“You heard us?” I asked in confusion, fidgeting uncomfortably, suddenly realising I was completely naked in a room full of fully dressed people.

  
“Uhh, thanks for a decent night, but I think I’m gonna go…” The lady said, already in her shoes, handbag over her shoulder. She was practically out the door before I could respond, clearly shaken by the interruption. Once she was gone, I turned to glare at Rick. He held his phone up, it was showing a phone call coming from my number. I sighed and reached for my jeans, digging around in the pocket for my phone.

  
“S-so you didn’t do that on purpose?” He asked.

  
“Of course I fucking didn’t.” I told him, hanging up the pocket-dialed phone call. “Look away!” I shouted, and he was startled into doing what I asked. I dressed quickly, my hands shaky from unsatisfied arousal.

  
“Excuse me for thinking you were out to piss me off. W-we hardly parted on the best of terms.” He grumbled. He looked back over at me once I was decent. 

  
“Who’s fault’s that?” I sighed. He rolled his eyes, but I could see he accepted the blame.

  
“Look, I’m sorry, alright? I know I didn’t handle things well. I-I just… I didn’t want to be around you.” He explained, and I cocked a brow.

  
“Right, that makes me feel better.” I said, dripping with sarcasm.

  
“N-not because I dislike you, or anything!” He rushed to amend, sighing heavily as he paused. “I thought it was best to keep you at arms length, okay? And I-I didn’t know the best way to approach- look, I fucked up. What can I say?”

  
“You can start by telling me what the fuck was going on in your head that day.” I deadpanned. He stared at me for a while then came to take a seat beside me. 

  
“After what happened on Garflugeron, I had to do some- I had to rethink everything. Th-that was supposed to be a pretty relaxing day, you know? Just exp-ex- just looking around, somewhere safe and fun. Something we’d both enjoy.” He told me.

  
“It was. I enjoyed it. Until the thing with the exploding aliens and the severed foot happened.” I said. 

  
“E-exactly! If that was just a 'fun day out’, a-and that happened… I don’t know. I just realised how much danger I put the people around me in.” He told me, looking down at the floor.

  
“That’s not like you to think so… responsibly.” I pointed out. It didn’t feel like the right word, but he got the picture.

  
“I know.” He snorted. “I-I-I just thought, well, if I’m putting this girl in danger… why the fuck do I care? Y-you’re supposed to be a fuck buddy or- or just a hot companion for when Morty’s not around. You’re just as replaceable as everyone else in my life.” He explained, and I shot him an unimpressed look. I gave him a chance though, I wanted to see where he was going with it. “Why do I care?” He repeated. 

  
“Yeah, why do you?” I crossed my arms and waited. He looked up at me, allowing his eyes to roam over my entire being for a while.

  
“I don’t know. Well, I _do_ know. B-but… it just complicates things, and neither of us need complication. That’s why I broke things off. To keep you safe, and to make both of our lives easier.” He told me, and I narrowed my eyes.

  
“Do tell.” I prompted, and he gave me a questioning look. “You said you know why you care, tell me.” 

  
“I highly doubt you need me to tell you, (y/n). You’re not stupid.” He scoffed.

  
“That’s news to me, you hardly make me feel confident in my intelligence, Rick.”

  
“You know exactly why I care. I’m not saying it out loud, it’s pointless. Pointless and uncomfortable for everyone involved.” He said, getting annoyed, clearly. 

  
“Do you have feelings for me?” I asked. The question didn’t surprise him, it only made his shoulders slump and his expression turn pained. 

  
“Baby, please…” he sighed. 

  
“I know, Rick. I want to hear it.” I softened my voice.

  
“I’m not- come on. If you know the answer then what. Is. The. Point?” He spat, cheeks flushing slightly. “What’re you going to do with it? I-if I answer.”

  
“Ugh, Rick. You’re acting like a child. If you aren’t going to speak up, I will. Someone’s got to take the initiative around here.” I said, exasperated. I turned my body to face him before continuing. “I’m attracted to you. And not just because we sleep together, I have genuine feelings for you. It runs deeper than just physical, sexual attraction. There we go, I’ve said my piece. It wasn’t hard.”

  
Rick looked up at me, pleasant surprise written all over his face. “Oh… is that- I didn’t think-” 

  
“Why not?”

  
“You’re young. Not to mention into women, apparently.” He snorted. I smirked.

  
“I can like both.”

  
“I thought you only stuck with me for the- I mean we have some great sex.” He shrugged. “I didn’t think you wanted anything else from me.” 

  
“Want and expect are two different things. Sex is great… for a while. But sometimes you just need more.” I told him, looking down at my hands. “And _I_ thought you were only interested in sex.”

  
“Yeah, me too.” He laughed humorlessly, scrubbing a hand over his face as if this whole thing was exhausting. “I was wrong. Realised it the other day and… I-I guess I freaked out. I’m sorry.” 

  
“So you _do_ have feelings for me? That’s confirmed?” I touched his chin, turning his head so he looked at me. His breath hitched, he licked his lips. He moved in for a kiss, but I backed away, giving him a look. 

  
“Yes.” He simply said, after a pause long enough to make me nervous. I let him kiss me then, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled back to move his kisses to my jaw, his teeth coming out to nip at me here and there. I moaned quietly, letting my eyes fall closed as he moved his lips to my neck. “I’m sorry for cock-blocking you… or whatever the female equivalent is.” He mumbled into my neck. 

  
“It’s okay. You can pick up where she left off.” I told him through a smirk. 

  
“Mmm, did you get her number? Call her back over and I’ll hide in the closet and watch.” He teased, sliding his hand under my shirt, rubbing my nipple with his thumb.

  
“You’d be okay with that? Watching some other woman lay her hands on me?” I asked, reaching a hand to his chest, trailing it downwards until I found the growing bulge in his slacks.

  
“Somehow that’s way more appealing than watching another man lay his hands on you. Weird, huh?” he said, moaning loudly when I started stroking him. I licked my lips as I felt him grow beneath my palm. Fuck. I needed him.

  
“Oh, crazy.” I nodded, then reached for his lab coat, pushing it from his shoulders before untucking his shirt, ridding him of that too. I stroked my hands over his chest and trailed one down to the line of hair below his navel, running a single digit down it. He grunted when I stopped just before his erection. His hands were on me, pulling my shirt off, followed by my bra. He kissed his way down to my breasts, bringing each nipple into his mouth one by one, sucking on them so they flushed pink and throbbed with sensitivity. As he worked, he was undoing my jeans and helping me out of them, panties joining them on the floor. For the second time that evening, I was naked before him.

  
“Ahh, fuck, she got you nice and wet for me.” He murmured as his fingers found my slit. I reached for his belt, unbuckling it before undoing his pants and releasing his hard length. I stroked his cock as he rubbed my clit, and we moaned in unison. He kissed me again, his tongue entering my mouth and flicking mine with playful strokes. He raised his hips, kicking his pants off onto the floor, and I took the opportunity to push him back and climb on top of him. “Yeah, baby, y-you gonna ride my cock? Bounce up and down for me, show me how those tits jiggle?” He said lewdly, hands gripping onto my hips.

  
“You just sit back and relax, Rick.” I said in a sultry tone, taking his cock in hand and guiding it to my opening. I sunk down onto him, biting down my on lip as that sweet stretch made my heart race. Rick cursed, rolling his head back as my ass met his thighs and he was buried fully inside me. I rocked against him, back and forth, rubbing my clit against his pubic bone. I did this for a while, adjusting to his size while my wetness increased, making every movement deliciously slippery. By the time I started bouncing on his cock, the two of us were panting. 

  
“Fuuck, I can’t wait to blow my load deep inside this glorious pussy of yours. Y-you gonna cum on my cock and milk me dry, hm?” He said, his voice filthy. I nodded my head eagerly. I picked up the pace, riding him now at a moderate speed that worked like magic on my g-spot. He reached around to my ass, holding onto my cheeks as he guided me up and down his length.

  
“Mm, that’s it. Squeeze my ass. You know I like your hands on me.” I told him, bracing my hands against his chest as I rolled my hips in a circular motion with each thrust.

  
“I can do one better, baby.” He purred, bringing one hand up to me, he swiped his thumb along my bottom lip before pressing his middle finger inside. I eagerly sucked on the digit, swirling my tongue around it and coating it with spit, I felt a flutter of excitement in the pit of my stomach at the promise of what was to come. He fucked his finger in and out of my mouth, watching me intently and moaning as he did. After a while, he withdrew, and pulled me against his chest. I leaned forward, changing the angle of my movements just so, and Rick was grinding against my g-spot perfectly.

  
“Ohh, god! D-do it.” I whined, my clit was stimulated in this position too, and the sensation of everything happening at once was both too much and not enough. Rick stroked his wet finger over my back passage, teasing for a while before he breached. I cursed, rocking faster against him, pushing backwards harder as I urged him to go deeper.

  
“Fuck, baby. Your asshole is so goddamn tight. Y-you gotta let me put my dick in there one day. Shit, I-I’m gonna cum.” He grunted, his free hand moving up to gather my hair, tugging on it slightly, putting just the right amount of pressure on my scalp.

  
“We’ve been over this. I’ll let you fuck me in the ass the day you let me do the same to you.” I reminded him, and he chuckled, pulling on my hair harder.

  
“You’re never gonna let that pegging thing go, huh?” He growled, thrusting his finger in and out of my ass. I wailed, rutting against him desperately as I felt my orgasm approach. “You freaky little shit.” He whispered in my ear.

  
“Aww, fuck! I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum.” I cried, my eyes squeezing shut.

  
“Yeah, cum on my dick, baby girl. Let me feel you. Ahh, shit that’s it!” He growled into my ear, his gravelly voice bringing me to orgasm. I sobbed in ecstasy as I let go, throbbing around him as wave after wave of mind shattering pleasure swam through me, clouding my brain and destroying any composure I had left. Somewhere along the way, Rick came too, bucking his hips up against me, burying himself as deep as he could, the ache in my belly telling me he was hitting my cervix. The slight pain mingled with the pleasure, drawing it out for longer.

  
The cloud lifted slowly. I felt completely wrecked; tired and weak with barely any control over my limbs. Still, I threw my arms around Rick’s neck and put everything I had left into a kiss. I raised my hips, lifting off of him and immediately feeling his seed flood out of me. I moaned at the sensation, breaking the kiss and rolling my head back.

  
“Ahh, Jesus Christ. L-let’s never stop doing that, yeah?” He said breathlessly. 

  
“Fine by me.” I chuckled. “I’ll hold you to that next time your _feelings_ scare you.”

  
“Shit, record me saying it.” He snorted. His arms dropped from my body and he laid limp against the sofa. I did the same against his chest as I caught my breath.

  
“God, we made a mess, didn’t we?” I noted, feeling the stickiness between my legs and on the backs of my thighs.

  
“Best kind of mess.” He replied, seeming unphased.

  
“Come take a bath with me.” I said, pressing a number of kisses to his jaw. His response was a lazy grunt. “Let’s go. Before we get cum all over my sofa.” I said, climbing off of him and tugging on his hand. Finally, he gave in, hoisting himself up with a groan.

  
“I’m getting too old for this, you wear me out.” He complained, though the smirk on his face told me he was far from bothered.

  
“Do you need me to give you a sponge-bath, grandpa?” I teased as I led him by the hand to the bathroom. He pinched my ass in retaliation.

  
“Y-you can cut that the fuck out.” He hissed. After a pause, he added. “But uh, jokes aside, that’d actually be pretty nice.”


	22. Doofus Rick Strip Club Smut: PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Can you do a sequel to Chapter 16: Doofus Rick Strip Club Smut?" - Anon

Time off of work was always a bittersweet thing for me. I'd needed a break, there was only so much ogling, groping and shameless objectification one could take before even I, someone who loved her job, had to take some time off. But of course, I always found myself quickly becoming bored out of my mind. I'd taken a week's vacation, just to unwind, take some time for myself, and perhaps spend some time with a certain Rick who'd captured my interest a few short weeks ago at Spearmint Rick's. J19Zeta7, or _Doofus_ Rick as he was most well known, though I never once let the word pass my lips since I knew that it bothered him, had become a sort of fixation of mine. He'd been kind, respectful and sweet from the get-go, something that was extremely refreshing whilst living on the citadel of Ricks, and I'd quickly become enamoured with his whimsical charm. And so, when I found myself chanel surfing in my apartment late on a Saturday night, I was of course struck with the urge to see him. I knew he was a night owl, and I felt it would still be an acceptable time to contact him.

_“Hi Rick, I hope your weekend is going well. Are you still awake? I was wondering if you'd like to come over and watch a movie or something?”_ I texted him. Rick was always rather formal and polite over the phone, and it'd quickly become a habit to do the same. He was usually a quick replier, so when ten minutes passed without an answer I simply assumed he was asleep, or maybe busy doing something else. Perhaps the council had enlisted his help with something, and he was required to stay late. 

A few moments later, though, my phone started ringing. Rick's name popped up on my screen, and I was quick to answer. 

“Heeey baby, w-why’d you never ask _me_ over to see a movie?” Rick's voice came through the speaker, but it wasn't the Rick I was hoping to hear. Now way. That lecherous tone never came from Zeta-7.

“Who is this?” I asked, frowning deeply.

“It's Rick.” Came his reply, and I scoffed.

“No shit. Which one?” I clarified, there was a pause, and I heard a scuffle and some roudy shouting.

“Your favourite council guard, of course.” He said, and I immediately knew the one. The Rick that came in every Friday with the other guards, and always paid for a private dance. Never knew how far was _too far_. I sighed loudly.

“Why do you have Zeta-7’s phone?” I asked, irritation clear in my voice. 

“He's in the bathroom puking his guts up, the lightweight. M-me and the other Rick's were about to bar hop and leave him to it. You wanna be his replacement, sweetie?” He asked. 

“Rick doesn't drink.” I said, and I heard a chuckle on the end of the line.

“Yeah, not usually, I can tell.”

“Where are you?” I demanded to know, already up and putting my shoes on.

“Y-yeah, that's it baby, come party with us! W-were at that shitty place opposite where you work. Y-you know, the place with the buy one get one free shots?” He told me, and I rolled my eyes.

“I'll be there in five minutes, keep an eye on Rick, don't be an asshole.” I told him, and he grumbled in irritation. “And get him some water.” I added, before hanging up. I raced out of my apartment and took the lift down to the garage. I climbed into my top of the range vehicle, courtesy of my boss (it came with the penthouse apartment, perks of the job), and headed off to the bar. The car had taken some getting used to, cause the damn thing flew, but after some practice it drove like a dream, and I arrived at my destination in no time at all. I parked up outside and headed inside. 

I'd never been in this particular bar, mainly because it looked seedy as hell. I was pretty sure it was some cover up for a bootleg portal fluid distribution network or _something_ , the place just felt off. When I walked inside, dozens of pairs of eyes raked over me; mostly Ricks, though there were a few Mortys. It was a dark and dingy place, with scuffed up wooden flooring and sticky tables and seats, it smelled like booze, cigarettes, and something else that I couldn't place. It probably had something to do with the wired, bloodshot eyes that stared me down as I made my way through the building towards the back corner, where I spotted the group of guards. Hushed and not so hushed words followed me, and I felt pretty damn unsafe. For the first time, I felt relieved to be in the company of those three guards. As I got closer, I realised there was a fourth Rick. Zeta-Z was laying down across the seat at the back of the booth, looking sorry from himself. 

“What have you done to him?” Was my only greeting. I scooted past one of the guards, between him and the table, much to his approval. He let out a pleased hum, not leaning back to give me more room as I made my way to sit by Zeta-7’s head.

“Bought him a couple beers, that's it.” The Rick I'd spoken to on the phone told me. I frowned at him, gesturing to the empty shot glasses littering the table. “And a few shots. I-i-it's no big deal! Not our fault he can't handle his booze.”

I rubbed Rick's shoulder, and he opened his eyes to look up at me. They widened, and he quickly pushed himself upright, trying to collect himself. He attempted to neaten up his messy hair, his cheeks beginning to flush as his eyes darted around the table.

“H-hi, (y/n), I-I-I didn't exp-exep-expec-” he paused, looking frustrated with his inability to get his words out. “What a surprise.” He settled on, turning to give me a toothy, dazed smile. His words were slurred, and I was shocked to see him so hammered.

“Yeah, uh, you having a good time?” I asked, raising a brow at him. He rubbed at his eye, glancing at the empty glasses.

“Y-uh, yeah, I thi-think so. I mean, I was.” He said, looking back up at me with that same smile. “I got a little sick but I feel better now.” He told me, and a wave of laughter erupted from the other Ricks. 

“That's good, did you drink some water?” I asked, and he frowned to himself, like the question was a difficult one.

“Yes, he's had some water. You want me to get him a juice-box too?” The first Rick grumbled, unamused. I gave him a tight-lipped smiled. Zeta-7 laughed quietly to himself and leaned closer to me.

“Wow, y-you look even prettier when you aren't done up- all dressed up f-for work and dates and such. I'd like to kiss you again.” He said, and I braced a hand on his chest when he moved in to claim his kiss.

“Maybe after you've brushed your teeth, hmm?” I said, offering him a sort of smile, sort of wince. 

“Oh gosh I'm- I'm sorry (y/n). Does my breath smell?” He covered his mouth with his hand in embarrassment.

“Ohh god, this is _painful._ ” The Rick beside me said, groaning. “I told you we should've ditched him. Why'd you always insist on dragging him along?” He asked my ‘favourite council guard’. 

“He can be a laugh, sometimes.” He shrugged, drinking up the last of his beer. 

“In what way, hmm? To laugh with, or to laugh at?” I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. “You did this on purpose, I hope it was worth it.” 

“I-i-it's okay, beautiful, th-they- these guys are my buddies.” Zeta-7 patted my arm, his body sagging and his eyelids drooping. He put some of his weight on me, leaning into my side. “Mm, you smell really good.” He murmured.

“See? We're buddies!” The other Rick chuckled, gesturing to him with both hands. I continued to glare at him. “Anyway, I can't believe you gave him your number. If anyone should have it, it should be _me._ ”

“And why's that?” I asked, cocking a brow.

“Cause I always get a dance from you, th-th-this guy just walks in one day and you're all over him, what gives?” He whined, banging his fist on the table.

“I don't know, maybe because he's _nice_?” I suggested with shrug. Rick readjusted his position at my movement, wiggling his way under my arm, his cheek pressed against the plumpness of my chest. I was pretty sure he was asleep at that point. The other three Ricks glared silently at him.

“I can be nice! I can be really fucking nice, baby.” The other Rick argued.

“I'm sure you can.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Please tell me you haven't fucked him. That'd just be- that'd add insult to injury.” He sighed, like it'd be a giant inconvenience to him or something. I recoiled at his words, glancing down at the sleeping Rick. I didn't answer his question, and the three pairs of eyes surrounding me widened. 

“Ew, no fucking way!” One of them exclaimed.

“Seriously? He eats shit!” Another said. The one who'd asked the question remained silent, a bitter look on his face. 

“I didn't say yes or no.” I simply said. The truth was, I hadn't slept with him. It didn't hurt to let the others assume I had, though, not only because it was nice to give Zeta-7 a one-up over them, but because I certainly planned to do it sooner or later. Rick and I had been seeing each other regularly since our first meeting, and that had involved mostly innocent dates; grabbing coffee or dinner, visiting museums and pretty planets that I'd never seen before. We'd fooled around a couple of times, but hadn't gone much further than we did in that private booth. I felt like it would be soon, though, with each session becoming more heated than the last. 

“Whatever, you don't know what you're missing with me.” The salty Rick said, crossing his arms.

“About thirty seconds of p-poor sex, or so I've heard.” One of the others teased.

“Oh? I didn't hear your mother complaining.” He retorted, and the other two Ricks gave each other a look.

“Woah, that's kinda fucked up, man.” One said, cringing.

“Y-yeah? W-well… I uh… I didn't think that one through. My bad.” He held his hands up in surrender.

An awkward silence fell over the table, only to be interrupted by a loud snore followed by a bang, as Zeta-7 slumped forward in his sleep and face-planted the table. He knocked his drink over, covering the Rick sitting closest to him in beer. He shot upright, looking around the room in a panic.

“Argh, what the fuck, Doofus?” The drenched Rick growled, standing up and rubbing at his stained uniform. 

“Ohh, sh- I'm so sorry! L-let me get some napkins.” He said, looking around to find the best exit from the booth, I placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him, and tossed a packet of tissues onto the table from my handbag. They were snatched up with a grumble as the soaked Rick dabbed at his clothes. “Ohh, no. I'm such a- such an idiot. I'm so embarrassed.” Zeta-7 covered his face and whined in discomfort. 

“It's okay, let's go.” I whispered to him, taking his wrist in my hand and rising to my feet. It was only then that I realised he was missing his staple lab coat. “Where's your jacket?” I asked.

“Probably still in the bathroom sink from when he was trying to wash the puke off it.” I was told, so I turned to the one who had called me, the obvious ringleader of the trio. 

“Get it cleaned and get it back to him.” I told him, pointing my finger at him. He rolled his eyes, but nevertheless didn't protest. “And please, don't ever encourage him to drink like this again, you know it's not in his nature.”

“What're you, his mother?” He scoffed. 

“No, I just care about him. That's all.” I said.

“Fine. Whatever, just… just give him this in the morning.” He dug around in his pocket and handed me a pill. 

“What is it?” I asked suspiciously.

“Hangover cure. He'll need it.” He told me, and I eyed him up with uncertainty. “Trust me, what else do you think it could be? Cyanide?”

“I was thinking more Viagra or something, knowing your taste in humor.” I said, and he snorted. Zeta-7 giggled like a little kid beside me.

“If it's Viagra, you can thank me later, since you know… you seem to be into the little creep. I'm trying to be nice, okay? Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.” He said, and he seemed sincere enough. I found myself trusting him. I gave him a grateful nod and led Zeta-7 out of the booth and out of the bar. He relied heavily on me to stay upright, and when we were outside and I paused to dig my car keys out of my bag, he didn't make things easy. Rick turned and wrapped both arms around me, burying his face in my neck.

“You really care about me?” He murmured almost inaudibly into my neck. 

“Of course I do.” I chuckled, finally fishing my keys out and pressing the button to unlock my car. “Come on, let's get you home.”

“I do-don’t live very close by. W-w-we need a portal gun.” He told me, leaning back and holding onto my shoulders for support.

“No, you can stay at mine.” I told him, guiding him towards the passenger side of the car and helping him to get seated. When I climbed in, he looked at me with amazement in his eyes. 

“Really? Y-you’ll let me stay the night?” He asked. I flashed him a smile.

“Yes, Rick.”

“Where shall I sleep, on-on the sofa?” 

“In my bed.” I glanced at him from the corner of my eye as I started driving. Rick sunk back into his seat, and I took it as nervousness. “If you're comfortable with that, of course.” I added.

“I am! I just... I-I haven't really slept next to anyone before, what if I snore and keep you awake?” 

“Relax, Rick. I could sleep through the apocalypse.” I assured him.

We made it back to my place quickly, and I led him up to the penthouse, and into the bathroom. I searched in my cupboards for the spare toothbrush I knew I had for when I was due a replacement, and handed it to him. 

“Can't be nice tasting puke, hmm?” I asked, and he shook his head sheepishly, and brushed his teeth. I took the opportunity to change into my PJs, a nice loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Rick averted his gaze, but I could tell that he was itching to watch. I wouldn't have minded if he did; I was hardly shy about my body, given my career. Once I was more comfortable, I joined him in brushing my teeth. 

I managed to get him to drink a glass of water before bed, since I knew he'd appreciate the hydration in the morning, and when I climbed into bed, I had the pleasure of watching him undress down to his briefs. Of course, he was a little off balance and it took him longer than usual as he got tangled up in his sweater, but it wasn't long until he was climbing in next to me. Rick was different to most Rick's in that he was… well, healthy. He didn't often drink, made sure to eat quality food, and went on regular jogs around the park. He had a decent amount of muscle tone, and he wasn't so gaunt compared to the few I'd spent the night with in the past. I liked to run my hand down his chest, feel the firmness of muscle rather than bone. I was doing just that when he caught my hand in his, capturing my attention. 

“Can I kiss you, now?” He asked, and I nodded. He leaned in, capturing my lips with his in an unrefined display of need. Like he was starved. I moaned softly and cupped his cheek, giving as good as I got. His hand stroked up and down my side, squeezing at my curves; a soft grunt came from the back of his throat, and he rolled over to lean slightly over me. His hand made its way to my thigh, squeezing it softly, I unconsciously parted my legs and his fingers ghosted my inner thigh, making me shiver. 

“Rick, you're drunk, is this a good idea?” I asked, my worry melting away when he turned his attention to my neck, kissing and nibbling on me there. The alcohol had given him more confidence, his actions were far less hesitant than usual.

“I want to- do you want to sleep with me?” He whispered, veering off from his original sentence in the middle of it. 

“Yes. Of course…” I breathed, jumping as his fingers met my crotch, stroking me over my shorts. 

“Let's… let's do it tonight.” He said, his voice confident and sure. He slipped his hand into my shorts, finding my clit and rolling it in circles. I cursed under my breath and leaned my head back, parting my legs wider for him. His other hand pulled my shorts down, and I kicked them off, losing them in the sheets. “Mm, you're so beautiful. I can't wait t-to know how you feel.” He told me, kissing my neck again. I looked down to see him stroking his cock through his briefs, before he slipped his hand underneath them. He jerked himself quickly, the pace of it causing him to lose his rhythm on me and eventually stop altogether. I quickly realised that he'd become distracted.

“Let me take care of you.” I said, touching his wrist. He flinched and jerked away, shaking his head.

“N-no, it's okay.” He said quickly, avoiding my eyes. Instead, he looked down at my chest, licking his lips. He moved to lift my shirt over my head, exposing my breasts to him. He took a moment to palm them, squeezing and fondling them, giving them his full attention. He sucked on each of my nipples, moaning around them. I trailed my hand down his stomach towards his cock, wanting to pleasure him, to hear more of his moans. He grabbed my hand before I could, frantically. I gave him a quizzical look.

“Are you okay?” I asked. He glanced around the room, an anxious look on his flushed face. “If you aren't ready, we don't have to do this.” I reminded him, and he sighed in frustration.

“I am ready. I really want this.” He told me, though I could hear a 'but’ coming. “But I… I'm not- I can't-” I stuttered, looking bitterly disappointed. “I'm so embarrassed.”

“Why?” I questioned, sitting up and cupping his cheek. 

“Because you're beautiful an-and I want to please you, I w-want you so badly but I… part of me didn't get the memo.” He told me, looking anywhere but at me. It took me a moment to realise what he was saying, and when he did, I wasn't sure what to say.

“ _Oh._ ” I said in surprise. “It's okay, sweetie. That's probably just the alcohol. It's not something we can help.” I told him, glancing down at his briefs, which hid his flaccid cock. 

“I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I-I-I ruined everything.” He said, so ashamed of himself that I was worried he was about to cry. 

“No! You didn't, this is fine! It'll be more special when we're both sober, won't it?” I reassured him, cupping his other cheek and encouraging him to look at me.

“What if I… I'm always so nervous, s-sometimes I worry I'll never have the guts. Right now, I feel like I can. B-but that's just because of the alcohol. I'm scared I won't do a good job and you… you'll go with a different Rick.” He admitted, and I offered him a warm smile.

“You know to please me, Rick. You've made me cum every time you've touched me, why should you be worried? And I like you for your personality, so you really don't have to worry about me going with a different Rick. I want you.” I told him, then kissed his lips. 

“Ohh, I wish the other Rick really had given you Viagra.” He said, and I chuckled. After a moment, he laughed too. “Oh well. It doesn't mean I can't make you feel good.” He added, then glanced down at my naked body, as if deciding what to do with me.

He shifted his position, kneeling between my legs, and trailed his lips down my body. He dotted kisses down my breasts, stomach, hips, moving to my thighs. His hands caressed me with such delicacy, those fingertips raising goosebumps on my skin, it was enough to coax a moan from me. He kissed the spot where my leg met my groin, so close, then his fingers spread my folds and he blew gently on my clit, making my hips twitch. I whined, fidgeting on the bed, feeling increasingly desperate for his touch. Then his tongue was on me, very gently circling my clit with the tip, alternating between that and flicking it back and forth, applying very little pressure. He was a tease, but it was always worth it. 

Finally, he had mercy on me, and encased my clit in his lips, sucking on it gently and applying firmer pressure with his tongue. Then he slid a digit inside, hooking it to find my g-spot with ease. I gasped and rolled my hips, stroking my hands through his hair in encouragement. He took a moment to suck on my folds one by one, refusing to neglect any part of me. Just when the loss of pressure to my clit was beginning to drive me wild, he turned his attention back to it. Another finger joined the first, and he thrust them gently, making sure to focus the friction on that ribbed patch of tissue, he was like a mind reader. 

It wasn't long before the gentle ebb and flow of pleasure that he gave me, moving back and forth between the more and less sensitive parts of me, had me toeing that fine line. It was as if he sensed this, and upped the ante to bring me over the edge. He fucked me with his fingers nice and fast, and hummed around my clit as he ground his tongue hard against it, and I was gone. I didn't intend to, but I squeezed my thighs around his head as I reached my release, moaning in time with each rolling wave of my orgasm. Rick worked me down slowly, drawing every last morsel of pleasure from me, and when I was finished he crawled back up my body the same way he went down; peppering me with kisses as he went.

He kissed me, and I could taste myself on his tongue. I savoured the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck to keep him there, to keep it going. When we had to break away for breath, he hummed pleasantly, giving me a smile.

“That's my favourite thing to do to you, I think.” He mused.

“Mm, I'm a very lucky girl.” I grinned.

“Your taste is actually very addictive. I-I wonder if there's some science behind that...” He breathed, making me chuckle as he dipped his head to suck on the side of my neck, no doubt leaving a mark. With a quiet moan, he rolled off of me, leaning back into the pillows. I leaned over to the bedside table and switched the light off, quickly cuddling up into his side.

“What would be the best way to test that? Lots of practical experiments, I hope.” I said, and he laughed. “Goodnight, Rick.” I whispered.

“Goodnight, beautiful.” He replied, kissing my head. 

-

Morning rolled around and I had the pleasure of waking up next to the finest male specimen on the citadel. Rick was spread-eagle on the bed, having kicked the sheets off during the night; his hair was tousled and his face looked peaceful. I wondered what he was dreaming about as I laid awake and watched him; not creepy at all. I allowed my eyes to wander down that toned chest of his, the fine line of hair that ran down his naval, and where his briefs fitted him snugly; more snugly than usual. It seemed last night's problem was no longer affecting him, as he was sporting an impressive erection. I'd have loved to have woken him up with my mouth, but something told me it'd do more harm than good, given his nerves when it came to intimacy. 

Instead I opted to stroke my hand over his face, brushing the hair from his forehead with gentle motions, careful not to startle him. After a while, he woke, giving me a pleasant smile as his eyes settled on my face. I pecked him on the lips and he tucked my hair behind my ear, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Sleep well?” I asked. He nodded, then winced. I remembered the pill I had been given, and climbed out of bed to grab it along with a glass of water. I handed them to him, and he took the pill without hesitation.

“Thank you.” He said, then looked over my naked body. The pain in his expression began to soften. “Wow, th-that works fast.” He commented, then laid back into the pillows, gesturing for me to get back in bed. I decided to straddle his thighs, and stroked my hands up and down his chest. He caught my hands and held onto them, rubbing his thumbs over my palms.

“Looks like you're cured.” I said and he nodded his head.

“Y-yes, I must ask Rick where he-”

“No. I mean…” I nodded down at his briefs and he flushed.

“Oh, you noticed. I-I-I'm sorry. Sometimes that happens in the morning…” He laughed in embarrassment, glancing off to the side. 

“Mmm.” I hummed and nodded, giving him a smirk. I shuffled forwards, lining us up so that I could circle my hips. Rick's breath caught in his throat, and his eyes flashed up to mine, his lips parting. I kept hold of his hands for support, rolling my head back as my clit rubbed against his erection just so. 

“Ohh, s-so warm.” He whispered, closing his eyes. 

“You want more?” I asked, and he nodded frantically. I let go of one of his hands so that I could pull his underwear out of the way, exposing his cock so it laid thick and flushed against his stomach. “Ohh, god.” I whispered, the sight arousing me way more than expected. I ground against him, sliding my core up and down his length, leaving him slick with my arousal. 

“F- fu- oh, baby. That's good.” He moaned, raising his hips in a bid to find more. He brought my hand to his mouth, pressing kisses up my wrist as far as he could reach. 

“I want you. For real, please… can I?” I whispered, my voice shaky. He nodded his head, but his eyes suddenly looked nervous.

“H-how do you want to do this? What would be the best for you? I want to be good.” He told me, moving his hands to my hips where he guided me back and forth, still lost in the sensation.

“I could stay on top this time, if you like?” I suggested. He thought about it for a while before nodding. I gave him a kiss, running my tongue along his bottom lip as I took his cock and guided it to my opening. His breath picked up, I couldn't tell if it was nerves or arousal, either way he didn't stop me. I lowered myself onto him slowly. I could really feel the extra girth that he had over the other Ricks I had been with, and there was a slight sting as I pushed lower, feeling like it was never going to end right before my ass met his thighs, and he was fully inside me. 

“Mmm, oh God, you feel… y-you're so tight, doesn't it hurt?” He blurted out, and I smiled at his question.

“Kinda. In a nice way.” I told him, and he looked confused.

“How can there be a nice way?” He asked. 

“There's satisfaction in the slight pain.” I told him, lifting my hips and focusing on the pull, the friction. “Knowing that it's going to feel amazing once that initial sting passes. Knowing just how big- how much I'm being filled. How good I can make you feel.” I clenched my muscles around the head of his cock, hearing his gasp before I sunk back down onto him with a giggle.

“Ohh, mmh, you're amazing, oh! W-we should be using a condom!” He suddenly exclaimed, and I shushed him soothingly.

“It's okay, we both know we're clean and I'm on the pill. We can enjoy this how nature intended.” I told him, raising my hips again, a little quicker. He was taking some warming up to, but the feeling of fullness was something I wouldn't be forgetting any time soon. 

Rick trailed his touch up to my breasts, cupping them and rolling my nipples under his thumbs, making them hard and sensitive. I started moving more quickly, my thrusts becoming more rhythmic as I settled into a comfortable pace. Rick groaned loudly, pushing his head back into the pillow, his legs fidgeting behind me.

“So, so good!” He moaned, dropping one of his hands down to my clit, trapping it under his thumb. I gasped, moving faster, hearing the mattress springs protest beneath us. Rick let go of my breast, leaving them both free to bounce with every thrust, and he watched them with rapt attention and two little pink stains on his cheeks. 

“Mm, Rick!” I whined, bracing my hands on his chest to give me more stability. Rick's eyes darted all over me, his mouth hanging open like he was seeing the damn sun for the first time.

“So hot… oh gosh, look at you.” He whispered, applying more pressure on my clit, rubbing it back and forth. My orgasm was quickly building, I couldn't escape the stimulation. I just gripped onto him for dear life, forcing myself to move despite my protesting knees, chasing release. 

“You're gonna make me cum, Rick. I'm so close.” I sighed, pausing my thrusts to circle my hips, enjoying the sensation of his cock twitching deep inside me. I clenched my muscles a few more times, whimpering at the shockwaves of pleasure that it sparked, and hearing Rick do the same. I felt his hand on my cheek, and I opened my eyes to look at him. He pulled me down for a kiss and I rocked back and forth as his tongue explored my mouth, building my pace. In this position, I didn't need his thumb on my clit as his pubic bone did a wonderful job of stimulating me, so his other hand cupped my backside, guiding me along his length. 

“Oh fff- fuck. I'm gonna cum.” He told me in a shaky breath, eyes squeezing shut as I began to move more frantically against him, feeling my own completion approaching.

“Yes, cum inside me, Rick.” I pleaded breathlessly, desperately grinding against him as I rode him, feeling his cock begin to throb inside me. Rick gave a broken wail, his hips bucking on the bed, thrusting just like they always did before climax, when he loses his composure. And just like that I couldn't wait to do it again, to feel those hips pumping into me, I hoped he would find the confidence to take the lead. The thought alone brought me to orgasm, and with it came a deep gasp, my entire body jolting as the first wave hit. I barely had to move, Rick continued to fuck me through it, somewhere along the way he reached his peak, letting go deep inside me and filling me with his cum. 

“Fuck, yes! Ta-take it!” I heard him grunt, he was closer to me than I thought, having sat up as his pleasure peaked, burying his face in my shoulder. 

We seemed to come down simultaneously, our muscles going lax together; Rick fell back down into the pillows, I slumped, bowing my head as I caught my breath. After a few moments, his hands were on my face again, he gently lifted my head to search my face. There was a hint of worry in his eyes, and I tried to reassure him with a dazed smile. 

“W-was that good?” He asked, and I couldn't stop the laugh that blurted out of me without permission.

“Yes!” I said, leaning in to kiss him. “That was better than good. It was incredible. When can we do it again?” I asked, a wide grin in my face, post-orgasm endorphins well and truly flowing.

“Uhh, te-ten minutes time?” He chuckled sheepishly, and I joined him in laughter. I gently lifted my hips, his softening cock sliding out of me followed by a seemingly never-ending torrent of bodily fluids. I didn't know whether I was supposed to feel disgusted or aroused by that, but I was most definitely leaning towards the latter. I buried my face in his shoulder and hummed in satisfaction. 

“I've decided.” I declared, not lifting my head. He prompted me with a quizzical sound. “You're my Rick.” 

“Your Rick?” He asked. 

“Yes. The other girls I work with they all… they have a Rick. You know? The Rick from their dimension.” I explained, and felt him nod. “Well, I haven't seen _my Rick_ in a long time. He left the citadel not long after I started working at the club, and I decided to stay behind. So… I'm adopting you as my Rick. Cool with you?” 

“Oh… I see. Y-yes, that's cool with me.” He laughed. 

“And by that I mean you're my only Rick. Okay? I'm not interested in any of the others.” I told him, sitting up to look him in the eye. “I only want you.” 

“Y-you do? W-wow, does that mean that you, um, that you want to be with me? Like this, as a permanent thing?” He asked. I nodded my head firmly.

“Oh, definitely. I'm glad that was obvious.” I grinned wider. “Would you like that?” 

“I would love that!” He exclaimed. I grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

“Just… how do you feel about me working at the club?” I asked him, the thought suddenly striking me. 

“Oh…” He said, looking down and frowning. “Are you happy there?” He asked me.

“For the most part.” I nodded. 

“I know that your body is just a shell, a vehicle.” He told me, then his eyes widened as if he was worried he'd offended me. “A very beautiful one! Oh gosh, um, wh-what I mean is, I know that it's what's inside that's important. Those Ricks get to look at you, to see what's on the surface. But I get to see what's in here, and that's all I care about.” He told me, placing his hand over my chest. 

“That's very sweet.” I smiled at him, but sighed and looked down. “I know it isn't ideal. But it's given me this apartment, my living. And honestly, I have a lot of fun doing it… and it's the only exercise I get.” I snorted. Rick found that amusing.

“You don't have to justify anything. I-i-it's your choice.” He told me, and I'd honestly never felt more respected in my entire life. “I'm only concerned with whether you're happy.” 

“I am. I'm very happy right now.” I assured him. 

“If any of those other Rick's give you trouble I will… I um, I don't know what I will do, but I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again, okay?” He said, and I giggled.

“It's okay. I know how to handle Ricks.” 

“I don't doubt that.” He smiled, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. “Whether you meant it or not, I know that you have _me_ wrapped around your little finger. A-and… I'm completely happy with that.”


	23. Mind/Body Swap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "may i request rick and reader having a classic case of body/mind switcharoo (maybe rick's invention got them into that conundrum) and ya just know our nasty ol' grandpa is gonna get some ideas here" - xerxezra

“Come on, baby j-just a little longer.” Rick pleaded, blocking the front door and gripping my shoulders. I sighed and gave him a weary look.

“No. I have work to do, I said I'd help you harvest those seed things, and now I really have to go.” I groaned, thinking of that huge pile of paperwork I had to go through over the weekend.

“I-I-I know, and thank you, I appreciate your help with that, but don't you wanna know what those seeds do?” He asked, stepping closer into my space, letting his eyes wander over my features, pausing on my lips.

“You're probably about to tell me, regardless.” I noted, tilting my head at him expectantly.

“I can… I can extract the oil from inside them.” He told me, a smirk forming on his face. “And that oil it- it can get us high. It's a _really_ intense, mind blowing experience, baby, or- or so I've heard…” He trailed off, glancing away from me. 

“So you want me to stay here and get stoned with you instead of doing my work? Sorry Rick.” I said, trying to duck past him. He grabbed me again, shaking his head.

“N-no, no, no. Hear me out. The high, it only lasts like ten minutes, I'm not gonna keep you much longer! I j-just really wanna try this, and I need a partner. What fun is getting high alone?” He pleaded, rubbing my arms and flashing me this persuasive smile. “Come on, I thought you were adventurous.”

I considered his proposition for a while, giving him an unimpressed glower the entire time. He knew that I was busy, but he also know I was extremely curious, and it wouldn't take much to convince me to try anything. “Fine. I'll stay a little longer. But if I'm not out of that door by seven, we're gonna have issues.” I sighed.

“That's my girl.” He grinned triumphantly, and guided me by the small of my back through to his garage. He pulled out a chair for me and gestured for me to sit while he gathered a few things; the bag of seeds, a pestle and mortar, and a pipette. He was a quick worker, shaking a few of the small seeds, that resembled millet, into the dish. He ground them up, turning them into a mushy pulp in a few minutes; the more he ground, the more the substance seemed to separate, and there was soon a fine film of yellow oil rising to the top. He used the pipette to gather up the oil, extracting a generous amount. He then sat down in an office chair of his own and wheeled closer to me, reaching out to stroke my thigh.

“So what, do we just swallow it?” I asked, eyeing up the pipette. 

“Essentially.” He shrugged. “You, uh, you ready?” He asked, and I nodded, opening my mouth. Instead of serving it to me, he squeezed the entire thing into his own mouth, then took my jaw in his hand and moved in for a kiss. His tongue entered my mouth, mingling with mine and sharing the oil with me. It didn't taste like much, pretty similar to vegetable oil or something. Rick continued to explore my mouth, groaning quietly as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. When we finally parted, I swallowed the cocktail of saliva and oil down, and Rick seemed to do the same before dragging his sleeve across his mouth. 

I sunk back into my chair, waiting for it to kick in and show me that incredible experience Rick had been so excited about. I kept my eye on him, observing his reaction to the drug, and only seeing an unnerving smirk. A few minutes passed and nothing happened, not even a little light headedness, I frowned.

“How long does it usually take to kick in?” I asked, and Rick shrugged, that amused smirk still firmly on his face. 

“I don't know, i-it probably should've done something by now. Maybe we picked duds.” He explained, and I cocked a brow at him.

“Duds? Right… this better not be some sort of prank. Like that stuff's gonna make me shit myself in ten minutes or… or turn me into a plant person. Some weird bullshit.” I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. 

“Hey, I swallowed it too. I'm hardly gonna- I'm not trying to screw myself over. I'm just as pissed as you are.” He waved his hand dismissively.

“You look like the damn Cheshire cat. You're up to something.” I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Baby, would I do anything to put you in danger?” He asked, sliding his hands up my thighs and leaning close to my face. 

“Probably.” I said, and he scoffed in offence, pulling away from me.

“Nothing bad’s gonna happen. I-it didn't work. You can go now, s-since you're so desperate to get away from me.” He said sourly, wheeling his chair away and tidying up his bench. I watched him for a while, not wanting to leave on a bad note. I rose to my feet and approached him, rubbing his shoulders and bending down to peck the top of his head.   
“I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?” I whispered, and he grumbled something under his breath.

“You sure will. M-make sure you get a good night's sleep.” He said. It was on odd thing for Rick to say.

“Huh?” 

“Just saying. You've been working too hard.” He shrugged, not turning to look at me. 

“Oh, okay. I will.” I told him, squeezing his shoulder. And with that, I headed home. 

-

I awoke feeling dazed, groggy and uncomfortable. I'd been working on that paperwork late into the night, and by the way my back ached and the surface I was laying on felt stiff and unforgiving, I realised that I probably hadn't made it to my soft, cushy bed. I didn't want to open my eyes, knowing I'd see the piles of paper scattered all over my living room in front of my sofa. I hadn't quite finished, but I was almost there; I just wasn't quite ready to face it. 

It was only when I heard voices that I realised something wasn't quite right. I recognised them, a girl and a boy, young. Squabbling. What the hell were Summer and Morty doing in my house? I whipped off my blanket and sat up on my sofa- no, bed- no, wait… a dizzying degree of confusion hit me as I looked around Rick's bedroom, wondering how the fuck I had got here. Had the drugs really worked and I'd just gone on a massive bender, completely imagining going home and working? What a boring high that would've been. I frowned as I tried to remember what had happened, idly reaching down to scratch my balls as I thought.

“Wait, what in the fuck?” I exclaimed, my voice coming out gravelly and deep. I shot up from the cot, staring down at my body in absolute horror, my pale, wrinkly, skinny old man body. I rubbed at my skin, feeling it's looseness, feeling the jut of bone at my ribs and hips, peeking inside my briefs to find a cock and bollocks sitting in there. “Holy shit. What the fuck? What the actual fuck?” I murmured, racing over to where a mirror sat in the corner of the room. Rick's face stared back at me, looking more shaken than I'd ever seen him in my life. I stepped closer, breathing quickly as I turned my head this way and that, inspecting myself from all angles. I was him. How fucking high was I? Was I having some sort of identity crisis? Had those drugs fucked with my head so much that I could no longer remember who I was? I had to text Rick, see where he was and ask him what the hell- but I was Rick. Where the fuck was _I_? 

I took a few breaths to steady myself, holding onto the dresser in front of me for dear life. When I no longer felt like I was going to pass out, I searched for some clothes, finding Rick's usual attire strewn across the floor. I got dressed hastily, and gingerly peeked outside the bedroom door. The coast was clear, so I made a beeline for the garage. I was almost there, hand on the doorknob, when I was caught.

“Hey Rick, y-you uh, you need any help on any adventures today?” It was Morty. I cursed under my breath.

“N-n-no, Morty.” I said, stopped momentarily in my tracks by the way my words wouldn't come out at will. I had Rick's stutter? “I just have to go and see Ri- uh, (y/n) about… something.”

“Oh, okay. What about those seed things you ne-needed to get?” He asked and I turned to look at him. 

“Oh, (y/n) helped me w-with that. You can um, ca-catch up on homework or something today.” I told him, turning back and entering the garage. 

“Homework?” He said in amusement, following me in. I mentally berated myself, I knew Rick better than that, he would never encourage Morty to do something so responsible.

“I mean, p-play video games. I was being sarcastic.” I amended, opening up the garage door with the remote. I turned to him, gearing up to use the irritated tone I'd so often seen Rick direct at the poor kid. “Anyway, leave me alone. I've got s-s-stuff to do.” I said, immediately feeling guilty when Morty silently did what he was told with a disgruntled nod.

I climbed into Rick's ship, thanking my lucky stars for that one time Rick had been too drunk to fly us home from a bar and I'd had to learn how to drive the thing. I headed towards my house, hoping I'd find myself there and get some answers… I shook my head and groaned, realising just how fucking insane it all seemed. I landed the ship on my driveway and quickly clambered out, rushing over to my front door and hammering on it until it gave way. And there I was. Wearing nothing but a flirty smile; a smile that although was planted on my face, definitely belonged to Rick. It took me a minute to come to my senses, but when I did I shoved the woman inside, slamming the door behind me.

“Hey handsome.” She said… he said? He licked his lips and gave me a twirl. I saw my own body from angles I never had before, and for a moment I was fascinated. 

“W-wh- ugh.” I stomped in frustration, developing a stutter overnight was not helping my situation when communication was something I so desperately needed. “What the fuck is happening?” I finally spat.

“Cool, right? How many times have you jerked off this morning?” Rick asked, wandering back into my living room. I followed him closely, glancing around the room; all of my paperwork had been pushed aside, and in its place was my collection of sex toys. I gasped and flushed deep red at the sight.

“Jerked off? I-I-I've been concentrating on not passing out!” I exploded, watching as he dropped back down onto the couch, spreading his legs and using my pink bullet vibrator to circle his 'borrowed’ clit, as if it was the most mundane thing in the world. 

“Would you relax? I thought it would be fun to mix things up.” He said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, sighing softly.

“So you planned this? This isn't some f-freaky friday shit that just hap-happened to us by accident?” I asked, approaching him slowly. I tilted my head, observing my own form touching herself, something I never thought I'd see from this position. A hot tightness began to grow inside my pants, and I glanced down to see a slight bulge begin to make an appearance. I cursed under my breath, not really knowing what to do with that information. I was getting a boner over myself… who was Rick... whose body I was currently _inside_. My head swam and I covered my face, taking more deep breaths.

“Of course I planned this. This is what those seeds do.” Rick shrugged, looking me up and down as he put on a show, pushing two fingers inside himself- _inside my body_.

“Why the fuck didn't you tell me?” I exclaimed, pulling my hands away from my face and staring at him with a slack jaw.

“I wanted to surprise you.” He grinned.

“Yeah, well, y-y-you definitely did that.” I laughed humourless, shaking my head. “If I have a heart attack right now, who dies? You or me?” I asked.

“Huh, good question. I don't actually know.” He shrugged, and I gaped at him in horror. “But you know what always calms me down?” He asked.

“What?” 

“A nice, relaxing blow job.” He said, putting the vibrator aside and rising to his feet. He approached me, stroking his hands over my chest and looking me over, eyes settling on the half hard cock in my pants. “Sit down, baby. Let me show you how good you make me feel.” He said quietly, trailing a hand down my chest and cupping my junk. The touch stirred something in me, bringing warmth to my gut and making me buck. I was easily led over to the couch and pushed down, then he was sinking to his knees in front of me.

“Y-you're about to suck your own cock.” I pointed out, and he chuckled.

“Yeah, teenage me would be thrilled.” He snorted, and I smirked in amusement. Something about Rick's presence and his causal, unaffected attitude were really starting to calm me down. Or maybe it was the hands on my body, stroking my thighs and moving closer to my arousal. A low groan escaped me before Rick even touched me there, and his eyes shot up to me in amusement. “This is going to be fun.” He said.

My pants were unbuckled and pulled down, underwear following them. My eyes widened as I watched my cock spring free… _my fucking cock_. I felt like I was going crazy. Rick eyed it up, taking it in his hand and giving it a few slack-handed strokes as I kicked my shoes and pants off, leaving them in a pile by Rick's knees.

“Wow, never seen it from this angle before. My balls hang real low these days, huh?” He commented, looking thoughtful. His grip tightened, pace increasing. The tightness I felt increased, a sort of pressure building beneath my skin as Rick brought me to full hardness; an involuntary groan rose from the back of my throat. It felt different to what I usually felt, I couldn't place how. All I knew was that it felt _good_ , and even better when I was engulfed in hot, wetness, Rick taking the head into his mouth and running his tongue around in circles, before he pushed deeper, drawing me further into his mouth. 

“Ohh fuck.” I groaned, fidgeting on the sofa, my fingers gripping onto it with white-knuckles. Rick moaned, sending vibrations all over the sensitive tip, and I shuddered. He started moving, bobbing his head up and down along my shaft, painting stripes of heat and pleasure each time. The longer he went, the tighter that pressure felt, and I was struck with the urge to buck my hips, chase those pleasurable sensations until I got some relief, to alleviate that pressure. I resisted that urge, having no clue what was too much, I didn't want to hurt him; instead, I stroked my fingers through his hair. It was strange, looking down at my own face, touching my own hair, being outside of that body. I almost felt embarrassed, seeing myself like that, knowing this was what Rick saw every time I did this for him; it was an incredibly jarring experience. It did nothing to take away from the tightness building in my gut though, ready to explode.

“What do you think, baby? Feels good?” He pulled off to ask, jerking me with a tight grip that pushed me to the edge; I had no idea how to stop myself and before I knew it- before _Rick_ new it, I was having an orgasm. I bucked my hips, thrusting into the hand around me, crying out at this familiar yet different sensation. Just like the orgasms I had experienced in my own body, it came in waves, but there was more of a sense of relief that came with it, that came with shooting a load. I slumped back against the sofa once the pleasure dissipated, panting loudly.

“Fuck… I'm sorry.” I sighed, my breath hitching when Rick put his mouth on me again, lapping up the cum dripping down my shaft. 

“Mm, 's okay sweetie. I guess that answers my question.” He laughed, rising up from the floor and straddling my thighs. I looked up, taking in the view before me. It was a rare thing, having Rick straddle me like this, I supposed he was filling my role quite nicely. “We've got plenty of time, baby. Show's not over yet.”

“Huh? H-how long are we gonna be like this?” It suddenly occurred to me to ask.

“Only for a year.” He told me, and I choked on my own spit as I gasped. I heard him laughing as I coughed, trying my damnedest to recover. “I'm kidding. Nah, it's just until we go to sleep again.” 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” I breathed, dropping my head back against the sofa. Rick seemed to be waiting for me, giving me this little smile like he wanted something. I glanced over his new body, so very familiar to me, eyes settling on what was between those legs. Now, I knew that pussy like the back of my hand, in fact I'd say I was an expert on it, but having it attached to another person was a whole different ball game. I shook the thought from my head and just went with my instincts. “Turn around.” I said. 

Rick gave me a strange look and stood up, turning his back to me. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back down on top of me, and urged him to lean his head back against my shoulder. He didn't need prompting to part his legs for me, bracing his feet on the coffee table in front of us to keep himself steady. I brought my hands over his body, cupping those breasts and playing with his nipples just like I did so often to myself. Being in this position, it was almost like I was touching myself, and muscle memory seemed to kick in. I slipped my hand between his legs, finding his clit and rubbing in slow circles; alternating between that and stroking my fingertips over the folds. My fingers were slick, Rick had clearly been enjoying himself long before I'd even turned up, and it didn't take long before he was letting loose soft moans, wiggling in my lap. 

I pushed two fingers inside with my other hand, hooking them and finding his sweet spot with practiced ease. Rick's breath picked up as I touched him how I'd touch myself, simultaneous stimulation to the g-spot and clit having its effect quickly and easily.

“Oh God, fuck, that feels good.” He told me breathlessly, subtly rocking back and forth. “You know why I did this now?” He asked.

“Because you wanted t-to know what it was like to have a pussy?” I guessed, and although Rick chuckled, I was wrong. 

“No one knows how to make you feel good more than yourself. So I knew fucking like this would be the bomb.” He told me, following his words with a groan. He turned his head, burying his face in my neck as I worked more vigorously, circling his clit nice and fast as I worked his g-spot with deep, hard strokes. Usually at this point I'd be close, and by the sounds he was making it seemed he was right on schedule.

“Mm, is this the bomb, Rick? You gonna cum with my pussy, hm?” I purred. Rick whined, his legs shaking.

“Fuck yeah, I'm gonna cum.” He groaned, cursing again when I felt him clench around my fingers, then they were squeezing rhythmically, and my hand was flooded with moisture. Rick kicked his legs as he came, groaning out loud and long; I was sure I never made _that_ much noise myself. I slowed my movements gradually, making sure to ease off his clit long before I removed my fingers, knowing just how painfully sensitive he'd be there. 

“Was that good?” I asked, lifting my fingers to my mouth and sucking them clean whilst he caught his breath.

“Holy shit you chicks have it so good. You know how long that orgasm is- Jesus Christ it feels like it's never gonna end.” He exclaimed. I hummed in acknowledgement, smirking at him as I manhandled him off of me, pushing him down into the sofa face down. “Woah, what're you doing?” He asked, arousal thick in his voice. I shrugged off the lab coat and sweater I was wearing, tossing them aside.

I stroked myself, quickly finding a pace that suited me. It wasn't long before I was hard again, and I wondered whether it was narcissistic that staring at my own ass, and the glistening pussy lips peeking out between those legs, had helped me to get there. 

“You want me to fuck you, Rick?” I asked, kneeling behind him and grinding against him, getting my length nice and slick. 

“Oh, fuck yeah.” He growled; it was strange hearing that tone in my voice. It sounded like me, but had an undeniable Rick-quality. 

“Want me to pound that pussy of yours with my new cock?” I continued, grinning to myself. I was really coming to enjoy the change in dynamics, being stronger than Rick for once, having a little more control over the situation. It was a refreshing switch, and while I wouldn't want the responsibility all of the time, once in a while might be nice. 

“Mm, yeah, go on baby. I wanna know what it feels like to be bred.” He said, and his words knocked the wind out of me. I was surprised to see my cock jump, my muscles tightening with a hot flash of arousal, and I could no longer wait. I lined up, pushing into him with a smooth thrust, all but collapsing over the top of him when I was buried in his tight heat. 

“Oh my God.” I groaned, leaning over Rick and holding myself up with my hands on either side of his head. I had to hold still for a while, adjusting to the new sensation. Now this was very different to anything I'd experienced before; that hot, pleasurable sensation was familiar, but the tight, comfortable feeling of being inside another person was something alien and, frankly, wonderful.

“See how tight your pussy is, hmm? Now you know how good you make me feel every time I get to sink my dick in you.” Rick said to me, tone gravelly and dirty. “You're gonna feel like you're never going to last more than two seconds, but trust me; it'll pass.” 

“This is what it feels like every time?” I asked breathlessly, and he hummed his confirmation and squeezed my dick with his muscles a number of times, shooting hot bursts of pleasure through me. “Fuck…” I sighed, beginning to rock my hips back and forth; it all felt so good, so intense. Rick had been right when he said I'd worry about not lasting…

“That's it, baby. Fuck me how you wanna be fucked.” He encouraged me, tilting his hips back, giving me a better angle so I could push deeper.

“Ohh that's so good.” I sighed, picking up the pace, that nervous feeling in my gut quickly dissipating, replaced with some kind of instinctual urge, a sort of pull that evened out my rhythm and gave me a burst of energy I didn't know I had in me. 

“Shit.” Rick gasped, burying his face in the sofa, bouncing with my movements. Quiet little moans were surfacing, and I observed him bring a hand to his chest, groping himself roughly. 

“You like that, huh Rick?” I asked, whispering into his ear.

“Yes!” He breathed.

“Is it nice having a thick cock inside you?” I continued filthily. Rick vigorously nodded his head, panting and groaning. “Yeah, I know, baby.” I cooed, pressing a kiss into the side of his neck as I continued to fuck him, hearing the sofa squeaking under the relentless motion.

It was quite the workout; and I knew that if I was in my own body my thighs would be screaming by now, but the vessel I was currently residing in was holding up nicely. Rick was much fitter than I gave him credit for. I straightened up so I could look down and watch myself fucking him, seeing how wet he was when my cock emerged glistening. I moved faster still, chasing my release, eager to feel that satisfying explosion of pleasure and relief. 

“Ohh god that feels fucking incredible. I want… I want you to cum inside me. Fill me up, I wanna feel it.” He groaned. I shifted my weight onto one hand, reaching my other between his legs and finding his clit, rubbing it in tight circles. Rick wailed, lifting his head and staring up at the ceiling; I could feel him tightening, muscles clenching, and knew his climax was imminent. 

Rick cursed and called out my name, twitching below me as he reached his peak, squeezing me hard and fast and bringing me to my own completion. I bucked hard, anchoring myself deep inside him as I shot a second load, this one filling him up, thick and hot. The room was a cacophony of pants and whimpers, and when I pulled out, I was pleased to watch my cum roll down his leg and drip onto the couch; a mess I'd probably regret making later, but for now couldn't care less about. 

“That was awesome, we gotta- we have to do that again baby. I'm know my rickety old body's got a few more rounds in him.” Rick said, not moving from his spot; face down ass up on the sofa. Wordlessly, I bent down and buried my mouth between his legs, lapping at a mixture of cum and his own wetness. I took him by surprise, and he gasped, hips rolling under the attention. I pushed my tongue inside him, fucking him with it and cleaning out my ejaculate. I groaned at the taste, I'd swallowed so much of Rick's cum over the time I'd known him that I'd grown accustomed to the taste. I pulled back and trailed my tongue down the back of his thigh, cleaning him up.

“Turn over for me, baby.” I said, and Rick did just that, staring up at me with wide eyes. His pussy was flushed deep pink, well fucked and engorged, I figured he had another orgasm in him before we took a breather. I laid down between his legs and set to work, slipping two fingers inside him and picking up where my dick left off, grinding against his g-spot to coax a desperate whine from him.

“It's so fuckin’ sensitive.” He told me when I mouthed his clit, sucking gently. I went easy on him, knowing it'd be a moment before he could take much more than gentle stimulation; after that though, a third orgasm would be mind blowing. I'd always found that to be the case, and considering Rick routinely worked three or four out of me in one session, I thought I'd return the favor. 

His oversensitivity was passing, and I could gradually apply more pressure with my tongue, circling it around the hard nub and flicking it back and forth. Rick's moans were picking up again, and I felt his hand tangle itself in my hair, pushing my head down. I didn't mind, I understood the urge. I rocked my fingers back and forth over that spot inside him, adding a third finger to give him that satisfying stretch that I knew so well. He began to shift his hips, moving rhythmically and grinding against my face. All of these reactions told me I was drawing him to a third orgasm; they tended to come faster and easier the more I had, and Rick must've been feeling that too.

“So close… so fucking good baby, keep going!” He groaned, petting my hair and squeezing his thighs around my head. “Argh, fuck yeah! I'm c-” His voice as cut off with a choked out groan, and I could feel him trembling, cumming on my fingers and drenching my chin; this time, he'd squirted. 

I sucked the moisture from his inner thighs, lapping his folds and not letting a drop go to waste. Before he could catch his breath I was crawling up his body, crushing my lips to his and easing my tongue into his mouth to share the taste. He moaned into my lips, cupping my cheeks and wrapping his legs around my hips, drawing me closer. When we broke away, he was just as breathless as before.

“Jesus Christ, I need… I need a rest.” He told me, dropping his head back against the sofa and closing his eyes.

“Alright. But I'm not finished with you; next I want you to ride me.” I told him, moving to sit up on the sofa. Rick chuckled, looking back up at me.

“Wow, you're uh, you're really getting into this, huh?” He commented, and I nodded.

“I was never not into this. B-but I would've appreciated a heads up, you know? It was a little fucked up; waking up with a dick. Your dick, no less.” I snorted. “Plus, I'm pretty confident this isn't the first time you've fucked yourself.”

“You'd be correct.” He admitted shamelessly.

“Exactly, so maybe it wasn't so weird for you.” I glanced over at him, letting my eyes wander over my own naked body sitting at the other end of the sofa. “F-for me, it took some getting used to.”

“You like it, though?” He assumed, and I smirked.

“Of course. This is certainly an interesting experience to say the least, an-and I'm going to make sure to make the most of it.” I said, sitting up and turning to lean towards him. “So, you rested up yet? Pretty sure this dick of yours still has some life in it.”


	24. Watersports/Omorashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Gonna go ahead and request that pee stuff, you know, since you're willing ;)))) <3" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this really open request, I decided to go for a scenario where Rick wants reader to pee on him. Obviously, if you aren't into pee stuff then skip this one!

“Tell me again why we didn't just use the portal gun?” I asked, squirming uncomfortably in the seat of the spaceship. We'd been flying through the emptiness of space for hours, on the way back home from an alien planet that grew a special kind of flower. It was apparently useful for some reason, and Rick had skirted around the answer when I asked what for… I suspected it was some kind of drug. That's usually what these kinds of things were when it came to Rick. Knowing him, he'd call me over to get high on it in a couple of weeks. 

“Are you serious? You're in fucking space right now. That's- isn't that fascinating to you? In any way at all?” He asked me incredulously, narrowing his eyes at me.

“It was for the journey here. Now the novelty is wearing off.” I answered, crossing my legs and staring out at the blackness that could be seen through every window. 

“Suck it up. There's another half hour or so until we get back to earth. I like to fly sometimes, alright? And if it means turning a ten minute trip into and four hour trip, I'll do it. Home is not a fun place to be right now.” He grumbled, grip tightening on the steering wheel.

“Oh right. Jerry's back.” I noted, fidgeting in my seat and sighing. “You know, you could just come over to my place whenever you want, I don't care. You don't need to drag me out into the vastness of space to get away from him.”

“Like I said. I like it out here… i-i's about as secluded as you can possibly get. I would've thought you'd enjoy this, what with you being uh, a self confessed loner.” He said. I chewed on my lip.

“I do like it. Being in space is cool.” I said.

“I'm sensing a 'but’.” He glanced over at me.

“Okay, truth be told, I'm dying for a pee.” I admitted, swapping the cross of my legs. My tight jeans digging into my tummy were not helping. Rick seemed surprised, looking me up and down as I wiggled from side to side.

“Y-you know what? Me too.” He said, turning back to the window.

“Yeah? Isn't there some… planet we can pull over on?” I asked and Rick burst out laughing.

“Y-yeah, sure, I think there's a gas station just outside the milky way.” He teased, and I narrowed my eyes at him. “No, sweetie. You're gonna have to wait; it's not long now. But uh, could you do me a favor and reach under your seat? There should be an empty gatorade bottle down there.”

“Are you serious?” I asked, my mouth dropping open. “You're gonna… you're gonna piss in a bottle right next to me?”

“No reason why both of us need to suffer.” He shot a shit eating grin my way. Despite my annoyance, I complied, feeling around under the seat until I found what I was looking for. I threw it at him, and he simply laughed at my frustration. I heard him unscrew the bottle, then there was the telltale sound of his zipper opening, then a moment of silence. My heart starting thudding in my chest and I cursed the heat beginning to rise in my cheeks. Now was _not_ the time. 

I heard the trickle of liquid on plastic, and chewed on the inside of my cheek, staring straight ahead like my life depended on it. Rick let out a soft sigh of relief, and I shifted in my seat, feeling warmth pool in my belly, mingling oh so pleasantly with the fullness of my bladder. I fought so hard not to look, but the longer I listened the harder it became. I took a shameful peek, nudging my head very slightly to the side to get a look. He'd half-filled the bottle and was still going. I swallowed hard and cleared my throat.

“You uh, you getting a nice eyeful over there?” Rick said, and I was struck with a crippling sense of mortification. I swung my head back around to look out the window, a ferocious blush on my face.

“I was… I was checking you weren't about to overflow. Last thing I want is to smell your piss the rest of the journey back.” I grumbled. Rick chuckled.

“Ah, of course. You're looking a little flushed, sweetie, are you okay?” He asked, still pissing into that damn bottle. I uncrossed my legs and squeezed my thighs together. I shouldn't feel so aroused, I mentally chided myself.

“I'm fine.” I hissed, crossing my arms over my chest. Silence fell, interrupted only by Rick's tapering stream. When he was done, he screwed the lid back on and held the bottle out to me. “Why the fuck would I want that?” 

“Put it in the cup holder for me.” He demanded, giving me a narrow-eyed glare. I hesitantly took it from him, feeling the warmth of it through the bottle, and quickly put it in the cup holder. “Thank you.” He said curtly. 

I fidgeted in my seat, this time it wasn't just my full bladder making me do so; unsated arousal was suddenly hot and insisted in my core, tugging at my attention and making me squirm. I sensed Rick staring at me from the corner of my eye, and I tried to act as indifferent as possible. He reached across the ship, his hand landing on my thigh with a soft pat, and I jumped. I looked down at his hand, then up at him; but he'd already looked away. He had this satisfied little smile on his face, and I wondered what he was thinking about when he gave my thigh a soft squeeze. I licked my lips and looked back out of the window, clenching my thighs again and staring at the passing stars as a distraction.

We finally arrived back on earth, landing in Rick's driveway. As soon as we were on the ground, I was reaching for the door handle and clambering out of the ship. I marched through the open garage door, making a beeline for the bathroom. Rick seemed to have other ideas, his long legs carrying him over to me quicker than I thought possible, and he grabbed ahold of my wrist, keeping me rooted to his side. 

“What the fuck? Let go, I'm going to the bathroom.” I said, attempting to pull out of his grip. This only spurred him on, and he reached for my other arm, holding onto them both with a crippling grip.

“I wanna ask you something.” He said, a dark smirk on his face. I stared at him with wide eyes, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. 

“What is it?” I prompted. 

“How come you got s-so turned on back in my ship, huh?” He asked bluntly, and I recoiled at the question. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, unsure how to respond. “Don't bother answering, I know. You liked seeing me take a piss didn't you?” 

“What?” I exclaimed, struggling in his grip and forcing out a laugh, a false laugh, meant to sound like what he'd said was ridiculous.

“Shh shh, it's okay baby, you can be honest with me.” He said, his voice smoothing out to a seductive purr. He let go of one hand, moving to pull me into his chest, holding me close by the small of my back. He shimmied a leg between my thighs, forcing my legs apart. Despite myself, I whined with need.

“You must think I'm disgusting.” I said quietly, avoiding his eyes. Rick only laughed, his chuckles rocking me.

“Hmm, we must both be disgusting.” He whispered, ducking his head to nuzzle his face into my neck, planting kisses and nibbling at my skin. 

“Oh God, please let me go to the bathroom.” I breathed, practically melting under his touch, feeling my bladder loosen with every tender caress of his lips. Rick let go of my other hand and dug around in his pocket, pulling out his portal gun. I squeaked in surprise as he shot it at the floor beneath our feet, the two of us plummeted, landing with a thud in a deserted land. There was nothing but grass and flowers as far as the eye could see, like a never ending meadow. 

“You need to go that bad?” He mumbled, reaching for the button on my jeans and popping it open, pulling the zip down too; then he had his hand hooked in the front of them, forcing them down to my ankles. I was too shocked to do anything about it. “Do it in my lap.” He whispered, pulling me with him as he lowered himself to the ground. 

“What?” I gasped, finding myself straddling his lap in my panties, well aware of the hard line of his cock straining against his pants and pressing against my clothed pussy. 

“Y-you heard me. I want you to piss on me.” He said, staring straight into my eyes. I searched his face for any sign of amusement, clues that this was all a joke; all I found was arousal. I felt like all my Christmases had come at once. 

“Oh shit. You're serious.” I murmured, staring at him with a slack jaw. Rick licked his lips and smiled, holding onto my hips and guiding me back and forth, grinding me against his cock. 

“Deadly.” He said, his tone strained with his pleasure. I moaned softly, leaning my head back at the friction, my clit grinding perfectly against his zipper. “Yeah, keep grinding on me like that, baby. Ke-keep going till you can't hold it anymore.” 

“Oh my…” I sighed, his words lighting a fire in my belly. I rocked my hips, feeling his cock grow between my legs. I felt myself becoming more and more aroused, already forming a wet spot on my panties that was likely leaving a mark on Rick's slacks. Somehow, I didn't think he'd mind. Rick groaned deeply, reaching for my shirt and lifting it up and over my head, removing my bra quickly after. His hands found my breasts, gently fondling them, bringing my nipples to attention in his palms. 

“I want you to soak those pretty pink panties of yours. Make a mess of us both, babygirl.” He purred, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer so our chests met. I whined, feeling an ache in my belly, needing so badly to let go.

“I can't… I need to…” I stammered, and Rick bit down hard on his bottom lip.

“Come on, baby. Do it.” He whispered. I flushed, staring at him in uncertainty. “Please.” He added, and I shuddered, leaning forwards and pressing my face into his neck to hide myself. Rick's grip tightened on me, one hand trailing down to my backside to keep on guiding my hips back and forth. My legs shook, I had to, it was all I could do.

I let out a sigh of relief as I let go, quickly drenching the seat of my underwear. Rick groaned loudly as it soaked through to his lap, and he pulled me more roughly against him, tilting his hips up to press harder against my crotch as I continued to empty my bladder. The backs of my thighs were soaked with warmth as the wetness in Rick's slacks spread, I was leaving a pool to soak into the grass beneath us.

“Ahhh, fuck, that's it, beautiful. Good girl, such a good girl. Fuck.” Rick groaned. The relief was intense, and combined with the pleasure I derived from grinding against Rick's soaked groin, I found myself startlingly close to my climax. Then again, I was living out one of my most secret fantasies, so my arousal was heightened tenfold. “Thank you, thank you, oh Jesus…” Rick was panting heavily by the time the last few drops trickled out of me.

I chased my own release, humping freely against Rick now that I was relieved. Everything felt so warm and wet, it was incredible against my pussy and I lifted my head to look at Rick. I knew that my face was beet red, but I no longer cared. Rick cupped my cheeks, kissing me with a kind of intensity I hadn't experienced before, when he broke away he grunted and looked up at the sky.

“Fuck, I'm gonna cum.” He told me, and I was surprised that he was reaching this peak as quickly as me. I gained a lot of comfort in the fact that Rick was clearly just as aroused as I was. 

“Mmm, cum in your pants for me. Might as well, they're already such a mess.” I giggled breathlessly, running my fingers through his hair. I felt Rick tense up, his mouth hanging open as he teetered on the edge; the sight of it drew my own climax near and when Rick finally let loose that familiar, desperate kind of grunt that told me he was cumming, I was not far behind. I gripped him tight as my orgasm shook my body, a moan catching in my throat and surfacing much louder than I'd expected. I rutted against him like a wild animal, wringing every drop of pleasure from my climax, and by the sound of it, Rick appreciated my efforts.

I'd never felt so satisfied; the relief of peeing after so long, and the wonderful post-orgasm glow mingled together to create a positively blissful sensation, only soured minutely by the feeling of quickly-cooling wetness. I kissed Rick again, hungrily exploring his mouth and throwing every scrap of energy I had left into the kiss. When we broke away, we stared at each other wordlessly for a long time, neither of us really knowing what to say. I was the first to break the silence.

“I had no idea you were into that.” I said, and Rick smiled in amusement.

“What, d-do you expect me to wear a big sign around my neck?” He snorted, and I rolled my eyes at him. “No, baby, I'm just not as obvious about it as you are. Your poker face is _shit_.” He told me.

“I know.” I admitted with a snort, shaking my head. 

“But uh, it worked out pretty well for us.” He grinned. “You wanna go take a shower together?” He asked.

“Please. This is fun in the moment, but… there's nothing worse than being cold and wet. Let's go to my place, that way we don't have to explain to your family why you're covered in piss. They'll start thinking you're going senile, having accidents.” I laughed, climbing off of him and standing up. I held my hand out to help him up, getting a good look at the mess I'd made in the process. Rick's pants were completely soaked, and he ran his hands over the wet patch with a satisfied smirk.

“Good point.” He nodded, gathering my discarded clothes from the ground. ”But, uhh, we'll be doing this again. Let's go get you a nice big glass of water, hmm?” He declared, wrapping an arm around my waist and opening a portal up below our feet again, taking us home. I certainly wasn't about to refuse him.


	25. Risky 'Parents are Downstairs' Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Hii prokchop, I have been thinking about requesting this for a while (Ur rick is my absolute fav) Rick and his girl have an argument, he is not in the right and he's all angry with everyone and everything. And then he goes to pick up reader at university and shes with her friends or something and they make up nsfw? Idk just want to see Rick as boyfriend material-grandpa trying to understand his younger gf" - Anon

“... No. No, nononono…” I whispered, frantically searching my laptop, scanning through every folder.

“Hmm?” Rick questioned disinterestedly, sketching away at some blueprints beside me.

“No way. I haven't just… did I really just do that?” I murmured, clutching the sides of my head, my heart rate rising along with the speed of my breaths. Panic clawed at every part of me, my blood running cold. 

“What?” He turned to look at me, spinning in his office chair. 

“My poster… the poster I've been working on all week.” 

“W-what about it, did you finish it?” He asked, leaning over to stare at the blank screen of my laptop.

“Yes.” I said, then looked up at him with tears springing into my eyes. “Then I deleted it.” Rick looked at me gone-out, and I sobbed, covering my face with both hands.

“Wait, what- are you sure? Why would you-”

“I deleted the wrong fucking file!” I shouted, and smacked my palms into my face in anger, wanting to punish myself, to hit myself over and over for being so damn stupid. 

“Didn't you have back ups?” He asked, and I shook my head, wailing out in despair.

“I don't fucking need this! I don't fucking need it, oh God, what the fuck am I- I'm such a fucking _cunt_.” I yelled, smacking myself again, this time Rick grabbed my arms, pulling them away from my face. I cried freely, not caring about the state I was in as I looked at him. “This week's been so shit as it is! This can't be happening…”

“Relax, baby, I'm sure it's- y-y-you can get it back from the recycling bin thing, right? I don't… I don't use computers like this, all of mine have custom operating systems, l-let me look.” He said, turning my laptop to face him. I knew he wouldn't find it, I'd searched everywhere. 

“Nooo. No. Oh fuck. This project is due tomorrow. It's the main piece to the whole fucking thing, I don't have time to make it again!” I cried, wiping the snot and tears from my face, feeling everything crash and burn around me. The past couple of weeks had been littered with tiny little things, little problems that had been building up and up, and this was the straw that broke the camel's back, it was all I needed to have a full blown melt-down. 

“This is precisely why I don't like the education system; everything is based around deadlines, it has nothing to do with what you can actually-”

“I don't care why you don't like the education system!” I yelled. “I'm fucked, Rick! Absolutely fucking fucked!” Rick frowned at me, clearly pissed off by my outburst. 

“Fuck you, then.” He said, pushing my laptop away and turning back to his blueprints. Something snapped in me, I dug my fingernails into my palms, feeling the anger bubble inside me, stewing and only getting worse the longer I stayed still. I slammed my laptop screen down and stuffed it inside my bag, kicking my chair out of the way as I stormed towards the garage door. “Go on, run away and sulk like a little girl.” Rick said, not even turning to look at me.

“Excuse me?” I asked, turning on my heel to stare daggers at the back of his head. 

“I'm just saying; I could help you get it back, but… l-looks like you'd prefer to throw a tantrum, have a cry and feel sorry for yourself.” 

“You could help me?” I squeaked, and Rick shrugged.

“Depends, are you gonna stop acting like your shoe size? Y-you know, some people have real problems. Like paying for a mortgage, putting food on the table.”

“What the fuck, Rick? What is this? Don't make light of my issues, you have no idea what's going on in my head.” 

“What, nobody liked your profile picture?” He said, and I ignored his patronisation.

“I've been thinking of dropping out.” I admitted, looking down at the floor. Rick turned around to look at me at this, a look of surprise on his face. 

“Really?” He asked, and I nodded. “Thank God.” He snorted. I frowned at him.

“Is that it? You're not going to ask me why, or offer some support?”

“Why would I try to stop you? Y-you know I hate University. It's just a place where rich, stuck up idiots go to pay other rich, stuck up idiots for a piece of paper that says they're smart. But if they were really smart, they wouldn't _need_ to be at University.” He explained, waving his hand around as he spoke. 

“I'm there for art. To have access to facilities I wouldn't otherwise have, to learn new techniques and gain knowledge about the industry. Not because I think it'll automatically make me smart.”

“Oh yeah, _art_. No offense, but that's even worse. Have fun working at grocery stores for the rest of your life; maybe you'll make it to management. Then you might have an office to hang your degree on the wall in.”

“Thank you.” I said, feeling more tears spring to my eyes. “For backing up my biggest fucking fears, Rick. That's exactly what has been playing on my mind for _months_. I don't… I don't know if I'll even be able to get a job after this. I don't know if I'm good enough, if anyone will want to employ me. I don't know if I have the confidence to even put myself out there, I'm such an anxious wreck. And all this time I'm acutely aware of all the debt I'm putting myself in, owing thousands before I've even moved out of my parents’ house. So yeah, I've been considering jacking it all in. Getting that minimum wage job and skipping the middleman.” I admitted to him, scrubbing the wetness from my face as I did. Rick watched me with an unreadable expression, his lips parted just slightly. 

“Th-that was… that was a joke, by the way.” He said, his voice uncharacteristically small. “I don't really think-”

“Whatever. It's not a joke to me, it's very real.” I sniffed, cursing the tears still flowing freely from my eyes. Once I started crying, I couldn't stop before it was all out. “Art… it means everything to me. It's all I've ever been any good at, and if it doesn't work out… I don't know what I'm going to do. I have no other qualifications, really, I have all my eggs in one basket, and I'm fucking terrified, Rick.”

Rick moved to get up, but I held my hand up to him. “Sweetie?” He said.

“I'm going back to my dorm. I need to sleep; I'm so fucking tired. I'm just… I'm done.” I shook my head.

“Wait, you want me to drive you?” He asked, this time getting up despite my disapproval.

“No, thank you. I wanna be alone, the drive will give me time to calm down.” 

“Alright… uhhh, you're still going home to see your parents tomorrow, right?” 

“Yes.” I sighed, the thought of it only making me feel worse. 

“Okay. I'm still going to drive you back, okay? Wh-whether you wanna see me or not. It's a long way, it'll be half the time in my ship.” He insisted. I nodded. 

“Hand in is at two, so… any time after that really. I'll wait in the courtyard outside the photography studios, you know the place?” I mumbled monotonously, and Rick nodded his head. Call me crazy, but he seemed to look guilty. I took a shaky breath as he opened up the large garage door for me; and I was grateful that I didn't have to walk through the house and risk bumping into the family looking like a mess. “See you tomorrow, then.” 

-

I slept through from the moment I got back till midday; I hadn't bothered setting an alarm. What was the point? I knew I wouldn't be able to remake the poster, I'd probably fail the module, so why bother getting up early? I crawled out of bed and walked into my room’s ensuite bathroom and washed my face with cold water, rinsing off yesterday's makeup that had run down my cheeks. I hadn't washed it off the night before; I hadn't had the energy. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth, dressing in something comfy for the long trip home. 

I walked over to where my portfolio sat, and took a moment to organise everything before zipping it back up. I figured I'd leave now and hand in my work early, then I could grab something to eat before Rick arrived to pick me up. I glanced over at where my laptop bag sat on my desk; untouched since I'd walked through the door and dumped it down. I knew I should probably email my tutors to explain what had happened, maybe they'd go easy on me… probably not. But I wasn't one to hand in unfinished work without an explanation, no matter how shitty that explantation might be. I wandered over to it, frowning as I noticed something sitting on top of it. It was a note and a USB stick.

_There's a bunch of dimensions where you didn't delete your poster. I broke into your dorm room in one of them and got it back for you. I scared the shit out of her and I think she called the cops, but at least you can hand it in now._

_Rick._

_PS. This sounds like something you'd worry about; but it's not plagiarism. Technically, you did the work, right? Just hand it in, I know what you're like._

I lifted the USB and stared it with a slack jaw. I jumped into action, pulling out my laptop and switching it on, plugging in the USB and pulling up the single file inside. There it was, the finished poster; indistinguishable from the one I'd produced. I slumped in relief, slapping a hand over my heart. I sent it to the campus printers, figuring I'd stop by and pick it up on the way over to the studios. With that, I was out the door.

Once everything was handed in, I stopped by the food truck that practically lived at the side of the road outside the student accommodation area, and grabbed a coffee and a cheeseburger. I headed over to the courtyard with my luggage, taking a seat on one of the benches so I could eat my breakfast… well, lunch. A girl from my course spotted me and headed over with a beaming smile on her face. 

“Feels good to be free, huh?” She asked once she'd reached me.

“Until next semester.” I smirked. 

“You get everything done?” She asked, and I nodded as I swallowed a mouthful of food.

“Just. Though, I would've been fucked if it weren't for my boyfriend. I deleted my final piece by accident, he's smart and… he got it back for me.” I said, finishing off the last of my burger. 

“How do you delete the main part of your project?” She laughed, taking a seat beside me.

“Sleep deprivation and not thinking about what I'm doing.” I explained. She nodded in understanding. 

“You haven't mentioned a boyfriend before, anyone I know?” She asked, and I shook my head.

“He isn't at University. He's… he's a little older than me.” I told her. 

“You been seeing him long?” 

“A few months.” I said, and she nodded. I felt a churning in my stomach when I thought of him, remembered everything he'd said last night, how hopeless he'd made me feel. 

“You okay?” My friend asked, and I shrugged.

“I don't know. We fought last night. I think helping me get my work back was his way of trying to move on from it. He does that; does something to try and make me forget about it, never actually apologises.” 

“Leaves you to stew over it as he pretends like nothing happened?” She assumed, a knowing smile on her face. I nodded. “Yeah, don't let him get into the habit of that. It'll only make you feel worse; some things just need addressing so you can get over it, you know?” 

“Yeah, you're right.” I nodded, movement in the parking lot distracting me; Rick was pulling up. “I need to go. Thanks for your advice though, I'll talk to him.” I smiled.

“You’re going home already? Me and a bunch of the other art kids were gonna go out drinking tonight.” She said disappointedly. I cringed on the inside at the idea, secretly glad that I was going home instead.

“Aww, I wish I could come… but my family are expecting me.” I said, glancing over at where Rick had climbed out of his ship and was glancing around for me. I gave him a wave, capturing his attention. He waved back, but didn't approach, and if I knew him, it was because he didn't want to have to speak to the person I was with. 

“Who is that, your grandpa?” She asked, squinting at Rick in the distance. I laughed to myself, and shook my head.

“No. That's Rick. And if he plays his cards right, he might still be my boyfriend.” I told her, and she spun around to gape at me in horror. 

“No way. You can't be serious, (y/n). He's like, ninety.” She said, looking at me with an expression that could only be described as pitiful, as if she felt sorry for me. I rolled my eyes.

“Seventy, actually. But it's not like that matters, he acts like a five year old most of the time, anyways.” I shrugged, gathering my things. 

“Woah, I know you said he was older but I thought you meant like… thirty.” She snorted.

“I don't see why it's a big deal to you. He's far more interesting than any of the basic fuck boys that this campus seems to be teeming with.” I told her, throwing my bag over my shoulder and standing up.

“Yeah but… Jesus. Does he throw his back out every time he fucks you? Does… Does dust come out when he cums?” She snickered, and I watched her laugh for a good few moments before I decided she wasn't worth anymore of my time. I was probably having far better sex than she was, anyway.

“Whatever, fuck you.” I sighed, turning and heading towards Rick, I heard her call out an apology through fits of giggles, but I kept walking. 

When I was close, Rick opened up the passenger door for me. He moved in, going for a kiss, but I ducked him and climbed straight into his car; thanking him curtly. He stood staring at me blankly, then slammed my door and walked around to the drivers side, getting in and looking over at me.

“Hey.” He said, but it sounded more like a question than a greeting.

“Hi.” I replied, looking straight ahead. 

“You, uh… everything cool?” He asked, and I turned to raise a brow at him wordlessly. “Oh. I gue-guess not.” He grumbled, starting up the car and driving away from the University. “Still want me to drop you off at your parents’ house?” He asked me.

“If it's no bother.” I answered, and he nodded.

“N-no bother.” He agreed. He was taking peeks at me as he drove, as if he wanted to say something but kept deciding against it. When he finally did speak, he sounded exasperated. “Look, I know you're mad about last night.”

“Oh? Why would that be?” I asked sarcastically, and Rick sighed. 

“B-because I belittled you. I came for everything that means something to you, and it was fucked up.” He admitted, and I was surprised by his honesty. I turned to look at him, my expression soft. “I know I'm an asshole, (y/n).”

“Not always.” I said meekly, and Rick chewed on his bottom lip for a while. 

“Sometimes I-I forget that there's such a huge age gap… I forget that you're only young an-and still have ambition and dreams and all that crap, the world hasn't sucked all the light out of you just yet. And I realised that me saying shit like I did yesterday, i-it's only speeding up that process.” He explained, and I frowned.

“What, so you're saying one day I'll be joyless and dead inside?” I asked.

“Probably.” He shrugged. “That's just the way the world works; it's a grindstone, wearing everybody down until there's nothing left to feel good about.” 

“I don't believe that.” I said, and Rick nodded.

“Well, that's good. Keep holding onto that for as long as you can.” 

“This is depressing.” I mumbled, looking down at my hands. 

“I was intending to motivate you, but uh… but yeah, it seems to just be depressing at this point, you're right.” He said, glancing over at me with sheepish smile.

“How is this supposed to motivate me?” I scoffed.

“Well, I said some shitty stuff. Stuff that wasn't true; at least it won't be, if you completely ignore everything I said.” He told me, and I thought back to last night's argument, replaying the moment that cut me the deepest; that I was wasting my time and I'd end up working in a grocery store if I kept it up. “You're an extremely driven young woman. I-I-I can see that, you work your ass off for everything, you want something and you make it happen. So if you wanna make a career for yourself, doing what you enjoy, then you'll get there.”

“Thank you.” I whispered.

“It pains me to say it, but you shouldn't drop out. You've worked hard to get where you are, it'd be a waste for you to call it quits now.” He said, and I smiled.

“I'm not going to drop out, I don't think I ever really was.” I admitted.

“I didn't think so.” He glanced over at me and smiled back. “You aren't a quitter.”

“I owe you big time, by the way. You totally saved my ass.” I said, reaching over to place my hand on his thigh. 

“Don't mention it, you think I was j-just gonna let you fail after how hard you'd worked? Knowing that I could do something about it?” He asked rhetorically, and I leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

“Thank you, Rick.” I said, and he cleared his throat casually. I knew he didn't deal well with these kinds of things, so I let it drop. 

“Am I gonna see you this week?” He asked me, and I groaned, leaning my head back against the seat. 

“Not during the daytime.” I said.

“What's that supposed to mean?” He asked.

“Well, my parents tell me they have something planned for every day I'm there. Basically, I can kiss goodbye to a nice relaxing week off.” I explained, then stroked my hand up and down his thigh. “But I can get away with going to bed at ten without arousing suspicion, so if you wanna see me…” I trailed off, biting my lip. 

“Are you suggesting that I-I should sneak into your bedroom like a teenager?” He asked, and I shrugged my shoulders noncommittally. “Cause I'm down for that.” He added with a smirk. “You uh, you want me to come over and fuck you with your parents downstairs? You be-better keep quiet, sweetie, unless you wanna get us caught.” 

“I can keep quiet,” I nodded. “can you?” 

“Sweetie, I live with my daughter and grandkids, I've fucked pe-people in the _living room_ without them hearing me.” 

“How come you've never fucked me in your living room?” I asked in mock offense.

“Cause you howl like a banshee when I hit it just right, you'd give us away easily.” He shrugged, and I dug my fingertips into his thigh and narrowed my eyes. He groaned through a chuckle, licking his lips. 

“Be there at ten, and I'll show you.” 

“Ten? You really want me to wait that long?” He laughed, and I glanced down at the growing bulge in his pants. 

“Fine. I'll say I'm going for a nap as soon as I get in, we can do it broad daylight.” I shrugged, and Rick groaned again, glancing over at me. 

“Y-yeah, alright. Twice the risk, twice the fun.” He said, and I had to agree. 

We made the rest of the journey in mostly silence, and I was simmering in my arousal the whole way at the promise of what was to come. My panties felt damp, and I squeezed my thighs together in a bid to get some relief, though it did little. I slid my hand farther up Rick's thigh, brushing my fingers against the hardness I felt between his legs. I shuddered, imagining how he was going to feel inside me; wondering whether he was going to fuck me hard, like usual, or be a little more gentle to keep the noise down. I shifted my hand to cup him, giving his cock a squeeze, gaining a soft sigh from him. I let go shortly after, though, not wanting to distract him from driving and risk not getting home at all. 

When we arrived at my home, Rick landed his ship on the driveway and climbed out when I did. He walked around to my side, helping me get my luggage out before turning to look at me; his eyes were clearly filled with arousal. 

“Fuck, I can't wait to portal into your room and fuck that sweet, tight pussy of yours. Feel your legs around my waist as I gag you with your own panties to stop you from making a sound. Would you like that?” He purred, backing me up against the side of his ship. My legs felt weak underneath me, and I felt positively desperate. Rick's eyes flickered up to something behind me, and he chuckled. “We're being watched. Your m-mother is at the window.” He told me, and I rolled my eyes. 

“Ignore her.” I said, and Rick pushed forwards to capture my lips in a hungry, heated kiss. He rolled his hips, grinding his erection into my core, coaxing a whimper from me. 

“Shall I say hi to the folks?” He asked, an amused smirk plastered on his face. He knew the answer to that. My parents weren't exactly thrilled with me dating a seventy year old, and Rick seemed to revel in that fact, almost seeming to get off on it. 

“The less you anger them, the more quickly I can escape to my room.” I told him, and he moaned, kissing me once more.

“Alright, baby. I'll park a couple streets away, then I'm coming for you.” He whispered. I nodded, butterflies filling my stomach at the anticipation. I picked up my bag and headed towards the house, taking one last glance at Rick as he climbed back into his ship. 

My parents, of course, showered me in questions when I turned up. Why didn't I drive myself? Why am I still with that old creep? Is he just using me? Is he rich, and if so is that why I'm with him? I dodged every question, making a show of looking at them with drooping eyelids. Finally, I rubbed at my eyes and apologised profusely, explaining how much this semester had wiped me out and that I was desperate for a lie down. Thankfully, they let me go, and I plodded upstairs, dragging my bag with me. Once I was out of sight, I raced to my room, whipping off my sweater and baggy sweatpants, stripping out of my underwear, leaving it all in a heap on the floor before laying face down on my bed, crossing my ankles in the air behind me and resting my chin on my hand as I waited for Rick to turn up. I wasn't waiting long, and soon a portal was opening up at the foot of the bed, and Rick stepped out, palming his cock through his pants. He looked over my naked body and smiled.

“Mm, look at you. So ready to take my cock. Good girl.” He said quietly, glancing over at my closed bedroom door. “Where are they, still downstairs?” I nodded my head and rolled over onto my back, parting my legs and rubbing my pussy as I hung my head off the edge of the bed. 

“You know what I want you to do to me.” I said meaningfully, licking my lips and staring at his crotch. Rick caught on quickly and chuckled, unbuttoning his pants and dropping them to the floor. He removed his coat and shirt too, and he was just as naked as I was. He stalked towards me, closing the gap between us and reaching over to give my tits a squeeze. I used my free hand to grab is cock, giving it a few tugs before sticking my tongue out and rolling it around the head, gaining a deep, yet quite groan from Rick. When I let go of him and widened my mouth, he got the message and thrust gently into my mouth, only pushing about half of his length in at first. 

“Yeah, baby. That's my perfect angel, open wide for me, that's it… fuck.” He whispered, rocking his hips slowly. I groaned at the sensation of him filling my mouth, going deeper with every stroke. I relaxed my throat, readying myself for him; I wanted him deeper, to feel him hit the back of my throat. “God, you're so good for me. Letting me take what I need from you. Such a good girl, I'm gonna make you cum so hard baby, you deserve it.”

I moaned again in response, rubbing my clit faster, pushing a finger inside myself and rocking it back and forth against my g-spot. It wasn't long before it just wasn't enough, and a second finger was added. Rick held onto my breasts as he fucked into me faster, and I could feel his cock stretching my throat, and I breathed through my nose between thrusts, letting my eyes fall closed as his balls hit my face with how deep he was going. There was something extremely satisfying about being used in this way.

“Fuck, baby, where'd your gag reflex go? You been practicing, huh? Choking on one of your dildos while you rub that pretty pink pussy of yours?” He asked, and I moaned around his cock, hoping he'd take it as a yes. “God, that's nice, baby. So fucking hot. Yeah, fuck yourself for me. I want you to make yourself cum with my cock in your mouth.” He growled, his tone sending a shiver through my body. He eased off a little, giving me a moment to pull in a few full breaths, then he was on me again, rougher. He fucked my mouth as if it were my pussy, letting out quiet little grunts as he did. I resisted the urge to gag and choke, relaxing and letting it happen, keeping my jaw slack.

I fucked myself fast, feeling my knuckles become drenched from my arousal as I sunk my fingers deep inside myself. I could feel myself drawing close already; the knowledge of what I was doing with my parents just downstairs becoming too much. Rick seemed to like it too, egging me on with his words, bringing me closer to climax with every word.

“I can see my cock in your throat, baby.” He told me with a satisfied smirk, reaching his hand down to cup my neck, so he could feel the bulge he made with each thrust. The lack of oxygen was making me dizzy, and only adding to the hot tingle between my legs that threatened to send me spiralling into orgasm. “Imagine if mommy and daddy walked in right now. Wonder what they'd say if they saw their precious little girl like this, you think they'd be mad?” He laughed, his hips moving quicker. His words sent shockwaves through me, and I moaned loudly around him, my eyes going unfocused as I felt myself teeter on that edge. Rick grunted rhythmically, and I could taste the head of his cock painting stripes of precum along my tongue, the flavour was the last piece of stimuli I needed, and I was cumming. I cried out around his cock, my vision dimming as my oxygen supply dwindled. Rick pulled out quickly and let go of my throat, my lungs filled with sweet, sweet oxygen and heightened the intensity of my orgasm tenfold. I bit down on my bottom lip hard in a bid to silence myself, but muffled groans still escaped. 

Rick stroked his fingers through my hair as I came down, whispering words of praise to me in the softest voice he could muster. I swallowed hard around the ache in my neck, breathing heavily as I pulled my hands from myself, dropping them down against the mattress. 

“Look at my pretty girl.” He cooed, running his thumbs along the sides of my face, wiping away the tears that had escaped my eyes. He bent down and gave me a kiss before walking around the bed and climbing on, kneeling between my legs. I lifted my head to watch him as he nudged the deeply flushed head of his cock against my pussy. I whined when he rubbed it against my over-sensitive clit, and he shushed me softly. 

“Fuck, Rick… I need you to fuck me.” I whispered bringing my knees up to spread myself open for him, he groaned at the sight. 

“I know, beautiful.” He said, stroking his hands over my thighs and shuffling closer to me on his knees. “You gotta keep quiet, remember?” He said, smirking at me before burying his dick in me real slow. I gasped and pressed my lips together, wrapping my legs around Rick's waist when he leaned over me and kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth and dancing the tip against mine. He began moving slowly, easing in and out of me more gently than he had with my mouth. 

“Mm, so good.” I sighed, stroking my hands up and down his spine, tightening my legs around him, anchoring him to me. He buried his face in my neck, speeding up. The bed started squeaking, so he eased off and cursed under his breath. 

“You're so fuckin’ wet, baby. You feel so good.” He told me, and I hummed in pleasure. “God, I wish I could plow you nice and hard, fuck, I gotta install a sound proofing field in here.” He said.

“If you fuck me on the floor, we don't have to worry about the bed making too much noise.” I suggested breathlessly, and his hips stalled. He lifted his head to look at me, then down at the floor. I giggled as Rick pulled out and got off the bed, dragging the beanbag in the corner of my room out into the open, then he curled his finger at me in a 'come hither’ motion. I grinned and moved over to him, plopping down onto the beanbag and parting my legs for him; he wasted no time in settling back between my legs and thrusting into me, not hesitating before moving at a moderate pace. So soon after my first orgasm, my body was sensitive, every nerve ending was alight, sending pulses of pleasure right into my gut every time Rick buried himself to the hilt; I was panting in no time.

“Fuck yeah, this is better.” He breathed, his hips beginning to clap against my thighs with the force of his motions, and I dropped my head back into the soft cushiony beanbag and whimpered. He paused momentarily to grind his hips in circles, stimulating my clit and making me moan. “Hmm, you said you'd be quiet.” He teased, and I bit down on my lip.

“Just feels so fucking good.” I sighed, bucking my hips beneath him, urging him not to stop. Rick chuckled and carried on, fucking me into the beanbag with newfound force. My mouth hung open and I closed my eyes, gripping onto the edges of my beanbag. One notably rough thrust had me sobbing out a groan, and Rick covered my mouth with his hand. 

“Shhh shh.” Was his response, licking his lips and staring down at my face as he kept his hand clamped over my mouth, allowing only muffled whimpers to escape me. “Unless you _want_ mommy and daddy bursting through that door, seeing you with this big old man dick buried in your snatch. Do you, huh?” He asked in hushed tones, his own breath becoming strained. I shook my head frantically under his hand, and he smiled. “Okay, I guess w-we’re doing this then. You can breath okay, can't you baby?” He asked, and I nodded.

Rick was relentless, taking me at a pushing pace; my eyes watered and my breath came fast and short through my nose, the risky nature of the situation was arousing me way more than I thought possible. The sounds in the room had dwindled down to heavy breathing and obscene squishing sounds as I grew embarrassingly wet. Rick grabbed my thigh, squeezing hard as he pushed it out wider so he could look down and see his cock pumping into me. A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat and he paused to grind against my pubic bone again. I sobbed behind his hand, mumbling against it, trying to warn him about my incoming climax, begging him to keep going, to fuck me harder. Despite their inaudibility, Rick seemed to understand my words and continued, slamming his hips with enough force to bruise. I wailed, the sound muffled and quiet, and then I was pulsing around his cock, dizzied by the intensity of my second orgasm and feeling a flood of wetness between my thighs, bringing up more indecent sounds. 

“Fuuuck, your pussy’s so good, squeezing my cock like that. Fuck, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna-” he grunted, and I mumbled frantically behind his hand, this time he lifted it away so I could speak.

“Pull out.” I told him. I knew he wouldn't like it, but I also knew he wouldn't deny me, and I wanted to swallow his load rather than flush it down the toilet once it was all said and done… Rick thrust two, three more times, then with a groan of my name he pulled out. I was quick to lean down, jerking his cock into my open mouth, feeling his hot load hit my tongue and drip down to my breasts, I moaned in satisfaction as I did. Rick rocked his hips as he came, grunting through clenched teeth with each wave of his orgasm. 

“Ohh god, baby, that was so fucking hot, l-let me see.” He said, lifting my chin up with his hand and looking into my open mouth full of his cum. He pushed my mouth closed, and I swallowed, much to Rick's pleasure. “Good girl.” He whispered, petting my hair. 

“Mmh, thank you.” I sighed, laying back down against the beanbag. 

“You missed some.” He said, pointing to my chest. I ran my finger through the cum on my breasts, and before I could lick it away, Rick grabbed my hand and sucked my fingers clean before leaning into kiss me, sharing it with me. He grinned at me when he pulled away.

“We should get dressed.” I said disappointedly, glancing over to my clothes. Rick nodded and moved fist, pulling his clothes on lazily, leaving his shirt untucked. He smirked at me watching him get dressed, and threw my clothes at me. I pulled them on with a sigh, not in the mood to leave the cozy bubble of my afterglow just yet. “You know, the ten o'clock offer’s still there, if you've got it in you.” I said, and Rick snorted.

“Of course I've got it in me.” Hee said, kneeling back down in front of me and pulling me closer to him by my legs, my hips bumped into his and I hummed, still sensitive. “I'll be there.” He added.

“Good.” I grinned, pulling him in for another kiss, rolling my hips against him.

“Jesus, i-is every chick your age this cock hungry?” He asked me when we broke away, and I giggled and shrugged.


	26. British Tailor Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Rick is a famous tailor and reader is his ideal model.Measuring body to make a dress ... I really like this scene and eager to read it if you would take my request.Love ur Someone else's shoes,it is reeally something!" - asqqwer

I wasn't a model. Far from it; I enjoyed cake way too much and didn't have an elegant bone in my body. But I was _different_ , he'd said. Fresh and inspiring, a new muse. The man was intoxicated clearly, I hadn't had a clue who he was until my mother grabbed my arm, digging her nails into my flesh in a not-so-subtle way of saying 'shut up and come with me’, and had informed me that he was Rick Sanchez. Still oblivious, my mother explained that he was the most successful tailor in the London, he had waiting lists for _years_ to commission a dress from him, and if I didn't accept his request to work with me she'd disown me. Of course, I'd gone along with it, I hadn't had much of a choice. Just like I hadn't had much of a choice to attend that poncy ball in the first place; my parents had dragged me along, insisting it'd do me good to converse with more educated, cultured people, in other words they were hoping they'd find someone to marry me off to. 

But Mr Sanchez had given me his business card, a date and time scrawled on the back, and I was expected to be there, _on time_. I'd done some research on him in preparation. I'd discovered that he was a rather difficult man, but a genius at that. He was teeming with bad habits; namely a concerning affinity for alcohol, an overall aura of rudeness and disdain and a tendency get bored and scrap projects at the drop of a hat. Nevertheless, he was a huge name on the fashion scene, and had worked for a-list clients as well as the just plain wildly rich. I didn't know what I was expecting when I turned up at the address I'd been given; Mr Sanchez hadn't mentioned anything about what he'd expected from me. So I went along in a casual yet pretty dress, hoping that it would be the right sort of attire for whatever it is he wanted with me. 

“I'll be honest with you.” Mr Sanchez had said after an assistant had let me into the large, renovated warehouse that was overflowing with opulence, and had led me through to where he was sat sketching away at what appeared to be new designs. “I-I haven't got a clue who you are, but I know that I have this precise time written down in m-my planner so I must've wanted you for some reason.” 

“Oh.” I squeaked, looking around the imposing room with extremely high ceilings, large windows that looked out over the city, and minimalist, yet industrial style furnishing. In the center of the room there was a pedestal surrounded by lights. “You were at my parents’ ball last weekend? My name is (y/n). You said you wanted to work with me, Mr Sanchez.”

“Eugh, _Rick_ , please.” He seemed to whither at my formality before rising to his feet and turning to look at me. He was handsome in a very unconventional kind of way, he had the type of look that screamed 'good in bed’, if that was even possible. His blue-grey hair was slicked back and he was dressed in a deep burgundy velvet suit, a black silk shirt with a pop of loudness in the form of a leopard print tie. It was quite the look, but he made it work. “Would you like a drink?”

“No thank you.” I shook my head, and Rick made his way over to a small bar near the door.

“I-I can't tempt you with a small glass of wine?” He asked, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. I considered his offer, and figured there was no harm.

“Um, okay then. Yes please.” I nodded, and so he opened up a bottle of rosé and pourned me a glass. He approached me slowly and handed me the glass then began to walk around me, eyeing up my body with a look that was analytical and not in any way lascivious. Still, I found myself blushing under the scrutiny. “Hmm. Now I remember; the girl in the 'off the rail’ dress at a supposedly formal event.” He added.

“Excuse me?” I asked, not having it in me to muster a tone anything other than polite. Rick chuckled.

“A shame. You have just the right figure I've been looking for. M-most of the models that come through my door have been looking the same recently; tall, slender, very little definition here.” He said, coming behind me and feeling at my waist, causing me to yelp in surprise. “I'm getting tired of the same canvas, so to speak.”

“So you're saying I'm short and fat, and that's why you want to work with me?” I asked, and Rick breathed out a quiet laugh, letting go of me and coming back around to my front. 

“Petite and… what's the right word? Curvy. D-doesn't it sound better the way I say it?” 

“Marginally.” I scoffed. He ignored me and inhaled deeply, as if inflating himself to appear bigger and better than me.

“I'd like to fit you with one of my new designs. Like I said, it was a shame seeing you totter about in that dull, common, high street excuse of a dress. Y-y-you'd look a lot better in one of mine, I know how to _flatter_ rather than _hide_ the body, and all its extra… curves.” He said slowly, letting his eyes roll back down my body.

“I don't have enough money for one of your dresses, they're a little out of my budget.” I told him, and he seemed offended. 

“I price my clothing fairly. You pay for what you get.” He snapped, and I resisted the urge to raise a brow disbelievingly. “Not that it has any relevance to you, however, since I'd be doing this for you as a gift.”

“Oh my gosh… are you serious?” I gasped, and a satisfied smirk settled on Rick's face. “You don't even know me, why would you do this? Are you… like, the devil, or something? And you'll get my soul in return?” I asked, and he laughed heartily. 

“I wish, sweetheart. But no. I like to do this s-sometimes. For something different. You can only make so much money, my dear, sometimes it's nice to inflate your ego rather than your bank account.” He explained, and I gave him an odd look.

“So, you want to make me a dress for free, so that you can feel good about yourself?” I asked incredulously.

“Correct.” He answered then turned away from me and strode over to his desk, slipping off the red velvet sport jacket he wore as he walked. 

“Well, at least you're honest.” I shrugged.

“Sit with me.” He said, and gestured for me to join him. He pulled out a chair for me before sinking into one of his own, scooting in closer to the desk. I took a seat next to him and sipped at my wine.

“These are some of the garments I've been working on.” He told me, flicking through his sketchbook and pointing out a few of his drawings. They looked incredible, there was a mix of beautiful simplicity and breathtaking attention to fine detail, with close up drawings of beaded sections and hand embroidery. 

“Wow, they're wonderful.” I said. 

“I was thinking s-something like this would work for you.” He said, flicking to a drawing of a knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline, and what appeared to be lace overlaying the bodice. 

“You think that would suit me?” I asked, and he looked up from the book to make eye contact with me. He had these striking pale blue eyes, that for a man of his age and drinking habits, were surprisingly bright.

“Why, do you not?” He asked, and I shrugged dumbly, unsure how to respond. “I-I-I don't get things wrong. If I pick something for you, it's because it will be right.” He said, his tone harsh, causing a little flutter in my chest. I drank more wine, hoping to calm my nerves. 

“Okay then, yes, I think that one is perfect.” I nodded.

“Not perfect. Nothing is perfect…” he trailed off, deep in thought. “I'll need to make some adjustments to the design, b-but leave that with me.” he said, downing his whisky in one go, swallowing it without so much as a wince. He stood up then, gesturing for me to do that same.

“Are you sure you're happy to do this for free? It's… it's a huge-”

“I meant what I said, if you're going to make this difficult you can forget it.” He said stoically, then turned his back on me, tidying up a few things on the workstation close by, littered with scraps of fabric and pattern pieces. “Take your dress off for me.” He ordered, gathering a few items from the drawer in the desk. I froze. 

“I'm sorry?” I asked, and he looked at me over his shoulder. 

“I'd like you to take your dress off for me.” He repeated slowly, looking at me like I was an idiot. “I-I need to take some measurements, sweetheart. Otherwise how am I going to make your dress?”

“Oh. Of course.” I nodded, clearing my throat and glancing around the large room. It wasn't cold at all, but the idea of stripping down to my undies made me shiver. I took a deep breath and downed the wine. Not wanting to make anymore of a fool of myself, I stepped out of my shoes and undid the buttons that lined the front of my bodice, and shimmied out of the dress. I picked it up from the floor, holding it against my chest as I looked around for somewhere to put it. Rick turned and approached me, taking the dress from me with his eyes firmly set on mine. Something in me was expecting him to look at my freshly exposed skin, and when he didn't, I felt an odd sense of disappointment. 

Rick folded my dress up neatly and placed it on his desk, then gestured to the pedestal. “Stand up there, p-please.” He said, and I did as I was told. Something about him giving out these orders to me, no matter the fact that they were simple and innocent enough, made me feel giddy, and to my surprise; aroused. Though, wine had a tendency to act quickly on me, increasing my sex drive in minutes.

Despite the pedestal being only a few inches tall, I still felt incredibly exposed standing up there, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It was exciting, invigorating and rather empowering, especially with the huge windows, large enough to give a sense of openness yet high enough that it was unlikely that anyone could actually see inside. Rick wheeled over a small portable desk with a tape measure, a notepad and pencil on it. 

“What did you say your name was?” He asked, his question giving me a feeling of unimportance as well as a curious desire to _be_ important... to him, at least. He jotted it down on the notepad as I answered him, then picked up the tape measure. 

Rick walked around me, finally taking a good look at my body; again, there was a firm sense of professionalism in his gaze. He took my wrist in his hand and loosely guided it outward from my body, then stretched the tape measure from the top of my shoulder, down to my wrist. Then he wrapped it around my upper arm before letting go and jotting down his findings on the notepad. His fingers were light and gentle, barely touching yet leaving sensation lingering wherever they'd been. I watched him carefully as he moved around to my back, bracing one hand between my shoulderblades and the other on my hip, altering my posture. He took some measurements from my back, and when he was writing them down, I felt compelled to fill the silence. 

“So… what made you want to go into dressmaking?” I asked him, and he grunted in response.

“Small talk? I-if you feel awkward standing there half naked, I totally get it. But there's no need to drag me into the awkwardness.” He mumbled, and I laughed quietly. 

“I'm just trying to make conversation.” I shrugged. He turned to me, looking down at my body.

“I didn't. I-I mean, I didn't want to. Not at first anyway.” He explained to me, then closed the gap between us to hold the tape measure at the top of my shoulder, pulling it down over my torso, noting the measurement down to my bust, and then to my waist. Having him so close, I could feel his breath on my chest, and I blushed at the light contact his fingers made with my breasts. Being touched like that by a total stranger, no matter the context, was odd to say the least, and as much as I tried to ignore it, very pleasant. “Dressmaking is something I fell into almost by accident; it was a hobby I picked up in my youth, and I admit it was so that I could have the chance to see pretty ladies like you in their underwear.” He told me unabashedly. I held back a smile at the complement. 

“But that's not the case, now?” I asked, expecting a glorious account of how he fell in love with the art. Though I was surprised.

“No. B-but once you get good at something, and people want more, i-it's hard to escape.” He admitted, and that was all he said on the subject. “How's the temperature in here?” He asked, looking curiously at my chest. I flushed at the realisation that my nipples were hard, and very much visible through my thin silk bra. I certainly wasn't cold, and it was becoming increasingly obvious to me that being scrutinized, measured and observed by this man, was exciting me. And once I accepted that, my arousal only became more and more insistent. 

“It's fine.” I told him, straightening my posture and clearing my throat. Rick wound his arms around my back and under my arms, and brought the tape measure around my waist, and wrote the measurement down. His fingertips brushed over my backside as he wrapped it around the widest point of my hips, and I jumped at the unexpected contact, gaining a quiet chuckle from Rick. The low, rumbling sound of it rose goosebumps on my arms, and suddenly the room felt heavy with sexual tension. I was probably imagining it all, since I hadn't been with a man in quite a while, but to me, it was very real. 

Those deft fingers of his brought the tape up around my bust, the subtle shifting of it against my nipples as he adjusted it stimulated me more than anything had in a long while, and I was shocked at how sensitive I was feeling. Rick seemed to hover on this measurement for longer than the rest, but still too soon, he was dropping the tape and turning back to his notepad. 

“Step down for me.” He said quietly, and so I did. He hung the tape measure around my neck, and gently untucked my hair from underneath it, looking me in the eye as he did. I watched his face intently as he measured the circumference of my neck, his expression was completely neutral and unreadable, which again served me only disappointment. I was becoming attracted to this man, for reasons unknown to me, and I found myself staring at his lips and imagining what they'd feel like against mine. “Hold this.” He said, snapping me back to reality and holding up the end of the tape measure for me, dropping down my body to the floor to measure my height once I'd taken it from him. Once he'd done that, he thanked me and pushed his portable desk back over to where it belonged. He moved over to his main desk, shuffling things around and making notes here and there, flicking through his sketchbook. I simply stood there like an idiot.

“Should I get dressed?” I asked. 

“I'm f-finished taking my measurements. So unless you _like_ standing around in your knickers, then yes, you should get dressed.” He said dryly. Feeling weak, I made my way over to where my dress sat, startled to find that my labia felt slick as I walked, and I got angry at my body for becoming so inadvertently turned on. I really must've been desperate for a lay… “I will send you the dress when it's done. N-no need to send anything in return, unless there is a problem, in which case do not hesitate to get in touch. My assistant will take your details on your way out.” He said formally, and with finality. 

“Okay… so, is… is that it?” I asked once I'd dressed myself. “You're not going to ask me what colours or fabric I like?” 

“No. That's it. I trust myself enough to make something appropriate.” He simply said, his back to me. “I'd appreciate it if you showed me that same level of trust, my dear.” 

“No, of course. I… trust you.” I nodded, licking my lips and rocking back on my heels. “Am I not going to see you again?”

“Unless there is a problem with the garment, which I very highly doubt there will be, then there will be no need.” He said, his voice strained with irritation, it was clear I had outstayed my welcome. 

“I see.” I nodded, turning to the door. I took a few steps, then hesitated and turned back around. “I don't suppose that you'd be interested in-”

“Going for a drink?” He assumed with a long suffering expression on his face as he turned to look at me. “No. I would not. Wh-why do they always ask that?”

“I'm sorry.” I mumbled, looking down.

“Nevermind. You should know that I maintain a strictly professional relationship with all of my clients. I may have started this whole show being led by my libido, but I'm certainly not interested in such endeavors now. If you get turned on by me taking a couple of measurements then that's your issue, and you should probably go out and get some dick, but do not expect any from me.” He grumbled, and I raised my brows in surprise.

“Okay!” I said defensively. “Got it. A simple 'no’ would've been fine.” I sighed, flushed with embarrassment.

“The dress will be ready in no more than two weeks.” He said.

“Thank you.” I said, waiting for something else, hoping he'd have a change of heart. Of course, I was once again bitterly disappointed. And so, with a few parting words, I let myself out. “This is very kind of you, Rick. It was very nice to meet you.” I said, gaining a disinterested grunt in response. 

One week later I received a package in the mail. Neatly wrapped up in a garment bag inside a white box, was my new dress. A lovely emerald green silk piece with black lace, that flared out at the waist and hit just above my knee. It was the only thing inside the box; no note or anything. But it smelled like whiskey and spice, a scent that tugged at memories of my time in Rick’s studio, and I inhaled deeply inside the box. There was something about Rick Sanchez, and I wondered if all the other women he'd worked with, fell a tiny bit in love with him too.


	27. Submissive Rick Omorashi Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "you'll write pee stuff? /please/ use your brilliant skills to make Rick Sanchez piss himself" -Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains bondage, dom/sub and obviously... Pee. Enjoy!

It'd started when I'd caught him watching porn on his phone when he thought I was asleep. His back was to me, the light of his phone shining over his shoulder and giving me a good view of what he was watching. It hadn't bothered me in the slightest, in fact I'd never been so grateful for anything in my life. I'd expected the usual, vanilla kind of porn. I thought I'd see a girl choking on dick, or being fucked hard into a sofa, huge fake tits bouncing all over the place; something like that. Instead, I saw a woman clad in leather, crouched over the face of some mask-wearing guy with his hands and feet tied up, being forced to eat her out while she pulled harshly on his nipples and slapped his cock around. The volume was muted so I couldn't hear his cries of pain (or pleasure) but I knew they were there. Rick had locked his phone as soon as he'd felt my hand snake around his front, jolting in surprise. I took over from him in jerking him off, his cock had been slick with precum, and it hadn't taken long for him to spill over my bedsheets. 

Not a word was uttered until the next time we were intimate. With my hand fisted around his cock I'd asked him about what I'd seen, and he'd been dismissive at first, assuring me he'd only clicked on the video out of curiosity, but the blush on his face told me otherwise. I coaxed it out of him. Though it took an admission of my own to do so.

I liked to be dominant. I liked the role reversal, the control, the power. I liked my men obedient, polite and well mannered; a give and take sort of relationship where everyone got their happy ending so long as rules were in place and obeyed. Once I'd explained that to him, Rick couldn't get his words out fast enough.

And so it began, months of a new kind of play. Rick surrendered control over to me a lot more easily than I could've ever imagined, piece by piece falling deeper into a special sort of mindset that I could bring out with a click of my fingers. A mindset where he put me in charge, kneeled to my every request, desperately hard as I gave him my orders. The meaner I was, the more he seemed to enjoy it. This was new to me; and at first I struggled to give him what he wanted. I was certainly improving, though, and he made sure I got plenty of practice.

I had Rick just how I liked him, sitting naked on a folding metal chair, his wrists tied together behind him. However, I had an errand to run; just to pick up a few things from the grocery store, and I figured it was a good time to give him a test. I'd tied his arms together with a wide piece of elastic. The knot was firm, but the restraints could be stretched and easily gotten out of; I did this for two reasons. One, for safety; since I was leaving the house, I wasn't going to tether him to the chair with no escape. Two, to see just how obedient Rick was when my back was turned. I hadn't told him that I had a webcam set up in the corner of the room, streaming directly to my phone, so I could keep my eye on him when I was out of the house. I wasn't being malicious at all, I had every intention of this being a positive experience that would end in a nice treat for him. But of course, he had to follow my simple instruction: stay seated. 

I wasn't gone long, perhaps twenty minutes. Walking through the aisles of the supermarket I checked my phone every couple of minutes, pleased to see that Rick was sat just where I'd left him. Granted, he'd shimmied out of his restraints, but I hadn't specifically told him not to… so perhaps I'd let that slide. He relaxed back into the chair and crossed his arms over his chest, glancing around the room disinterestedly. I knew that Rick didn't exactly have a long attention span, and without me there to keep his mind occupied he would be getting bored. Still, his butt was glued to that chair. There was a moment, when I was queuing at the check out, where I thought he was going to get up, but instead he simply shifted in his seat to unceremoniously scratch his buttcheek. 

When I arrived back at my home, I left my shopping bags by the door and made my way back upstairs to my bedroom, pushing open the door to see him looking like I'd never left. He'd managed to slide his wrists back into the elastic behind his back; which was an impressive feat on its own, and was looking up at me with eyes full of anticipation. I gave him a little smile as I closed the door and put my phone down on my dresser, then slid off my coat. Underneath I was dressed only in my underwear, the coat being long enough to make it seem like I was wearing a dress underneath. Rick looked up and down my body, pressing his lips together as if he was resisting the urge to speak. Good move, I was always the first to speak in these situations, and he knew not to take that away from me.

“How're your arms?” I asked him, and he gave me a blank look before remembering himself and clearing his throat.

“Uh, a l-little sore.” He told me. “Ma'am.” He added, noting my unimpressed frown. 

“They must be. They've been behind your back this whole time. My poor baby.” I cooed, strolling over to him and walking behind the chair, giving his shoulders a little rub. “Is that nice?” I asked.

“Yes. Th-thank you, ma'am.” He nodded, and I smirked, pulling at the elastic to untie him. He took it upon himself to bring his hands back around to his front, but I grabbed them and kept them in place.

“Except… they weren't behind your back, were they?” I asked, strolling over to my dresser and pulling open the middle drawer where all of our toys were kept (nobody suspects the middle drawer). Rick didn't answer, so I turned to give him a knowing smirk as I pulled out the real rope. “Hmm?” I prompted.

“Wh- uhh, what do you mean, ma'am?” He asked, and I chuckled. I re-tied his hands with the rope, nice and snug, there'd be no chance of him getting out of it.

“You know what I mean, Rick.” I said, trailing my hand over his shoulder as I walked back around to face him. I bent over, noticing the way his eyes flashed down to my beasts as I did. “I saw you, honey. Don't lie to me.”

“I-I-I'm sorry, ma'am! I didn't- my arms were getting sore and I wanted to b-be good- be at my best for you when you got back.” He rushed to explain, realising his error, his eyes falling on the camera sitting inconspicuously on my desk. He must've noticed it when I was out, but hadn't thought anything of it. I chuckled at his panicked reaction and stroked his cheek. 

“Don't you worry, Rick. I'm not mad at you.” I told him, and relief washed over his features. “The important thing is, you listened to my instruction. You stayed sitting on this chair for me.” I said, crouching down and stroking my hands up and down his thighs. He was already half hard, the situation alone arousing him before I'd even touched him. “Am I thrilled about it? No. But I suppose it was my fault for not making things clear enough.”

“N-no ma'am, it was me- my fault, I knew that it would displease you-”

“I'm about to give you a treat, honey, do you want to talk yourself out of it?” I interrupted him, and Rick shook his head. “Verbal answers, please.” I reminded him.

“No ma'am.” 

“Okay, good.” I straightened up and wandered over to where a stool sat by my dressing table, and I dragged it over to him. Taking a seat, I stroked my hands up and down his thighs for a while, watching the Adam's apple in his throat bob. One of my hands continued up his torso, and I rolled his nipple under my fingers, earning a quiet moan from Rick. My other hand finally met his cock, almost fully hard at this point, I lightly stroked my palm up and down its length, not gripping it at all. I felt him swell and twitch, and I smiled, pleased at how easy he was to arouse like this. 

“Do you want to know what you've earned?” I asked. 

“Y-yes! Please, ma'am.” He said, nodding his head, and I smiled. 

“I'm going to ride you, sweetie.” I told him, tightening my hold on his cock, giving him slow but firm strokes. He groaned, and I wasn't sure if it was my touch or my words that coaxed it out of him. Penetrative sex was uncommon between us when we were engaging in this kind of play. It was reserved as a special treat for when he'd been especially good, which over the past few weeks, he'd certainly done. But there were rules to be followed, and he knew them very well. 

“Thank you, ma'am, that's… that's very kind of you.” He said, licking his lips and staring me in the eye; something he was to do when I was pleasuring him; unless otherwise instructed.

“It is, isn't it?” I replied with a little smirk. “Now I expect you to follow my rules, okay? What are they?” 

“K-keep my eyes on your face, no moving my hips; you're in control, a-and tell you when I'm close, ma'am.” He said without missing a beat.

“You missed something important. Why are you to tell me when you're close?” I prompted, letting go of his cock and standing up. I slid my panties down my legs, watching his eyes drop to my newly exposed skin.

“Because I'm not supposed to cum inside you, ma'am.” He told me, looking back up into my eyes. 

“Good boy.” I nodded, then lifted my leg to brace my foot on the seat between his legs, reaching down to play with myself in front of him; I was wetter than I'd expected. He watched me with rapt attention, chewing on his bottom lip as I worked my clit, preparing myself to take his thick cock, though it wouldn't take much work with how much watching him on my phone in public had aroused me. I cursed quietly and slid my fingers between my folds, gathering a little wetness before pushing those fingers into Rick's mouth. He eagerly sucked on the digits and coated them in spit, and when I pulled them free I immediately pushed them inside myself to seek out my g-spot. I moaned, bringing my other hand down to rub my clit as I fingered myself, and I heard Rick curse under his breath as he watched. 

“I wish I could touch you.” He whispered. I rose a brow at his decision to speak, especially in such an informal way, expressing his desires unprompted. 

“Don't push your luck.” I told him, removing my hands and moving to straddle his thighs. “You ready, baby? You ready to feel my nice tight pussy around your cock? You really have been a good boy, haven't you?” I whispered, sliding further up his thighs so his cock nestled nicely between my legs. Rick let loose a quiet noise, looking down. I tilted his chin up, capturing his eyes again.

“Y-yes, I'm ready. I'm so ready, ma'am.” He replied, and I smiled at the eagerness in his voice. I didn't keep him waiting, lifting my hips and grabbing his cock, lowering myself onto him until I was sat back in his lap. Rick's breath came out loud and shaky, his eyes glazing over slightly, though they remained firmly on my face as instructed. I hummed quietly, rocking gently with him buried to the hilt, grinding against his pelvis. “Fuck! S-sorry… you feel so good, ma'am.” He breathed, his arms fidgeting behind his back like he wanted to touch me. 

“Yeah? Well, you're good for something, it seems. Your cock fills me up nicely.” I commented, licking my lips and looking down at his cock spreading me open; something I knew Rick wished he was allowed to do. He groaned loudly, partly in frustration. “That's it, sweetie. Let me hear you.” I said, then started bouncing up and down, moving in a way that suited me; short, quick thrusts that worked my g-spot perfectly. I leaned back on his knees for support, keeping a generous distance between our torsos and faces. Rick had a habit of trying to kiss me whenever I allowed him to fuck me, and I wasn't okay with this. Kissing was reserved for outside of our play sessions. 

“Mmm, thank you, ma'am. Y-you're so good to me!” He sighed, his eyes drifting shut. I grabbed his jaw and gave it a shake to grab his attention, and he quickly amended his mistake by opening his eyes.

“I know I am. That's only because I have such a good plaything who follows his orders… most of the time.” I said, narrowing my eyes playfully at him as I released his jaw. I reached down and rubbed my clit as I rode him. I could tell he was resisting the urge to the look by the way his eyes flickered downwards for a barely detectable moment. “Mmh, I'll let you watch, just this once, baby.” 

“R-really?” He asked, and I nodded, moving quicker, feeling my climax approaching; it never took long when I was handed complete control over the situation. “Ohh fu- thank you, ma'am.” He groaned, bowing his head to watch me bounce on his cock. His length was glistening with my arousal and every downward thrust created an obscene, wet, smacking sound, and it was music to my ears. Rick was grunting with every motion, and I was expecting a warning from him soon. I hoped that I'd get the chance to climax first, selfishly wanting to take what I needed from him. 

My thighs burned but I kept going, my orgasm was creeping up on me and I knew that if I kept it up it'd only be a matter of moments. Rick had squeezed his eyes shut; but I was too close to the edge to bother reprimanding him for it. “Fuck, I'm gonna cum on your dick. Your fat fucking dick's gonna make me cum, you hear that, plaything?”

“Ohh god, oh shit… please baby- ma'am, l-let me feel you cumming on-” he cut himself off when his breath hitched, my climax had hit and my pussy was clenching rhythmically around his cock. I let out a string of groans, rolling my head back and riding out my orgasm, roughly stroking my clit as my thighs gave up, relaxing me down onto his cock so he was seated fully inside me as I came down. I took a moment to catch my breath, then lifted my head to look at Rick, he had gone silent and when I met his eyes, they were wide and panicked. 

“What's up, sweetie?” I asked, concerned by his sudden shift in demeanor.

“I'm sorry.” He simply said, his face flushing a deep shade of red; he looked ashamed. “I'm s-so sorry, ma'am, I didn't-”

“What?” I spat, though I'd quickly gathered what had happened. I stood up, his softening cock slipping out of me along with a steady flow of semen. 

“I didn't mean to, ma'am, it just felt s-so good when you- fuck, I'm sorry. L-let me make it up to you!” He stammered, shaking his head at the disapproving look on my face. I frowned at him, stuffing two fingers inside my pussy and gathering up his ejaculate, catching what was dripping out of me in my palm. I tugged on the hair at the back of his head to force him to look up, then brought my other hand to his mouth, making him clean up his mess. He groaned in displeasure, but didn't try to fight me. Then I reached to his cock and gathered what was left of it there. He opened his mouth in preparation for me, trying to amend his actions, but I opted to wordlessly smear his own cum on his cheek instead, almost like rubbing a dog's nose in its own pee.

“S-say something. Please? Ma'am?” He said, his voice small and worried. I turned my back on him and took a deep breath, thinking about how I could punish him. This was _bad_. Rick knew full well he wasn't allowed to do that, he know it was perhaps my most important rule, and yet… “Ma'am?” Rick repeated.

“Shhh. I'm thinking.” I snapped. 

“I'm so sorry. Are you g-going to use the riding crop, ma'am?” He asked, and something in his tone told me he wasn't fearful of that concept at all. I knew that Rick _liked_ pain, he was a glutton for punishment and so that wouldn't work at all. 

“No.” I said. “Stand up.” I ordered, not looking at him as I wandered over to the bed where I'd left his clothes. I grabbed his underwear and slacks, and walked back over to where he was struggling to stand up with the weight of his arms behind the chair affecting his momentum. With a sigh, I dragged him up. 

“What's this?” He asked, a very nervous look in his eye as he noticed his clothes. “Wait, a-are you kicking me out?” He asked, dropping the formal 'ma’am’, breaking character for a moment.

“No.” I said, shaking out his underwear and holding them out for him to step into. Wobbling slightly, he stepped into the leg holes and allowed me to dress him; and that was when I realised his cock hadn't yet completely softened, and was in fact getting harder. Taking away some of his dignity and helping him dress, as if he was incapable, was obviously something he liked. I repeated the action with his pants, buttoning and zipping them up for him before pushing him back down onto the seat by his shoulders.

“Ma'am?” He questioned, and I sighed heavily at his insolence as I walked over to the dresser again, pulling out some more rope. I kneeled in front of him and tied his ankles to the chair legs to keep him from moving. 

“You didn't tell me that you were going to cum.” I said, rising to my feet and frowning down at him. “Why is that?”

“I-I lost control for like, two seconds an-”

“You couldn't control yourself.” I nodded my head, a malicious smile on my face. “I thought as much. Let's see what else you can't control when I leave you here for… however long it takes.” I shrugged, walking around to the back of the chair and twisting it around so he was facing my bed, the legs scraping against the wooden floor as I did. 

“What?” He murmured, watching me as I crossed the room and picked up the book sitting on my bedside table before dropping down onto my mattress and flicking through to my bookmark.

“You heard me. I can't punish you with pain, you'd get off on that. Maybe humiliation would work.” I said, pursing my lips in thought. 

“Humiliation? But you know that I-”

“You like that too? I know. Is there anything you don't like, you little slut?” I snorted. “How would you like to mop your own piss up off my bedroom floor?” 

“Woah, no… you're not- I haven't been since this morning.” He objected, his jaw dropping.

“Oh good, that means I won't be waiting long. What's all that alcohol do to your bladder control, Rick?” 

“You can't be serious, I will actually fucking do it, you know. You want me to piss myself in your fucking bedroom?” He spat, looking at me in disbelief.

“Since when did I stop being 'ma'am’?” I scowled at him.

“S-sorry, ma'am.” He said, looking down at the floor. 

“And yes. That's exactly what I want. I expect that'll be unpleasant for you, hmm?” I asked, putting my book aside and kneeling on my bed. Rick didn't answer, a dark blush forming on his cheeks. “Or maybe I've got this all wrong?” I said in surprise, eyeing up the semi in his pants that didn't seem to be going anywhere. 

“I don't want to make a mess in your room, th-think about this, ma'am.” He said quietly.

“Shall I add this one onto the long list of your kinks?” I asked, raising a brow at him. “Pissing all over yourself like a dirty, pathetic old fuck?”

“It's not- I don't _want_ -” he started, and I held a finger up to him to silence him.

“You're getting hard.” I commented. “Why's that?”

“I don't know, ma'am.” He answered quickly. It was clear he was lying.

“You're disgusting.” I hissed, and a quiet whimper rose in the back of Rick's throat. “You need to go?” I asked, and Rick nodded. “ _Verbal_.” I shouted.

“Y-yes! Pretty… pretty bad. Ma'am.” He answered. “I needed it before you came home b-but I didn't want to say anything in case you wouldn't let me fuck you.” 

“Oh. Now that hurts me, Rick. I'm a woman of my word, you think I'd go back on something I said I'd do for something as simple as you needing to use the bathroom? Wrong. But that's screwed you over now, hasn't it? You should've asked when you had the chance.”

“I didn't think you'd say no! I don't mean- I just didn't want to interrupt where things were headed, ma'am.” 

“I see. Too eager, then.” I said, reaching behind me and unclasping my bra, tossing it aside and sitting back into my pillows; getting comfy and grabbing my book again.

“Please, d-don't make me do this.” He whined, fidgeting in his seat, tugging at his restraints.

“You know your safe word, Rick. You can make this stop at any time and I'll untie you, if you really don't want to go through with this.” I reminded him, keeping my tone even and emotionless. “There’s no shame in using it.” I added when he kept quiet. I looked up at him from my book, waiting for his response.

“No, I don't need to use it, ma'am.” He said with a nod. 

“Alright. Be quiet then, and let me read.” I said, looking down at my book again. 

Rick was quiet for about an hour or so. I was patient, I had all day and I was perfectly content with reading my book. I could tell that Rick, on the other hand, was beginning to struggle. He had this pained look on his face and he was gnawing on his lip, bouncing his leg up and down as much as the rope would let him. Just to make things worse for him, I rose to my feet and approached him. I'd noticed his cock had gone flacid, and I gave him firm squeeze just to hear him whine. 

“I'm just going to the bathroom. Won't be a minute.” I whispered, before releasing him and leaving the room. I heard him groan in frustration behind me, and when I returned after doing my business, he was breathing heavily and staring at the floor in concentration.

“I-I-I'm serious. I'm close, th-this is your last chance to untie me, ma'am.” He warned, and I chuckled as I sat on the edge of my bed, just feet away from him.

“Why are you trying to call the shots all of a sudden? You think I'm going to change my mind? Like I'm scared of a little pee going on my _wooden, easy to clean_ bedroom floor.” I said, smirking at him. Rick grunted, holding his breath. I watched as a small wet spot formed on the front of his pants before he reigned himself in. “Mm, no. I wanna see you drench yourself.”

“You're into this?” He asked me breathlessly. I stared daggers at him until he added, “Ma'am.” 

“Perhaps. Are you surprised? You know I like humiliating you, Rick, and what could be more embarrassing than wetting yourself in front of your girlfriend?” I laughed, wiggling my hips on the bed, feeling my arousal spark at the idea of what was to come. “Go on Rick, do it.”

“Fuck.” He gasped, that wet spot growing just a little, and a little more. I heard a faint hissing sound with each spurt he couldn't hold in. He was panting like crazy with the effort of holding on; I personally couldn't see why he hadn't just let go already. 

“Does that feel good?” I asked, and Rick opened his eyes to look at me. His face was bright red, and he looked a combination of mortified and aroused.

“Yes, ma'am.” He admitted. He rolled his head back and groaned. “Fuck, it hurts.” 

“You'll make yourself ill, Rick. Why don't you just let go?” I purred, practically vibrating with the anticipation, staring intently at the front of his pants. I was far too excited, and I didn't particularly care. A rather long spurt had him dripping onto the floor, and he growled in frustration, clawing back his control. “You'll feel much better.” I added.

Rick sighed, closing his eyes and wincing, progressively losing more and more of his control before the floodgates opened, and a loud pitter-patter could be heard as he released. The groan he let out verged on sexual, and I bit my lip as I watched the fabric of his pants darken, his piss soaked through to the chair and ran onto the floor to leave a large puddle. My pussy throbbed at the sight, vying for my attention. 

“Mm, that's it. Fuck, I bet that feels incredible, huh Rick?” I said in a low voice as his stream slowly tapered off. He'd made quite the mess, the puddle almost reaching my toes. Rick remained silent, keeping his eyes firmly on the floor; his cock had hardened again and was tenting his soaked pants. Perhaps that wasn't much of a punishment after all. I rose to my feet and walked around behind him, untying his hands. “Maybe you'll think twice next time you feel like breaking one of my rules. I don't have many, but I expect them to be respected. Untie your legs for me.” I said, then left the room to fetch a mop and bucket for him.


	28. Miami: Daddy Kink With a Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Okay okay I got one. What if the reader lives in miami and is Miami Rick's sugar baby. They spend ALOT of time together despite the reader being Morty's college tutor ( or high school tutor but this Morty seems WAY older) except the twist is, its Rick who calls the reader daddy" - mysistermakesmelaugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: pegging, vaginal sex, oral, a bit of rimming, and daddy kink (with a difference!)

Morty was fiddling around with the fancy coffee maker in the even more fancy kitchen we were standing in, making us both a mocha. We'd been working on math together for a little over an hour and had decided to take a break, so we'd come inside from the beach (yes, beach; the Smith household had a damn beach for a backyard), leaving our workbooks outside in the sun to come back to later. 

“I think you're really making progress, Morty.” I smiled as he handed me the coffee, and thanked him. He hopped up on the kitchen counter, swinging his legs back and forth as he sipped at his own drink. Morty was a smart kid, if a little easily distracted. He wasn't fond of school work at all, and was more interested in keeping on top of his social life, but he'd taken a shining to me and I considered him a friend. That was probably the only reason he'd agreed to Beth's decision to keep on hiring me as his tutor.

“Yeah, I th-think so too. It's a lot easier the way you explain it.” He told me, inspecting the tips of his bleached hair before tossing the lock over his shoulder and looking up at me. “I need to leave at six, I have a thing. We can call it a day if you want? D-don't worry, I'll tell Mom you stayed for the full two hours, so you'll get your money.” 

“Oh, that's not necessary. If you only need me for the one hour, you can tell Beth the truth. I don't want to abuse her trust-” 

“N-eugh-o need to. I'll take that second hour. I-I-I could use another set of hands, come with me.” Rick marched through the kitchen, grabbing my wrist as he passed through. I fumbled to put my coffee down before it spilled as I was dragged out of the room.

“Oh! Uh, thanks for the coffee, Morty, I'll see you tomorrow!” I called over my shoulder, watching his disinterested face disappear behind the corner. Morty was used to this kind of shit; I didn't know what he _thought_ his grandfather needed from me, but I hoped it was far from the truth. Rick led me through the house to his workshop. Large and eccentric, it was basically his own wing of the house with a bedroom and ensuite attached. There were huge windows along the side of the room looking out onto the beach and the sea, which turned into one-way glass at the click of a button, so that we could see out, but nobody could see in. Rick pressed that button as soon as he'd locked the door behind us,then he was backing me up against the glass. 

“A bikini? That's not very professional attire for Morty's tutor.” He commented, leaning his hands either side of my head as he towered over me.

“We worked outside today.” I told him, holding my head up, not in the least bit intimidated by him. “I need to keep my tan up somehow. Also, you bought me this one.” I added, and Rick smirked, looking down at my body. 

“S-so I did. I have good taste… Mm, and this means less for me to take off.” He said, pushing away from me and walking towards his bedroom. I followed him through to the generously sized room, with the large, golden, intricate wrought iron bed topped with crisp white sheets. It was way too elegant to match Rick's personality, but it certainly matched his expensive taste.

Rick walked over to where a box sat on the bed, and he opened it up with a big smirk on his face, running his fingers over whatever was inside. 

“I bought something, today.” He told me.

“Oh?” I prompted, standing in the doorway. His eyes flickered up to me over the top of his sunglasses, and he shrugged out of his hot pink coat, tossing it on the chair that sat close by. His glasses joined them soon after, and I cringed at the way he threw them; I was sure those were thousands of dollars worth of sunglasses.

“I think you're going to like this one.” He said, holding his hand up and curling his finger towards himself. I approached him with an interested smile, and once close enough, peered inside the box. Inside sat a deep purple, L-shaped object. It took me a moment to work out what I was looking at, but I recognised a sex toy when I saw one.

“Who is this for, you or me?” I asked, frowning as I picked the thing up. The main part of it looked like a phallus, but there was a bulbous handle thing jutting out of the side of it at about a seventy-five degree angle. It quickly dawned on me what it was for. “ _Oh_ , I get it. This is awesome, I didn't know they made things like this!” I said, looking up at him with a grin. 

I ran my fingers down the length of the shaft, meeting a textured patch of silicone that I assumed was supposed to press against the clitoris, then further down underneath the toy to meet a button. Oh shit, it vibrated too. A flutter of excitement made me giggle. Finally, my hand met the bulbous outcrop, thickest at the end with some interesting curves that were bound to feel incredible inside me. It was a strap-on… only minus the strap. 

“Mm, so that's why you dragged me out here? You want me to fuck your ass?” I asked bluntly and Rick fell to his knees in front of me, immediately falling into the headspace I was so used to seeing him in. His hands met the backs of my thighs, and he pressed kisses over my hips and tummy before peering up at me.

“Yes please.” He said quietly. “I've had a shitty week, I-I-I need… I need you to make it better.” 

“To fuck the stress out of you, hmm? I know.” I cooed, cupping his cheek. I walked away from him for a moment, going to the set of drawers next to his bed and pulling open the top drawer where I knew I'd find his lube. I coated the 'handle’ of the toy generously, and with my back to Rick, I pulled my bikini bottoms down just enough so I could slide the toy inside myself. I looked down, admiring the dick jutting out from between my folds; it felt nice and secure when I tugged on it. Not only that, but it applied pressure to my g-spot, and already I could tell it was going to replace the trusty flesh-toned Doc Johnson as our go-to toy. We had quite the collection; Rick wasn't afraid of lavishing considerable amounts of money on these things. I wondered how much the one I was wearing had set him back; it certainly felt high-end. 

Dismissing the thought, I turned back to him. Rick eyed up the cock sticking out of the top of my bikini bottoms and licked his lips; almost like he knew what I wanted him to do. Well, of course he did. When I stopped in front of him, he looked up at me for just a second before wrapping a hand around the shaft and giving slow, long pulls. The tugging motion ground the toy against my g-spot and I exhaled quietly, enjoying the sensation. Soon, Rick was taking it into his mouth, mimicking that pull with his lips as he looked me in the eye from his spot on the floor. He seemed to put more into it, knowing the movement of the toy would be pleasuring me. It was an entirely new experience for me; I'd looked down on Rick sucking my pretend-cock countless times in the past, but had never got anything from it other than an arousing visual image. Now, I could _feel_ it, and it made a world of difference.

“Yeah, that's right. Pull back just like that. Fuck. Good boy.” I encouraged, stroking his head as he increased his pace, bobbing back and forth and tilting his head this way and that, shifting the object inside me just so. Suddenly, the toy began to vibrate inside me, Rick had pressed the little button and I could tell by his eyes that he would be grinning at me if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied. The back edge of the cock, with the bump of textured silicone, vibrated nicely against my clit, and I whined at the sensation. 

Rick moaned around the cock, then took it right to the back of his throat and shook his head from side to side. I cursed and tightened my hand in his hair, rocking my hips gently into him to chase the sensation of the subtle shifting inside me. 

“Shit. That's good. That's so fucking good, baby. Take your cock out for me. Jerk yourself off with my cock in your throat.” I said, and Rick pulled off for just a second to unbutton his pants. I watched him pull out his half hard cock and tug on it with a rough, quick hand, the sight of it intensifying the pulsing pleasure the vibrations supplied me with. I moaned shamelessly and tilted my head back.

“D-did I do good? You like the new toy, Da-” Rick cut himself off, and I hummed out a quiet laugh at what he was about to say. 

“It's okay. You know I like it when you call me that.” I ran my thumb over his flushed cheek, his eyes glazed over slightly as he stroked himself to hardness, panting quietly as he did.

"Daddy.” He finished. 

“Mmm. That's right. Come on, sweetie. I want you to make me cum.” I whispered, and he got back to work, sucking on my new appendage, pulling hard on it to stimulate me in this new, interesting way. “I love this new toy. You did very good.” I answered him breathily, closing my eyes and focusing on the sensation of vibrations humming through my body, making my heart race and my pussy wet enough to worry about the toy slipping out. It stayed firmly in place, though, and it wasn't long before my pleasure spiked, and I was cumming hard, rocking into Rick's mouth as I rode the waves.

I pulled out of his mouth and stumbled back a little on unsteady feet, and fumbled to switch the vibrations off. I was breathing heavily, and Rick watched with lidded eyes as I regained my composure. I gestured for him to stand up, then pulled his hand away from his own leaking cock. 

“Fuck, this is… I like this. Lay down for me.” I said, and Rick complied. I pulled his pants down his legs and left them on the floor, then parted his legs. I took a double take at what I saw once his ass was exposed to me. “Jesus Christ. You're eager.” I commented.

“I didn't wanna have to wait.” He admitted, and I couldn't help but laugh as I eyed up the golden butt plug peeking out at me. I kneeled on the floor between his legs and pressed my fingers against the base of the plug, rocking it back and forth inside his ass. Rick grunted and threw his head back, fidgeting on the bed. 

“Look at you, all ready for me. Fuck, you're a needy slut when you wanna be, huh?” I mumbled, twisting the plug back and forth before easing it out of him completely. He groaned at the loss, but his tone quickly changed when I brought my tongue to his pucker. I fondled his balls as I drew rings around him, keeping them out of my way while I was at it. 

“Ohh shit. Th-thank you.” He groaned. I wrapped my arms around his thighs as I worked, moving my mouth upwards to suck on his balls, taking them into my mouth one by one before mouthing his cock instead. Rick didn't bother holding back his groans; by now he knew how much I liked them, and wanted to please me.

I pulled off of him after a while, not wanting to make him cum just yet. Instead, I reached for the lube again and slathered a generous amount onto my cock, then pushed Rick further onto the bed. I knew he liked it when I manhandled him like that. I kneeled between his legs and pushed them further apart and closer to his ears; for an older gentleman, Rick was surprisingly flexible, and I liked seeing him spread out for me so thoroughly. I unbuttoned his shirt and opened it up, running my hands up and down his chest before slipping the silky fabric off his shoulders with a little help from him. 

“Ready for me?” I asked, and Rick nodded his head eagerly. I shuffled forwards to line up with his ass, but Rick stopped me.

“H-hold on. Take your- I want your bikini _off_.” He told me, and I paused to look at him. It wasn't like him to bark his orders in this state, but I complied anyway. I tugged at the little bow behind my back keeping my bikini in place and tossed it aside, taking a moment to fondle my breasts for his viewing pleasure. “Fuck, you're so sexy.” He whispered, shaking his head and looking me up and down. 

I undid the two bows on either side of my hips, reducing my bikini bottoms to a mere scrap of fabric and throwing it at Rick's face. He did what I knew his creepy ass would do, he pressed the gusset against his nose and inhaled deeply, groaning loudly on the exhale. I shook my head at the perverted act. 

“Fuck, your pussy… I wanna- I can't decide if I want to fuck you, o-or if I want you to fuck me.” He groaned, mumbling into the fabric. 

“If you don't cum too quickly, maybe you'll get to do both.” I said, and Rick gave a deep, filthy laugh. 

“Challenge accepted.” He said, pulling my bikini bottom away from his face and tossing it aside. He grabbed onto the underside of his knees and spread himself wide for me, and I took the hint to enter him. Rick grunted as I pushed through the tight ring of muscle, his cock twitching as it lay heavily against his stomach, drooling precum. I drank in the sight, exhaling loudly as the resistance against the strap-on pushed the toy deeper inside me.

“I wish you could see yourself right now.” I commented, smiling down at him. He made quite the picture, unabashedly exposing his ass to me, his cock twitching for attention, and his eyes hooded and deeply aroused. “I should've brought my phone, this would make a good lock-screen.” I chuckled as Rick reached down to pump his cock. He didn't seem to care about my commentary, and I pulled his hand away from himself.

“P-please. Just move.” He breathed. And so I did, I rocked my hips at a steady pace, not quite giving it my all just yet, just enough to have him writhing and panting beneath me. Again, that wonderful tug every time I pulled out hit my g-spot, applying delicious pressure and stimulation. I never wanted to use another toy ever again; pegging Rick was wonderful as it was, but deriving physical pleasure from the act was almost too good to be true. It felt as if I was actually fucking him. 

“This is fuckin’ incredible. You like taking a good dicking from me, huh? I can feel it… shit.” I sighed, shuffling closer to get a deeper stroke, slamming my hips into his ass and relishing every shift and grind inside me. It was almost too much. I knew I'd be cumming again soon. When I buried myself to the hilt, it hit my clit just right, giving a subtle yet incredible kind of stimulation that urged me to go faster. Rick certainly wasn't complaining, gripping onto the sheets behind him and grunting with each stroke against his prostate. His cock was milked of precum, releasing a steady flow that pooled in his navel. 

“Money well fucking spent, I'd say.” He agreed, looking down at my tits and watching as they jiggled with my movements. He looked at those more than he did my eyes, not that I minded. 

I fucked Rick through two dry prostate orgasms, and I knew they were happening from the noises he was making (the high pitched gasps were a dead giveaway), and the way the rhythmic clenching of his muscles travelled through the entire length of the toy, making it seem to throb inside me. It was incredible being able to feel those subtle movements, knowing I was the one to make them happen. I pulled out without warning, causing Rick to whine. His cock was deep red and looked almost painful, laying there, neglected and sticky. I ran my palm up and down it's length, then groped his balls. I had an odd sort of infatuation with Rick's balls, they were fun to play with, though I'd never say it out loud…

“Wh-uh what are you doing?” He murmured, looking completely fucked already, sweaty and red in the face, hair looking even more wild and unruly than usual. The dry ogasms he'd had had relieved some of his tension, but not nearly enough. He needed to cum. Preferably before he was too spent, and would fall asleep on me. I shimmed the toy out of me and turned around, straddling Rick's hips with my back to his face. I pushed the dildo back into Rick's ass and turned on the vibrations, gaining low moan from him. 

“I said you might get both. You're getting spoiled today, don't get used to it.” I reminded him, then moved backwards a little to hover over his cock. I guided him to my opening, sinking down onto him, savoring the way every inch of him filled me so perfectly. “Oh God, I love your cock so much.” I sighed, my brain not giving my mouth permission to speak, instantly regretting it. Rick laughed breathlessly, holding onto my hips.

“My cock loves you too.” He murmured, making me laugh along too despite myself. He guided my hips to grind in circles with him buried deep inside me. Sex toys were great, but there was nothing like having Rick's actual cock inside me. It was divine. “I wanna pump you full of cum. You want that?”

“Shh. Just because your cock is in me doesn't mean you can start talking down to me like that. I'm in control here, slut.” I retorted in a harsh tone.

“Of course…” be mumbled in a small voice. 

“Of course, what?”

“Of course, Daddy.” He said, and I smirked. 

“You dirty, dirty boy. You love calling me that, don't you? I felt your cock twitch. Fuck. You're filthy. I love it. Keep saying that.” I growled, starting to move on his cock, impaling myself on it over and over, feeling him hit my cervix with every downward sweep. I savoured that dull ache, it was proof of his size, and of my ability to take him like a trooper.

“Yeah, Daddy. Ride my fuckin’ cock. Fuck my ass too, p-please, Daddy.” He replied in a gravelly tone, and I grabbed the part of the strap on that had been inside me, still hot and wet, and pumped the dildo in and out of him quickly as I rode him. “Argh, fuck! I l-love it. You know how to fuck me so well…” he whined, bucking his hips beneath me. 

“Yeah, you bet I do. I fucking own this cock of yours. I'm gonna cum all over it and take your load, then I'm gonna make you lick me clean, you filthy fuck. You wanna eat your cum outta my pussy, hmm?” I spat, my oncoming orgasm turning my words filthier and filthier.

“Ohh, fuck! I'm close.” He groaned, grinding his hips up against me, searching for more. I gave it to him, bouncing on his cock with reckless abandon, taking what I needed from him; my orgasm drawing near.

“I'm gonna fucking cum! Don't you dare cum before I do. I won't suck your cock for a month if you do.” I growled.

“Ohh shit, p-please- I can't-” he grunted. I felt his nails digging into my hips and I stopped moving, then switched off the vibrator, robbing him of all stimulation. He whined in disappointment, and I knew I'd caught him in time. Unfortunately, though, I'd also had to deny myself of sweet release.

“I cum first.” I reminded him, giving him a second to calm down. I pulled the dildo out of his ass and turned on the vibrations, pressing the tip against my clit as I started moving again, continuing on my pursuit of release. “Oh yes.” I breathed, closing my eyes.

“God, your ass looks so fucking good…” Rick told me, kneading my cheeks under his palms. “You're so wet, I can't wait to feel you cum, Daddy… cum all over my cock.” he grunted, lifting his hips up off the bed to fuck into me, his pelvis slapped against my ass, creating this gloriously indecent sound that filled the room along with our heavy breaths. I closed my eyes, allowing the cocktail of stimulation to bring me to my orgasm, and I came with a cry of his name, sagging forwards over his knees as I worked the toy against my clit to drain every bit of pleasure, almost greedily, from my climax. 

“Oh God, yes!” I shouted, leaning my head back and continuing to move through my come down, feeling Rick's cock throb and fill me just a few short seconds after my own crest had fallen.

“Ughh, fuck! Yeah, t-take it Da- ugh!” Rick shouted as he shot his load, making my movements slicker. As soon as he was done, I pulled off of him, barely giving him time to catch his breath before I was turning around and crawling up his body, leaving a trail of cum along his chest as I went. I crouched over his face, and he eagerly lapped at my pussy to clean me up, ridding me of all evidence of his climax. I lifted my hips when he went for my clit too soon, still painfully sensitive. 

“God, you're such a dirty slut, Rick. Calling me Daddy like that?” I commented, climbing off of him. Of course, I fucking loved the term. I didn't give a shit about it's masculine origins, it felt right when Rick was below me. “I wonder what people would say if they heard you saying that. Surely it should be the other way around; I mean, technically, you think of yourself as my Sugar Daddy, don't you?”

“Don't think about it too hard.” He told me breathlessly, and I chuckled. 

“Anyway,” I started as I picked up my discarded bikini top and put it on, then rooted around in the bedsheets for my bottoms, Rick grabbed my wrist when I found them. 

“Leave them.” He interrupted. “I'm gonna need them later.” He told me, and I raised my brow.

“Oh? What am I supposed to wear to go home in? Beth will start to wonder what's going on if she sees me here after my scheduled time slot, even more so if I walk out of this room with my cunt out.” I reasoned, and Rick's eyes slid over to his bedside table.

“Look in there.” He nodded to the middle drawer. “I've got plenty stocked up from previous rendezvous’, take your pick.” He told me, laying back against the bed and closing his eyes. Looked like he'd be taking one of his post-fuck naps. I rolled my eyes at him and opened up the drawer, finding a handful of pairs of panties, and a couple of different bikini bottoms. I hadn't realised just how often Rick like to steal my underwear… I pulled out a plain white bikini bottom and slid it on, then glanced over at Rick.

“I'm leaving now, not that you're interested…” I muttered, slowly making my way to the doorway, Rick grunted in acknowledgement.

“Th-thanks, by the way. You uh, definitely fucked the stress out of me.” He said.

“I can see that.” I nodded. “You better have that toy cleaned and ready for tomorrow. I'll be coming back for more as soon as I've finished teaching Morty how to do long division.” I said, and Rick snorted.

“Never a sexier phrase has been uttered.” He said dryly. “But… sounds good to me.”


	29. Cop: Post-Coital Fluff (Trying For Baby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Hi are you taking requests? I wasn’t sure if you are/aren’t if so is it ok if you do one with rick and reader post sex and it’s fluffy?? If not that’s ok! Really love your work!" - Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Cop Rick for this short little fic, and they're trying to start a family!

My senses were completely overwhelmed, full of _him_. I could smell him; leftover aftershave and the pleasant muskiness of fresh perspiration. I could taste him; he was kissing me, it was raw and passionate and his tongue filled my mouth with a lingering sweetness from the wafer cookies he'd been eating all evening. He was all I could see when I opened my eyes; his flushed face, highlighted with a sheen of sweat, his expression communicating his pleasure so clearly. His loud pants, little puffs of air, met my ears with his exertion, turning to grunts as he neared his peak. And I could _feel_ him. Good Lord, could I feel him; my legs were wrapped around his hips as he pumped them into me, fucking me hard and fast. His pelvis struck my clit with every inward stroke, stoking the fire in me, bringing me quickly to my release. Everything was him. I laid back and surrendered to it, melting into a blissful state of pure pleasure as I crested, pulsing around him, drawing him in; savoring how he filled me with the product of his own climax. 

The hot tension in the room lifted, and he kissed me again, not yet pulling out of me. Still breathless, Rick reached over to grab a pillow from behind us. He lifted my hips and pushed the pillow underneath me, helping to prevent gravity from doing it's thing once he finally, gently, pulled out of me. I pressed my hand between my legs and squeezed my thighs together, closing my eyes and sighing. Rick rolled over to my side, leaning up against the headboard and wrapping his arm around me, using his other hand to grip my own. He lifted it to his mouth and kissed my knuckles one by one, smiling down at me. 

“I love you.” He whispered, and I puckered my lips; he got the hint, and kissed me. 

“Love you too.” I replied when he broke away just enough to leave barely a millimeter between our lips. “God, I hope it works this time.” I said, closing my eyes and resting my forehead against his.

“It will, s-sweetheart.” Rick said with certainty, squeezing my hand. “Sometimes these things take time.”

The decision hadn't been taken lightly. I knew what I was getting myself into, and neither of us could ignore the fact that Rick wasn't getting any younger. We had no idea how long he would have… as difficult as it was to think about. But I wasn't swayed. I wanted a piece of him to have forever; I wanted a baby. I'd spent five years with him. I'd met him when he'd visited my dimension to arrest the Rick who lived there for smuggling illegal portal fluid into the citadel; he was a neighbor of mine, and I couldn't ignore the commotion. Especially when there was about six of the same person standing outside in the street. I'd gone over to investigate, and had immediately been drawn to my Rick's professional, kind yet firm demeanor. Living on the citadel, he could only visit for a certain amount of hours each week, but that hadn't stopped either of us from falling deep and fast for each other. Once he'd finished serving his five contracted years in the citadel's police force, he'd gone through the process of leaving; and now he was here. Living together for the past year had been better than I'd ever imagined, only strengthening my love for him, and I wanted us to have a family. Rick hadn't taken too much convincing, and so for the last few months, we'd been trying to start one. 

“The test said this is the best time to try, you know, the ovulation thing.” I mumbled, shifting so I was leaning my head against his shoulder. “I think we're in with a good chance this month.” I said optimistically, and Rick stroked his fingertips over my shoulder soothingly.

“See? Ke-keep your chin up, baby. It'll happen.” He nodded.

“We just need to make the most of the next few days. Maximize our chances.” I said, a suggestive edge to my voice. 

“I think we can manage that.” He chuckled, kissing my temple. “I can't wait…” he added.

“What, to keep trying or to have a baby?” I asked with a laugh. 

“Well, both.” He smirked. “B-but I was talking about having a baby.” I smiled widely at this, a flutter of excitement in my tummy.

“Me too. It's going to be so exciting, having a little part of us tottering around the house. I don't even care if they keep me up at night.” I giggled. “I'm so ready to be a mamma.” 

“You'll be incredible.” He whispered, pressing his cheek to the top of my head. 

“I don't mind if they're a boy or a girl or whatever they want to be, I just want to give them everything. Make sure they're happy. Bring up part of the next generation and give them the best start in life.” I said, grinning from ear to ear. 

“You'll get to do that. Y-you're gonna do a great job.” He told me, and I looked up at him.

“So are you!” I said, and he gave me a soft smile. “You're gonna be such a great dad; teaching them science and stuff, they're gonna grow up so smart. If we have a boy, he's going to be such a gentleman because of you, and whoever we have they're going to have impeccable manners.”

“W-with your genes, they're gonna be a looker, too. F-full package kid.” He chuckled. 

“Whatever happens, they'll be so loved.” I breathed, closing my eyes.

“That's right, baby.” Rick said, kissing the top of my head. Rick moved, guiding me to lay back into the pillow before pulling the duvet over us. I gingerly rolled onto my side and snuggled into his chest after he'd turned off the bedside lamp. “See you in the morning, beautiful.” 

“Goodnight.” I whispered back.


	30. Meeting The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Request: Rick being human for half a second and bringing his college age girlfriend home to meet the family for like dinner or something BUT he doesn’t mention how much younger she is (of course they assume she’s a bit younger cause he’s gross but not THAT young) because he wants them super uncomfortable, Rick/maybe Reader make a lot of jokes just to make it a little worse by the minute but also, are very genuinely happy and it’s obvious? I love the one with the artist college girlfriend" - dannydevitodevoted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I've done thirty of these?? I must be obsessed.

“Thanks again for inviting me over, Rick. I don't think I can handle anymore of my mother's food, she's on a real health kick right now and there's only so much kale I can stand to eat.” I said, climbing out of Rick's ship and taking note of the light pouring from the windows of the Smith house. “Oh. The family are still in? I thought they'd be out.” I raised my brows in surprise and looked over at Rick, who was walking around the ship to meet me. 

“Yeah, they're s-still in, baby. What made you think otherwise?” He asked me, taking hold of my wrist and tugging me towards the house. I hesitated and kept my feet firmly planted, giving him a worried look. “What?” 

“You've never invited me over when your family have been around.” I pointed out, and Rick's forehead creased in thought.

“I haven't?” He said, then shrugged. “Oh. S-sorry about that, they, uh, they'll be happy to meet you, then.” He continued towards the house, dragging me with him.

“But I'm not prepared! I've never met your daughter, what if she hates me?” I panicked and Rick chuckled, shaking his head and ignoring me. “I haven't even dressed up, they're gonna think I'm a mess.” I added, looking down at my plain jeans and t-shirt.

“You look fine.” He sighed, pulling me through the front door before turning around to look at me with a little smirk. “Baby, we've got steak. H-how can you be nervous when there's a nice, pink, juicy…” he looked me up and down somewhat flirtatiously, and I cocked a brow at him. “Everyone loves steak. Uh, except the vegans and vegetarians, but… whatever, come on.” He said dismissively, turning away and wandering into the house. I followed him cautiously, my heart starting to hammer in my chest. 

“Dad! Dinner is almost done. Your… your friend doesn't have any special dietary needs, does she? I wish you'd given me more notice.” Rick's daughter was in the kitchen, her back to us as she dithered around with plates and cutlery. 

“Sh-she’s not picky, are you sweetie?” Rick asked me, and I stared at him with wide eyes. I was fucking terrified.

“Oh, she's here?” She exclaimed, spinning around with an embarrassed look on her face. When her eyes met mine, there was a very long pause. She looked between Rick and I, her expression going from confusion, to disbelief, to realisation, and finally, amusement. She burst out laughing, shaking her head and covering her mouth. Rick and I exchanged a glance, like we were missing the joke, and suddenly the laughter stopped. “Oh.. oh, no. She really is- I'm so sorry. Uhh, my name is Beth. It's nice to finally… meet you.” She stammered, turning the pink in the face and coming over to shake my hand.

“Um, it's nice to meet you too.” I said quietly, hoping she wouldn't notice how sweaty my palm was. 

“I'm sorry about that, I just wasn't expecting… wow! You're, um, you're very-” Beth started, giving me an analytical yet careful look, like she was trying to figure out the right thing to say.

“So this is the guardian angel who's been keeping my father in law out of the hou- oh my God!” Came a male voice, rounding the corner, overflowing with charm until he actually saw me. “Is she- she's over eighteen, right?” He continued, staring at me with a slack jaw.

“Oh my God you two are fucking- Jesus Christ, could you try to be a little more subtle?” Rick exploded, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning deeply between the two other people in the room. “And yes Jerry, she's fucking older than eighteen. Fuck me, what do you take me for?” 

“He's not… forcing you, is he? You're here by choice?” Jerry looked at me with a sympathetic expression, talking under his breath.

“Oh, uhhh, no he isn't forcing anything I'm very much here by choice.” I nodded, looking at him with concern.

“Are you sure?” He asked, taking on a fatherly tone. I just awkwardly laughed, I didn't know what else to do. This was not going well. 

“ _Anyway,_ this is (y/n), I hope you'll both be very fucking nice to her when she joins us for dinner this evening, okay? You got that Jerry?” Rick grumbled, narrowing his eyes at the man before storming out of the room and pulling me with him. Rick slumped down into the living room sofa with a face like a slapped ass.

“Oh God.” I sighed, chewing on my thumb nail. “I don't wanna do this.”

“What? Baby, no, it's fine. Th-th-they just didn't know what to expect, and Jerry's a prick. Don't worry about it! They're over it now.” 

“He asked me if I was fucking here against my will!” I hissed in that shouty kind of whisper.  
“Yeah, I know. Fuck him, right?” He scoffed.

“You didn't tell them that I'm younger than you?” I asked, going to take a seat next to him. Rick shrugged.

“Didn't occur to me. I don't think about age.” He admitted, glancing over his shoulder towards the kitchen and chewing on his lip. “I'm sorry that they acted like that, baby. Maybe I should have said something… b-but why should we have to explain ourselves to anyo-”

“Holy crap, grandpa's a total manther.” A girl a few years younger than me walked into the room, looking like she'd just uncovered the best thing ever. Rick withered and rubbed at the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 

“What the fuck is a manther?” He asked monotonously.

“You know, like a cougar, but the guy version. You're dating a chick young enough to be your granddaughter.” She explained, though didn't seem particularly surprised as she wandered over to us. “Hey, I'm Summer.” She addressed me. 

“I'm (y/n).” I said, offering her a friendly smile. She didn't seem too shocked to see me, acting pretty laid back about the age gap. That was a relief.

“So you must be like, twenty or something, right? Do you go to college?” She asked, her eyes perking up with interest. 

“Yeah, I study locally-”

“Oh my God, what's it like? I'm applying right now and I'm still not sure where to go, what're you studying?” She asked, coming to take a seat on the arm of the sofa next to me. 

“Oh, it's okay, I guess. I'm studying art. I think college is more about what you put into the subject yourself, so I'd just pick based one whatever feels right when you go to visit. Like, do you feel at home there, you know?” I smiled at her, happy to have found something to talk about with at least one of Rick's family members. Rick groaned beside me and pushed himself to his feet.

“I need a fucking drink.” He sighed.

-

Everyone was quiet around the dinner table. The atmosphere was so thick and awkward you could almost physically see it. It seemed the younger the family member, they less my age bothered them, since Rick's grandson, Morty, had barely batted an eyelid at me when he'd met me. Perhaps he already knew about the age gap, I knew that Rick spent a lot of time with him, so it made sense that he'd share a lot more information with him. 

“So, I heard you talking to Summer about college.” Beth said, breaking the silence with her forced, cheery tone. 

“Yes. I'm studying art; I'm hoping to work in illustration once I graduate.” I explained with a smile. 

“Oh? That sounds exciting. Uhh, Jerry used to work alongside a few artsy people like that, he works in advertising… when he actually has a job.” Her tone remained polite but I could sense an irritated shift as she spoke of her husband. 

“Now that's a little different, sweetie, I'm sure (y/n) here doesn't want to be bored with the details of advertising… but if you _are_ interested I'd be happy to have a talk with you about the kind of things I do, you never know, maybe one day you and I might-”

“Jerry.” Beth snapped. 

“What? Honey, you never know when these sorts of opportunities will arise.” Jerry said defensively, and Beth rolled her eyes before looking at me.

“I'm surprised you and my dad, um, get along so well. I didn't take him for an art lover.” She said, looking between Rick and I, eyes full of questions. “How did you two meet?” 

I glanced over at Rick, hoping that he would answer for me. He simply looked back at me expectantly, waiting for me to answer. “Oh, um, he attended a party I was at one night at a friend of mine’s flat.” I said, skimping on the details. In actual fact, he'd crashed the party, turning up as drunk as a skunk through a portal in the living room. Everyone was too scared to ask him to leave, and I'd been scared too… until he decided to sit down and chat with me, and I'd actually found myself enjoying his unique charm. 

“Dad? You got invited to a college party?” Beth asked in amused disbelief.

“Not exactly.” He grinned devilishly, and nobody seemed to need clarification. I supposed they knew better than anyone what he was like. “Needless to say this little cutie was eager, I-I-I was barely there ten minutes before she was trying to stick her tongue down my throat. Not that I minded, of course.” Rick spoke with a faux-romantic tone, placing his hand on my knee and looking over at me with doe-eyes. Jerry started choking, Summer gasped, and Beth's jaw dropped. Morty simply rolled his eyes, clearly unaffected. 

“Wow. Uh, maybe not at the dinner table, dad?” Beth said uncomfortably. I stared at Rick with a slack jaw, unable to find a suitable reaction. I felt like slapping him, though; not only was that humiliating, but also completely untrue. Rick was the one to kiss me, and it'd taken all my strength to shove him off of me. I hadn't responded to any of his advances until the fifth or sixth time I'd met with him. 

“That's actually not how it went down, but… I highly doubt I'll be believed.” I said quietly, picking up my fork and stabbing a piece of broccoli harder than necessary. 

“I-I believe you.” Morty said, and I gave him a thankful smile. Rick squeezed my thigh, and I thought it might have been his way of apologising until I looked over to see his lecherous gaze. His hand slid further up my thigh, and I reached down to grab it, squeezing hard enough for him to try and pull out of my grip. When I let go of him, he narrowed his eyes at me. 

“Pardon me if this seems rude, (y/n), but from an outsider's perspective, you two make a… unique couple. What is it about Rick that you like?” Jerry asked after a period of silence, and I stared at him for a while before finding my words. 

“Oh, that's a difficult question to answer.” I said, hoping he'd take the hint and let it slide.

“She knows.” Rick said, his town low and undeniably sexual. Of course, he'd make it about sex.

“Perhaps it's his charming sense of humor.” I said through gritted teeth, glaring at Rick as I answered. 

“That's not it.” He replied knowingly.

“No, you're right. It's the fact that he can always tell how I'm feeling. You know? Like when I'm really mad.” I nodded with a tight-lipped smile that was practically a grimace. The family looked between each other uncomfortably, sensing the tension between us. Rick, although he was a lover of pushing my buttons, seemed to settle down, nodding his head and reaching back to my thigh. He kept it close to my knee this time, much to my relief. 

“Honestly, Jerry, as much as it pains me to admit to relating to you in any way, shape or form. I'm just as confused as you are.” He snorted. “Sh-she's gonna be real pissed when she finds out I'm not rich and she's wasting her time waiting around for me to croak.” He teased, and I rolled my eyes. He leaned over and kissed my cheek, putting a blush on my cheeks and a smile on Beth's face. 

After dinner, I found myself alone with Rick in the garage. I sat watching him work with my arms crossed, trying to decide if I was mad at him. Part of me was; he'd put me through hell at that dinner table, it'd been so awkward. But part of me never could be mad at him, at least not for long.

“I-if you're gonna chew my ear off, then let's get it out of the way.” He said to me, practically reading my mind.

“I can't believe you made me out to me some desperate slut in there. You know that's not what happened that night.” I sighed, but there wasn't much annoyance in my tone at this point. 

“I was trying to lighten the mood.” He smirked, seeming completely unremorseful.

“By talking about personal things in front of your daughter and grandkids?” I asked, raising a brow. He finally looked up at me then, and gestured for me to come over to him. I did, and he pulled me onto his lap. I sat sideways on his thighs, wrapping my arms around his neck to keep myself steady. 

“They expect that shit from me. If it's gonna reflect badly on anyone, it's me; you're in the clear. D-don't worry. That's just- you were nervous, and if I'm honest… I felt a little weird too. That's just how I deal with shit.” He said quietly, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing me tight. “I-I realise that I'm punching way above my weight with you. I'm fucking seventy.”

“That doesn't matter.” I shook my head. He shook his head too.

“It's true. You're young, you're hot, s-so fucking hot that people assume I'm your fucking kidnapper or something. I just wanted to make it seem like… I don't know. L-like there was a reason for you to be interested me.” He admitted, and I frowned. 

“It's not like you to be insecure.” 

“I'm not! I-I-I don't usually think about this shit. But their reactions… look, it doesn't matter, okay? It's just you and me, now.” He shook his head, looking up at me and giving me a little smile. I nodded and bent down to kiss him. He moaned softly, relaxing at the act and kissing me back with just as much eagerness. The garage door opened, and I quickly broke the kiss. I tried to get up, but Rick's arms kept me firmly in place.

“Oh, I'm sorry.” It was Beth, chuckling when she saw us. “I just came to say goodnight. It was nice to finally meet you, (y/n). Dad's always mentioning you, it's great to finally have a face in mind.” She said. 

“It was nice to meet you too. I'm… I'm sorry I'm not what you expected.” I gave her an apologetic smile and she laughed dismissively in response. 

“I'm sorry for acting like a crazy person. I think I gave the _worst_ first impression.” She shook her head in embarrassment and I smiled at her.

“No worries. Thank you for the lovely dinner, Beth.” 

“You're welcome, anytime.” She said, then gave us a little wave.

“G’night, sweetie.” Rick said as she left us alone. “See? Wasn't so disastrous, w-was it?” he added, turning to me. I shook my head with a smile, and kissed him again.


	31. Miami House Arrest: Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Is there anyway you can make a sequel to the Miami rick story? Where the reader was being held somewhere only he could reach? I fell in love with that plot! Maybe a good ending for both of them?" - Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the ambiguous ending to the first part, so I wrote a prequel instead! This one's pretty angsty. I recommend reading the first part for context: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078134/chapters/30040278

It had all gone terribly wrong on an innocent trip to the citadel. Rick had agreed to take me for a trip, just to explore the interesting Rick and Morty filled city; truly a unique place. He'd told me many stories about it before, and I'd always been curious to explore it first hand. We'd been there barely ten minutes before I was grabbed from behind and almost bundled into a vehicle, Rick had been quick to pull out his lazer gun and blow a hole in the culprits shoulder, demanding to know what the fuck he was playing at.

That's how we'd learned about the alternate versions of myself. To my surprise, it turned out that across the infinite universes, it was much more common to bump into a male version of me. I had been under the impression that infinite universes would mean an infinite number of male or female or otherwise versions of myself, but Rick had explained that it wasn't quite as simple as that. Universes worked like branches of a tree, starting at a root timeline and stemming off in multiple different directions to create different dimensions; any possible outcome of a particular situation had its own dimension, and so as time went on more and more dimensions and possibilities were created, and thus technically; there were infinite universes. It just so happened that most of those root universes contained a male version of me. And the female me’s, as time went on and the universe expanded off into different 'branches’, were becoming increasingly difficult to find. Not only that, they seemed to have a habit of getting themselves killed. So, many versions of the Ricks who'd ever had a version of me, were looking for a replacement. It was all rather disturbing, and it set in motion of a series of events leading up to my… imprisonment.

It started with Rick being a lot more protective of me. Before, he was a relatively laid back partner, not really worrying where I was or what I was doing. But he'd text me every few hours, asking how I was and what I was doing. Then he started turning up in my house to do the same, outstaying his welcome and insisting that he simply wanted to spend time with me; but I knew him. I knew when something was bugging him. Then his proposition came, and nothing could've prepared me for it.

“You want me to move in with you?” I repeated, raising a brow at him. He nodded, his smile widening. 

“Y-yeah, baby. I want us to move forward, you know? Moving in together… i-it feels right.” He nodded. I frowned.

“You can't be serious. You've always been the one to whine about needing your space.” I pointed out, and Rick sighed as he looked down at the floor.

“What? People ca-can’t change their mind? Baby, I... I just need to have you close to me.” 

“Why? You have a portal gun, you already pop up in my house whenever you want to see me, and I've never complained about it.” I questioned, crossing my arms. 

“I would just feel, a- a lot better if… if you were with me, okay? Just don't think about it too much.” He sighed. 

“I'm not an idiot. This is about what happened on the citadel. You've been letting that play on your mind, haven't you? Listen, Rick… I'm pretty sure that was all bullshit. That guy just saw a chick on the citadel and thought he'd try his luck.” 

“It's not bullshit. I've looked into it, baby, i-it's true. I've already stopped three fucking Rick's from taking you away since that day, you know?” He explained, and I was surprised to see actual worry in his eyes.

“What? So… you've been watching my house or something?”

“They all came at night. I've been keeping an eye on you since I realised it was true.” He admitted, and my jaw dropped.

“You've been watching me sleep? Shit. That's scary…” I mumbled, looking away and chewing on my bottom lip.

“Not as scary as it'd be i-i-if you got taken to a whole new fucking dimension, treated as some kind of… of trophy for some other Rick.” he raised his voice, stunning me into silence for a few long moments. I chewed on my bottom lip for a while, avoiding his eyes. 

“Am I really in that kind of danger?” I finally asked, my voice coming out small and shaky.

“Yes! I-I-I wouldn't be- you think I'm doing this f-for shits and giggles?” He exclaimed, and I closed my eyes and sighed. “There's literally only a handful of you left at this point. I have no idea how the fuck that can be; i-i-it goes against everything Rick's thought they knew about the universe.”

“Why do they care, though? There's an infinite number of other people out there, why are they hell bent on having me? Especially since there's plenty of male me’s out there. I didn't think Ricks cared all that much about gender.” 

“Why do people want Faberge eggs? Or one of a kind designer dresses? O-or fucking first edition comic books and shit? Rarity. Rick's… the-they like having what nobody else can have. Some of 'em like… collecting things. R-remember when I told you about Morty collecting?”

“Yes. How could I forget?” I rolled my eyes, thinking about the short-lived obsession of Rick's with finding the rarest Mortys… I'd always found it a little weird. 

“Yeah, well, th-that's basically why they want you. To add you to their collection.” He explained. 

“This is fucked up. I'm not moving in with you just because I'm in danger of becoming a part of some crazy Rick's menagerie.” I sighed.

Of course, though, I ended up doing exactly that. I'd been living with Rick for about six months, practically glued to his hip, when things started getting even stranger. I entered the garage one night when I heard strange noises, only to find an exact copy of myself floating in a tank. Rick had tried to shove me out of the room, yelling and spitting wildly in anger. But I'd already seen it. And he needed to explain what the fuck he was doing. 

“Alright! Y-yes, I fucking cloned you!” He shouted at me, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.

“What the fuck, Rick? Have you lost it?” I yelled back, staring at him with a slack jaw. 

“I-I need a goddamn back up, okay? I c- I can't keep doing this, (y/n)!” He told me, raking his fingers through his hair. “Y-you're too- I don't want to- fuck! You aren't safe enough here. Soon enough someone's gonna…” he trailed off shaking his head. It was true. We'd he'd a close call a couple of nights ago when a Rick and Morty had turned up in the middle of the night with a syringe full of a strong sedative, and the intention to drug Rick and make off with me. Thankfully, they hadn't been successful. The bodies buried in the backyard were testament to that.

“So you were making a replacement for when that happens?” I asked, hurt; and letting him know it. He looked up at me, approached me and cupped my face in his hands. 

“Th-they don't compare, they aren't right. They'll never be perfect.” He said, all the while shaking his head. Then he was kissing me, hungry and unrelenting. His arm wrapped around the small of my back and I was crushed against him, his bony pelvis digging into mine as he began to grind himself against me in the middle of the hallway. The whole thing was frenzy-like. Rick soon had his hand down my pants, working me up and making me cry out. He fucked me in the hallway, up against the wall, a possessive grip around me and his face buried in my shoulder. The orgasm I had was practically forced out of me, my mind so foggy with the surprise of the situation, and the pleasure he'd so suddenly thrust upon me. When he finished, he remained inside me for a long while, standing silently and motionlessly before me, only letting go of me when I expressed my concerns about being caught by the family in such a position. 

Rick promised to call off the cloning project, on one condition. We'd move away from earth, onto the citadel, where he could have better control over security. I'd naively agreed, picturing a house somewhere with a forcefield or something where Rick and I could be sure of having no more intruders. I was half right; my new home had a forcefield of sorts; a portal dampener that made it impossible to enter any way other than using the front door. But Rick didn't live there with me; he remained on earth, visiting me almost daily and taking me out to places of my choice whenever I asked. Those trips out soon dwindled down to once a week, though, that's if I was lucky. 

“I want to see the family. I miss Morty, Summer and Beth. Hell, even Jerry.” I said, laying on Rick's bare chest while he enjoyed a post-coital cigarette in the large, luxurious bed in the middle of my new penthouse. Rick sighed, sending a plume of smoke up into the air. 

“I'll organise for them to come and visit.” He said, smoothing my hair out with his free hand. 

“No, I want to visit them.” I frowned, looking up at him. 

“No.” He simply said. I sat up with a huff, glaring at him angrily. 

“I haven't been out of here for a week.” I reminded him.

“And? You used to go weeks without going out when you lived on earth. Didn't bother you then, d-did it?” He asked. I narrowed my eyes.

“That was by choice. This is different.” I said, and with a sigh, Rick leaned over to the ashtray on the bedside table to stub his cigarette out. 

“The other you got killed yesterday.” He suddenly said. My heart dropped, and I stared at him for a long time before finding my words.

“The other me?” 

“Yes. The other you; the _only_ other you. That's it. You're on your own.” He said, his expression stony. I felt a lump rise in my throat, and I looked down at the silky bed sheets, avoiding his eyes to steady my emotions. “Killed by a salty Morty, apparently. Sick of every adventure being based around getting ahold of her.” 

“Jesus Christ.” I sighed, sitting up and bringing my knees to my chest and burying my face in them.

“So now there isn't just a risk of you being k-kidnapped, now you could be killed.” He said coldly. “You aren't leaving; at least not for a while.” He told me, getting up and out of bed, reaching for his clothes on the floor. I looked up as he got dressed.

“Wait, you can't be serious.” I exclaimed.

“I'm sorry, baby. It's just the way things are. Until this shit blows over, or I find another way around it, i-i-it's all we can do.” He explained, pulling his pants up before climbing back onto the bed. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me, but I was too numb to reciprocate anything. 

“No! What about, uhhh, like a forcefield thing. Like a thing that goes around me so if any Rick tries to touch me… he can't. I don't know, something like that's gotta be possible, right? You can travel across dimensions, you can do this!” I argued, feeling my eyes well up. Rick let go of me and got up, turning his back on me as he continued dressing. 

“Don't make this any fucking harder.” He spat. I heard something in his voice that I never had before. It sounded strange, an unpleasant wavering that felt wrong coming from his mouth. He didn't turn to look at me before marching to the door.

“Wait! Shit. I don't want you to go, yet.” I panicked, scrambling off of the bed and running to him, not giving a shit about my nudity. I wasn't fast enough, and by the time I reached him there was already a door separating us. I screamed and kicked the thick metal, barely registering the pain of it as I watched the light above me turn red through blurry eyes.


	32. Doofus Rick Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "J19Z7 trying pegging?" - Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting one to write! I've always pictured Zeta-7 being very shy and pretty vanilla in the bedroom. But I love pegging. So I couldn't not write this!! This is the same reader character from my Doofus Rick strip club series, but you don't necessarily need to have read those to get this.

“Would you mind passing me my red corset? It's in the middle drawer.” I asked Rick. I was getting ready to go to work, and he was sat at my dressing table having spent the day with me, and was making the most of every minute by sticking around to watch me get ready. I'd done my makeup, and now I was packing tonight's 'uniform’ ready to change into at work.

“Of course.” He said cheerily as he walked over to my dresser and pulled open the specified drawer. “ _Oh!_ ” He gasped in surprise, and I immediately felt guilty.

“Ah, I'm sorry. I should've warned you. I didn't think.” I shook my head and walked over to him, reaching past him to pick up the garment in mind before reaching to shut the drawer. Rick caught my wrist.

“I-i-it's okay. I was j-just surprised.” He assured me, though his cheeks were pink as he stared down at the contents of the drawer. The knowledge had escaped me at the time, but it was where I kept my sex toys as well as some of my racier underwear; the type I mostly wore at work. I noticed his eyes were homed in on one particular toy, though, and I couldn't pretend to not know why. 

“You're probably wondering why I have that, huh?” I asked, and Rick looked up at me, a curious frown on his face.

“Well, forgive me, I-I-I don't have an awful lot of knowledge within this subject. Those straps, it looks as if it's intended to be worn.” He pointed out, and I nodded my head. I picked it up to show him. It was my strap-on dildo.

“That's right. I would wear this if I- well, I've had a few female partners in the past, and so… you get the idea.” I laughed, flushing. 

“Oh! Yes… I-I do.” He laughed too, going even redder than I was. “You, um, you are interested in women?” He asked quietly, looking up at me. 

“Yeah… sometimes.” I smiled. “I like both.” 

“Wow, I never knew that about you.” He smiled at me, and I was happy to see him so accepting of the new information; though I never once doubted that he would be. He was far too sweet to hold any prejudice. 

“Well, you learn something new everyday.” I said, putting the toy away and closing the drawer. “I'm sorry to expose you to all my… phalluses.” I snorted, then wandered back over to where my work bag laid on the bed. Rick laughed at my choice of words and shook his head.

“It’s okay! I think that you and I… well, I like to think we're very close. W-we can share these things with each other, you know?” He said, sounding almost nervous. When I looked at him, he was chewing on his bottom lip and looking at the ground.

“Close? Yes. I like to think so too.” I chuckled. We'd been together for a number of months, and our sex lives had progressively gotten better and better since the first time we'd slept together and Rick had been extremely nervous. He seemed to be getting more and more comfortable with intimacy, beginning to suggest things more often, expressing curiosity in trying new things. It was an exciting process that only made me fall deeper and deeper for him. “Something on your mind?” I asked, noting his sudden sheepishness. 

“Nothing! I-I-I'm just thinking about things. Not to worry, you will be leaving for work soon, I don't want to make you late.” He smiled, looking up at me. I finished putting my things in my bag and walked back over to him, cupping his cheeks and pulling him in for a soft kiss. His hands found my waist, holding on gently as I led the kiss, tilting my head to deepen it. 

“Okay. But, you can talk to me about things on your mind, remember? My shift is a short one tonight, I'll be back sometime after eleven. If you want to, you can hang out here, stay the night with me. Don't worry about waiting up, either.” I said to him, and he nodded his head. 

“Th-that sounds nice.” He nodded eagerly, and leaned in to kiss me again. It was always nice when he was the one to initiate a kiss. “Y-you’d better get going. I will be here when you get back.”

“Love you.” I whispered as I pulled him into a short embrace. He laughed giddily at my words. 

“Love you too!” He said back. 

My shift at Spearmint Rick's dragged. It was mid-week, so it wasn't as busy as it usually was, and my favourite regulars were nowhere to be seen. It was funny, everyone in the place was a Rick, but I still had my favourites; the ones who made me laugh, that I got along with the most. It was rather dull when they weren't around, and I found myself going through the motions almost robotically. I usually enjoyed my work, there was a fun social aspect that I missed on quiet evenings. I was glad to reach the end of my shift, hurrying to the dressing rooms as soon as the clock hit eleven to get changed back into my comfy clothes. I realised as I rushed out to my car that one of the reasons why I was so eager to get home, was because I was missing Rick. Even after spending the whole day together, being separated from him for the few hours of my shift had been an unwelcome thing. Perhaps it was because we'd spent the day cuddled up on the sofa binge watching a funny little TV show that he'd picked out, and it'd been so relaxing and comforting. I hadn't quite been ready to give that up when I had to start getting ready for work, and I was looking forward to climbing back into my nice little bubble with him. 

When I let myself into my apartment, I noticed that the TV was on and showing a late night rerun of a nature documentary. Shots of penguins sliding around on their bellies into water lit up the dark room; the lights were all off, and when I approached the sofa, I noticed that Rick was asleep. He was sat upright with his arms crossed, and his head slumped down, telling me he'd unintentionally nodded off. I made my way over to him and reached out to stroke my fingers through his hair, softly repeating his name in a bid to wake him up. He couldn't sleep like that all night; his neck would be sore in the morning. He slowly lifted his head to look at me, appearing dazed and groggy. 

“Ohh, I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't mean to fall asleep, I wanted to be awake for you when you got back.” He said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck to work out some of the stiffness. 

“I said not to worry about waiting up.” I said, smiling at his adorable, tired eyes. “Come on. Let's get you to bed.” I laughed, holding my hand out to him in order to help him up. I led him into my bedroom, dropping my work bag on the floor by the door before I walked into the ensuite to get ready for bed. Eleven generally was an early night for me, and I was looking forward to curling up next to Rick. He joined me as I brushed my teeth; he stayed at my house so often that he had his own toothbrush that lived in the pot next to mine, and we stood side by side as we brushed our teeth.

“How was work?” He asked, his voice muffled by the toothbrush in his mouth. 

“A little boring. Middle of the week; always the same.” I admitted, spitting out some excess toothpaste froth. “It's nice to be home.” I smiled at him. 

I rinsed my mouth out then turned and changed into my pyjamas, and was pleased to see that Rick no longer awkwardly averted his eyes when I undressed in front of him. By now he knew that I didn't mind him seeing my body, and he was close enough to me that he was comfortable watching. 

“That documentary on TV was very in-interesting, I wish you could've watched it with me. It was all about Antarctica, i-it showed you a momma polar bear and her babies. I think you'd have liked it.” He said after rinsing his mouth and turning to look at me. “Perhaps they'll show it again s-soon.”

“That does sound like something I'd like.” I agreed, pulling my top over my head and unhooking my bra. Rick didn't look down right away, focusing on my eyes for a moment before the urge got the better of him. “If they do show it again, I'll gladly watch it with you.” 

“Th-they- um, they also had seals and things, they were… they were very sweet.” He added distractedly, watching as I bent down to grab the oversized t-shirt that I wore to bed from where I'd left it on the floor that morning. I pulled it on and shuffled out of my pants. Rick's cheeks were pink, and I closed the gap between us and cupped his cheeks. I was going in for a kiss when he spoke. “I would like to- uhh, I would v-very much like to make love to you, tonight. I-i-if you would like that.” He said, surprising me. Rick didn't often ask for these kinds of things so straightforwardly.

My answer was non-verbal; I kissed him, entering my tongue into his mouth and playfully flicking the tip of his own. He moaned softly, wrapping his arms around me, his hands soon slipping under my shirt to touch my skin. I reached for his lab coat, pushing it off of his shoulders and leaving it to lay across the counter he was leaning against, then moved to his belt next, not breaking the kiss as I deftly unbuckled it and pulled open his pants. He made a sound, and I broke the kiss to look at him, to make sure he was okay. He was a little out of breath, looking down at me with need in his eyes. I continued to look at those eyes as I pushed my hand under the waistband of his underwear, my fingertips brushing over his hardening cock. I took him in my hand and stroked him, feeling him grow and stiffen at my touch. 

“What would you like to do? How… how do you wanna do this, baby?” I asked him as I jerked his length, hearing soft little sighs surface as he became fully erect. 

“I-I-I don't mind. Any- any way you like.” Came his answer, and I let go of him and led him through to my bedroom. I pushed him down onto my bed and climbed on after him, pulling his sweater over his head and feeling the smooth planes of his chest. 

“I want to please you, Rick. We always do what I want. Please, you can tell me; I'll try anything.” I said, scooting further up his body to grind against his crotch, readjusting him so his cock emerged from within his pants, and I could trap it between my pussy and his belly as I rocked back and forth. 

“I-I-I couldn't say… I like what we normally do, a lot.” He said, though his eyes wandered across the room with purpose. I followed his gaze, finding my dresser at the end of it; specifically, the middle drawer. 

“Something in there? You want me to, umm, dress up in something nice for you?” I assumed, and Rick looked back up at me and shook his head, an expression on his face like he'd been caught out. 

“No. I-I mean, n-not that that would be bad. I think I would like that… but that's not what I'm thinking about.” He said, closing his eyes and rolling his head back as I increased my pace. He groaned pretty loudly, and I giggled at how vocal he could be when I worked him up just right. 

“One of my toys then? You wanna see me use one of them?” I asked, getting ready to get up. He grabbed my thighs to keep me in place, opening his eyes to look at me. 

“Y-you don't have to do that. I… it's okay, I want to do what we normally do, w-w-we can both enjoy that, right?” He said, laughing a little uncomfortably. 

“There's something on your mind. I can tell.” I said, stilling my hips and thinking back to before I'd left for work, and how it'd seemed like he was holding something back then. “If you want to ask me something, ask me. I won't bite.” 

“I won't- I can't say it.” He admitted after a fair amount of lip chewing. 

“Why not, sweetie?” 

“It's something that's… I don't know if you'll like it. It's not- it's a little s-strange.” He sighed, covering his face with his hands. I didn't try to pull them away, I'd let him hide himself if it would bring him comfort. 

“I'm all for trying something strange.” I giggled, running my fingertips over his nipples. “What if I guess; will you tell me if I get it right?” I asked. 

“O-okay.” He nodded. 

“Hmm, alright. It's definitely something to do with what's in that drawer, right?” I asked, and he nodded again. “Okay. You want me to… dress up in one of my work things and give you a dance?” I asked.

“N-no.” He shook his head. I pursed my lips in thought.

“You want to dress up in my work clothes and give _me_ a da-”

“No!” He said more harshly, pulling his hands away from his face and staring at me with wide eyes. “I-I-I don't think they'd fit me, anyway…” He added. I laughed, shaking my head.

“Stab in the dark. You said it was strange…” I trailed off with a shrug. “Hmm, you wanna play with my toys then, surely.” I shrugged, and he gave me an expression that indicated that I was kind of right. 

“You aren't wr-wrong.” 

“Okay. Wanna borrow one, try it for yourself?” I guessed, and Rick pressed his lips together, not saying anything. “You do. Which one? Oh, wait. I think I've got it.” I said, my eyes widening slightly. Rick groaned a little in embarrassment, covering his face again. 

“I don't wanna play this game anymore. N-nevermind.” He said, is voice thick with shame. I bent down and kissed the backs of his hands until he parted them, and then I kissed his lips.

“Do you want me to use my strap-on, is that it?” I asked, and Rick didn't respond at all. “It's okay. You can be honest. If that's what you would like, I'm more than happy to oblige. It sounds like a lot of fun.” I smiled widely.

“Y-y-you'd actually enjoy that?” He asked me, and I nodded. 

“Yeah. Trying new things in the bedroom is almost always fun.” I told him, rocking my hips a little again. “And I love making you feel good. I'm down to discover new ways of doing that, baby.”

“I-I-I'm just very curious, that's all… I've never seen one and I- I'm just curious.” He shook his head at himself, looking down through the gap between our bodies.

“Of course. You're a man of science, curiosity is in your nature. I'm sure it'd be very interesting for you to, ahh, experiment a little bit. Yes?” I asked, and Rick nodded eagerly.

“Oh, yes. Y-you know me very well.” 

“Alright. In the name of science, then…” I grinned cheekily at him before getting up and running over to the drawer. I pulled out the object in question as well as my bottle of lube and made my way back over to him; the toy attached to the harness was fairly small, I felt confident that it would be suitable for a beginner so Rick would be able to handle it.

He looked between me and the toy nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed hard. I tossed it onto the bed before climbing back on top of him, leaning down to cup his face. I kissed him once, twice, before stroking my thumbs over his cheeks. 

“You okay?” I asked, and he nodded his head; though he was hesitant to do so. “We can stop any time. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable.” 

“I-I-I'm not uncomfortable! I'm just… I'm nervous. Don't worry about me.” He shook his head, and I offered him a smile. 

“It's okay. No need to be nervous, we're gonna go nice and slow.” I whispered, then crawled down his body, climbing off of him so I could pull his pants down and off, so he was completely naked before me. I was quick to pull my t-shirt off, exposing my breasts so he wouldn't feel so alone in his vulnerability. I reached for his cock again, jerking him back to hardness since lack of stimulation and nervousness had him flagging. It didn't take long, and I was soon taking him into my mouth, eliciting a shaky sigh from him. 

“Ughhh, yeah, th-that always feels so incredible.” He breathed, sitting up on his elbow and reaching down to stroke my hair. I slowly glided my lips up and down his length, rolling my tongue around the head when I pulled back, humming around him when I pushed down. I worked on him with my mouth for a while before pulling off and replacing my mouth with my hand. I looked up at him, licking my lips.

“I'm gonna use my fingers on you, okay? Can you keep relaxed for me?” I said softly, and his eyes widened. He looked mortified by what I was saying, and began to protest.

“N-no, it's okay. I can do that to myself s-so that I'm… ready. You don't have to put your fingers _there_.” He assured me, and I stroked my hand up and down his inner thigh, coaxing his legs open wider. 

“Are you suggesting that for your sake, or mine?” I asked, and when he didn't respond, I sighed softly, pressing kisses to his hip bone. “I'm not forcing myself to do this, Rick. You aren't putting me out. I'm _into_ this, don't you see that?” 

“It's not… it can't be pleasant for you, touching me there. Can it? It's… well, you know what it's for. Doesn't that m-make you feel uncomfortable?” He asked, looking away from me in embarrassment. 

“Relax. This doesn't have to be a big deal, if I didn't like it, I wouldn't have agreed. Trust me, Rick. Open your legs for me baby, if you wanna do this I gotta make sure you're ready.” I said, and he did what I said with a little whine. “Would you enjoy fingering my asshole, if it made me feel good?” I asked him, and he covered his face with his hands again, leaning his head back into the mattress.

“Oh, um… yes.” He admitted bashfully. 

“See? I wanna make you feel good. That's all I want.” I told him, then reached for the lube and squirted some out onto my fingers. I rubbed the lube between my fingers to warm it up a little, before gently pressing my index and middle finger to his back passage, feeling him flinch. I stroked the two digits over the pucker, circling it and coating it in the lube. Rick's breath was shaky, and he pulled his hands away from his face so he could look down at me. 

“Th-that's nice.” He whispered, biting on his bottom lip.

“Yeah? You ever do this to yourself, Rick?” I asked him, then gently pressed my middle finger to his entrance, breaching slowly. Rick's breath caught, and he rolled his head back against the bed again. 

“S-sometimes.” He admitted, to my surprise. I pushed in to the second knuckle, and gently massaged his inner walls, hearing him whimper as I did. 

“Mm, that's a mental image to commit to memory.” I giggled, and Rick moaned softly. I took his cock in my free hand, giving him slow, loose strokes, just to keep him going. 

“You can, uhh, y-y-you can add another.” He said quietly, and I bit my lip hard, a rush of arousal flooding my loins at the way he was warming up to me. I gave him what he needed, pushing my index finger in to join the other. Rick moaned, getting louder when I started pumping my fingers in and out, feeling him loosen up as he relaxed into the sensations. “D-deeper.” He breathed, wriggling on my bed. I complied, sinking in as deep as I could, rocking my fingertips against a spot that had Rick groaning louder than he had been all evening. 

“Is that nice, Rick?” I asked him, shuffling on the bed to get closer to him, focusing my finger on the spot that got such a strong reaction. 

“Y-yes!” He gasped, rocking his hips a little. “Oh, gosh. That feels so good! I need- I want-” he was panting, groaning between words.

“What do you want, baby?” I asked him, rubbing my thumb over the head of his cock, a guttural grunt came from him, and I pulled my thumb away to watch a string of precum stretch between us. I felt myself becoming increasingly damp, it wouldn't belong before there was a wet spot on my underwear. 

“Another; I-I-I'm ready.” He told me, and I smiled as I pulled my fingers out almost all the way, pushing back in with three this time. “F-fuh- oh gosh.” He whined, rolling his hips up into my hand, effectively fucking my fist as I thrust my fingers in and out of him. 

“God, you look hot like this.” I breathed, the words coming out without my permission. Rick opened his eyes to look at me at this, licking his lips and lowering his eyelids; I didn't doubt that it was unintentional, but the expression only made him look sexier. 

“I feel… oh God. I feel so good.” He whispered, his eyes glazing over a little with pleasure. I studied his face, making sure to lock that image away in my mind for later. His cock oozed precum onto my knuckles at an impressive rate, and I couldn't resist bending down to lick it away, tasting him with a groan. “P-please, we can- I need you to…” he trailed off, reaching his hand out and patting the bed next to him until he found the strap-on. He picked it up, looking it over once and inspecting its size before thrusting it at me. 

I gently removed my fingers and let go of him, taking the toy from him. I watched him with an excited smile as I put it on, fastening the straps snugly around my hips. I still had my panties on, and with a flash of inspiration I quickly darted over to the dresser again, pulling a small bullet vibrator out before making my way back to him. I crawled onto the bed between his legs, pushing them wide for me as I nudged closer to him. Rick watched me with interest as I turned on the vibrator and pressed it between my legs, rubbing it up and down over my slit through my panties, moaning at the sensations. Not wanting to keep Rick waiting, I slipped the vibrator into my underwear, nestling it between my folds and pulling my panties up tight to hold it in place. I shuddered at the constant stimulation at my clit, clenching and twitching as it slid around in my wetness with my every move.

“Ready baby?” I asked, and Rick nodded his head with certainty. I picked up the lube, smothering a generous amount onto my strap-on, stroking it from base to tip as Rick watched with pink cheeks and parted lips. The remaining lube, I swiped over his cock, jacking him nice and slow as I lined up with his ass. I stroked the tip of the toy against his entrance for a while, feeling the resistance melt away by the time I pushed forwards. The toy was very slim, not much more of a stretch than three fingers, but I still went slowly, pausing every inch or so giving Rick time to adjust. When I was buried so far, the base of the strap on pressed against the tip of my vibrator and I whined at the added pressure.

“So good. Oh God, b-beautiful. F-” he hesitated, squeezing his eyes shut and grabbing hold of the sheets below him for dear life. “Fuck me, p-please.” He whispered, his words contributing to the ever growing wet spot on my panties. I thrusting out and back into him immediately, starting off slow, and quickly noticing the way Rick was trying to rock back against me much faster than I was going.

“You want me to go faster, baby?” I asked, voice shaky and breathless; not yet with exertion, just pure arousal. 

“Yes! Please, I-I-I need it… it feels better when it's faster.” He told me, and I grinned. I wondered just how much he'd experimented on his own… and I couldn't help but also wonder if he'd experimented with someone else. Perhaps this wasn't the first time he'd experienced this kind of intercourse. The thought spurred me on, and suddenly I was more eager than ever to please him. I tightened my grip on his cock, pumping him in time with my thrusts, he was bouncing back and forth on the bed, mouth hanging open. Moans rolled from him in waves, increasing in intensity when I angled my hips just so. 

“Ughh, this is so fucking fun.” I said, laughing with something close to joy radiating from every huff. An amused grin formed on Rick's face.

“Y-you're telling m-me.” He stammered, his back arching as he tilted his hips, grunting loudly as he chased an angle that obviously worked for him. 

“Mmh, my pussy's so wet because of you, Rick. I'm gonna cum in my panties from fucking you. How'd you like that?” I asked, clenching my teeth as my vibrator bumped against my clit with each thrust. It felt incredible. 

“Ohh, p-please. I like to w-watch your face when you climax.” He admitted, looking down at where we were joined at the pelvis, his eyes slowly tracing up my body; over my breasts before finally settling on my face again. “I feel like- like I won't be able to control m-myself much longer.”

“Don't even try, baby. I wanna push you over the edge. Watch you cum all over yourself.” I growled, feeling less and less in control of my words as I tiptoed closer to my climax. Rick whined and squeezed his eyes shut, flushing at my vulgar language. I stroked my free hand up to his chest, rolling his nipples under my fingers one by one. I wanted to surround him with stimulation, completely overwhelm him so he couldn't help but let go, I wanted him to feel better than he ever had before. I buried myself deep inside Rick, rubbing my hips in an upward motion so the strap-on pressed firmly against his prostate; grinding and supplying unrelenting stimulation. Rick gasped, throwing his head back, and in seconds he was shooting his load over his stomach and my hand. I groaned lewdly as I watched him spurt, his cum shooting high with an impressive arch while his body shook beneath me. 

“Ohh fuck! Fuck yeah, ughh.” He groaned, pushing his hips down on me, pressing the vibrator firmly against my clit. I continued to grind against him as my pleasure crested, tumbling over a precipice and having me panting and drenching my underwear.

The two of us took a while to recover from our climaxes, but soon enough I was whimpering and fumbling to pull the vibrator out of my underwear, eager to get it away from my painfully engorged clit. The slick thing slipped out of my grip, but I managed to hold it long enough to turn it off before I let it drop onto the mattress. I pulled out of Rick carefully, not bothering to detangle myself from the strap-on before I threw myself down on the bed next to Rick. He had his eyes closed, panting heavily beside me. I waited patiently for some sort of reaction from him, perhaps reassurance that he was okay. After a few long moments, I realised he wasn't speaking any time soon.

“Are you… are you okay?” I asked, still embarrassingly out of breath. 

“Y-yes.” He replied, slowly sitting upright. I watched him as he glanced down at himself; at the white streaks he'd painted across his chest. “That, um, that was… I've never experienced anything like that before.” He told me, looking at me over his shoulder. 

“Did you like it?” I asked, unable to keep the concern from etching itself into my features. Rick smiled, breathing a quiet laugh. 

“V-very much.” He nodded. I smiled in relief, sitting up and crawling up behind him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders; apologising when I accidentally poked him in the back with my strap-on. We shared a laugh and I removed it before going back to him. 

“So did I. I've never done anything like that with a man. It was different, exciting.” I whispered, pressing a number of kisses into his shoulder. “Thank you for being honest with me about wanting to try something new. I know it's not always easy.” 

“Th-thank you for being so nice.” He laughed sheepishly. I looked over his shoulder down at his front, humming out a pleased little sound when I looked at his chest. I didn't know what possessed me to do it, but I found myself reaching down, dragging my hand over his ejaculate, a little moan escaping me. Rick turned his head to look at me; well, as much as he could with our proximity. “I-I know that it's late, and you probably want to go to sleep… but I need to c-clean myself up. I, um, I don't suppose you'd l-like to take a bath with me?”

“I'd love to.” I grinned at him, kissing his cheek before releasing him and getting up; heading off to run us a nice hot bath. I couldn't think of a better reason to stay up late.


	33. Cop Rick Edging (With Art!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "request for rick handcuffed, getting his dick sucked hard af and then reader rides the shit out of him :D with over stimulation, reader on control, teasing and begging (only if you like the idea, change whatever you want! thankkkks and love your drawings btw !)" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one for cop Rick, and drew some art for it too! You'll see that below :) includes; edging and a little cross-dressing (Rick wears readers panties).

Rick was still in his uniform when he turned up at my house, much to my pleasure. It was Friday, and he had the weekend off and had acquired permission to spend his days off on earth; away from the citadel. Neither of us bothered with pleasantries, it'd been a fortnight since we'd been able to see each other, and frankly neither of us had the patience to talk about how our week was. That could all happen later. 

I had him on my bed, straddling his hips as I kissed him. I ran my hands over the front of his uniform, rutting against him and feeling his erection press firmly against me as it strained against his neatly pressed pants. I broke away for air, looking down at him and moaning at the sight; his spiked hair was ruffled and his expression revealed unhidden arousal, he looked so fucking hot that I momentarily didn't know what to do with myself. I soon recovered and unzipped his vest, Rick sat up to help me remove it before reaching for my shirt. I caught his hands, preventing him from undressing me. 

“Not yet.” I whispered, trailing my hands down his body until I reached his utility belt, feeling around for cold metal. “I wanna have some fun, first.” I smiled devilishly at him, and he licked his lips as he glanced down to see me pull up his handcuffs. 

“Fuck, baby. Y-you want me to cuff you to the bed, huh?” He asked, and I simply laughed. 

“Not me, no.” I said, then took his wrist in my hand. I looked at him for permission, noting the surprise in his eyes.

“O-okay, yeah. I'm- I'm down for anything, gorgeous.” He said, a grin forming on his face. I clicked the cuff around his wrist before pulling his arm up to the bed frame; I looped the cuffs around a part of the ornate ironwork and captured his other wrist, leaving him tethered to the bed. He wrigged into a more comfortable position, an excited look in his eyes as he waited for me to make my move. 

“Mmm, look at you.” I sighed, reaching for his tie and loosening it before unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his toned upper body. “You're so fucking sexy.” I said, shaking my head and biting my lip. Rick chuckled, rolling his hips up and grinding against me. 

“You like 'em old, do you?” He asked, and I smirked.

“You're like a fine wine.” I teased, sliding down his legs and pressing kisses to his chest as I went. I unclasped his belt and wrestled it out from under him, raising a brow as I inspected the sorts of things attached to it. Namely weapons. “They just let you leave the citadel with all this shit?” I asked.

“Th-they- uh, they're actually pretty lax with security when you get permission to leave.” He explained, shrugging as best he could with his arms above his head. I tossed the belt aside and moved for his pants, unbuttoning them and pulling the zip down. Rick was grinning up at me rather unsettlingly, and I frowned at him suspiciously.

“What's that face for?” I asked, and Rick shook his head.

“Nothin’, sweetheart.” He said, and so I got back to the task at hand, I tugged his pants down when Rick helpfully lifted his hips for me. I raised a brow at what I saw. It was a pair of pink panties, so small and tight that they did nothing to contain his cock and balls; parts of him were spilling out of the damn sides and the front wasn't even touching his body, being tented by his erection. My lips parted and my arousal swelled within me, immediately making me feel hot. 

“Those are mine.” I pointed out dumbly, and Rick gave a sultry laugh that was all but a moan. 

“Y-you left them at my place last time you visited. Thought I'd return them to you.” He told me, looking up at me with dark, lascivious eyes; he almost seemed proud of himself.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1548wvo)

“You've been wearing those all day?” I asked, surprised. He nodded. “At work?”

“Yes!” He said, exasperated. 

“Woah.” I breathed, looking down at the jaw dropping sight below me. I reached for him and squeezed his cock, pumping his shaft through the thin cotton, eliciting a relieved sigh from him. “That's… that's such a naughty thing for a man of the law to do.” I said, moving to straddle just one of his thighs. I was wearing a skirt, and when I lowered my hips there was nothing but the fabric of my underwear separating my pussy from the heat of Rick's skin. I ground down against him as I jerked his cock. 

“Mm, y-yeah. I've been real fuckin’ naughty. You gonna pu-punish me, baby?” He asked, licking his lips and looking down at my hand around his cock.

“Perhaps.” I said. He was leaving a small wet spot on my panties, and I moaned quietly at the sight. I pulled the front of the panties down below his cock, tucking them under his balls so I had full access to him, and bent down to lick a stripe from base to tip before taking him into my mouth. 

“Fuck… n-not much of a punishment.” He noted, a breathy laugh following his words. I chuckled darkly around his cock, but said nothing and continued pleasuring him. 

I bobbed my head up and down at the speed I knew he liked, pausing every now and then to flatten my tongue and grind it against the head, feeling him buck his hips each time I did. In no time Rick was moaning, fidgeting on the bed; I heard the clink of metal on metal as he tugged on the cuffs. I upped the ante, applying a generous amount of suction to his cock as I pumped him with my mouth, taking him right to the back of my throat. Rick tensed, back arching. He choked out a groan, cursing loudly. 

“I'm g- ugh, gonna cum!” He grunted, and I felt his cock twitch in my mouth. I was pushing my luck waiting so long, but when I finally pulled off of his cock to watch it throb and jump dryly, the satisfaction was immense. He growled in frustration, humping the air to try and chase the orgasm he was robbed of. “Shit! W-w-why’d you stop?” He asked me breathlessly.

“I'm not done with you yet.” I told him, smiling sweetly. I took the opportunity to rub my pussy against his thigh again while I gave him a moment to calm down, bracing my hands on his chest to support myself. 

“Fuck! That was so good. I-I need you to- baby, please. Fuckin’ touch me again.” He pleaded, still tremendously out of breath. His cock oozed precum; it rolled down his shaft and soaked into my panties, darkening their shade of pink. 

“Not yet. You'll cum in an instant.” I said, closing my eyes and gliding my hips up and down the length of his thigh, relishing the hot drag of friction against my clit, even through my underwear. I moaned quietly.

“Oh God, I can feel your pu- your wet pussy, fuck. So fucking wet, all over my thigh. Jesus…” he trailed off, dropping his head back against the pillow and squeezing his eyes shut. “Baby, take my cock, I want to fu-” he started, but I didn't let him finish. I took him into my mouth again, taking him to the back of my throat and swallowing around him a number of times. Rick gasped, tensing up again and pulling against the handcuffs.

I fondled his balls as I sucked him, taking him so deep my nose was buried in the coarse hair at the base of his cock. When I pulled back up for air, I had to give myself a mental pat on the back. 

“You're so good. You're so good, p-p-please, I need…” Rick said, bucking against my hand when I wrapped my fist around him, I kept him still with a firm smack to his thigh that had him shuddering. I pulled back his foreskin, and with the palm of my free hand I rubbed the sensitive head of his cock. Rick's reaction was instant; releasing a guttural groan and what basically sounded like a sob, he started kicking his legs below me; consequently applying a nice amount of pressure and friction to my pussy.

“That nice, baby?” I asked, and Rick didn't seem to know how to answer. 

“S-s-so sensitive.” He replied, panting loudly. My palm grew slick as precum continued to flow, and I rubbed quicker; Rick's breaths following suit. He lifted his arms and squeezed his elbows into the sides of his head as he looked down at what I was doing to him, clenching his jaw and sucking in loud hisses of breath. “Arghh, fuck!” He grunted, sounding pained. His cock was flushed deep red, and when I felt him tense up, a tell tale sign that he was about to cum, I let go again; gaining a thrash of limbs and another frustrated growl. 

I stroked his thigh in a bid to soothe him, and surprisingly it worked; he settled on the bed, his breath slowly evening out as I touched him. “You're doing good, sweetie.” I told him, and he laughed humorlessly. 

“Am I?” He said, looking up at me with a worn out expression. It was clear to me that Rick wasn't used to being denied instant gratification; he was the type of man to fuck until he was done, none of this drawing things out. But I knew that doing this would make it that much better for him when I finally allowed him release. 

“Yes. Very good. Just relax for me, okay? You'll get to cum when I'm ready for you to cum.” I said, patting his thigh before bending down to swallow his length again. Rick's moans were pained, tired, and in a sense; defeated. He knew that I was in control, he knew that he wasn't going to finish until I said so, and that made him pliable. He hummed softly, bending his knee so he could reach my calf with his foot, and he stroked the side of his foot against my leg, almost as if he was petting me. I knew he liked to touch me when I sucked him off, he'd stroke my hair, my face, anywhere he could reach; I supposed this was his way of doing that without his hands. 

I stroked my hand up his chest, rolling one of his nipples under my fingers as I bobbed my head up and down. Rick whined, arching into my touch and leaking into my mouth. I lifted my hips up and with my free hand, I rubbed my pussy through my underwear, feeling my arousal soak through to my fingers. I moaned around Rick's cock, closing my eyes and savoring the sensation of him stretching my throat as I rubbed my clit in quick circles. Despite the little stimulation I'd had, the act of edging Rick like this had aroused me to the point that I was close to orgasm in very little time at all. 

“Ohhh, yeah. I'm clo- I'm gonna cum. P-please. Please let me finish, fuck, ah!” He pleaded, his voice getting higher and higher pitched the closer he came to shooting into my mouth. Of course, I pulled off before he could. Rick sounded like he was going to burst into to tears as he whined in disappointment. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! No! Oh God, please. Please baby, I gotta cum. I need to cum so bad, I feel like I'm gonna explode! Please, just give me a few more strokes, th-th-that’s all I need. I-I-I'll do anything for you, just _please_ let me cum.” He begged, his voice loud enough to cause concern about the neighbors hearing in the apartment next door. 

I wordlessly crawled up his body and straddled his hips. I lifted my skirt up and he looked at me with interest, he bit his lip as he watched me rub my fingers up and down my slit through my soaked panties. His cock twitched as he watched me, glistening in the light just as much as the sweat on his brow. 

“You’re drenched. L-look at those panties, baby. You're so wet… oh God. Please fuck me. I-I know you're just as horny as I am, you need it just like me, come on, baby.” He said persuasively, lifting his hips to try and grind his cock against me. He managed to nudge the head of his cock against my crotch, and I shivered at the wave of arousal it managed to give me. _Fuck it_ , I thought, pulling my panties aside and quickly sitting down onto his cock, moaning at the sudden feeling of fullness; that hot stretch he always gave me. 

“Ohh yes…” I sighed, leaning my head back as I adjusted to him. Meanwhile, Rick was singing my praises.

“That's it, babygirl. Th-thank you! Fu- I love you. I fucking love you so much. You're incredible. P-please, ohh please let me…” He was babbling, sounding pretty much broken. I took pity on him and started to move, I didn't start off slow, either. I bounced on him with everything I had, rubbing my clit as I did; wanting to finish at least somewhat close to when Rick did. 

Rick grunted with every downward slam of my hips, my ass smacking against his thighs, the force of my movements making the handcuff chain rattle against the bed frame. It was rough, needy, desperate; everything done with the sole intention of getting off. I didn't have it in me to hold back any longer, and when Rick announced that he was cumming, I let him fill me up. Rick barely made a sound as he came, his mouth hung open and his eyes glazed over, his hips rutting up against me as wave after wave of pleasure hit him. The sight of him had me following, tumbling into my orgasm with a cry of Rick's name. As I rode out my climax I closed my eyes and lost myself in the sensation; everything between us was drenched and slippery, the smell of sweat and sex hung heavy in the room and the weight of fatigue was quickly settling into my muscles. When the cloud of pleasure dissipated, I allowed myself to fall forwards onto Rick's chest, being moved with the heavy rise and fall of it as he caught his breath. I shifted my hips, letting his cock slip out of me and feeling his cum slowly trickle out; most of which was caught by my underwear which had shifted back to cover me up.

I never wanted to move again; but something was missing; I needed Rick's arms around me. I sat up, climbing off of Rick and reaching for his discarded pants. I pulled out the keys to his handcuffs and released him, watching as he lowered his arms and rolled his shoulders a couple of times. 

“Sore?” I asked, crawling behind him and urging him to sit up.

“A little; nothing bad.” He shrugged, but I gave him a shoulder rub regardless. Rick sighed softly as I massaged his shoulders, sagging forwards; I felt every muscle in the area relax and loosen up. Once I was satisfied I'd done a good job, I kissed his shoulder, trailing my lips up to his neck, then nibbled on his earlobe. 

“I missed you.” I whispered, wrapping my arms around his front and resting my chin on his shoulder. I knew that I needed to do something about the mess we were both in in the crotch region, but I couldn't find the energy when the warmth of his body was pressed against mine. Rick didn't seem to care much anyway, because he twisted around and laid between my legs, resting his cheek against my chest as he adjusted the panties he was still wearing to cover his junk. 

“I missed you too, babygirl. I'm sorry I couldn't visit sooner; the citadel's been experiencing a m-major crime wave. With any luck, i-it'll be over soon and we can go back to normal.” He said, and I stroked my fingers through his hair. I shuffled down on the bed, urging Rick to follow, and laid against the pillow. I wasn't in need of sleep, it was too early in the evening for that, I just wanted to stay like this with Rick. To bask in his company after going what felt like such a long time without it.

“I hope so.” I sighed, looking down at him as he shifted his head into a comfortable position; apparently using my breast as a pillow. 

“By the way;” he started, not looking up at me. “Next time, I'm gonna do that to you.” 

“Do what?” I asked obliviously, being too distracted by the feeling of his breath rolling over my body to access any of my short term memories.

“Edge the absolute shit out of you.” He said, smirking. “Y-y-you're lucky I don't toss you in jail back on the citadel for crimes against Rick-kind.” He teased.

“Locked up with a bunch of Ricks, huh? That might not be so bad.” I smirked, and Rick finally looked up at me with a playful glare. “All those sex deprived versions of you.”

“Sex deprived?” He snorted. “I-I don't think so. I've seen what goes on after lights out.” He told me, and my eyes widened at the mental images that conjured up.

“Wow.” I breathed.

“Anyway. S-solitary confinement.” He continued. “That's where I'd put you. D-don't get any ideas.” He said, and I scoffed. 

“You lived, didn't you?” I laughed, and Rick rolled his eyes. “I bet it felt good, huh? Better than usual.” 

“'s not the p-point.” He shrugged. 

“You’re just salty because I had the upper hand for a change.” I flicked his arm playfully. “We're doing that again. It was too fun, seeing you beg like that.” 

“We'll see about that.” He said, but the grin on his face told me he absolutely was not opposed to the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I worked hard on this one, I've never done art to go along with a fic before; inspiration just struck me and I decided to give it a go :)
> 
> Just to let you know, I made a ko-fi page. If you enjoy my work and have a couple of dollars to spare, I would be forever grateful if you were to [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/porkchopaothree). I've always thought it was a cool idea, a nice inexpensive way to support creators!


	34. Doofus Rick Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Doofus Rick and reader on a date, being bothered by other Rick's who give them a hard time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a bit of minor violence. And I mean really minor, this is Doofus Rick we're talking about ;3

There’s something magical about butterflies. So vibrant and beautiful, their wing beats so graceful and mesmerising. Where Rick and I were laying, we were surrounded by them; hundreds and hundreds of any colour you could imagine. It was breathtaking, truly, and I'd never been treated so well and been taken somewhere so romantic on a date. As if I didn't know it already, the date proved that Rick J19Zeta7 was something special. 

He'd taken me to a lepidopterarium, or a butterfly house in plain English. It was a ginormous greenhouse full of beautifully redolent flowers, the sun shined through the glass roof and bathed us in warmth where we were laying on the ground just off the main pathway, looking up at the flurry of butterflies crossing paths above us. Members of the public visiting the gardens looked at us oddly, but neither of us particularly minded, as long as they left us be. There were no signs telling us not to lay on the ground, and we made sure to stay out of everyone's way, so I didn't see an issue. 

“Ohh, look! B-be careful…” Rick said quietly, leaning up on his elbows and pointing down to my feet. I followed his gaze to find that a monarch butterfly had landed on my shoe; my sandals were adorned with fake flowers on the top, and the insect seemed to be taking a rest on top of the left one. I felt giddy at the sight, and tried very carefully not to move. 

“Isn't it beautiful?” I whispered, and Rick nodded his head in agreement. We watched it for a while, and eventually it flew off in search of a real flower. I laid back down on the ground, resting my head on Rick's lab coat; he'd taken it off and rolled it up into a pillow for the two of us to lie on. “This has been wonderful, Rick. Thank you so much for taking me here.”

“The pleasure’s all mine. I-I-I like to come here on my own sometimes. I find it very p-peaceful, it's a good place to sit and think about things.” He told me.

“Things like what?” I asked, turning my head when he laid back down on the coat next to me. He was so close, I could smell the lavender soap he used, and my heart picked up at his proximity. I oftentimes felt like a kid with a crush when I was around Rick. 

“J-just life in general. Th-things that bother me, like when I have problems on the citadel. Everything seems not so bad after a trip here. I-it's also very nice to come here when I'm stuck on an experiment or an invention, it's easy to find inspiration in a place like this.” He explained, and I smiled. 

“I can see how that's true. I could spend hours here.” I nodded, looking up at a passing yellow pieridae butterfly. Of course, Rick had pointed out the various butterflies he knew the name of as we'd walked in, he was always teaching me things. That was one of the many things I loved about him. 

“Me too, but… Well, I d-don't like to be the bearer of bad news, but unfortunately this place will be closing soon.” He told me. I wasn’t surprised. We'd been here for hours already, just laying down and talking, and it must've been getting close to dinner time. 

“That's okay. Even the butterflies need their rest.” I smiled over at him, and he returned it with that lovely, toothy smile of his. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked. 

“Only a little.” I shrugged. We'd had lunch together at a little restaurant not far away, so I was still pretty full from then. 

“Hungry enough for a piece of cake?” He countered, and I grinned. “There's a cafe o-on the citadel where they sell the best cakes. I-it's a Morty that makes them, he's very talented. Would you like to go with me?” 

“Yes please!” I said, and soon after that, we were stepping through a portal out onto a street populated by Ricks and Mortys only. My visits to the citadel had always been very strange; it had occurred to me very quickly that my Rick was one of a kind, and most other Rick's out there were extremely different to him. If I didn't know better, I would've thought my Rick wasn't a Rick at all, surely he wasn't nearly as ill mannered, lecherous or uncouth enough to be one. Alas, he was. But he was the best Rick of them all.

We walked a little down the street and Rick held open a door for me; I stepped through to a modern looking cafe with futuristic decor and impressive looking gadgets behind the counter which appeared to be extremely efficient coffee machines. Everything on the citadel looked like it was straight out of a sci-fi film. We took our seats at a table right by the window, and it wasn't long before the waiter, a Morty, was asking us what we would like.

“Th-the cakes here are huge, just to warn you guys.” He told us, gesturing with his hands to indicate what must've been one huge slab of cake.

“H-he's right. I almost always have to take leftovers home with me.” Rick said.

“Perhaps we should share.” I smiled, and Rick flushed before nodding his agreement. We ordered a piece of carrot cake as well as a mug of hot cocoa each, and Morty wandered off to the counter to tell the barista, who happened to be a Rick. As we waited, Rick told me stories about the cakes he'd tried here before, which ones were his favourites and which ones were far too rich to finish in one sitting. He was describing the texture of the brownies they sold when I noticed. The stares. Every Rick in the room was looking over at us, not even trying to hide the fact that they were doing so, even when I made eye contact with them and gave them questioning looks. I looked back over at my Rick, then inspected our table, wondering if we'd done something wrong or if there was something terribly odd going on in our corner of the cafe. 

“A-am I boring you? I'm sorry. W-we can talk about something else, if you'd like.” Rick suddenly said, stopping mid-description. I stared up at him with wide, apologetic eyes.

“No! I'm not bored. I wasn't zoning out at all, you were telling me about the one with the raspberry filling in the middle. It sounded delicious, it's just…” I lowered my voice for my next words. “We're being watched.” 

Rick didn't bother being discreet in his sweep of the cafe, and he sighed. “Oh.” He said sadly. “I'm sorry. I'm afraid y-you'll just have to try and ignore it. I'm used to that, s-sometimes I forget that it's new to you.”

“Hmm, why are they looking?” I asked, frowning. 

“Probably because you're here. Th-though, they don't exactly make me feel welcome when I'm here alone, either.” He told me, and I reached across the table to hold his hand. 

“We don't have to stay here. We could ask to take the cake home in a box, and eat it there.” I suggested. Rick frowned, an expression I didn't often see on his face.

“No. W-w-we don't have to go anywhere. Th-they’re probably just… just not used to seeing a lady in here.” He reasoned. I smiled and nodded, patting his hand before retracting my own.

“Okay. That makes sense.” I nodded. Morty turned up with our cake and drinks, and placed them down in front of us with a little smile. 

“E-enjoy. Don't he-hesitate to ask if you need anything.” He told us. I liked Mortys. They tended to be very polite, and honestly I preferred their company much more than the average Rick’s; my Rick not included, of course. 

“Thank you.” Rick and I said in unison. They weren't lying when they said the cake was large, we'd been served up a huge wedge of golden carrot cake, and I was glad that we'd decided to share considering there's no way I'd have finished a slice of my own. 

“And…” Morty started, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Th-the whipped cream and marshmallows on the hot chocolate are usually extra, b-but Rick told me to tell you that they're h-his treat.” He jabbed his thumb in the direction of barista Rick, who was looking over at me with a flirty expression on his face. I blushed, not out of flattery, but sheer embarrassment. I looked over at my Rick, who looked hurt despite his obvious attempt at hiding it.

“Oh, well that's very kind of him but… but I'm afraid I'm not too fond of marshmallows.” I admitted, then pushed my mug over to my Rick, who I knew would appreciate the addition more than I would, taking the plain cocoa for myself. That brightened his face up significantly. The same couldn't be said for the barista, however, who scowled at my Rick from across the room. I wondered if I'd done the right thing, or if I should've just graciously accepted the gift… no. Making sure my Rick was happy was what was most important. 

“Th-thanks, (y/n). You don't have to do that.” He said as Morty walked away.

“No worries. I know you've got a sweet tooth.” I smiled. I took a sip of my cocoa, happy to find that whatever machine they used to make the drink made it at the perfect temperature so I could drink it right away without having to wait for it to cool down. 

“L-let's dig into this cake. It looks delicious.” He said, picking up one of the two forks we'd been given and handing it to me before reaching for his own. We were going in for a forkful when a loud bang startled us. We looked up in time to see a Rick at the window we were sitting at, making a lewd gesture with his hands while wiggling his brow at me through the glass. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth with my hand in shock. He carried on by the window, and to my horror, he entered the cafe. 

“Who's this cutie, huh, shit for brains?” He said to my Rick as he approached us.

“P-please, Rick, we're just trying to eat in peace.” Zeta-7 said, not looking up from the cake. It was clear to me that he knew this other Rick.

“I hope you've got all the right paperwork to have her here, b-buddy. You know the rules about outsiders.” He leaned on the table, looking me up and down lecherously. 

“Y-yes. If someone is staying more than twelve hours then you need a permit. W-we're only here for a short visit, I'm not br-breaking any rules.” He explained. 

“She ain't staying the night then, huh? Y-you gotta work on your game, Doofus. I wouldn't let a chick like that outta my sight.” He growled, reaching to tuck a lock of my hair behind my ear. I flinched away from his touch, and he simply laughed. “You wanna come along with me, s-sweet cheeks? I'll get you a permit. You can stay at mine as looong as you like.”

“No thank you.” I said quietly. 

“Aww, th-that's a shame. I can- I could show you a good time. Better than this guy could, that's for sure. He strikes me as a one pump and done kinda guy, that right, Doofus?” He laughed loudly, drawing even more attention to the table, a few other Rick's joined him in laughter. “That's if you've even gotten past first base, yet. I doubt it.” He snorted. I narrowed my eyes at him and fought to hold my tongue; not only was what he was saying extremely rude and embarrassing for both Zeta-7 and I, but I knew it all to be completely untrue. I wanted so badly to brag, to put this unpleasant Rick in his place by telling him just how good my Rick was in the sack. But I anticipated that it'd only make things worse, and make Rick incredibly embarrassed, so I didn't.

“If you'd like to order something and get a table of your own, I can definitely recommend the hot cocoa.” I told him politely, knowing he'd read between the lines and take it as me basically telling him to piss off. 

“Mmm, lady knows how to handle herself. It's a shame your little boyfriend hasn't said anything yet, s-seems cowardly to me.” He said, and I raised a brow.

“No. He just knows not to lower himself to anyone's level.” I replied, gaining an irritated scowl from him. 

“But you will, huh? I-I-I know a level you can lower yourself to, baby, it's on your knees with my cock in-” 

“H-hey, now, th-that's enough.” Zeta-7 spoke up, placing his fork down on the table a little too hard. He frowned at the other Rick with a fire in his eyes that I hadn't seen before. It only intensified when the guy laughed in his face. 

“What're you gonna do, Doofus? You're too much of a pussy. I could walk out of this place with your girl on a leash and you'd just sit there and cry- m-maybe even apologise to me for being a minor inconvenience.” 

“That's not true. I-I wouldn't let anyone ta-take (y/n) away without her consent.” Zeta-7 retorted, then looked over at me apologetically. I offered him a little smile to tell him it was okay. 

“Come on, baby. Y-y-you could do with a real man. If your gonna fuck a Rick, you'd better fuck the right one.” He turned to me, holding his hand out to me like he expected me to happily go along with him.

“I'm sorry- wait, no I'm not. You're being incredibly rude. Rick and I are on a date right now, and we'd both appreciate it if you left us alone.” I said to him, keeping my voice steady despite the creeping sense of anxiety building up in my belly. 

“Aww, a little date? Huh. P-pretty cheap of you to take her to a cafe, Doofus.” He started before looking down at me. “But uhh, maybe she's a cheap date. I-is it that easy to get into your pants, baby? Buy you a slice of cake and a cup of cocoa? If that's the case, you won't mind me taking a peek at what's under that pretty sundress of yours.” He said, reaching out to the front of my dress. His fingers had barely made contact with the fabric when there was a sudden flurry of movement in front of me. Zeta-7 was out of his seat quicker than I'd ever seen him move before, and he had the other Rick pinned up against the window by his lab coat, one arm drawn back as if he was going to hit him. My jaw dropped at the sight. Never in a million years did I expect to see Rick so angry that he'd turn violent. 

“D-don't touch her, you- you-” He yelled, visibly shaking from head to toe. The tension in his muscles began to release, his grip on the other Rick's shirt loosening as he seemed to realise what he was doing. Meanwhile, the Rick against the window was wincing in anticipation, holding his hands up in surrender. He looked pretty shaken by the outburst. Suddenly, Zeta-7 released him. “Go.” He simply said. He didn't have to tell him twice, because he was soon straightening himself out and heading for the door looking flustered and embarrassed.

“Jeez, c-cool it. I wasn't gonna- I barely fuckin’ touched her.” He grumbled as he went, but didn't stick around to hear a response. 

I got out of my seat and scrambled over to Rick, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He turned to me slowly, guilt written all over his face. I pulled him in for a tight hug, burying my face in his shoulder. “Wow. That was…” I whispered, trailing off with a breathy laugh, unsure of how to respond to what I'd just witnessed. It was with uncomfortable realisation that I noticed that I was suddenly feeling hot and bothered. Something about seeing Rick act like such an alpha- I cut off the line of thought and cleared my throat. “Thank you.” I added. 

“I-I-I'm sorry you had to see me get mad. He- he shouldn't have tried to touch you, that wasn't nice at all.” He said, rubbing my back soothingly. 

“I'm proud of you.” I said, pulling back just enough to look at his face.

“Why? I let my anger get the better of me… th-that's not a good way to present oneself.” He shook his head, looking disappointed with himself.

“You didn't hit him. Anyone else in your position might not have been able to stop themselves. That took a lot of self control. You're a good person.” I reached up and kissed his cheek. 

“You aren't… dis-disappointed in me? I didn't exactly act like the person you like to be around.” He frowned. 

“I'm not disappointed in the slightest. I actually found it quite attractive… but that's not the point.” I shook my head, flushing. Rick raised his brow in surprise, but didn't say anything. “Um, we should sit back down and finish our cake. Let's not let it spoil the evening.” I suggested, and Rick nodded with a smile. And so we did. And thankfully, we didn't receive any more interruptions.


	35. Extreme Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Alright alright i know ive sent like two requests already, but i haven't been able to find a good ol fashioned Edging Rick Fic. Rick is begging reader calling her daddy too" - mysistermakesmelaugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: edging, orgasm denial, cock slapping, sub Rick, and Rick calling (female) reader Daddy (just a little) :)

It was hard to believe this was Rick's idea, especially with all the squirming and the whining and the white knuckle grip on my thighs. I was straddling his face while he ate me out, facing his cock and bringing him to almost-orgasm with my hand for the fifth time that evening. I was getting close myself, with his tongue working its magic against my clit despite the distracted state he was in. The difference for me was, I was allowed to cum. He hadn't put any restraints on me, in fact he encouraged me; he said it would make things harder for him, me rubbing his face in it (pardon the pun) by cumming freely at my will, and apparently that was a good thing. 

-

“Stop.” He'd said to me about half an hour ago, frantically pulling my head off of him when I was going down on him. He'd been close, I could tell, but for some reason he hadn't let me finish him off. “I want you to edge me.”

“Okay.” I'd nodded with a smirk. This was something we were both familiar with, it wouldn't be the first time we'd engaged in such play. 

“F-for a long ass time, baby.” He said, a certain tone to his voice that told me he'd been thinking about this for some time.

“No problem. Trust me, you'll get tired before I will.” I teased him, fisting his cock again and giving him steady pulls. 

“F-for like… a few days.” He clarified. I raised a brow at him and stopped moving my hand. “Keep, uh, k-keep going until I can't take it anymore, then… then stop and do the same tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after that.” 

“For how long?”

“I don't know, l-like five days?” He suggested, and I smirked.

“Woah. Seriously? You're a masochist.” I laughed. Rick had simply shrugged, a smirk settling on his face. “Alright then. If you think you can take it.” I'd said, raising up to give him a kiss. 

-

He was still going strong; hadn't complained once. In fact, he actually seemed to be enjoying the denial, groaning indulgently every time I let go of his cock, leaving him with the tight fullness of his weeping erection, unsatisfied. I rocked my hips back and forth, grinding against his face, taking exactly what I needed from him. I was surprised he was letting me get away with it, using him so shamelessly, he seemed to be actively encouraging me, even. He sunk his fingertips into my thighs as I edged him close to release, pumping my hand over the head of his cock almost exclusively, hitting his most sensitive spots until he was bucking on the bed. I let go of him abruptly, hearing his delicious growl, muffled by my body. I lifted my hips and looked between my legs to look him in the eye.

“Had enough yet?” I asked. I was having to pause more and more, with shorter gaps in between. I wondered how far I could push him before he'd cum, and of course, I didn't want that.

“N-not yet, I think… fuck. I'm not so sure now if I can make it to day five.” He said, suddenly having second thoughts.

“Going back on your word?” I asked, stroking him again, hearing an almost pained whine come from below me. He was clearly extremely sensitive, every little touch bringing him to the brink.

“Fuck! No. I can- I can do it.” He said with a nod. I smiled, lowering my hips again, he was quick to continue his wonderful work, licking and sucking with unrestricted enthusiasm. I stroked his cock while circling my hips, sighing softly as my lower half tingled and pulsed, I pursued my orgasm selfishly, letting go of Rick once again and sagging over his body. I closed my eyes and let him work me to my peak, moaning loudly as he did, throwing my head back as the waves rippled through me. I gave myself just enough time to come down before climbing off of him, noticing just how wet his face looked as I did. I walked over to end of my bed, picking up my dressing gown where it was hung over the corner post. I threw it on as Rick watched expectantly.

“That's it for today.” I told him with a sweet smile, glancing down at his deep red, solid cock laying heavy against his stomach. I had to remind myself that he'd _asked_ for this, lest I march back over to him and show him mercy. Rick glanced between me and his cock, something close to offense crossing over his features before he seemed to remember what was going on. 

“Oh, r-right. Fuck, I uh… I guess I'll just wait for this to go down.” He snorted.

“Five days of this, huh?” I mused, cocking a brow at him. “I'm surprised at you, Rick. It's not like you to show this kind of restraint.” 

“Yeah, well. I-I-I'm just thinking about how wild it's gonna be when I finally do get to unload. You'd better prepare yourself.” He said, sitting up and shifting uncomfortably on the bed. He looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. 

“Oh really?” I smirked. He returned it with a smug grin of his own.

“I'll try not to give you a black eye.” He said. It took me a second to catch his meaning, but when I did my expression turned sour.

“Who says I'll let you cum on my face?” I asked. His smile dropped a little. “You've handed the reins over to me, Rick. I get to decide what happens.” I told him. That soon shut him up, and I left the room with a cheeky smile on my face, hidden from him.

The second day had me on my knees in his garage, rolling my tongue around the head of his cock and tasting him leak precum into my mouth. It hadn't taken long for him to get hard at my gentle strokes over his slacks, his cock standing to attention easily after the previous night’s neglect. Sinking onto my knees and freeing his erection alone was enough to coax a moan from Rick, his fingers already gripping onto the arms of his chair, and when I engulfed his length completely into the heat of my mouth, he was a mess. 

“God you're amazing. I wanna- I wanna fill that pretty mouth or yours, baby.” He told me, cupping my cheek with his hand, running his thumb along my cheekbone. I pulled off of him for just a moment.

“Too bad. I haven't forgotten about last night, you know.” I said, and he bit down on his bottom lip as my mouth returned to him.

“I didn't think so.” He snorted, rolling back his head when I picked up the pace, bobbing my head up and down as I formed a tight ring with my lips, pumping him to the edge. It was fast; Rick was clearly very sensitive and I'd barely been on the floor for a minute before I was pulling off of him, stroking his thigh as the intense pleasure of almost-orgasm subsided. 

“And I'll have less of that sort of language, thank you. You know what I said about me being in control, it certainly doesn't feel that way when you're tossing out comments about _filling_ my mouth.” I scalded him as he caught his breath.

“Y-yes. I'm sorry. I won't- I'll keep my mouth shut.” He nodded, looking down at me with a compliant look in his eye that handed all of the power over to me; regardless of the fact that I was kneeling at his feet. I kissed his thigh, praise for his willful cooperation, before pushing his legs further apart and moving in to tongue his balls, coaxing them into my mouth and sucking gently, one after the other. His cock lay heavily and indecently against my face as I did so, and I made sure to look him in the eye as I worked; I knew it would make him crumple. And it did. Rick cursed, his cock twitching against my face, a string of moans left him and I had to move my tongue to the lead of his cock to catch the bead of precum forming there. 

I played him like a fiddle, knowing exactly which strings to pluck to drive him to the brink of orgasm, only to rob him of release at the last moment. I was becoming sort of an expert on his giveaway signs; the furrowed brow, the tightening of every muscle in his lower body, the flood of precum. I knew when to stop, and I always did. He cursed everytime, hips shifting in his chair in a futile effort to catch just a little more stimulation. 

“P-please, just for today, we can start again t-” he started as I rose to my feet. 

“Absolutely not.” I cut him off with a firm shake of my head. 

“L-let me fuck you, I bet- I bet you're primed and ready for a good dicking, baby. I can see it in your eyes, you-”

“No.” I said. 

“Please.” He repeated, his voice small. I stared at him for a while, unmoving, and eventually he came to his senses. “N-no. You're right. I want this, I'm gonna- I can do this.” He nodded, and I knew he was telling himself more than me. I smiled at him.

“Good boy.” I stroked his cheek briefly, and he leaned into my hand. It wasn't like him to so openly accept acts of affection like that, but I knew that it was a subconscious way of chasing touch; driven only by his aching erection. I dropped my hand and made my way to the garage door, leaving him with his cock sticking out of his pants; sticky with precum and spit. “If you touch yourself when I leave, remember that it'll only be a disappointment for you.” I said to him, glancing over my shoulder. 

“I won't, I promise, I-I-I only want…” he trailed off when I smiled at him, and he cleared his throat. “If I'm gonna cum it'll be inside you.” He told me. If my arousal had been like classical music beforehand, it was thrash metal after hearing those words. I had to leave the room before I ruined the whole game and did a hop, skip and a jump across the room onto his cock. 

Day three brought his first complaint.

“My balls are starting to ache.” He said, no greeting beforehand, as he stepped through a portal into my living room. I'd been on the phone to my mother at the time; on speaker phone, of course. That'd been an awkward yet brief goodbye. 

I quickly strode across the room, grabbed his wrist and pushed him down onto the sofa. I stared down at him for a moment, considering what to do to him as he stared up at me with eyes wide and full of surprise. 

“I don't appreciate you turning up like that, at least text first.” I said to him, reaching for his belt. I unbuckled it before pulling his pants down with his underwear; Rick seemed to shocked by the sudden action, and simply helped me get him undressed.

“Why? Are you uh, you scared I'll walk in on you flicking your bean or something?” He asked, that smarmy smirk of his plastered all over his face.

“Wouldn't be the first time.” I snorted. “And no. I have somewhere to be soon, so we better make this one quick.” I said to him dropping my jeans and panties before climbing onto his lap.

“Holy shit…” he breathed as I grabbed his cock and stroked him, my palm was dry but it took very little effort to get him hard. Once I had, I lifted my hand to my mouth and licked it, lubing it up with my spit before returning my grip around his cock. I pumped him a few more times, watching his eyes glaze over with pleasure before I was guiding him to my entrance. There was very little lubricant going on, given the hastiness of the whole experience, but I soldiered on until he was seated fully inside me. “Fuck, baby, your pussy feels so fuckin’ g-good.” Rick stammered, his hands going to my hips and gripping firmly. 

“Yeah? I bet you missed this, huh? You've gone a whole four days without it.” I teased, beginning to ride him, drawing my movements out so they were lengthy and agonisingly slow. 

“Y-yeah. I love you- y-your pussy, just… just fucking ride me, baby, t-take what you need from me.” He said breathlessly, leaning his head back against the sofa as he watched me move up and down. I took his advice, noting that I was only moving in such a way out of habit because I knew it was what _Rick_ liked. Instead, I girated my hips in the circular motion that I much preferred, feeling his cock stroke my g-spot perfectly, I closed my eyes and moaned. Rick joined me.

“Oh god, this is incredible. You should let me take charge more often. Touch my clit.” I sighed, and Rick did just that, pressing his thumb over the little nub and rocking it from side to side. “That's it. Fuck.”

“I can't wait to feel you cum on my cock, m-milk me of everything I've got.” He whispered, leaning up to press kisses onto my neck.

“Yes you can.” I said, and Rick grunted in response, clearly confused. “You can wait. You've got another couple of days before you're _milked_ of anything.” I reminded him.

“Fuck!” He spat; and although there was some pleasure in it, it was more frustrated than anything. “Even now? Y-y-you're gonna ride my dick and tell me I can't cum?” He exclaimed and I lifted my hips, letting his cock slide out of me despite it being torturous for me to do so. I wanted so badly to give him everything I had, but I knew that the last two days would've been a wasted effort if I did. The stubborn urge to see it through was what kept me going. 

“I don't have to ride your dick.” I shrugged, swatting his hand away from my clit. 

“No, I didn't mean- come on baby, keep going.” He laughed nervously. I ignored him and used my hand on him instead, jacking him quickly and efficiently. I hadn't been lying when I said I had somewhere to be. Rick fidgeted, grunting and whimpering quietly at my relentless motions. “Oh shit… please. I need your pussy, I need to fuck you, p-please…” he breathed, bringing a shaky hand between my legs and groping me, pushing two fingers inside me. I could tell that he was doing it for his sake rather than mine, and I let go of his cock, giving it a quick slap; not too hard, but enough to make him gasp and buck.

“Did I ask you to touch me?” I spat. He stared at me with wide eyes for a few seconds before they were quickly flooded with lust. 

“You're so fucking hot. H-hit me again.” He growled, surprising me. So I did, I slapped him a little harder than the first time, and watched his erection bob back and forth from the force. Rick wailed in a combination of pain and pleasure, and I smirked. 

“Wow. You wanna get slapped around a little, huh? You're a freak.” I said, my voice low. I grabbed his cock again, pumping him fast with a tight grip, feeling my hand grow slicker and slicker under the flow of precum that I could coax so easily from him after days of edging. 

I might have pushed him too far, I had really been pushing my luck with leaving things to the last minute, but it didn't excuse the fact that when I let go of him for the third time, his hand replaced mine in a bid to finish the job. He gasped and jolted, and despite my fast reflexes which tore his hand away from himself, I watched as the bead of precum ever present on the tip of his cock turned milkier than usual. Irritation flashed in me, and my grip tightened on his wrists where I had them pinned up by his head. 

“What the fuck was that?” I raised my voice at him, and he flinched, but I knew it was just for show. While Rick hadn't had an orgasm, I knew that he'd come pretty darn close. Much too close for comfort. And it was not my doing. 

“Shit. I didn't mean to, I didn't even r-re-realise what I did!” He rushed to amend his actions. I slapped his cock for a third time, hearing him whimper. His cock had been left extremely over sensitive, and I knew he'd have a hard time once I left him alone with his unspent cock. 

“Tomorrow should be fun.” Was all I said, before climbing off of him and redressing myself.

And it was fun. I'd set up my bedroom for him in the most unusual of ways. When I led him through to it, he was quick to question the vibrator hanging from the light fitting above my bed via a piece of string.

“That, Rick, is tonight's entertainment.” I said, pulling his lab coat from his shoulders before moving around to his front. I pulled him in by the back of his neck for a heated kiss, wrestling my tongue into his mouth and tasting hard liquor. His shirt came off next, and finally his pants and underwear. I didn't waste any time getting him exactly how I wanted him; naked. “Get on the bed for me.” I said, and he warily did what I asked, curiously flicking the vibrator as it hung above him, only inches from his body. 

“What're you gonna do to me?” He asked, his voice uncharacteristically small and quiet. I climbed on top of him, taking his hands in mine and lifting them up to the bed frame with a little smile on my face.

“Me?” I asked, looking down at him. “Absolutely nothing.” I said, wrapping the rope I had looped around the bed frame around his wrists and tying them securely. He glanced up at what I was doing and swallowed hard, I looked behind me to see that he was already well on his way to having an erection. I climbed off of him once his arms were tethered above him. The vibrator was dangling just shy of his cock, but it would be making contact once he was fully hard; so I took a seat on the bed and helped him out. 

“Wh-what do you mean, baby?” He asked as I took his cock in my hand and stroked him. 

“Well, besides this.” I nodded to my hand. “I'm not going to touch you, I'm leaving you to do all of the work. Call it a punishment for yesterday's little mishap.”

“Oh God…” he breathed, hitting his head against the pillow; I couldn't tell if he was annoyed at himself or me. 

Rick was standing at attention in a short time, and once he was I rose from the bed and walked over to the nightstand, picking up the remote control that sat there. The vibrator was hanging down and touching the head of his cock, and when I pressed a button on the remote, a low hum filled the room. Rick bucked in surprise, feeling the vibrations against his cock. 

I was sure that this would be a special kind of torture for Rick. The vibrations would feel good, but there was no way he'd be able to cum from them; every attempt at getting closer, getting more pressure, would result in the vibrator shifting away, swinging on the piece of string. It would be enough to have him groaning and sweating, absolutely desperate for release, but not enough to provide him with it. It was perfect. 

“Wow. Y-you're real fuckin’ creative.” He grunted. I smirked as I watched him lift his hips, only to send the toy swinging away from his cock. 

“I am, aren't I?” I mused, my smirk widening. Rick eventually dropped his hips and let the toy level out, he kept perfectly still when it met the head of his cock, and groaned lowly, enjoying the subtle stimulation it give him.

“Fuck, that's good.” He whispered, closing his eyes.

“Yeah?” I cooed, and clicked another button on the remote as I took a seat on the edge of the bed. The hum became louder, and Rick groaned again, pushing his hips up out of instinct. It was amusing, really, watching him wiggle and twist on the bed, chasing the toy around with his cock. It looked like a real workout. 

“Shit, it's not enough- it's not fucking enough. I need- I need you to hold it.” He grunted after a few moments of dancing with the hanging vibrator. 

“It isn't meant to be _enough_.” I pointed out to him.

“Oh man… baby, y-y-you're really going all out with this, aren't you?”

“I don't do things by halves.” I told him. Another click of the button gave even stronger vibrations, but still; the thing Rick needed was pressure.

“L-listen, I'm sorry about what I did yesterday. That was a mistake and I know not to do it again. If… if you just squeeze that thing against my dick, you can sit on my face throughout this whole thing, hmm? How does that sound, s-sweetheart?” He proposed. 

“If I wanted to sit on your face I'd be doing it already.” I said, and he moaned, his cock jumping at my words. “And you seem to keep forgetting that I make the calls.” 

“R-right. Of course.” He grunted, frustration leaking into his tone. I clicked the off button. “Wh-what?”

“Don't give me attitude.”

“I didn't!”

“Back talking, are we?” I cocked a brow. He closed his mouth and softened his expression. 

“Please turn it back on.” He said quietly.

“Not enough suddenly sounds better than not at all, huh? Okay.” I said, switching it back on at its lowest setting. He moaned, letting the toy dangle against the flushed head of his length, placing direct stimulation at his most sensitive spot. He was learning. 

“Ahh, th-thank you.” He hissed, closing his eyes again. I stroked my hand up and down his thigh as I watched him, careful not to get too close to the goods. “Fuck, I wanna cum so bad. It's been so fucking long!” He groaned, lifting his hips gently so the toy was flush against the entire length of his cock. 

“It's not even been a week.” I pointed out with a laugh, and he opened his eyes to look at me. 

“Y-yeah, but you've been giving me blue balls all week, I'm dying here.”

“Who asked for this?” I asked, and he went quiet. “Tomorrow you can cum. You're almost there.” I told him, sliding my hand further up his thigh. I noticed him breathing quicker, a soft moan leaving his lips with each exhale. 

“I-I-I've done good, haven't I?” He whispered.

“Good? You've done okay.” I teased, cupping his balls briefly and watching him shiver. “You've done well enough to deserve a treat, though. Tomorrow you get control. You can do what you like to me, how's that?”

“Mmm, yeah, th-that's good.” He growled, moaning again. 

“Tell me what you'd like to do.” I urged, and Rick looked me up and down with want in his eyes. 

“I wanna- I just wanna fuck you. I don't care how or where, I just wanna bury my dick in your tight little pussy and fuck the fuckin’ shit out of-”

“Okay, baby.” I whispered, shushing him softly. He grunted in annoyance, pulling on the ropes holding his arms above his head. 

“Please, do something to me. Fuck! A-anything. My balls are aching like shit I just-” I cut him off by wrapping my hand around his cock and the vibrator. I didn't move my hand at all, I just simply held him firmly, but the effect it had was immense. Rick lifted his hips, bucking into my hand and groaning loudly. “Yes! Fuck yeah, th-thank you. Thank you so much, d-don't let go. Fuck yeah, Da-" he stopped abruptly, and so I let go. The groan he gave was disappointed.

“Say it.” I instructed.

“N-no. I didn't mean- I wasn't gonna say it.” Came his denial.

“Say what?”

“Daddy.” He looked at me and rolled his eyes. I grinned devilishly at him. 

“There we go.” 

“What? No. I was just answering-”

“Call me Daddy.” I purred, giving his balls a little massage, watching his cock jump with his pulse.

“Please…” he whined, his face flushing pink. 

“I know you like to. I like it too.” I whispered, then squeezed his cock against the toy again.

“Mmm, god yeah.” He whined, and I heard what sounded like the word I was looking for slip out of him in a mumble.

“Who am I?”

“D-Daddy.” He finally said, and I moaned, giving his cock a few strokes as praise. 

“Good. Good boy. That's what I like to hear.” I smiled, getting that familiar flood of arousal at his use of the unconventional pet name. 

-

The day had finally come. I'd given Rick the greenlight, he was under no restrictions. The reins were now in his hands, and that's why I found myself pinned up against the wall of my shower, my cheek pressed against the damp tile as Rick rutted against me, his cock sliding between the cleft of my ass. I swore that man had an innate sense of when I was awake; either that or he had planted some sort of microchip in me, because barely two minutes after I'd climbed out of bed and into the shower, he'd materialised in my bathroom. 

“I couldn't wait, it's day fucking five, baby.” He growled into my ear. In my mind I was considering the fact that I'd planned on edging him one last time before letting him have it, but I decided against mentioning it. My plan could change, and Rick seemed like he had no intention of veering off of his current path. I didn't mind at all, however; I was ready to feel him inside me, and to hear the sounds he'd make when he finally reached his peak after all of that denial. 

Rick's hand slipped between my legs, his fingers finding my clit and rubbing me in quick circles. I whined, pressing my hips back against his as I felt him harden against my backside. 

“I'm gonna fill you up to the fucking _brim_ baby. Just you wait. Jesus Christ, I can't wait.” He moaned, sliding his cock between my legs so it was nestled against my pussy.

“Then don't.” I breathed. The moan this prompted made me feel weak, weaker still when he took my advice and entered me from behind. Rick didn't hold back, he was fucking me hard and fast in no time at all, I could feel his heavy breaths against my neck and I sagged against the wall, taking everything he gave to me. I couldn't put into words how much I'd missed it. He continued to rub my clit as he fucked me, and I was shaking through a climax before I knew it was coming. 

“That's it baby, cum all over my cock. Shit, I'm gonna cum. You ready to take it all baby?” He asked breathlessly, bringing his hands up to squeeze my breasts. Practically incoherent, I nodded my head deliriously. “Almost there baby, fuck yeah. Mmm, th-thank you!” He growled, then he was choking out a blissful groan, his pace stuttering and his cock throbbing inside me. He fucked me through his orgasm, making good on his promise of filling me to the brim. My thighs felt sticky as his ejaculate leaked out of me with his erratic movements, and when he pulled out to grind his cock against the cleft of my ass again, I felt more of that stickiness pool between my cheeks. 

The whole thing had happened so quickly it took me a while to process everything. When I could finally think straight, I turned around to face him and leaned into his chest, sighing as I felt his arms encircle me. I felt so full and strange, a good amount of his load was still inside me and leaving me with a lingering feeling of pleasure, my muscles twitching every now and then with residual shockwaves in the afterglow. Rick chuckled against the side of my head, and I felt the vibration of it travel through my chest. 

“I thought I was g-gonna black out for a second there.” He told me. His hand slid down my back and between my legs, his fingers slipping through the folds of my pussy and playing with the mess he'd made there. “That's fuckin’ impressive, huh? Quite possibly a personal best.”

“Is that why you wanted to do this? So you could fill me with the biggest load you possibly could?” I asked, and Rick moaned quietly.

“Pretty much. Plus, it did feel fucking i-incredible, letting go like that after so long… best orgasm of my life. S-so fucking intense. Maybe we'll switch roles next time.” He suggested and I snorted.

“Unlikely. I'm a torturer, not a torturee.” I teased. 

“Mhm. And you're damn fucking good at it, take it from me.”


	36. Female Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Hello! Um, could I request a female rick (ricklynn? rickelle? ricky??) x female reader smutshot? Preferably rough and bitey with dominant rick(lynn/elle/you choose), with her teasing you about being attracted to her and giving yourself to her so intimately? Giving her oral and tribbing would also be good >< Thank you very much in advance! Your work is much appreciated" - Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combined with a similar request I had where reader is Morticia's friend staying over for a sleep over. I changed it up a little so that reader is Summer's (in this she's genderbent and named Sonny) friend, just cause Morticia's 14 and I obviously wanted reader to be of age haha. 
> 
> Contains: oral, rimming, fingering, a little spanking and dirty talk.

“Who's this, Sonny? Y-your uh, your little girlfriend, huh?” Came a deep yet feminine voice from behind us, interrupting Sonny and I's conversation. He and I were in the Smith households kitchen and he was gathering some snacks for us before we were going to head upstairs and watch a movie in his room. 

“No, grandma. Far from it.” Sonny said, snickering as he turned to face the elderly lady who'd just walked in. I looked her over, immediately intrigued with what I saw. Her tall, slender frame was shrouded in a lab coat, her short, chin length hair pushed back out of her face, framing her in messy, choppy layers. She certainly didn't look like what I'd expect from a lady her age. The shit-eating smirk on her face certainly didn't scream 'grandma’.

“Oh, s-still working on it, eh? I don't blame you, sh-she's a cutie. What's your name?” She continued, giving me a once over with those deep brown eyes of hers. I found myself blushing, and then mentally slapping myself for having such a reaction. 

“(Y/n).” I answered, my voice embarrassingly meek. She seemed amused by my answer, but did not share the joke. 

“Good to meet you, (y/n). So you're staying the night here? I get it. The parents are out of town and you two love birds w-want to make the most out of the opportunity. Noted. Grandma Erica will stay out of your way.” She held up her hands and took an illustrative step back. 

“Uhh, it's really not like that, Erica. I'm not exactly her type, if you catch my drift.” Sonny said, rolling his eyes dramatically. I shot him a warning look, not appreciative of him hinting towards my sexuality in front of this lady I'd only just met.

“Oh, I see! Y-you're more of a Summer chick than a Sonny chick. Sorry, my bad.” Erica chuckled, and I looked to Sonny for clarification.

“Don't ask.” He sighed wearily, then grabbed the snacks from the counter and headed towards the doorway. “We're going up to my room, now. _Please_ don't cause any trouble while we have a guest, Grandma.” 

“I'll be good as gold.” Erica smirked, making no effort to move out of the way when we walked past, she held eye contact with me as I squeezed past her, and irritatingly that blush returned. Something about that lady was very intriguing… hmm, intriguing, that could be it; but I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't actually mean _attractive_. I'd been known to gravitate towards older women, but this was just ridiculous. 

“It was nice to meet you, uh, Erica.” I said to her as I passed, flashing her a small smile, which she returned with a toothy, devilish grin. There was something in that grin, if I didn't know any better I would have assumed it was flirtatiousness. But this was my friend's grandmother, and I highly doubted that was the case.

The evening passed quickly, and when night time rolled around I found myself nodding off during the third installment of Sonny and I's movie marathon. I'd had a busy week at work, and Sonny gave me plenty of shit for the fact I couldn't stay awake past one in the morning. Of course, I was a little older than him and he was still in highschool, and he liked to poke fun at me regarding my age, calling me old. Nevermind the fact that there was barely two years between us. Still, I fell asleep and eventually he stopped nudging me awake.

I didn't need him to wake me up when the title screen of the movie we were watching came back on after the credits, blasting loud music into the room. I scrambled for the remote and turned the TV off, glancing over to where Sonny was still asleep behind me. We'd been top and tailing, but naturally Sonny had stolen all of the sheets. I climbed off of the bed and wandered over to where my phone was sitting by the TV, checking the time to find that it was past three in the morning. 

The last thing I wanted to do was wander alone around someone else's house in the middle of the night, but I couldn't ignore the fact that I needed to use the bathroom. I also needed to brush my teeth, considering Sonny and I had been eating candy all evening, and I hadn't had a chance to do so before crashing. I tiptoed out of his room and crossed the hallway to the bathroom, being as quiet as I could as I took care of business, careful not to wake up Morticia who I assumed would be asleep just next door. I was washing my hands when I remembered that I'd left my overnight bag downstairs in the hallway, and cursed under my breath. 

So, I made the slow descent down the stairs, every step creaking, naturally, before wandering to the hallway. That's when I realised that not everyone was asleep. The garage door was open a crack, and I peaked in on my way to grabbing my bag to see Erica with her back to the door, working on something on her bench. I didn't watch for too long, but she seemed to have eyes in the back of her head because she was spinning around to look at me before I had the chance to complete my goal. I smiled sheepishly when she saw me, lifting my hand to give her a wave.

“Ah, look wh-who’s come to visit Grandma Erica. Come on in, (y/n). What's the trouble, c-can't sleep?” She said, twisting her chair around to address me. I hesitated, glancing over to where my bag was sat by the door.

“Actually, I only came to grab my bag.” I said quietly, but found myself entering the garage despite myself. 

“Wow, way to knock a girl down.” She snorted, rolling her eyes playfully. I realised how rude that potentially sounded, and flushed again, cringing inwardly.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I just wanted to brush my teeth and… and go to bed. But it's nice to see you again. I didn't expect anyone to be awake.” I said, scratching the back of my head. 

“Relax, sweetie. Y-you're so nervous! Chill out, come on. Take a seat with me.” She said, kicking a foot out to drag the stool closest to her even closer, then she patted it, urging me to join her. 

“Alright.” I nodded, smiling at her as I crossed the room. I felt a little shaky and my heart was racing. I had no idea why this lady was having such a huge affect on me, but I couldn't deny that I was enjoying the little rush it gave me.

I sat down in the stool next to her and she turned back to her work, I watched curiously as she soldered something; a little circuit board of some sort. In the following silence, I wondered why she had invited me in; if she wasn't going to talk to me then why would she insist on me joining her? I chewed on my lip as I thought about something to say to break the silence. 

“So, Sonny told me you're a scientist.” I said, and she looked at me from the corner of her eye.

“A scientist? Yeah. Y-you, uh, you could say that. Scientist, inventor, genius, God; I have a fair few titles.” The corner of her lips lifted into a smirk as she spoke, and I found myself staring at that mouth. Thin lips, with an enticing shape, shiny with drool. She periodically dragged the sleeve of her lab coat across them, only to belch and coat them with more drool later. I should've turned my nose up at that, but I instead found it endearing in a strangely refreshing kind of way. She wasn't like the women I had been interested in in the past. She seemed laid back and confident in a way that made me feel inferior, but I didn't hate it. 

“God? Huh.” I mused, averting my eyes from her lips down to the circuit board. “That's interesting. What are you making?” I asked.

“Doing some- some finishing touches, some upgrades to this thing.” She gestured to an odd looking device set aside, it looked like a helmet with red rods sticking out of it, and goggles attached to the front. Before I could ask what it did, she spoke again. “So you and Sonny, you aren't hooking up? He doesn't- u-usually if he brings someone over while the parents are away I'm wearing ear defenders by now. He is _not_ discreet.” She said, and I couldn't help but laugh. 

“No. We're not like that, just friends.” I shook my head. 

“Right. Y-you prefer pussy, huh? I caught the right _drift_ earlier, then.” She assumed, all too casually. My eyes widened and I felt hot, my heart which had just started to relax was hammering again. In my silence, Erica looked up at me with a smirk. “ _Relax_. Th-this is a no judgement zone. Me? I'll fuck anything with a pulse, and some things without. As long as they can buy me a drink.” 

“Well, you're not wrong.” I said sheepishly with a laugh, looking away in an attempt to hide the redness in my face. 

“Didn't think so.” She grinned, letting her eyes trail downwards, making me feel exposed and warm. I shifted in my seat and cleared my throat, my thighs squeezing together unintentionally. What the heck was this woman doing to me? “You're looking a li-little warm there, you doing okay?” She asked, but her grin didn't falter. I looked her in the eye, unsure of what to say. 

“I'm fine.” I settled on. Erica turned off the soldering iron and put it aside, pushing all of the items in front of her out of the way. I watched silently as she cleared her space, before she turned to me again, her expression turning serious.

“You wanna fuck around with me?” She asked bluntly, and I all but choked on my own spit. I didn't know whether to laugh, gasp, or run out of the room. In my state of shock, I did nothing. “Listen, (y/n), I don't pussy foot around shit. You've been looking at me like you're in love with me since you first set eyes on my wrinkly old ass, and I don't think all that blushing you're doing is from the heat. It's- you know there's air con in here.” 

“What? I don't know what- why are you asking me this?” I choked out, wanting so badly to get up and go back to Sonny, but my legs refused to move. 

“Because I can see it in your eyes, sweetie. Y-you're into me. I get it, alright, I'm no supermodel but for some reason, chicks like you… th-they _flock_ to me. I'm more than happy to give a pretty young thing like you a little experience under her belt. Come on, what do you say?” She explained, her voice turning gruff with her sudden enthusiasm. I watched her push her hand through her, brushing her bangs out of her face. My breath caught in my throat.

“Let me get this clear… you're asking me if I want to- to fool around with you? My best friend's grandmother?” I asked, narrowing my eyes.

“Absolutely, baby. Like I said, I-I-I don't pussy foot.” She replied, looking me in the eye with all the seriousness of a businesswoman. I opened my mouth to refuse, but the words wouldn't come out. I looked her up and down, at her slender frame and small breasts, down to her hips where they flared out just a little and led to those legs that went on and on. She was really something. “You know, they always say people regret what they _don't_ do, more than the stuff they do. Just a little piece of ah, un-unrelated life advice for ya’.” She added. 

I looked back up to her eyes, deep brown and large, framed by long lashes; bare of any makeup. Without giving it a second thought, I pushed forwards and kissed her. She chuckled softly behind my lips, reacting instantly by reaching a hand to the back of my neck and pulling me in closer. She opened her mouth and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue inside, greeted by the unmistakable flavour of alcohol. It didn't put me off, though, with her age came experience and Erica made a wonderful kisser. I found myself moaning behind her lips, sliding to the edge of my stool and placing my hands on her thighs. I slid a little too far, though, coming right off the edge of it and falling into Erica's chest with a gasp. She caught me, of course, laughing loudly as she tangled a hand in the back of my shirt to pull me upright. 

“Just can't get enough of me, huh?” She teased. I brushed myself off, my cheeks burning as much as the space between my legs. I swallowed down my embarrassment and glanced towards the door. 

“I shouldn't- I think I'm gonna go back upstairs…” I murmured, taking a step towards the door. A cool hand wrapped around my forearm, and I was held in place. 

“With all that pent up sexual frustration? Nah, baby. S-stay here with Erica, she'll show you a good time.” She whispered, and I turned back around to look at her. “Look at you, all pink in the cheeks, pupils dilated, breathing all heavy and trying to hide it from me. I bet your pussy's real wet, huh, sweetie?” Her voice was practically a purr, and I almost whined just at the sound of it. She was not wrong at all. That kiss had turned me on more than any other kiss I'd experienced. 

She pulled me over to her, spreading her legs so I could stand between them. She reached for the top button of my shirt and popped it open, looking me in the eye the entire time; I didn't once try to stop her when she continued to unbutton my shirt. She pushed the fabric open, exposing my bra, then she was pressing kisses over my chest, nibbling at the sensitive skin there, trailing her hand around my back and to my ass as she did. I exhaled softly, closing my eyes and enjoying the sensations she showered me in. I found myself shrugging out of my shirt, letting it drop to the floor to give Erica better access to my body. To my surprise, I didn't clam up when she unclasped my bra, and bared me completely to her. I enjoyed the way she stared at me, licking her lips as she cupped my breasts in both hands. 

“Perfect tits. Y-you know, mine looked like this once upon a time. G-get 'em out as much as possible, sweetie, you'll miss them when you're my age.” She said, then circled her tongue around my right nipple before sucking on it. I moaned, reaching for her hair and combing my fingers through it. I felt her hand wandering, and it made its way between my legs; I gasped as she rubbed me gently through my jeans, pressing her fingers to the denim seam and applying pressure to my clit through the layers. It wasn't a lot, but it was good. As she touched me, she moved to my other nipple, bringing it to a peak between her lips. She surprised me with her teeth, nibbling down on it gently. 

“Ohh, God.” I sighed, bucking against her hand. Erica chuckled, letting go of my nipple and looking up at me.

“See? I told you that was one of my titles.” She said, and I laughed, remembering our earlier conversation. 

Soon, she was standing up, pushing me backwards against the bench with her hands on my hips, pressing another kiss to my lips. She unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down to my thighs, returning her hand between my legs just as quickly, without the jeans in the way her fingers felt even better, seeking out my clit through my panties and rolling it in slow circles. I whined quietly, bringing my shaky hands to her top and squeezing the fabric. Erica laughed again, and while her consistent chuckles did nothing for my confidence, they were music to my ears. 

“Y-you know, you can touch me, too.” She said, an edge to her voice that told me it wasn't just a suggestion. I looked up at her, my eyes wide; suddenly I'd forgotten how to have sex. 

She took my hand in hers and guided it to her belt buckle, then cocked a brow at me playfully. I took the hint and undid her belt, then her pants, sliding them down her narrow thighs. When my hands met the skin of her thighs, I couldn't help but caress her, bringing my hands up her sides, all the way to her waist where I nestled them underneath her top. Erica rolled her eyes and shrugged out of her lab coat and lifted her top off with few theatrics, she seemed to just want to get the fabric out of the way and hadn't been satisfied with the speed I was going. Not that I minded at all, when I was staring at her breasts through the thin material of her bra, her nipples prominently visible. 

“You haven't done this much, have you?” She assumed, and I frowned at her.

“I've done stuff before.” I said, instantly regretting my defensiveness. “You're just-”

“I'm old? Scared you'll break a bone or two?” She raised a brow, unimpressed.

“I was going to say cool. I feel like I have to impress you, but I don't know how.” I admitted. This seemed to surprise her. 

“Sweetie, I'm fucking a twenty year old, I'm already impressed. Let's get those panties off, come on.” She said, reaching for the elastic hem and tugging them down. I squirmed as she exposed me, suddenly I was naked in front of her and all I could think about was the fact that the door was wide open. She caught my eyes darting over to it, and followed my gaze. She reached behind me, fumbling for something; then I heard the click of a button somewhere and the door automatically closed and locked itself. I smiled appreciatively.

Erica urged me up onto the bench, spreading my legs wide and staring down between them, humming, pleased at what she saw.

“Can you… could you take your bra off?” I asked, suddenly feeling too naked, too open, needing to see more of her to balance things out. She bit down on her bottom lip and leaned towards me, planting her hands either side of me on the bench.

“Why don't you do it?” She asked. I looked down at her chest then back up to her eyes, then reached behind her, unclasping the garment. She straightened up then, shimmying her bra down her arms and tossing it aside. 

I was surprised to find that her breasts were actually rather pert, considering the comment she'd made about them earlier. She hadn't given herself enough credit. They were small, her nipples pointy and pale pink, I found myself reaching for them without meaning to. I fondled them for a while, stroking my thumbs over her nipples and watching goosebumps raise on her skin. I was acutely aware of the fact she was staring right at me as I touched her, but didn't pay any attention to her expression.

“Baby, I'm getting bored. Are we gonna stare at each others tits all day or are we gonna have some fun?” She deadpanned. When I looked her in the eye again, she groaned and pulled me to the edge of the bench, pushing her hips forward so I felt the fabric of her panties press against my pussy. She ground forwards, eliciting a soft sigh from me, before kissing me again, pushing her tongue past my lips almost roughly. I knew I was leaving a wet spot on her underwear, but I didn't get to see it because she pulled them down and stepped out of them, altering the angle of her hips so her clit nudged against mine. It wasn't perfect, the angle was difficult, but the warmth and the wetness was there and when she ground against me I moaned. 

Erica's moans were deep and husky, though they tapered into a higher pitch when I wrapped my legs around her hips and rocked with her, and the space between us became slippery and engorged. She bit down on my bottom lip and I groaned throatily, gripping onto her shoulders. She continued those bites down my jaw and to my neck, nipping at my skin and sucking on me, bringing up bruise-like flourishes that I knew I'd have to hide the following day. She pulled back and cursed, shifting her hips back and pushing a finger inside me with little warning. I clenched around her and shuddered, relaxing when she curled the digit and stroked that perfect spot inside me. I reached for her too, touching her for the first time and finding her clit, flicking it from side to side beneath my fingers. She groaned loudly, rolling her head back momentarily before kissing me with lots of tongue and teeth. It was a hungered kiss, fueled by nothing but lust and need. It knocked the wind out of me. 

“Fuck, baby, th-that's good. That was easy, huh? You're so eager for me.” She whispered to me, her voice wavering slightly. I bit my lip and buried two fingers in her, using the heel of my hand to grind against her clit. Erica swore through a groan and widened her stance, giving me better access to thrust my fingers in and out of her. I could feel every clench and ripple of her muscles, so cushiony and warm around my fingers… I wanted to taste her. 

I slid off the edge of the desk and dropped to my knees in front of her. This seemed to catch her off guard, because she made a surprised little sound and grabbed onto the edge of the desk to steady herself. I looked up at her from my spot on the floor, and she stared right back with this dark, lustful look in her eye. 

“You gonna eat my pussy, yeah? Go on, baby. Sh-show grandma what you can do with that pretty mouth.” She growled, pulling over the nearest chair and dropping down onto it. I shuffled forwards, ignoring the cold concrete under my knees, and parted her thighs wider. I plunged forward without hesitation, sucking Erica's clit between my lips and flicking it with my tongue. The satisfied gasp this achieved spurred me on, and I wrapped my arms around her thighs to hold onto her while I buried my face between those legs, lapping and sucking her with all I had. I probed my tongue up and down her slit, pushing into her and tasting her, my chin getting slick with her arousal. The heady scent of her drove me wild, and I moaned loudly around her clit and shook my face from side to side, stimulating her with the vibrations. 

I made sure to look up at her every now and then, to see the blissed out, deeply aroused expression on her face. My own pussy throbbed, fighting for my attention, but I ignored it in favour of pleasing the woman above me. 

“Y-you're good. Keep this up and you're gonna make me cum, sweetie.” She breathed, tangling her hand in my hair and pulling it tight, sending a little pain to the roots. It felt good, and I encouraged her with a moan. She pushed my face between my legs, putting me just where she wanted me; and I let her. 

I pushed two fingers back inside her, hooking them to hit her g-spot as I tongued her clit, hearing her breathing pick up as I did. Her thighs squeezed around my head and she closed her eyes, tilting her head back slightly as she rocked her hips. She was getting increasingly rough with my hair, but to my surprise, it was only arousing me further. 

“That's it, fuck me! Shh- shit. Make me cum, you dirty little- fuck!” She growled, reaching her free hand up to squeeze her own nipple, twisting and tugging on it roughly. I felt her pussy clench, then pulse around my fingers, and she was wailing out a relieved kind of moan as she climaxed. She felt so good, so hot and wet, squeezing me like that. The tops my inner thighs felt sticky and I just knew I was drenched, I needed relief more than ever. I focused my attention on Erica, bringing her down from her high slowly, moving off of her clit when I knew it'd be too sensitive, instead focusing on her inner walls to draw out every last spark of pleasure. 

“Was- was that good?” I asked after finally removing my fingers and licking away her essence. 

“Good?” She repeated breathlessly, seeming to make a conscious effort to unclench her hand from around my hair. She stroked the back of my head soothingly after releasing me. “Fuck, th-that deserves a reward. That's a talented little mouth, isn't it?” She chuckled, grabbing my upper arm and pulling me up to her level. She kissed me, despite the fact that the lower half of my face was still glistening with spit and her arousal. 

“I’m glad I could please you.” Was all I could think to say, flushing under the compliment. Erica stood up, her grip still firm on my arm as she pulled me over to a part of the desk that cropped out of the wall in a sort of L shape, I let her manhandle me. 

“Get up there.” She ordered, and so I hopped up onto the desk. “On your hands and knees, baby.” She added. Puzzled, I did it anyway. Erica dragged her stool over to the end of the desk, where my backside was pointing. 

“What're you-” I started as she made her way towards the garage door, panic settling in my bones. 

“Wait there for me. Just like that, w-with that cute butt in the air.” She said over her shoulder before walking out of the room, stark naked. I was alone in the garage for barely thirty seconds, but it felt like an eternity, being in such a vulnerable position in a house that was not mine. Where anyone could walk in at any time. But Erica soon returned, shutting and locking the door behind her, and she took a seat on the stool behind me. I felt way too exposed, kneeling with my ass literally in her face, but I went with it. She'd asked me for this, and I was going to deliver. 

I heard the faint sound of buzzing start up, then her fingers were on my pussy, holding something that vibrated against my clit. I almost buckled at the sensation, my head hanging between my shoulders as I whined, tilting my hips to chase the stimulation. I looked down between my legs, noticing she had something that looked like a chunky elastic band wrapped around her index and middle finger, with a small flat disk attached to it; which was pressed against my clit and the source of the vibrations. I had to get me one of those…

“Is that nice, baby? Y-you like that?” She asked, using her free hand to fondle my ass cheek. 

“Yes.” I sighed, closing my eyes and lowering my upper body to rest on the cool desk. She rubbed the vibrator in circles, and I could tell that the edge against me had some sort of ribbed texture to it. “Oh God yes.” I repeated, louder, a moan following my words. 

The next thing she did caught me off guard. Her tongue was at my asshole before I knew what was going on, drawing circles around me and flicking back and forth. I gasped and jolted forwards, but she pulled me back just as promptly. 

“Relax, my eager little slut. L-let me take care of you.” She said, chuckling before returning to my back passage. My face burned ferociously with embarrassment, but it felt way too good for me to try and stop her. Her tongue slid down lower, teasing over my perineum before dipping inside my pussy. She groaned as she wriggled her tongue in my opening, making my knees weak. 

“So good. So fucking good. I need… put your fingers inside me.” I moaned, my mouth barking it's orders without my permission. Erica didn't seem to mind one iota. 

“Which hole?” She asked, and it took me a moment to register the question.

“My pussy!” I exclaimed, and she chuckled. She removed the vibrator from my clit, and I whimpered at the loss, but she pushed those fingers inside me, vibrator and all. My eyes widened. “Don't lose that thing inside me!” I warned, and Erica laughed loudly at my worries.

“I'm not gonna lose it.” She reassured me, and I relaxed, allowing myself to become absorbed in the pulsating vibrations against my sweet spot. It felt absolutely incredible, even moreso when Erica returned her tongue to my perineum, flicking back and forth, teasing the nerve endings there and making my muscles twitch.

She worked me like that for a while, bringing me up to painful state of arousal while leaving my clit untouched. All I needed was a little bit of stimulation there, and I'd be gone. But she was holding off. Keeping me on the precipice with ease, like she knew exactly what to do to avoid giving me just enough stimulation. When I grew close, she pulled away from my backside, trailing her mouth to the backs of my thighs, biting and kissing, teasing me with that tongue of hers. 

“I'm so fucking close.” I sighed, pushing my hips back, encouraging her to give me more. 

“I know baby. You're so wet for me, you're dripping down my hand. L-look at that. Fuck. So easy.” She mused. 

“I need some… I can't cum without my clit being-”

“Shh shh. You're so needy, so fucking desperate for me, aren't you? I-I didn't have to try hard at all to get you like this, did I?” She said, giving my ass a little smack, shocking me and bringing my closer to my orgasm.

“I'm not usually so…” I trailed off, shaking my head. 

“Easy? I bet. It's just me, isn't it? Y-y-you're a slut for me, nobody else. And you only just met me.” She said, and I chewed my lip as I was confronted with the truth of what she was saying. Oddly enough, my arousal spiked. 

“I'm gonna cum.” I whined, pressing my forehead against the desk and squeezing my muscles around the vibrator inside me, hoping it would be enough to send me over the edge. It wasn't. 

“I thought you said you needed clit stim’ for that?” She teased, slapping my ass again. I gasped and lifted my head, panting as I teetered on the edge. She wasn't even moving, the only stimulation she was providing at that point was keeping the toy still against my g-spot, and I could feel my climax building. “You like it when I talk about what a good little slut you are, don't you? Coming into this house and dropping your panties for your buddy's grandma, j-just cause she asked you to.” 

“Oh fuck, please.” I groaned, not entirely sure what I was pleading for. 

“You were hot for me when you first saw me, weren't you? Y-y-you like 'em old, experienced. I know how to get a girl off, it's like second fucking nature. Y-you oughta see how sloppy and wet your pussy is, i-i-it's a fucking mess back here.” She continued, and began rocking the toy back and forth against my g-spot. My eyes practically rolled into the back of my head. 

“Erica.” I moaned, squeezing my thighs around her hand and sitting back a little, trapping her. 

“(Y/n).” She cooed my name in response, squeezing my ass briefly before rubbing her thumb over my back entrance, making me clench involuntarily. That sent me into my orgasm, much to my surprise, and I choked out a groan as I rocked my hips, riding her hand. “That's it, baby. Cum for me, sh-show me how much you love having my fingers in your snatch. Fuck yeah.” Her gravelly tone stoked the fire, seeming to extend and intensify my orgasm. I felt a second wave of release akin to that first plummet into climax, and the sound of gushing liquid met my ears.

“Fuck!” I shouted through the blinding pleasure, never wanting to come down.

“Holy shit, baby. S-squirt all over me. That's so fucking hot!” I heard Erica exclaim as the pleasure began to subside. I relaxed against the desk, panting loudly as she eased her fingers and the vibrator out of me. I whimpered as she ran her tongue up the backs of my thighs and between my folds, cleaning me up. “Squirters are fucking awesome. Messy as fuck, b-but Jesus christ.” She said, stroking her hand over my ass almost affectionately. 

I shifted, my limbs feeling loose and wobbly as I moved to sit on the edge of the table. I inspected the sizeable puddle I'd left on the desk, looking over to Erica to see that her arm was soaked. I didn't have enough energy to be embarrassed. 

“I don't do that very often, consider it a blessing.” I joked, and she smirked at me. “I'll… fuck, I'll clean that up.” I said, lowering myself down onto shaky legs. 

“Fuck it, I'll get a meeseeks to do it.” She waved her hand dismissively. 

“A what?” I questioned.

“Don't worry, j-just go get in the shower, clean yourself up. Sonny will know something's going on if you go back upstairs smelling like pussy juice.” She said, and I winced at her choice of words. “I'll uhhh… I'll join you.” She added as I gathered up my clothes. I averted my eyes as she looked down at her dripping arm, the post orgasm bliss was wearing off and the embarrassment was making itself known. 

I hurried out of the room to do as I was told. Erica kept her word and joined me in the shower; though we ended up spending more time making out than we did getting clean. Again, this was something I was not at all mad about. 

-

“Holy crap, you look _fucked_.” Was Sonny's answer to my _good morning_. “I thought you went to sleep before me, it looks like you've been awake all night!” 

“Thanks.” I rolled my eyes, hoping my face wasn't giving away any secrets. 

“Nevermind, let's get some breakfast. Maybe that'll perk you up.” He said, dragging me downstairs.

I wasn't surprised to find Erica in the kitchen with a flask in her hand, digging around in the cupboard for some food. It didn't seem like sleeping was something on her itinerary. My heart rate skyrocketed, of course, when I saw her. 

“Well, good morning to you. I h-hope you slept well, (y/n).” She smirked at me. 

“Oh, like a log.” I replied, laughing nervously. 

“I hope you know, sweetheart, you're welcome to stay over again _any_ time. It's been an absolute pleasure having you.” Erica said to me, approaching me and leaning in real close. Without Sonny seeing, she flashed me a wink before leaving the room. A moment of silence passed over the room.

“Uhhh, okay. Grandma's in a good mood. That was… weird.” Sonny said, shaking his head. “Anyway, what do you want? Strawberry Smiggles?”


	37. Doofus Rick Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Aftercare with doofus? maybe he gets overwhelmed or reader gets uncomfortable, whatever direction you’d like to take the prompt!" - Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but after speaking to [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodoo) about this headcanon I had to take this fic down a bondage/BDSM after care route!  
> Contains: mention and description of bondage, BDSM and spanking.

I could hear the blood pounding in my ears; the only thing I could make out over my heavy breathing. The backs of my thighs and my ass cheeks were hot and tingly, just a little bit sore but now that they'd been left alone for a while, most of the pain had dissipated. I'd been much more focused on the pleasure, the pulsing vibrations held mercilessly between my legs, forcing orgasm after orgasm from me with few breaks. It had gone on for what felt like at least an hour, but I knew that was unlikely. The tanning I'd been given beforehand had primed me for it, the sweet sting of pain that became more and more indistinguishable from pleasure as my flesh numbed, had aroused me to no end. It hadn't taken long for Rick to coax the first climax from me, and the others followed with relative ease as he pushed me through the pain of overstimulation into the next one, and the next one…

I watched his feet come into view from my position; bent over a stool with my arms and legs tied to it's legs, keeping my position firm and convenient for my partner. Never in a million years had I expected Rick to agree to this, let alone be so damn good at it. I found it hard to believe that he'd never done this before, though it occurred to me that he hadn't denied that he had. I'd just assumed that he was, for lack of a better term; vanilla, given his soft and mild personality. The very concept of me even asking for him to treat me in this way had been laughable, that was until I'd had a few glasses of wine a few nights previous, and I'd let my fantasies slip. Rick had been quiet about it, keeping his words minimal yet curious. I'd had one hell of a surprise when I came home from work to find some soft, made for purpose rope laid out on the bed, a tall stool borrowed from the kitchen, and Rick; sat on the bed with pink cheeks wearing nothing but a pair of satin briefs. 

Rick J19Zeta7 had once again surprised me with his talents, but now play time was over. He bent down and cupped my cheek, urging me to look up at him. On my eyes’ journey up his body I couldn't miss his erection; made even more obvious by the shiny fabric of his underwear. His expression was soft, concerned, like it had been the couple of times he'd paused throughout the evening to ask if I was comfortable, or if I remembered our safe word. He was considerate, but it hadn't prevented him from being firm, speaking to me with cool, calculated words, telling me exactly what he was going to do and how I should behave when he did. It'd been better than my wildest dreams.

“I'm pleased with you.” He said in that same tone, though it shifted to something more careful for his next words. “A-are… are you pleased?” 

“Yes, sir.” I nodded, still out of breath regardless of the fact he'd given me a minute or two to cool down before addressing me.

“Good.” He nodded, and I could tell by his eyes that he was resisting a smile. He straightened up and moved his hand from my cheek to my shoulder, sliding it slowly down my body as he walked around me. His fingers brushed over my skin, making me shiver, and then flinch when he touched the tender skin of my backside. “Is this painful?” He asked, stroking my asscheek very gently.

“Only a little, sir.” I told him, and he made soft sound in response. He moved, and I felt his hands at my calfs, unravelling the knots that held my legs to the chair, one after the other. He let the ropes drop to the floor, then stroked his hands up and down my legs. 

“Y-you're a little pink. Do you know- th-that's because you kept fidgeting. This rope is supposed to not do that, but you must keep still when I ask you to.” He said, his voice holding a kind of disappointment, as if he was scolding a misbehaving child. “Perhaps I should have made them tighter, s-so that you had no choice but to stay still.” 

He moved back around to my front and began untying my hands, being ever so gentle not to tug too hard. I watched his face as he did, he looked serene, calm, a lot less flustered than he usually did in the bedroom; and this surprised me more than the rest of it. Once my hands were free, he made eye contact with me, smiled, then leaned forwards to connect our lips in a short, yet tender kiss. 

“Thank you, sir.” I said. Whether it was for the kiss, or untying me, I wasn't sure. Rick chuckled as he straightened up, holding his hands out to me in an offer to help me up.

“Y-y-you don't need to call me that, an-anymore.” He told me as I stood. Just like that, the atmosphere changed, and Rick was back to his usual self, averting his eyes respectfully from my naked body. I didn't let him, closing the gap between us and turning his face towards me with a hand on his cheek. I kissed him again, bringing my tongue into the mix and hearing the surprised little sound he made. 

“What would you like me to do to you?” I whispered once we broke away. Rick shook his head, taking my hand and guiding me over to the bed. 

“Nothing at all.” He told me. I glanced down at his erection, disbelief in my expression. “I need to- y-y-you're going to bruise if I don't do something quickly.”

“I fully expected to bruise.” I giggled, but he urged me to lay down on the bed anyway.

“I have some cream. Bear with me for one moment, p-please.” He said, bending down to kiss my forehead once before he turned to leave the room. When he came back, barely a minute later, he had a glass jar filled with translucent golden stuff; it looked an awful lot like honey but slightly thicker in consistency. 

I watched as he climbed onto the bed next to me, then touched my shoulder, gently guiding me so I was laying on my stomach. I heard the sound of the jar being opened, then the wet sound of him rubbing his hands together to warm up whatever solution he'd scooped out. 

“This is going to feel tingly, b-but don't worry, it's supposed to do that.” He told me. A few seconds passed where nothing happened, and as they ticked on I glanced up at him to see what he was doing. He was looking at my backside, gnawing on his bottom lip.

“Are you okay?” I asked him, and he seemed embarrassed to meet my eyes. 

“Well… I'm going to have to- I need to massage this into the area. I-i-it's going to help heal any bruises and take away any lasting tenderness.” He explained, and I smirked at him. 

“You can touch my butt, Rick. That's fine.” I said, and he laughed a little nervously. I found it interesting to observe that none of this hesitance had occured when I'd been tied up, when he'd been in the position of power. He'd been confident, controlled, decided to do something then simply did it. I hoped that with time, he'd feel more comfortable acting that way without the ropes. I sighed softly, and on the inhale I caught a whiff of the stuff. “Is that arnica gel?” I asked. 

“Yes. Well, sort of. It's a special type I made, th-this is a lot more effective.” He explained, then swallowed hard and started massaging my buttocks with the stuff. “It also has some mild sedative qualities, y-you should start to feel very relaxed.”

Where he rubbed the gel into my skin initially ached under the pressure, but I was soon beginning to feel the tingly sensation he'd mentioned, and it felt pleasant. I sighed, resting my cheek against the mattress as he worked the gel into my skin. He was slowly warming up to the task, Rick always showed nervousness before engaging in any sort of intimate contact, but it never took him long to relax into it, and it seemed like he was doing just that from the way his hands were becoming more adventurous. They traveled up and to the sides, over my hips before moving inwards to my lower back. Then they were moving up my spine, spreading the tingling sensation all the way up my back. I moaned involuntarily.

“Does- does this feel nice?” He asked me. I hummed an affirmative response, nodding my head. “I'm going to move to your arms and legs, to soothe your muscles. It can't be too comfortable holding that position for so long.” 

“It was more comfortable than you'd think.” I mumbled, and Rick made a sound of consideration. 

“Maybe so, b-but it can't hurt to give them a little massage.” He said, moving his attention to my left shoulder; the one closest to him. He used the heel of his hand to rub my shoulder blade before moving upwards, closer to my neck. I was practically floating by the time he continued down my arm, working his thumbs into my muscles, applying more of the gel. I was convinced he had training; nobody was this good at massages without some sort of qualification! He was releasing tension I didn't know I had. He even paid attention to my hands and fingers. 

“You're going to make me fall asleep.” I warned with a chuckle as he repeated the process on my other arm. 

“That's the idea.” He told me, and I heard the smile in his voice. 

“But I haven't taken care of-” 

“Shh shh, relax.” He said softly, trailing his hands down my sides as he shifted down the bed and focused on my legs. Oh, when he squeezed and rubbed at the muscles in the backs of my thighs, I felt like I was ascending to heaven! “Don't worry about me. I wanted tonight to be special. Just for you.” 

“You're way too nice to me.” I said, wanting to lift my head to try and look at him, but finding zero energy with which to do it. Rick chuckled. 

“I only want to see you happy.” He told me, reaching my calfs and slathering a generous amount of gel onto where the ropes had been. “I enjoyed what we did tonight. I liked… it was very nice to see you having your desires fulfilled.” 

“When I'm tied up like that, left to the mercy of somebody I trust… I find it very, uhh, cathartic. Soothing. Not having to worry about anything because I'm not the person in control. Well, in a way I am, but you know what I mean.” I tired to explain, but the gel was having a very strong effect on me, I felt lethargic and completely relaxed. Every muscle was loose and tingly. 

“Yes. I know what you mean, beautiful.” He said, massaging my feet one by one, paying special attention to the joints of my toes and the arch of my foot. “I understand why you like to be in such a position. I hope you don't think less of me for enjoying myself as well.” 

“Oh, absolutely not.” I said, rolling onto my back once he was finished with my massage. 

“I suppose I enjoyed it for the opposite reasons that you did. I rather liked having the control, that's not- I don't often experience being in a position where I decide what's going to happen.” He explained, letting his eyes trail up the length of my body from my feet to my eyes. “And knowing that you had asked for it, that you were enjoying the things I did to you… well that was very rewarding.”

“I'm glad you got something out of it as well.” I smiled, and he smiled back, though his was expressing amusement.

“Y-you look like you're on cloud nine.” He chuckled. 

“That's because I am.” I sighed, stretching out on the bed before rolling onto my side. “Your hands are incredible.”

“I think- perhaps the gel was a little too strong for you.” He said, though he did not sound worried. “How about we get you under the covers, hmm?” He suggested, rising to his feet and moving to gather the quilt. I was laying on it, but I fought against the heaviness in my limbs to scoot further up the bed and push the covers out from under me. Rick draped them over me as I snuggled up against the pillow. 

“Mm, thank you.” I whispered, giving up the fight of keeping my eyes open. “For everything, all of this. Tonight.” I mumbled. 

“The p-pleasure was all mine, sweetheart. I'm going to tidy up quickly, then I will join you.” He told me. “Goodnight, beautiful.” Although I didn't stay awake long enough to see him climb into bed next to me, I'd wake up the next morning with his arms wrapped firmly around my waist. I wouldn't have a drop of pain in my body after that massage, but the memories of the previous night, of how wonderful Rick had made me feel, would still be vivid in my mind.


	38. FC Rick: Shrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "You are draped across moss pillows. Fairies have braided and twined your hair with wildflowers. The air smells like damp earth and honey suckle. You feel pleasantly warm, a little drowsy perhaps. The setting sun casts its last glowing rays through the trees; light and shadows dance across your face. The wind lovingly rustles the leaves of the canopy above. In the distance you can hear a harp and flutes being played ever so gently. You are smiling; you are safe here. Nothing can harm you here" - hoodoo12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: drug use, kinda public sex depending on what way you look at it xD written with flesh curtains Rick!

I'd lost track of time hours ago, for all I knew I could've been laying there for days. Amongst the moss and the cushiony, damp foliage, so much more comfortable than any mattress I'd ever been on. I rolled over onto my side and my eyes met Rick. Seeing him there, lying peacefully beside me, staring up at the canopy of tall trees above us, made a smile break out across my face. I breathed in the cool, earthy smelling air deeply and sat up; my body swayed with the motion, I had full control over every one of my limbs, but my movements were all floaty and free. Rick looked up at me, a pure, blissful smile appeared on his face as his eyes met mine. I couldn't remember how we'd got to this place, I assumed that he'd used his portal gun; but none of that really mattered. 

“I love it here.” I sighed, leaning forwards and hanging over his face. I tilted my head and kissed him once, and he reached his arms around me to pull me on top of him. His body was damp, a combination of mist soaking into his clothes and a slight sheen of sweat. I was the same; this place was warm. As Rick kissed me his hand went to my hair, and he chuckled before pulling back. 

“Your hair.” He commented quietly, inspecting it and stroking his hands over it. “There's- there's all- it's got flowers in it.” He said, his voice slower and softer than usual. 

“The fairies did that.” I told him. It was my immediate response, I didn't need to think about it and I wasn't sure where I got my information from. But as soon as I said it, I saw them; little points of light darting in and out of the trees around us, high pitched chiming sounds of laughter coming from them all around. I grinned. “They like us.” I added. 

“They haven't- why haven't they done that to me. I wan-want flowers in my hair.” He said, frowning slightly. I sat up, straddling his hips and reaching for a tall grass patch beside us that had little yellow flowers growing from it. I plucked a few, and began poking them through the swept back spikes of his hair. Rick laughed as I did, closing his eyes and letting me do it. I watched the sunlight dancing on his face from where it came down through the leaves above us. The patterns I saw were mesmerising. 

“Oh, everything is so beautiful here, isn't it?” I asked, popping the last of my flowers behind his ear and looking up, seeing more of the fairies dart around above us. They sprinkled what looked like glitter on us as they passed. There was a cool breeze, passing over my damp skin and making me sigh pleasantly at the cooling sensation. 

“It is. I- this place beats anywhere I've ever been.” He told me, bringing his hands to my body, stroking them up and down my thighs, up to my waist, around to my backside. 

“I can see why. Thank you for bringing me here. I don't ever want to leave.” I told him, leaning down and kissing him again. He rolled us over so he was on top of me, his hands were everywhere all at once and I moaned, gripping at the front of his leather waistcoat. He came closer, pinning me to the mossy floor with his hips and rolling them forwards, coaxing little whimpers of pleasure from me. Everything felt so incredible. 

“I want to- let me- c-can I make love to you?” He asked. His words were full of stutters and he continually changed his trajectory mid sentence, and Rick would never otherwise word that question in such a way. But this place was changing him, mellowing him out, the peaceful atmosphere must've been as intoxicating to him as it was to me.

“Yes!” I breathed. And then we were slipping each other's clothing off, leaving them strewn around the forest floor among the leaves and twigs. My naked body felt even better against the moss, so soft and bouncy. I felt one with the forest, so connected to nature that I could cry at the beauty of the moment. Before I knew it Rick was entering me, wrapping my legs around his hips and rocking back and forth slowly and almost sleepily. I understood; I felt tired too. 

“Oh baby, y-y-you're incredible. Everything about this place is p-perfect.” He murmured, his face pressed into my neck making his words muffled. The vibrations from his voice tickled me, and I giggled. Somewhere over the heavy breathing and soft moans, I heard distant music. Like harps or flutes; it was almost as if the forest or the fairies residing in it were serenading us, setting the scene for our love making. 

Rick continually kissed my body, let his hands explore, and whispered sweet things into my ear as he sped up, used more force. He was working me to my peak and I let it build fast, wrapping my arms around his back and pressing my fingers into his skin, clinging on like he was all I had. I panted and gasped, tightening my legs around his hips and rutting up against him, whispering _please don't stop, just a little faster, a little more_. My climax built and peaked, flooding me with an overwhelming sense of pleasure and relief. Rick kept moving through it, drawing it out, perpetuating my state of bliss for longer than felt possible. 

“Rick!” I moaned, and at that he finished too, deep inside me with heavy breaths and deep, animalistic grunts. He pulled out but didn't move from above me. He stayed there and kissed me again, all tongue and lingering moans. 

“Mmm, baby. S-so good, so good.” He breathed, rolling slightly to the side so he could collapse without his weight fully on me, though our legs were still entwined and his head was resting on my chest. “I don't ever want to lea-leave this place either.” He told me. 

We laid there for ages, the sun was setting in this beautiful place, setting the forest alight with hues of yellow, orange and pink. It was breathtaking and I kept my eyes open, taking it all in, for as long as I could. The place was acting like a sedative, I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier, and soon I just couldn't hold them. I let them slip closed and turned so I was facing Rick, we wrapped our arms around each other and pressed our foreheads together. He pressed lazy kisses to my face, not really aiming anywhere specific, just dotting them around. 

“Let’s sleep.” He suggested, as if I wasn't already halfway there. I hummed my agreement, and it was seconds before I was drifting off. 

I dreamed about the forest. Flashing colours and beams of light coming down from the trees, muddling my mind and making me squint. I was alone, Rick was nowhere to be seen, but I still didn't feel scared. Throughout my sleep, snippets of imagery came and went, they were scenes so vivid I couldn't quite tell if I'd woken. There was a moment where I was sat braiding vines, another where I was eating berries fresh from the bush; the juice was so sweet when the berries burst in my mouth, there was no way I could be dreaming. Then I was dancing, spinning around in circles in the middle of the meadow, and Rick joined me for a while before getting dizzy and falling on his backside, then he disappeared again. Then there was nothing, just pitch blackness for hours; the sun must've set and nighttime fallen, and I still felt safe. At ease. Completely happy. Nothing could harm me; I slept soundly with a smile on my face. 

-

When I awoke I could still hear the music. I stayed with my eyes closed and rolled around in the moss again, I could still feel it, soft and cushiony and damp. I felt a warm presence next to me and rolled towards it, wrapping my arm around the person I knew to be Rick, from the boniness of his chest and the jewelry in his nipples. I sighed softly, and swallowed away the dryness in my mouth, and again, and again… my mouth was incredibly dry, dryer than I ever remember it being. My mind began to clear at the realisation that I needed water. I sat up abruptly, hit with a wave of dizziness that had me falling back down again. I groaned and rubbed at my eyes before opening them. The canopy of trees was no longer there; replaced with a cigarette smoke stained ceiling, mottled with damp patches. When did we come home? I sat up again, slower this time. 

My ears cleared and I realised the music I could hear was coming from the stereo, it wasn't flutes or harps, it was thrash metal. I was sat in the middle of the hotel room we'd been staying at… it took me a minute to remember why; Rick was on tour with the band. The band whose members were laying around the room, Birdperson crashing on the sofa while Squanchy was curled up in a ball on the floor, an unmistakably feline position. There were other people here too, people I didn't recognise but somehow knew. Most of them alien. There was a girl sat close by with messy braids all in her hair, it looked like a mess, and I almost laughed. But then I remembered my dream. That was me; I'd done that, I hadn't been braiding vines at all. 

I looked down at Rick beside me, saw candy wrappers stuck all in his hair in lieu of the pretty yellow flowers I remembered putting there. With a start I noticed that he was naked, and so was I! I scrambled for my clothes, mortified by the knowledge that we must have slept together in this room, with all these people around. I hastily dressed, then looked down at what I was laying on. Not moss, but a scrunched up comforter, complete with the source of that damp sensation; spilled beer. Of course, I stunk like the stuff. I rose to my feet, feeling completely trashed and like absolute crap, and made my way over to the bathroom. There were more people inside, a guy and girl with their pants’ down, and covered in what appeared to be puke; I didn't want to think about what had gone on. I squeezed my eyes shut and backed out, figuring I'd go for the fridge instead. Luckily I found a bottle of water inside, all of the alcohol was gone though. I guzzled a bunch of water and stared at myself in the reflection of the chipped and cracked mirrored backsplash of the kitchenette. I looked fucked. I also had pieces of candy wrappers stuck in my hair, and so I worked on plucking them out. Behind me, there was movement.

“Woah, hey there. Nice to see you with some clothes on, you and Rick were totally squanched up last night.” I heard, and I turned slowly to look at the drummer of The Flesh Curtains.

“Tell me about it. I don't remember shit, not anything that actually happened, anyway.” I told him. 

“Oh. I can tell you about it, you and Rick were rolling around like-”

“No, Squanchy, it was just an expression-” I held my hand up, shaking my head.

“And then you were taking each other's clothes off, me and Pers’ tried to get you to the bedroom but Rick kept on squanching you, and you were squanching back-”

“No, please, I don't wanna-"

“In the end we just left you to it, just squanching in the middle of the room. We turned on some music to drown out the sounds... What a night, huh?” He shook his head, laughing. 

“Jesus Christ.” I sighed, face palming.

“Then you were up and squanching around, spinning in a circle and trying to get people to squanch with you. Rick wanted to but man, he was totally out of it.” He shook his head, and I glanced over to where Rick was still asleep, his tackle hanging out for all to see. I walked over to him and adjusted the comforter, giving him back some of his decency. Not that I thought he'd care about people seeing him like that, he was a man with no shame.

“What the hell did we take?” I asked Squanchy. 

“Shrooms. Some new kind that Rick picked up after the show, sounded like they were pretty freaking squanch. I didn't try any, but you two looked like you were having a good time. You were talking some real crazy stuff!” He explained. 

“I'm not surprised.” I said, sitting down next to Rick and keeping my eye on him, making sure he was still breathing. He rolled over and buried his face into my side slinging an arm across my stomach. That was a good sign.

“Fairies? What the squanch was that trip like?” He asked. 

“Extremely hallucinatory.” I nodded, pressing my lips together. “I didn't remember taking the drug- still don't. I didn't know we were here, I didn't even see anyone else. Just Rick. We were in this beautiful forest.” I explained, sighing sadly at the knowledge that that place was not real. I suddenly felt very depressed.

“Wow, I gotta squanch me some of those shrooms!” Came his response, and I shook my head.

“No, I wouldn't if I were you. I can already feel the crash of the comedown. I feel miserable.” I told him. Rick stirred below me, then rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes and looked at me, his expression placid, he still looked stoned. 

“Hey baby.” He murmured, kicking the comforter away from his body so his junk was on display again. I shook my head. 

“We've got company, come on, sit up. Have some water.” I said monotonously, holding the bottle out to him. He didn't seem to care about being naked, just as I suspected, and sat up to drink some water. 

“Hey Squanchy.” He said casually. “Shit, did we fuck here last night?” He asked me, glancing around the room. 

“Yes.” I whispered, staring down at the ground distantly. I couldn't even find it in me to care anymore. Rick laughed loudly, jolting a few other people in the room awake. 

“Man, that- that was awesome!” He hollered, downing the rest of the water before crushing the plastic bottle and throwing it across the room. “Let's do it again tonight! That was the best trip I've had in- in…” he paused and trailed off, his face suddenly falling. 

“Rick?” I questioned, he looked up at me.

“Shit, that was too good. An-and none of it was real.” He murmured. It was hitting him too. I nodded sadly. “Oh God.” He sighed, shaking his head. 

“I know.” I whispered, leaning my shoulder against his as he cupped his head in his hands. The corners of my mouth turned down and I could feel it, wave after wave of just… sadness. It was soul crushing. 

“I'm never doing that shit again. This is… oh God this is awful.” He groaned. “Squanch, you want the rest of those things?” He asked.

Squanchy held his hands up and shook his head, looking unsure. “Uhhh, nah, I'm good thanks.” The thrill seeker Squanchy was, it was a shock to see him decline. The looks on Rick and I's faces must've been more than enough to put him off.

Rick fumbled around in his clothes until he found his portal gun and the bag of lavender coloured mushrooms. He fired a portal at the wall and tossed the bag through; it was about the only time I'd ever seen Rick practice any self control. I was impressed. I was also glad to see the back of the shrooms, because no matter how wonderful the high was, it wasn't worth the sheer emptiness I was feeling in the aftermath. Never again, I told myself. Never…

Until the next tour, of course.


	39. Teacher Doofus Rick - Sex on Campus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Idk if you are going to like my request ;w; but I love all your writing and theres not much of this so! Teacher Rick seducted by his student? If you are not cool with it its totally ok! Thank you for always writing tho :3" - Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one for doofus Rick, contains public sex!

It was heartbreaking, really, seeing Rick watching the clock, gnawing on his bottom lip, his brow furrowed. I knew how much the classes he ran meant to him; he did it all for free, for fun, to give something back to the students that he knew worked so hard. He'd told me how once upon a time, when he was a young boy, he'd wanted to be a teacher. He certainly had the knowledge for it, he was the smartest man I knew, way smarter than any of my lecturers. But standing in front of a lecture hall, being watched by hundreds of pairs of eyes, had ultimately put him off that goal. Instead he ran classes at the University, simple cooking tutorials that helped the students learn to fend for themselves now that most of them were no longer living with parents. They were more casual, attracted a smaller crowd, there was at most about twenty students turning up per session, but it all depended on what that particular week's recipe was. 

The classes took place in a small room on one of the upper floors of the catering and hospitality building. It was a kitchen, it had all of the professional grade equipment available, but Rick preferred not to use them. He kept his recipes simple, requiring as few appliances as possible. Knowing his audience, he even did a few microwave-only recipes, and they were the most popular of his classes. I'd met him through his classes, being the only student who had attended every single one to date; there was something about Rick's personality that I found calming. Being around him alleviated my stress, which was essential during exam season. It was a few months in that I'd innocently asked for some private tutorage, telling him I was planning on hosting a dinner party for a friend's birthday. It was a white lie, in actual fact I just wanted to spend more time with him, have him all to myself for a while. I'd grown extremely attracted to him, despite him being significantly older than me. I'd flirted and while he seemed bashful at first, awkwardly ignoring my advances, he'd eventually stopped resisting, admitting to me that the only reason he hadn't kissed me before was because I was his student and he believed it to be unethical considering the university had placed it's trust in him to be responsible as a tutor. It didn't stop him though, it wasn't all that difficult for me to sway him when his guilt arose. We were lovers, though we hadn't discussed the definition of our relationship, I was unsure if he thought of me as anything more than just a fling. 

Rick always maintained a strictly professional attitude whilst on the university grounds, he never treated me any differently than any other student, though sometimes when I was the first to arrive; I'd kiss him on the cheek on my way in. That'd always fluster him, and he'd stutter something about _not here, not now!_

Today's tutorial was all about making soup, he'd planned a selection of different flavors that could be made quickly and easily, were healthy and nutritious and would keep in the fridge long enough to last for a few meals. We were fifteen minutes into the ninety minute session, but Rick hadn't started yet. Nobody had turned up. 

“We uh, w-we’ll wait until twenty past. Th-there must be something going on, perhaps there's a reason why everyone is late.” He muttered, mostly to himself. The classes took place on a Thursday evening, seven until eight-thirty, so everyone's classes were out of the way and anyone could pop along. 

I looked at him sympathetically, debating whether or not I should tell him why nobody was here. It was exam season, sure, but that wasn't the reason; people weren't busy in their dormitories revising. There was a party going on, it was an annual thing that was supposedly legendary, so legendary the police were called nearly every year for some reason; whether it be a brawl, the party spilling out of the campus and becoming a public nuisance, or people getting busted with drugs. I'd never been, and it certainly wasn't my scene, so there was no competition between that and seeing Rick. My classmates, however… 

“Maybe people are just busy revising. Lots of them have exams coming up, I wouldn't take it personally.” I said carefully, rising from the stool I was sitting at and walking around the table to lean against it, putting myself closer to Rick who was standing at the front of the room, where the main part of the kitchen was. 

“Hmm.” Was his response, and he didn't sound as if he believed me. 

“Rick, why don't we do something? Just us two, you can do your soup demonstration next week when more people are here.” I suggested and he glanced at me, considering my words for a while. 

“You don't want to learn this week? I- I thought you liked to cook with me.” He replied. 

“Oh, of course I do. I'm here, aren't I? I just think it would be a shame to run the class this week and have so many people miss out.” I said and Rick looked up at the clock again anxiously. “Besides, it's been a while…” I said suggestively, lowering my voice. 

“Been a while since what?” He asked innocently, missing my tone completely. 

I opened my mouth, about to tell him, but then I thought; what's the fun in that? I glanced down at what I was wearing; a lilac summer dress that was strapless and had built in support in the bodice, so I got away without wearing a bra underneath. My heart sped up as an idea sprang to mind and I looked back up at Rick to see him still staring at the clock. Nobody had been in the building when I'd arrived, everyone had either gone home for the night or were going to that party; I'd be pretty safe… 

I unzipped my dress down its side and pulled it down to my waist, exposing my breasts in the middle of the classroom. Rick didn't notice, not at first, he was too absorbed with watching the minutes tick by, but he soon realised that I hadn't answered his question, and looked at me expectantly. His eyes practically shot out of his head as he stared at my chest for a few long seconds before he stammered, unable to get his words out, then rushed into action. He stumbled over to me and grabbed my dress, hoisting it upwards to cover me up whilst his eyes shot over to the door, which was of course closed. 

“Wh-wh-what are you doing? A-are you okay? Are you sick? Is- is the heat affecting you?” He stuttered, his face beat red as he held my dress up, searching for a way to fasten it; he didn't know much about women's clothes though.

“I'm perfectly fine, Rick.” I said calmly, catching his hand as it found the zip. He finally looked me in the eye, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped. “I'm being spontaneous, you told me to do that more often.” I purred, bringing my free hand to his chest, feeling his heart hammering under my palm.

“Y-yes but I me-meant taking trips to the seaside and getting ice cream on a Sunday afternoon, n-not- not this!” He said, his voice high pitched and louder than usual, I'd really surprised him. I started to feel bad. 

“I wanted to…” I trailed off, not really knowing what I wanted. “We haven't had any time alone together in a couple of weeks, I miss being with you like… like this.” I whispered, pulling my dress out of his grip and exposing myself again. 

“Oh.. ohh..” He mewled, his eyes darting from my breasts to around the room, all over the place. 

“Touch me, professor.” I purred, leaning in close to his ear.

“N-no, that's not my- I'm not a professor, you know I'm not-”

“Let's pretend.” I grinned at him. “I need, um, I need an A in catering, but you know I'm no good at cooking. I'm better at other things…” I said lewdly, glancing down to see the beginnings of an erection tenting Rick's pants. 

“No, we c-can't, I need to- I need some fresh air and y-you do as well. Come on, w-we’re going outside. I-i-it's very hot in here.” He said, taking a step back from me, his eyes flashing to my breasts again; this time they stayed there for a while. I could see desire written all over his face, but he was resisting. 

“You go on ahead, I'm fine. If you want some air, I'll wait right here. It's up to you if you'd like to come back…” I trailed off, giving him options. He stared at me for a while, considering, weighing up pros and cons in his head, I'd seen him do it a million times. Sometimes I wondered if he'd be like this if I met him outside of a learning environment. 

“I don't need air.” He finally said. “I need… Oh, y-you're making this ve-very difficult for me. I really shouldn't…” He whined, dragging his hand over his face. 

“Okay. Well, what would you rather do?” I asked him. He stayed silent and didn't come out with an answer, instead he took a step towards me. 

“There really isn't…” he trailed off, looking at my breasts again. They were serving as quite the distraction. “What would you rather do?” He flipped the question on me, and I raised a brow.

“Nothing. I want you, sir.” I told him, hopping up to sit on the desk behind me, wrapping my legs around Rick's hips and pulling him close to me again. “I want you to take me, right here.” I whispered, nibbling on his earlobe. 

“Oh, pl-please, we shouldn't, n-not here. L-let me take you home an-and we can talk some more there.” He said feebly, holding his hands up and away from me, avoiding touching me anywhere. 

“Right here.” I repeated, licking my lips and looking him in the eye. His pupils were blown wide, he was clearly aroused. I leaned forwards, pressing my lips against his. He didn't kiss me back at first; he just stood there, frozen, but when he did kiss back… woah boy. He moaned loudly, cupping my face in his hands and leaning into me, savoring every moment of it, pouring a tremendous amount of passion into it. My legs tightened around him, pulling our groins together, he rutted feverishly against me, seemingly involuntarily. After a while, he tore himself away from me. 

“No! Oh, this is bad. N-not on campus, th-this is wrong. I'm- I'm your teacher right now! We- we can't be-” He shook his head, his face crumpling with guilt. 

“Do you want to fuck me?” I asked him, it was a simple question but it took a long time for him to answer.

“Of course I do.” He finally said. 

“Nobody is here. Nobody is going to know, just our little secret. Something to remember every time you host your classes… only we'll know what happened here. Isn't that exciting?”

“Yes…” he admitted, his expression softening. 

“Did you see anyone on your way in here?” I asked. Rick shook his head. “Me neither.” I smirked, then reached underneath my dress to pull my panties down. I let them drop onto the floor, but did nothing to show him my nether regions. The knowledge alone of me being naked underneath my dress had him returning to me, kissing me again, moaning quietly, feebly, desperately. 

I brought my hand to the bulge in his pants, squeezing and stroking, feeling it grow while Rick pushed his hips forwards, encouraging me. His hands moved from my face down to my chest, his fingertips made contact with my breasts for barely a second, before he tugged them back, like they burned him. I broke the kiss to look at him, to search his expression to try and see what page he was on. If Rick really didn't want to…

“I’m sorry. I- I do- I do want you.” He whispered. 

“We don't have to.” I replied, but Rick shook his head. 

“I'd like to make you happy, t-to give you what you want.” 

“But what is it that you want?” I tilted my head and reached for my dress, pulling it up to cover myself. To my surprise, Rick stopped me. He ducked down and kissed my collar bone, spreading his attention down to my breasts, kissing me over and over, each one loud and wet; eager. He brought a nipple into his mouth, tracing it with his tongue. He moved down further, ending up on his knees in front of the desk. With his face buried in my stomach, he paused. 

“You're far too- I-I-I struggle a lot to contain myself around you. How- how can you have such an effect on me? I'm never usually so- so-” he shook his head and looked up at me. I ran my fingers through his hair. “Ohh, why do you want me?” He asked, and it startled me. 

“I'm sorry?” I balked. 

“Why do- do you want me? You're young and attractive and y-you could be going to that party right now and meeting people your own age t-to do this with.” He said, his brow curving in confusion. 

“You knew about the party?” I asked. 

“Of course, it's advertised all over c-campus.” He pointed out, and I realised how much of a moron I was. 

“Well, I wanted to see you. I have more fun with you, and you're a lot more attractive to me than any of the childish idiots studying here.” I admitted. Rick flushed, looking back down at my lap. 

“Oh, I-I-I want- I can't help but want you. I know it's wrong, but I do.” He whispered, sliding his hands up my thighs, underneath my dress. 

“Wrong? How is this wrong? I'm an adult, Rick. You technically aren't even my teacher, you're a volunteer here. Right? We aren't doing anything wrong.” I assured him, watching his eyes trail back up my body, lingering on my chest before meeting my eyes. 

“You're a bad- bad influence.” He mumbled, slowly pushing my dress up my legs, exposing me to him. He pressed kisses into my thighs, moving closer and closer until he pressed his mouth to my pussy, rolling my clit from side to side under the firm muscle of his tongue. I gasped, hugging my hands around the back of his head, parting my legs wider. He worked me like that for a while before suddenly, it wasn't enough for him and he placed a hand on my stomach and pushed me back to lay down. He also took one of my legs and pulled me closer to the edge of the table and hooked my thigh over his shoulder. The new position gave him better access and he slipped his tongue between my folds, probing down towards my opening and slipping inside. 

“Ohhh, Rick.” I breathed, hearing and feeling him moan in response. I stared up at the industrial exposed beams on the ceiling of the classroom, remembering where I was and feeling a jolt of pleasure and arousal shoot through me. I had never done anything like this so publicly, I doubted Rick had either, but it was extremely thrilling and the idea of it made me ten times more sensitive. “Rick, I need you to fuck me.” I blurted out without even meaning to. 

Rick froze for a second before lifting his head from between my legs to look at me. I craned my neck to peer down my body at his face. I waited for a while, becoming increasingly worried that my bluntness had put him off, but to my relief he was scrambling to his feet in moments, the clink of metal could be heard as he unbuckled his belt. 

“I ca-can’t help it. I'm sorry. I-I-I'm really sorry for making you do this here.” He blabbered as he held onto my thigh with one hand, his other pulling his erection free from his pants. “I should b-b-be taking you home, tr-treating you like a princess but instead I'm- ohh, ohh.” He cut himself off with needy whines as he pressed forwards and stroked the head of his cock against my opening, coating it in my wetness. 

“Being treated like a princess is nice and all, but sometimes I want to be… I wanna be taken in the moment, rough and messy, loud and unrestrained. I wanna get dirty.” I purred leaning up on my elbows as he looked up at me with a perpetually worried curve to his brow. “Do it, sir. I want you right now.” 

A quiet whimper escaped him as he entered me and he leaned his forehead against my collarbone for a moment, pulling in ragged breaths as he got used to the sensation of being inside me. I bit down on my lip, relishing the hot sting of his cock stretching me open. Rick was the biggest I'd had, he wasn't monstrous, but he was considerably larger than I was used to and it always took me a moment to adjust, to get used to being so full, no matter how wet or ready I was. Rick knew this, he was always careful to wait, maybe even a little too long until I was panting, whining, pleading with him to move. Sometimes I wondered if he did it on purpose, if he liked the way my voice lilted when I got desperate. 

“Th-this is so very wrong, b-but…” Rick trailed off, his voice small, quiet and a little strained. I brought my hand up to the back of his head, combing my fingers through his hair, ruffling it up at the back. He lifted his head to look at me. “You feel so good.” He added, pressing forwards to kiss me. 

I moaned softly behind his lips, crossing my ankles behind him after wrapping my legs around him; I pulled him closer then let him fall back again, hinting to him that I was ready. Rick didn't keep me waiting for long, he started rocking into me deliciously slowly, letting out little puffs of breath against my neck as he buried his face there. Whines built in the back of his throat and I encouraged him. 

“Let me hear you, Rick.” I whispered, my own voice shaking as his cock ground up against the sweet spot inside me, his body hitting my clit with every stroke. 

“(Y/n).” He breathed, a hint of embarrassment in his tone; he clearly didn't want to give me what I wanted. Rick tended to keep quiet during sex, biting his lip and only letting out the occasional moan, until his climax arrived, then he _couldn't_ keep quiet. Here, in the middle of this classroom, I wanted more than ever to show me how good he felt with those glorious sounds of his. I suppose there was a part of me; doused in arousal and recklessness, that hoped someone would hear us. I glanced over at the door and shuddered, choking out a sudden moan as a bead of intense pleasure rolled through me at the idea of someone flinging it open. The danger of it really did something for me. 

“Ohh, please, faster.” I sighed and Rick leaned forwards, supporting the small of my back as he tilted me backwards and rocked into me quicker, pressing his forehead against mine. His hips clapped against my body and I widened my legs for him, leaning back into his support and taking it all with parted lips and pleasured huffs of breath. Deep, warm pleasure blossomed in my gut, spreading throughout my body and turning me into a needy, clingy pool of shaking limbs and grabby hands. 

“Is- is this okay? I don't w-w-want to be too rough with you.” Rick asked, out of breath, taking a second to slow down after my pants turned to gasps; sharp and loud. 

“No!” I cried out, shaking my head and muddling my words up a few times before I managed to speak again. “I mean, I don't want you to stop. Don't slow down. Be rough with me.” I moaned, gripping onto the lapels of his lab coat and pulling him in for a kiss; it was eager and sloppy on my end, and Rick made a surprised sound as I slipped my tongue between his lips, but his hips picked up their pace again. The table we were on knocked and rattled against the others it was placed against with the momentum of our lovemaking. 

Rick pulled back with a shaky groan, which he stopped by biting down hard on his lip and tangling his hand in the dress still wrapped around my waist. He lowered his head, watching his cock plow into me, in and out, coming out wet and slippery. He moaned softly in time with his thrusts for a moment before looking up at me, meeting my eyes. His were wide and his brow was curved a little; he almost looked concerned, but I was used to that. In his eyes was an undeniable energy of need, of lust. I moaned, his eye contact alone practically stimulating me. 

“H-harder. Rick. I need to- I need you to give me… give me all you can.” I pleaded breathlessly and Rick stared at me for a while, licking his lips before his next words flew out of his mouth.

“Lean back.” He commanded in a voice much more assertive and dominant than I was used to. He caught himself. “P-please. I'm sorry. Lean back for me, please.” He amended, but it couldn't be taken back. That tone of voice… I leaned back onto my elbows as Rick eased me further onto the table. 

“I like it when you tell me what to do, professor.” I purred, lowering my eyelids and giving him a sensual smirk. Rick held my eye contact as he hooked his hands underneath my knees, pushing my legs closer to my ears and further apart. He liked to bend me up like a pretzel; as mild mannered and vanilla as he was in the bedroom, he didn't mind testing my flexibility and seeing how far my legs could stretch. Not that I minded, I loved it, and years of yoga classes had made me pliable. 

Once he'd moved me into a position he liked, he fucked into me hard and fast; without my legs wrapped around him he was free to give deep, long strokes, almost completely removing himself from me before slamming back in, alighting every nerve inside my pussy. I hung my head back and showed him how much I liked it with a string of broken moans and cries of his names. Deep grunts came from him. 

“Ohh, ohh gosh. I'm so- y-you really feel incredible. S-s-so… tight.” He told me, his voice dropping quiet for the word _tight_. I knew full well that wasn't his attempt at dirty talk, it was a phrase a lot of men threw out between gritted teeth and other dirty remarks, but Rick was merely making an observation. That was what he did; he observed, and a lot of the time the things he came out with were inadvertently sexy. My pussy clenched around him and he gasped, his thrusts stuttering before he returned to his rhythm, increasing the force and pace. His eyes squeezed tightly shut and his fingers pressed into my legs, everything intensifying for what I knew would soon be his climax.

“Oh God! Don't stop, that's perfect! Fucking dead on.” I growled as his cock ground hard against my g-spot, my hand flew down between my legs to play with my clit and Rick's eyes flashed open as I ran my fingers down either side of my slit, meeting his shaft as it moved inside me for just a moment. 

“I'm going to- it's getting close.” He gasped, glancing down at my breasts as they bounced with his thrusts, then down at my hand where I rubbed myself in quick circles. 

“Don't cum inside, I wanna see you cum, do- do it all over my pussy.” I said without thinking through my words, I was so close to orgasm that it didn't cross my mind how dirty they were or how it would make Rick feel. His response was to stop suddenly, pulling in ragged breaths through his nose as his teeth clamped down on his lip. “Oh, shi- I'm sorry.” I mumbled, my lips numb. I reached a hand towards him and ran it over his chest; he flinched back. Oh no. I'd really done it now. I shifted on the table, attempting to slide off of his cock so I could talk to him, figure out what was-

“S-stop! I'm g-gonna- I'm going to cum.” He told me in a breathless rush, hands clamping down on me to hold me still. _Oh_. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and looked up at me, an expression of sheer embarrassment on his face. “I wanted to make you f-finish first.” He added. 

“Oh, that isn't- you don't need to do that. Cum for me, professor.” I replied, stroking his chest again, feeling the bud of a nipple under his shirt and focusing my attention there. 

“Ohh, please, d-don't-” he shook his head, shuddering.

“Do you like it when I call you that? Does it turn you on?” I asked him, resting my feet on the end of the table to take some strain off my tired legs. 

“(Y/n).” He sighed, starting to move again, wrapping one arm around my waist while the other held up one of my legs. “Y-yes.” He answered, leaning in for a kiss.

“I can't wait to see you cum. To see you cover me in it, to see your face. That'll give me what I need. But I want you to moan for me when you do, baby, no holding back. I want everything, professor.” I whispered to him, my fingers working my clit again, faster and faster. My pussy twitched and clenched in anticipation for my climax, my muscles tensing up ready to be released. 

“Ooh, God!” He called, his thrusts turning sloppy, rougher, less controlled as he neared his peak. “So s-so good, so h-hot. Keep t-talking.” He pleaded. I loved it. When he reached a certain point, the shyness I came to expect from him seemed to dissipate, and Rick opened up, telling me what he liked, what he wanted. 

“That's right, cum all over me in the middle of this classroom, professor.” I was getting breathless, my words wobbling as I teetered on the edge. “Think of me every time you teach in here, think about how wet you make me, think about how you made me cum on this table. Do it, p-please, professor. I need you to-” 

“Fuck!” He spat and I felt his cock throbbing and pulsing inside me, filling me with a few spurts of cum before he remembered my request and pulled out; the sensation of which sent me careening into my own orgasm with a shaky gasp. I looked down, working my clit through my climax as Rick rubbed his cock against my slit, pumping rope after rope of thick cum onto my pussy, my hand, some shooting up onto my dress. It was the visual stimulus I needed to intensify my orgasm and all of my muscles loosened, I found myself laying back against the table, dipping my head back as my body twitched and shook with pleasure. 

We were both quiet for a while, the only sound being our laboured breaths. Rick leaned over me, kissing my neck and my jaw, sucking softly on my skin. It wasn't enough to leave a mark, but it was enough to make me tingle and sigh. He slowly straightened back up again, glancing down my body. Suddenly, his eyes widened. 

“Oh no, I-I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t-to-” He cut himself off, shaking his head and covering his mouth guiltily.

“Huh?” I said dumbly, lifting my head while feeling tired and spent. I couldn't bring myself to worry about whatever he was apologising for. 

“I didn't mean to get it on your dress.” He told me. “I should- l-let me clean you up.” He said, using shaky hands to tuck his softening cock away and fasten up his belt, before wandering off in search of paper towels. I laughed. 

“Don't worry about it, Rick. It's no big deal.” I assured him, but he returned with a damp paper towel anyway. I watched as he gently cleaned the stain off of my dress before folding the towel to get a clean part and reaching for my hand. I pulled it out of his grip, instead holding eye contact as I ran my tongue over my knuckles, cleaning his cum from there myself. His face burned a ferocious shade of red and he averted his eyes, cleaning the space between my legs up instead.

“Th-there. That's better.” He said quietly and I sat up, pulling my dress up and zipping it at the side. Rick bent down to collect my panties off the floor and handed them to me, I slid them up my legs. I hopped down from the desk and smiled up at him, noticing how he was gnawing at the inside of his cheek, deep in thought. “I should c-clean the table. I-i-it's not sanitary.” He mused, turning to find some cleaning supplies. I caught his hand and pulled him back to me. 

“Stay with me for a while. Just… let me have a hug.” I whispered, wrapping my arms around him and leaning my head into his chest. He froze for a moment before hugging me back, resting his cheek on the top of my head. “Thank you.” I told him. 

“Hmm?” He questioned. 

“Thank you for that. You go along with my whims all the time, sometimes I worry you don't really want to, but you do it for me. I hope you know you can ask anything of me, and I'll probably do it for you too.” I explained. 

“I always want to. Y-you know that. It's just…” 

“I know.”

“Some things aren't ethical. B-but I'm starting to realise that sometimes, i-i-it doesn't really matter. What matters is that nobody is getting hurt, and you and I are both happy.” He said kissing the top of my head. I pulled back a little and looked up at him. 

“You think too much.” I smiled. Rick chuckled, cupping my cheek with his hand. 

“Perhaps so.” He agreed. “I haven't had anything like this before. I-i-it's going to take some time before I'm used to letting myself enjoy it.”

“And do you enjoy it? The kind of thing you have with me?” I asked. Rick nodded, his smile enough to warm my heart. 

“Immensely.”


	40. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "a request with rick getting grandpa-zoned? I just want to see him suffer. It can be about anything you want and nsfw or sfw. I love your work" - Anon

Sitting in the corner of the bar, laptop in front of me, reading through the last few paragraphs of my work; I nursed a glass of wine. I didn't usually care much for wine, I didn't even know what I was drinking, though it looked to be some kind of rosé. I had not been in the mood for hard liquor, beer was poison, but I'd wanted a drink. This rosé was what the nice young man behind the bar had suggested, and I had to admit as far as wine went, it wasn't that bad. 

I'd come here to write. I'd been stuck in the house for weeks and I was going stir crazy, feeling uninspired and had been in desperate need of a change of scenery. And so, I'd decided to visit the local bar to have a quiet drink and a fresh space in which to make some progress on my novel. Taking one last sip of wine, I went back to typing, the words flowing a lot easier now that I was sitting somewhere other than my bedroom. A blush crept to my cheeks as I wrote, it was a love making scene. I thought people would just assume the colour in my face was from the wine, and so I carried on. My particular brand of literature was erotica, hence why I often wrote in my bedroom, huddled away from the world, safe from interruptions so that I could write my indecent little stories in peace. 

Speaking of interruptions, I saw a shadow spread across my keyboard and I looked up to see an older gentleman standing there, hands resting on the back of the chair opposite to me. Without thinking, I smiled politely and said;

“That chair isn't being used, you can take it if you like.” Assuming that's what he was going to ask anyway. The bar was getting busier and some larger parties were coming in, so he probably needed an extra chair or two for his friends. 

“That was easy.” He said, pulling the chair out and taking a seat. I blinked at him, my eyes wide and full of confusion. 

“Oh, I thought you needed it for a friend, sir. But, um, that's okay too. I don't mind if you'd like to sit there, but I am working so I might not be good company.” 

“Sir?” He repeated, one half of his monobrow cocking upwards in pleasant surprise. “H-how very formal. You can call me Rick.” He said, holding his hand out towards me. I glanced at it, then back up to the little smirk on his face. 

“I'm sorry. I've always been taught to respect my elders, and that means using formal titles-”

“Elders?” He spat, his brow forming a 'v’ above his eyes. Oops. “Age is- age doesn't matter, does it? I th-thought that's what people said these days. Age is just a number and all that shit.”

“Oh, of course… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause offense, si- uh, Rick.” I frowned apologetically, and he rolled his eyes, waving his hand dismissively. 

“What're you drinking, sweet cheeks?” He asked, glancing at my glass. 

“I don't actually know. Some kind of rosé.” I told him. 

“ _Rosé_.” He repeated in a hoity-toity tone, snorting. “Alright, I'll get you another one of those. D-drink up.” He added, knocking back what appeared to be his glass of whiskey.

“Oh, no, that's okay. I only wanted the one glass. I came here to write, not drink. Thank you, though, I appreciate the offer. Are you here with friends?”

“No, I'm not here with friends. I'm here to get schwifty and find something nice to go home with.” He told me bluntly, and I widened my eyes. 

“Oh. I see. Well, I saw a lovely group of ladies by the door when I came in, perhaps one of those would like to get to know you.” I suggested, nodding subtly over to the group in question. 

“Those- th-they’re from the old people's home.” Rick pointed out, loud and not so subtle. A few women turned to look and I could do no more than smile politely at them.

“Hmm, are they?” 

“Yeah. Saw 'em when my idiot _son in law_ forced me into looking around one of those shit holes. No thank you. I'd rather not shatter any hips tonight, I c-can't afford the medical bills.” He grumbled, his face turning sour. I cringed, praying that they couldn't hear him. I daren't look. “I'm more interested in you, sugar. S-sat over here all alone, l-looking in need of some company. Looking hot in that little outfit of yours, too.” 

His words stunned me for a moment and the first thing my brain could come up with was; hot? In this outfit? I was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of sports shorts, the baggy, comfortable kind that saw my bed more often than they saw the gym. I hadn't bothered at all in my appearance in hopes that it would act as a deterrent for exactly this. The second thing my brain came up with was; who the hell was this guy? He was at least seventy, did he really think he could woo me into going home with him? Call me shallow, but he was a little too old for me. 

“Well, thank you for the compliment but like I said, I'm here to work.” 

“All work and no play m-makes…” he trailed off, staring at me expectantly. I caught his hint and reluctantly told him my name. “Makes (y/n) a dull girl. Come on, let's knock some back and see where the night t-takes us.” He smirked.

“No thank you.” I said politely. “I really must finish my work, maybe another time.” I said in the hopes of pacifying him. 

“Another time, huh? When?” He cocked his brow, unimpressed. 

“I don't know. Next time we bump into each other.” I shrugged, staring at my computer screen and trying to concentrate. 

“Like that's gonna happen, I'm only here for the weekend. I'm-I'm on a trip. I don't know when I'll be back. It's n-now or never.” 

“A trip? Sounds nice. What brings you here?” I asked, trying to change the subject.

“My idiot son in law, remember I told you about him? Old people's homes? Th-the only reason I agreed to come here was to see if I could find some fresh faces to hit on. Well’s running dry back home.” He explained. 

“Oh! Well if it's a home you're looking for, my grandma stays in one in the next town over. I can give you the details if you like? It's really nice there, they have a pool that does water aerobics, apparently it's easier on the joints. Plus they put on events every Friday, sometimes they get the local schools to come in and perform shows. My grandma loves them!” I said, pulling up the internet on my laptop to search for the place’s address, I couldn't remember it off the top of my head.

“I don't want the fucking details! I-I-I'm not going in a goddamn home.” He raised his voice, glaring at me. I cleared my throat and averted my gaze awkwardly. “I don't need a nurse to wipe my ass, I don't need someone to bring me shitty meals every night, I'm a fucking genius, alright? D-do you have any idea who you're speaking to? I-I-I'm practically a god!”

“Alright, sir. I understand. Forget I mentioned the home.” I mumbled, shifting in my seat. 

“I do shit you couldn't even imagine! I've met other versions of me, I can fucking teleport in the blink of your weak-ass, standard human eye, I've fucked my way around an entire goddamn planet! I-I-I could cure cancer, AIDS, fucking anything I wanted to, I'm the smartest man in the universe and _you wanna put me in a home, Jerry? Fuck you!_ ” He yelled, practically foaming at the mouth with anger. I stared at him, slack jawed and wide eyed. I was suddenly very worried for this man. 

“Is… is there someone I can call for you? Your family? I'm sure they wouldn't mind coming to get you.” I said softly and with a growl, he shoved himself up from the table, his chair legs screeching on the floor.

“Fuck off.” He spat over his shoulder as he pulled something out of his pocket, some sort of electronic device. He pointed it at the wall, pressed a button and before I could say or do anything else, he was walking through the shifting, shimmering green void he'd created. I stared in shock and rubbed my eyes, trying to figure out where he'd gone. When my brain couldn't come up with an explanation I glanced at the half empty glass of wine in front of me, and decided I'd had enough.


	41. Doofus Rick In A Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "What about a fic where doofus rick gets all dressed up for the reader? I'm talking suit and tie, brushed back hair, lookin hot like a tamale lol, sorry if this is a weird request" - Anon

The sound of my doorbell ringing surprised me at first, it was so rare for me to have visitors turn up unannounced in the evening. It was almost six o'clock and I was nearly finished cooking dinner; spinach and ricotta cannelloni, there was plenty of it and it'd keep in the fridge to last me a few days. My heart fluttered as my mind turned to one of the only people I knew who would come to see me at this time of day. Rick. I knew that he'd been visiting the citadel all weekend, helping out with an event that was going on, MortyCon, was it? Well, he'd invited me along to whatever it was but work unfortunately meant I'd had to decline. 

I stopped myself from thinking about Rick too much, I'd only be disappointed if I opened up the door to find Mrs. Burnstein from next door coming to apologise for her dog chewing up my daffodils again. I left the kitchen mid-way through chopping up tomatoes for my salad and headed for the door. My heart picked up again when I saw the silhouette of someone tall and slender through the mosaic glass window, and it practically shot out of my chest when I actually opened up the door and got a better look at him. I'd thought his clothes looked darker through the glass, so used to seeing his white lab coat, but Rick was stood there, smiling at me sheepishly… wearing a suit. A full blown three piece, tie and everything, all in navy blue apart from his perfect white shirt underneath. His hair was different too, his usual bowl cut had been swept back out of his face, held there by some sort of hair product. I could smell something pleasant wafting from him, Rick always smelled good but today he smelled particularly appealing… like sandalwood, fresh and invigorating. 

As I stared at him, I seemed to forget myself, it wasn't at the forefront of my mind that he was looking right back at me and he was probably expecting some kind of greeting. Instead I was slack jawed and silent, completely stunned by the tall glass of water stood before me. His face, however, morphed from a pleasant smile to a look of worry as my silence stretched on. 

“O-oh my, I-I-I haven't come at a bad time, have I? I should have called ahead, I apologise… n-not everyone likes surprises, I should've been more sensitive.” He apologised, his eyes softening and his hands sliding into his pockets dejectedly. 

“No! No… I'm sorry. I'm very pleased to see you, honey! I'm just…” I breathed out a pleasant sigh as my eyes rolled back down his body. He looked an absolute dream. “You look…” I shook my head, struggling to think of an adjective that truly captured what I wanted to say. Rick winced.

“I-I-I must look extremely overdressed. I, um, I just came from an event. A MortyCon event, a… a ball.” He stammered, avoiding my eyes and flushing.

“A ball?” I questioned, wondering for a while about the fact that a ball seemed like an odd event for a Morty convention. I shook my head and chuckled to myself, pulling my door open wide and stepping aside to let him in. “I'm sorry, I don't know why we're still standing on the doorstep, come in. I was going to say that you look very handsome. Don't worry about feeling overdressed, I certainly won't complain.” I flashed him a cheeky smile as he stepped through the door, a bashful, toothy expression crossed his face as he toed his shoes off in the entryway. 

“Oh, y-y-you think so? Oh, th-thank you. It's just- it's just a suit that's been sitting at the back of my wardrobe for years. I rarely have a reason to dress up these days.” He said, standing in the hallway as I shut the door. I waved him through to the sitting room and he ventured in, he was always very polite when visiting my home, and would never do anything that he feared could be considered rude. I'd tried to reassure him that my home was practically his home and he could do as he pleased here, but he hadn't yet gathered the boldness to fully relax. 

Rick took a seat on the sofa, his attention on the TV, which was tuned into a music channel playing rock music from the seventies. I watched him for a moment, taking in his swept back hair and his lovely neat attire, I couldn't help but swoon. He was incredibly handsome. I walked over to the back of the sofa and rubbed his shoulders gently, feeling him tense for a moment before relaxing and tilting his head back to look up at me. I leaned down and kissed his forehead once before giving him a smile. 

“Care for some dinner, handsome? There's plenty for two.” I asked him. “Spinach and ricotta cannelloni; your recipe.” I added.

“Ohh, you like that recipe?” He sat up, turning around to face me with an excited expression on his face that made my heart soar. I nodded.

“I love it! You must tell me more of your secrets, perhaps I'll get to be half as good a cook as you one day.” I chuckled.

“I'm more than happy to give you more recipes. I'd love to stay for dinner, I-I-I'm sure it's going to be delicious, just as good, if not better than what I could do!” 

“You can be the judge of that once you've tried it.” I laughed, flushing under his unearned praise. “I'm going to finish up. Feel free to change the channel if this isn't to your taste, dinner won't be a moment.” I told him, turning and heading back to the kitchen. 

It didn't take me long to finish up the salad and I was soon placing steamy plates full of pasta on the dining table along with a big bowl of salad; full of mixed leaves, sliced up peppers, tomatoes and cucumber, with a little balsamic dressing drizzled over and tossed through. I called Rick over and we each took a seat next to each other. I munched on a wedge of tomato as he picked up a forkful of pasta; I watched him as inconspicuously as I could, waiting to see his reaction. Well, for that reason and because I could barely keep my eyes off him, still not used to seeing him so polished and formal. 

“Careful, it'll be hot.” I warned just before he plopped it into his mouth. He paused and blew on it for a moment, smiling gratefully at me. I noticed he started to fidget under my gaze, clearly made self conscious by my watching. Instead, I dropped my eyes down to the tie he was wearing. It was a real whopper, straight from the seventies with brightly coloured garish patterns. There were oranges and reds with pops of green and blue, thread woven in that shifted colour in different angles and lighting. I lived for that kind of thing, and I remembered mentioning this to Rick a few weeks ago on a trip to a department store. We’d passed a display full of ties, quite similar to this one, and he'd chuckled as I gushed over the frankly ugly ties, I'd explained how much more interesting they were than the regular, more modern designs. I pondered that moment for a while, watching as a blue triangle shape shifted to orange with Rick's movements. 

“Mmm! Wow.” Rick murmured, holding a hand politely in front of his mouth as he chewed and swallowed, elaborating on the noises he made once his mouth was empty. “This is really good, (y/n)! It t-t-tastes a little different to when I make it, have you done something different?”

“Oh, well yes… I was hoping you wouldn't notice.” I chuckled, blushing. “I didn't have all of the fresh herbs your recipe called for, I had to use a dried italian mix as a sort of substitute.” I admitted. 

“You must show me which mix you used! This gives it a lovely flavor.” He said, and I was pleased that my slightly less fresh, pre prepared set of herbs hadn't disappointed him. I tucked into my own meal, feeling rather proud of myself. 

“I will.” I smiled. “So how was MortyCon?” I asked, and his face lit up.

“Oh, it was wonderful! S-so much was going on. J-just like with RickCon, but I find MortyCon has a slightly different atmosphere. I-i-it's a little more relaxed, fun, friendlier… I guess because less Rick's attend. There really are only a few Rick's helping with crowd control and otherwise just supervising, the rest is up to the M-M-Mortys.” He explained. “My favourite part was the gaming center, I've never seen so many smiling Mortys, they played all sorts; card games, board games, r-role playing games. And just outside the gaming room there was a Rick handing out free ice cream to the winners of each game. He had is own ice cream truck, I th-think he was at RickCon, now I mention it.” He pondered aloud to himself thoughtfully. 

“That's nice of him. I can imagine MortyCon would be very different, I'm sorry I couldn't go with you. Perhaps next time.” I smiled. “How was the ball?” I asked. 

“The ball?” He repeated. 

“Yes. The ball you said you came straight from.” I reminded him and his eyes widened.

“Oh! Of course. I-I-I'm sorry, I don't know where my head was at.” He chuckled, turning pink. “It… it was nice. It was- well, it was more of a dinner party than a ball, I suppose.” He said, looking down at his plate. 

“Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you into having dinner! I hadn't considered that you'd eaten already, don't force yourself to eat on my behalf.” I said, suddenly feeling guilty. 

“No! That's not- oh, I don't know what to say. Forgive me.” He said sadly. “I actually… well, I-I-I lied.” He stammered, his eyes wide, mortified and guilty. I paused, cocking a brow at him. Despite the fact that he'd lied, I couldn't help but chuckle a little. He was a bad liar, obviously, he hadn't kept it up for long at all. He was too kind.

“Um, okay. What did you lie about?” I asked, utterly confused.

“There wasn't a ball, or a dinner party. I made that up.” He sighed, placing his fork down. “Truth is, I-I-I felt really bad that you couldn't come with me, and I'd be gone for the whole weekend. So I… oh this feels very silly and presumptive, I'm embarrassed.” He muttered. 

“Rick? It's okay. I'm not going to be mad or anything.” I said softly, reaching out to rub my fingertips soothingly over the back of his hand. 

“Re-remember when we went to that department store the other week, and we walked through the men's section?” I asked. 

“Yes.” I nodded, smiling at the memory that filled my mind for the second time that day.

“Well you really liked the ties there. Y-you looked really pleased when you were browsing through all those bright colours. An-and you also told me you like it when men wear suits and ties. You've mentioned it a number of times, actually…” He trailed off with a chuckle. I cleared my throat and looked away sheepishly, thinking back to the other times I recalled mentioning my penchant for a man in a suit. 

There was my sister's wedding, which Rick and I had planned on going to together before it got cancelled at the last minute. There was the time I was flicking through the fashion magazine left behind on our table in our favourite coffee shop, that was full of pretty people in expensive suits and dresses. There was also the time on our vacation to Spain when Rick had dressed up in a nice navy blazer to go out to dinner, the closest I'd seen to him wearing a suit and I'd had a glass of wine too many. I'd drooled a little too much over him that night, and I'd embarrassed myself despite his reassurance and kindness. There were plenty of other memories too, and I wondered if Rick ever got sick of listening to me spout off about such shallow things.

“Sorry about that.” I said in a small voice.

“No, it's not- it's completely fine. That's actually why I'm dressed like this. I was be-being silly but I thought you might like it. I wanted to make you happy since you couldn't come with me. N-now I think about it a little more, it sounds very self absorbed and egotistical, to think y-y-you’d be happy with this, that I could make up for it just by putting on a suit. You d-deserve better than that.” He said, his tone full of shame. 

“You dressed up just for me?” I asked.

“Yes.” He nodded, peeking up at me. My heart picked up, and I suddenly felt like a little school girl. I was flattered, giddy, touched and excited all at the same time. 

“While I don't think you need to make anything up to me- it was works fault that I couldn't come- I'm very flattered that you'd put in this effort to make me happy. It certainly worked; I am happy. I don't know if you've noticed but I've barely been able to look away. You look incredible.” I said softly, smiling at him and watching his features relax.

“You think so? Honestly, I fe-feel a little silly.” He laughed. 

“Well you don't look silly.” I whispered, turning in my chair slightly to face him. I kissed his cheek and brought my hand up to his head. I brushed my hand over his hair, careful not to dislodge any locks. Whatever product he used in his hair, it still felt silky and soft, not like that crispy hairspray texture. Up close I could smell more of that sandalwood and inhaled deeply, leaning in for a kiss on the lips. Rick turned to face me more and placed his hand on my thigh, responding to the kiss with his characteristic tenderness. I moaned softly into the kiss, a small sound that I hoped conveyed my appreciation. 

Rick pulled away first, glancing at his plate of food. I knew he'd be worrying about it going cold, or even going to waste, but I wasn't bothered. That's what microwaves were for.

“Your hair like this makes you look very suave, stylish. You look like you could be a spy or something. Like James Bond. Or maybe a really powerful businessman. But mostly you look like my very smart, very attractive boyfriend.” I giggled, going in for another kiss. He kissed back immediately, pressing closer to me, chasing my lips with his own whenever I pulled back just a little to tease him. 

“I hope you don't mind me saying; th-this treatment is certainly encouraging me to dress up more often. Perhaps we could go to that new fan-fancy restaurant in town one evening?” He murmured against my lips. I giggled, biting my lip and pulling back a little to look him in the eye. 

“Well, I'm being encouraged to ditch this cannelloni and drag you upstairs, Mr. Sanchez. You're much tastier and you're very good at being irresistible.” I said, feeling heat creep underneath my skin, all over. I was buzzing with enthusiasm, with desire. 

“Ohh.. oh wow.” He chuckled, looking down and flushing. I caught his eye again, tilting his head up with a finger under his chin. I quirked a brow at him suggestively. “What about the food?” He asked. 

“We can just reheat it once we've worked up an appetite, how does that sound?” I asked, and that was all the convincing he needed.


	42. Magna Formidulosus Flos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Concept: You walk among enormous flowers. Their blossoms droop heavily from above, face turned down towards your tiny form. Their perfume is thick and sweet and they emit a soft glow. Petals drift down like leaves falling in autumn. Each time one touches the ground, a soft sound can be heard; like a chord being struck on a harp. A great symphony is all around you, with no beginning or end. Feelings of deep peace and satisfaction are within you" - hoodoo12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt that rixxy8173571m3w1p3, hoodoo, rickstexaschick and I all did together. You can read theirs here:
> 
> https://rixxy8173571m3w1p3.tumblr.com/post/177110551984/ricksanchezdwc-so-like-we-had-done-not-too-long
> 
> https://hoodoo12.tumblr.com/post/177111797623/dwc-you-walk-among-enormous-flowers-their
> 
> https://rickstexaschick.tumblr.com/post/177110170376/right-path-wrong-time
> 
> If anyone knows any Latin you might understand my very creative (and Google translated) name for the flowers in this fic...

Rick was like my own personal human alarm clock at times. He was reliable in that he'd never fail to wake me up, he wouldn't let me sleep through or hit the snooze button, when he arrived I was up and active within seconds. Unfortunately my alarm clock came with a few down sides; I couldn't pick the time, and usually he roused me at ungodly hours of the morning, he was loud and careless and waking up to him was not a relaxing experience. And then there's, well, the sex. Depending on my mood that could either be a pro or a con, but at half four in the morning after a busy week at work, I was not happy to be woken up just to quell his libido. So when my bedroom lit up in neon green in the middle of the night, halfway through a REM stage and interrupting a lovely dream, I growled like a rabid animal and lobbed a cushion at him. It didn't phase him. 

“B-baby get up. I need your help with something.” His tone was frantic, and it concerned me just enough to get me to sit up and turn my lamp on. 

“What? Rick, is everything okay?” I asked him, my voice groggy and my face all screwed up as my eyes adjusted to the light. 

“Th-they're in bloom. The-the Magna Formidulosus Flos are in bloom!” He shouted at me, climbing onto my bed and shaking me by my shoulders. 

“Is that- is that supposed to mean something to me?” I asked, blinking at him. 

“I'll explain on the way, get up!” He added, dragging me out of bed, still dressed in my pajamas. 

_On the way_ , it turned out, wasn't long enough for him to explain considering we only had to walk through a portal. We stepped out into a new world, one where we were akin to ants, tiny little creatures ferreting around among large blades of grass and other plants. As Rick led me through the jungle of large fauna, giving me no time to adjust I might add, he explained to me what we were doing. He needed pollen from one of the plants here, apparently the flowers only bloomed for a few hours and he needed me to help him harvest some before they closed up again. He didn't say what he needed the pollen for, I'd asked but he'd switched the subject and I was far too fascinated with my new surroundings to even care, though I probably should've. Visiting new planets with Rick was always such an incredible experience, so despite being woken up so early in the morning, I decided I would be cooperative. That was until he told me how he planned on using my help. 

“Rick? Are you sure nothing bad is going to happen? Can you even hold me up?” I asked nervously, eyeing up the gigantic flowers hanging down above my head, a good ten foot above. Bright yellow, were the huge petals, big enough to cover up a car if one fell. Inside I could see giant puffy stamens covered in large, golf ball sized particles of pollen. That, he'd pointed out, was what Rick needed.

“Can I even- y-yes I can hold you up!” He spat, clearly offended by my doubt. “I hold you up enough when we fuck, don't I?” He added, causing me to roll my eyes. 

“Yeah, only when the wall is taking half my weight. I'm going to be sat on your shoulders, Rick. I think you're underestimating how much cake I eat.” I snorted, crossing my arms as I stared him down. 

“And I think you're underestimating the power of cybernetic enhancements, sweetheart. Get on.” He grumbled, walking towards the stem of the huge flower, which was rather like a huge, old tree trunk, and bending over. I walked up behind him and smirked, taking both hands and smacking the rounds of his asscheeks and giving him a squeeze. Rick grunted and glared over his shoulder at me. “You're going the right way to getting a freeze ray up your ass, then- then I can just use your rigid body like a pinata stick to knock the pollen out of there. You don't need to be conscious to be of help to me, y-y-you know.” 

“Ohh, don't be grumpy. I like your old man butt, it needs a good squeeze every now and then. Besides, you were the one who woke me up, I should be the grumpy one.” I teased, letting go and wandering around to his front. I held onto the thick stem for support as I backed up over his head, my legs either side of his neck, getting in position so he could wrap his arms around my legs and straighten up. I hadn't sat on anyone's shoulders since I was a kid… unless you count being horizontal and the other way around; my legs had definitely been over Rick's shoulders a few times in an entirely different context. Rick barely made a sound as he lifted me up, he was making it look so easy and for a second I believed it was.

“Fuck, you're heavier than you look.” He grunted, moving away from the stem, causing me to wobble uneasily before moving my grip to the top of his head. 

“First of all; fuck you. Second of all, I warned you. Don't forget I'm doing this as a favour for you. You have to be nice to me.” I snarked, flicking his bald patch. In retaliation he loosened his grip on me, making out like he was going to drop me. I screamed. Rick laughed. 

“Y-yeah alright, you fuckin’ drama queen. Just reach up there and knock down a few of those particles. G-get right in there and jiggle them about, baby, you'll be a natural. You're good at playing with balls.” He said. I ignored him and gingerly reached up. He was holding me up right inside the opening to the flower and the stamens were in reach. My eyes itched and I resisted the urge to sneeze; that wouldn't be fun when balancing on a pensioners shoulders. To the touch the particles felt fuzzy, like velvet or flocking, and I wiggled one from side to side in a bid to get it to detach. The stamen retracted a little and I had to stretch up further, tensing my core muscles to try and keep me stable. I hung onto the pollen ball with both hands and shook it with all my might. Then, I heard a weird creaking sound. 

“Rick, I can hear something, am I doing it wr-ahh _hhhh_!” I screeched as suddenly my whole body was engulfed. Soft, cushy walls closed in around me and contracted, throwing me up and back deeper into the flower. I landed in something sticky, I assumed some sort of nectar or something, but I didn't have time to think about that before the panic set in. “ _Rick! Rick!_ Holy fucking shit help me!” I yelled, moving around in the strange goop. It felt gritty, lumpy, didn't smell great either. I couldn't see anything; this deep onto the flower the petals were thick and didn't let in any light. It was practically pitch black. 

“For fucks sake.” I heard Rick growl from down on the ground. He obviously hadn't made the trip inside with me. “Hold on a second, alright? I gotta- I gotta see if I can climb up this thing and…” His voice trailed off, becoming inaudible as he walked away somewhere. 

“Rick?” I shouted, gaining no response. I called him again. I couldn't hear a thing, only the same creaking sound I'd heard moments before the flower closed up around me. The walls were shifting very subtly, though I wasn't sure if that was just in my imagination since it was so damn dark. “Rick where the hell are you? Fucking speak to me!” I added, panic settling into my bones. 

The bastard still wasn't responding. 

“This is not the time for jokes, Rick! I'm shitting myself here, please just say something!” I shouted again, my voice wavering. I felt tears pricking my eyes, a creeping sense of nausea making my shiver, my heart throbbing away so loud it was all I could hear. 

When no reply came, once again, a sickening thought crossed my mind. 

Oh god. Had he… had he left me here? Was this his intention? Had he grown tired of me and this was some elaborate plan to get rid of me, to leave me here to die? I caught myself beginning to hyperventilate and tried my damnedest to calm down, squeezing my eyes shut and consciously slowing my breath down. No. Rick wouldn't do that, would he? Surely if he was sick of me he'd have just disappeared from my life without a trace, right? He wouldn't go to this effort. He doesn't care enough about anything to come up with any formal plan to dispose of me…

Unless I'd really pissed him off somehow. Unless he hated me so much that he felt passionate about getting rid of me in the most horrific way imaginable. Maybe this flower was going to digest me, melt me away to nothing deep in its bowels; did I feel a burning sensation? Was I sitting in a pool of slow acting acid? Oh god. The deep breaths weren't working. I was hyperventilating again.

“Rick, please! D-d-don’t leave me here! I'm sorry- I'm sorry for whatever I’ve done, just let me out of here and you'll never have to see me again. I'll stop coming over, I-I-I'll stop calling you, just don't do this to me!” By the end of my spiel I was full blown sobbing, sniveling like a wreck with snot and tears drenching my face just as much as the goo I was sitting in had drenched my clothes. 

I heard something to my left, a tearing sound. 

Suddenly, light crept into the space I was in, and I gasped as I felt a hand wrap around my arm, coming in through a split in the flower. I was dragged out, all I could hear was this gross, wet, slurping sound as I was freed, and then I was falling. I shrieked again as I plummeted, I wasn't falling for long though and I landed flat on my stomach on a bouncy surface. I lifted my head and opened my eyes to see the pile of enormous leaves that had broken my fall. I stayed still for a while as I calmed myself down, stopped myself from hyperventilating, and I while I breathed myself down from a panic attack I heard footsteps running towards me. 

“What the _fuck_ was all that about? Y-y-you'll stop calling and coming over, and all that shit?” Rick had approached my side and had his eyebrow cocked incredulously at me.

“You didn't leave.” I murmured dumbly, blinking up at him, still prone on the leaf pile. 

“Uhh, no. Of course I fucking didn't, wh-what do you take me for?” He reached his hand out towards me and I took it, he helped me off of the leaf pile and I slid off the edge, landing on my feet next to him. His eyes widened for a moment as he got a good look at me and he promptly withdrew his hand.

I had been expecting some sort of apology, a hug even, after my near death experience. Instead, once his eyes had made their full sweep of my body, his amusement became clear. He snorted, clasped a hand over his mouth and chuckled into his palm, clearly trying to stop himself but being unsuccessful. Anger, white hot and bubbling under my skin, erupted from me. 

“What is wrong with you? What is funny about what just happened, you fucking asshole?” I shouted at him. 

Rick shook his head, still staring at my body. I took the hint and looked down at myself. I damn near threw up. I was covered, top to toe, in mustard yellow gunk, but that wasn't the worst part. Dead insects, the size of my hand, were stuck to me; crushed into my clothes, clinging to my skin, tangled in my hair, rogue legs, wings and guts were in the mix too. Bits of grass and other foliage was coating me as well, but I couldn't care less about that. Immediately I retched and shook my entire body, hopping around and shaking my limbs; I was trying so hard to rid myself of all of the crap without touching it with my hands but Rick just carried on laughing, not even bothering to hide it.

“Get this shit off of me!” I screeched, tearing off a chunk of one of the nearby leaves and using it to wipe my body. It wasn't terribly successful. “Ohh god, Rick!” 

“St-st-” He tried, but gave up as another wave of laughter hit him when I attempted to flick a bug off of my arm, only to have it smear across my skin. I gagged again. “Stay still. Holy fucking shit, come here.” He managed to get out through his laugher. 

“I'm glad this is so amusing to you. I could've died in there!” I scolded him as he pulled a rag out of one of his pockets and helped wipe me down. 

“N-no, you really couldn't have. B-but you should’ve heard yourself in there.” He started, laughing aloud again and shaking his head. “ _Rick! Please, oh please don't leave me! I’m so sorry! I’ll never bother you again, oh Rick, jus-just let me live-_ ” He imitated my voice, hamming up the high pitched whininess that I was certain was not present in my voice. 

“You can cut that the fuck out. I was terrified! I genuinely thought you were bumping me off.” I sighed heavily, bringing further joy to him. He would not stop laughing. “How are you so sure I couldn’t have died, huh? What would you have done if I had?” I asked, a ‘gotcha’ tone to my voice that even I found obnoxious.

“I wouldn’t have done fuck all, because it would never happen; I’m not a moron, I do my research. If anything, it's probably done you some good. Thi-this stuff is packed with antioxidants, they use it as face cream on this planet. Hell, they have spas where they purposely climb inside these things.” He informed me and I stared at him wordlessly for a good few moments while the cogs turned in my head. 

“So, what you're saying is… you knew there was a risk of me getting eaten by that thing, and you made me help you anyway?” I asked coldly, scowling down at him as he scrubbed the rag up and down my legs. I was about as clean as I could get at this point; the dead bugs were gone, at least. 

“Sure, there was a risk… but nothing's fun without a little bit of risk, right?” He asked. I'm sure it was rhetorical, but I answered him anyway.

“No, I prefer my fun safe and fully informed. You could've told me!” 

“And what, have you refuse? I-I-I told you, these flowers are only open for a couple hours of the whole year, if- if I'd have told you, you would've said no and then I'd have been fucked. Besides, you're fine. You were never in any danger, I had it all under control.”

“Apart from when I was having a damn panic attack, thinking you'd left me there to die! Why didn't you answer me, anyway?”

“I was gathering leaves!” He yelled, gesturing to the pile next to me. “I heard you hollering in there, I just figured; if you're making noise, you're fine. I had no reason to worry, and neither did you.” He jabbed a finger in my chest and I sighed. “Why the fuck w-would I leave you there to die, anyway?”

“I don't know! I started thinking I might have pissed you off somehow. Your mind does funny things- jumps to conclusions when it thinks the end is nigh.” I spat, pouting angrily at him. Rick just stared at me incredulously for a while, before giving a dismissive shake of his head.

“If you were pissing me off, you'd know about it, sweetie.” He told me, plucking one last disembodied wing from my hair and flicking it aside. “Anyway, we got what we came for, this fell when the flower closed up.” He withdrew a ball of pollen from his pocket and held it out for me to look at. 

“What do you even need it for?” I asked him bitterly, scowling at the fuzzy yellow ball.

“To sell. I know a couple guys willing to give me a gr-great price.”

“And what do the guys need it for?” I cocked a brow at him and Rick rolled his eyes. 

“Cross-pollination, _obviously_.” He said. 

“Oh yeah, _obviously_.” I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head. I glanced at the ball of pollen for a moment, then snatched it from his hand. “Is this even going to be enough, it's just one-”

“Woahwoahwoahwoah!” Rick yelled, grabbing after my hand to try and retrieve it. “Th-th-that right there is like a- like a new car, b-be careful!” 

“A new car?” I asked, my eyes widening. 

“Oh Christ. Ba-bad analogy. It's- it's just a lot of money, I didn't mean…” He trailed off, wincing at my expression. 

Rick knew that I desperately needed a new car. After my old one had kicked the bucket the other month, I'd been getting lifts to work from Rick whenever he could give them, and getting two different buses whenever he couldn't. To put it lightly, it'd been torture. 

“I thought I was going to die in there Rick. Look at me. I'm covered in shit, and you got off scot-free. Who really earned this money?” I asked and Rick groaned, dragging his hands over his face. 

“I was gonna give you a cut! Or-or treat you to something nice after!” He said. 

“Like what? You weren't even going to tell me it was worth anything!” I accused, and I could see by the way he recoiled at my words that I was right. “Give me a figure. How much are you getting?” I asked.

With a heavy sigh, Rick spoke. “Ten grand.” He said. My attempt to keep my emotions in check was almost successful.

“Alright, I'll take half, it'll get me something used. I don't need anything flashy... Oh, and that's generous, by the way, considering I did all the work. You just pressed a button to get us here and held me up. But uh, that was easy, apparently, with your cybernetic enhancements.” I understood that I really was ripping him a new one, but I thought from time to time I deserved a little something. I did help Rick out with his shenanigans more than regularly, and never once had I gained anything other than perhaps some oral on the way home while his ship was on autopilot. Besides, it's not like I was going to take the money and blow it on useless tat. I needed it. Rick would really be doing me a favor by, just this once, giving me an equal share of his gains. 

“You know what? F-fine. If- if it's gonna get you off my back.” He spat, finally managing to grab the pollen back from me, stuffing it deep in his inside pocket. 

“Oh, I'll be off your back for sure. You won't need to get up at six AM to drive me to work. If you think about it, Rick, this turned out pretty well for you.” I beamed at him, he continued to stare at me with narrowed eyes.

“Y-yeah, whatever. You owe me, like, I don't know… a week's worth of daily blow jobs. There, i-i-if we throw that into the deal, I'll be satisfied.” He grumbled, reaching around in his pocket for his portal gun.

“This is about making things up to me for scaring me half to death. But, okay. I'll allow it.” I smirked at him, then glanced down at my body; clothes still wet with gunk, before looking back up at the giant flower above our heads. It was still tightly clamped shut, but a sweep of the area revealed plenty others. I cleared my throat, avoiding Rick’s eyes as I spoke again. “You uh, you reckon I could get some more pollen down?”

“What?” Rick spat, his eyes practically bugging out of his skull in surprise.

“Well, you know… It wouldn’t _really_ be that bad, now that I know it’s not actually dangerous. If we got more, I could afford something better than my old car. Maybe… Maybe that nice Audi I saw at the dealership the other week.” I mumbled absentmindedly, mostly to myself. Rick stepped into my field of vision, a face like a slapped ass, he seemed in such disbelief it was comical.

“Are you f-for fucking real? You just ha-had my fucking balls in a vice over this, an-and you wanna go again? Hell no. We’re going home.” He told me, turning from me as he pulled out his portal gun and turned the dial. “Besides, I’m old. I can’t afford to be climbing shit to get you out of mortal danger.” He said, and I rolled my eyes, knowing he was exaggerating. Before he opened up a portal to send us home, I chirped up.

“Fine! This was your idea anyway, I thought you’d appreciate my eagerness. Nevermind.” I shrugged, skipping over to his side and placing my hand over his on the portal gun. “One last thing. Can we go to that nice alien spa before we go home? Uh, not the one you mentioned with these big flowers… The one we went to before. With the cool showers that spray your whole body from all directions. I need a massage or something, too, I'm pretty sure this experience is going to leave some lasting tension.”

“If it's tension you want to relieve, I know exactly what you need.” He chuckled sultrily, but stopped when he turned to me and caught the unimpressed look on my face. “A-al-alright. We'll go to the damn spa.” He sighed, adjusting the dial on his portal gun.


	43. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Hello, I’d love to request a fic where the reader just teases the fuck out of Rick. Whether he be at a public function or alone in the living room, just have him going insane for her (with of course all the dirty descriptive details). And then of course a rough pussy fucking afterward. Thank you." - rick-all-night-long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strayed a little far from the request and there actually isn't that much teasing, but I hope people love it anyway xD  
> Contains: public sex, blow jobs, facials

God, I hated family meals. All crammed onto a table in a restaurant, listening to my grandfather's misogyny all evening, having my grandma nudge me and yell a little too loud over the restaurant chatter that the waiter is a good looking chap. I'd tried to contribute to the conversation four times in a row, each time being interrupted by my grandfather, as if I hadn't even opened my mouth in the first place. Oh silly me, I thought, I couldn't possibly have anything worthwhile to say. I was just a woman. I should just turn to the other women and talk about cooking, or the decor of the restaurant and the new top my mother had swiped for a bargain at the local supermarket. Oh, they do some nice stuff there, you know! You'd never think it!

Ugh.

I pulled out my phone discreetly under the table, hoping nobody would see and use it as an excuse to whinge at me. I looked at the text Rick had sent me a while ago, the notification still lingering on my lock screen. I opened it to read the entire thing, now that I was sure nobody could see.

 _“Come over when you’re done with playing happy families. I’ll be waiting in the garage.”_ It read. I sighed softly and tapped out a reply.

 _“No. I’m not having sex in your garage again. Nearly got caught last time.”_ I said, my face burning at the memory of none other than Summer Smith walking in mid-blowjob. I cringed, scrubbing my eyes to try and dislodge the image of her horrified expression. Could've been worse, Rick had told me, it could've been Morty. It hadn't made me feel much better. 

My phone buzzed.

 _“It wasn't a suggestion. You’ll get your ass over here.”_ He’d said, my heart hammered a little in my chest and I lifted my head to take a peek at my surrounding family. Nobody had even looked my way, thankfully. A second text came in a few seconds later; _“I’ll remember to lock the door this time.”_ I couldn't help but stifle a chuckle at that.

 _“Sorry. Still a no. You can meet me at my place.”_ I responded. The waiter arrived with the food, and I whipped my head up when there was a plate of pasta placed in front of me unexpectedly. “Thank you.” I told him, and watched as everyone else received their food. My phone vibrated in my lap again, but I ignored it. I wouldn't get away with texting at the dinner table when the food was here.

“Are you going to ask for his number?” My grandma said to me, normal speaking volume, nodding her head towards the waiter who was no more than two feet away, placing a bowl of soup in front of my dad. I turned to her with wide eyes, a strong warning look on my face. She chuckled. 

“No. I’m not looking to date right now.” I said quietly once the waiter had left, his face bright red. He’d obviously heard; anyone would have in such close proximity. Great. Now it’d be awkward for the rest of the night. 

“Oh, why's that? Got your eye on somebody else?” She nudged me playfully. 

“You could say that. I don't have much to say about it… Let's eat.” I smiled, both thankful and surprised when the topic was dropped. The food was good, pretty standard really, probably came out of a microwave but it was affordable and it filled a gap. It also shut everyone up for a while, which was nice. My phone vibrated again, and I took a risky peek at the messages Rick had sent me, under the table. 

_“Fine. You better be ready for me, I want you wet and wearing the lingerie I bought you last month. Understood?”_

_“Are you paying attention to me??!”_

I licked my lips and took a bite of pasta, using my families distraction with their food as an opportunity to text Rick back. 

_“I’m with my family right now. Are you trying to turn me on while I’m sat next to my grandma? Do you know how awkward that is?”_ I questioned him. It was true, his commanding text messaged, ringing in my ears in his gruff voice thanks to my overactive imagination, had sent heat pooling between my legs and it throbbed with my heart beat. I ached and tingled, shifting in my seat.

 _“Then go into the bathroom. My dick’s been hard ever since you left me like this earlier, I hope you understand what this means for you.”_ I shivered at the words that popped up on screen. Rick had visited me earlier that day, popping up in my bedroom through a portal when I was getting ready to meet my family. I had been dressed in just a robe, but he’d had me out of it quickly.

Honestly I had to admit I was partly at fault. I’d egged him on, letting him lay me down and kiss my neck, grinding his newly formed erection against my bare pussy, drenching his pants with my own arousal. It hadn’t been until I heard the clang of his belt buckle being undone that I’d stopped him, telling him that I didn't have the time. He had not been happy and neither had I, but when he was on me like he was, kissing me with such a skilled mouth and letting his hands touch me so tenderly, it was a difficult task to keep my mind focused on logic. I would’ve told him sooner, if he’d given me the opportunity to gather my thoughts. It was all his fault, really.

Well, it absolutely wasn’t. But whatever.

 _“I don’t. You’ll have to educate me.”_ I replied, then quickly shovelled some more food into my mouth as a distraction from my intense arousal. My face must've been red, people were going to start noticing something was amiss if I wasn't careful. There was a long pause between my message and his next one, and I began to develop this nauseated nervous slash excited feeling in my stomach. I kept tapping on my screen to check for new texts, but none came. Oddly enough, the anticipation of seeing what he’d say next was only adding to my arousal, and I had to fan myself with my hand for a while as I felt myself becoming more and more warm.

I was almost finished with my food at this point, though the feeling in my stomach had ruined my appetite a little. I left a little of my pasta and leaned back in my chair with a sigh, squeezing my thighs together as I tried to drown out the voices around me by focusing on the sensation of possible vibrations from my phone. I did not want to miss his texts. Besides, I’d conveniently placed my mobile in the crease between my legs, nestled up against my crotch. 

I bit back a moan when it finally buzzed, and scrambled to pick it up and look. I didn't care about what my family had to say. 

My heart almost stopped.

 _“I’ll tell you what little cock teases like you get. What you walking out on me, leaving my dick hard, has earned you. I’m gonna bend you over in that fucking restaurant your in and bury my dick in your sopping wet pussy. Coz I bet it is wet, isn't it? Sitting there with mommy and daddy next to you while this dirty old man strokes his cock while he texts you. I know where you are, you want me to portal in? I would do it, you know. Right in front of everyone, bend you over in grandma's dinner and take you from behind. Duck you until your cumming all over my dick, show everyone what a dirty cock slut you are for me. You like that babe?”_ His text read. I stared at my phone for a while, not having the faintest idea how to reply to such a-

 _“Fuck*. FFS, autocorrect.”_ Popped up, and I snorted. My family glanced over at me and I made eye contact with each and everyone of them.

“Uhhh, I’m sorry, I need to-” I started, looking down at my phone momentarily before back up at them. “My friend needs to call me, there's something really important she needs to talk to me about. I wouldn't do this if it wasn't an emergency, please excuse me.” I finished, rising from my chair and making my way to the bathroom without giving any of them a chance to say anything in return. 

I needed to get away from them. It was far too uncomfortable now that I could actually feel my underwear getting damp, with Rick literally sexting me at the dinner table. I locked myself in a bathroom stall, pleased that the toilets here were their own individual rooms rather than just little cubicles. They had sinks inside as well as a full length mirror in the corner. As soon as I had locked myself inside I leaned against the counter, taking a moment to breathe before lifting my phone again. 

_“I’m in the bathroom.”_ I texted him, half expecting a portal to open up instantaneously. Call me impatient, but when it didn't, I reached for the hem of my shirt and lifted it above my head, discarding my bra straight after too. I took a photo of myself in the mirror, gripping one breast with my hand, tweaking my nipple with thumb and forefinger. I sent it to him straight after with a message tagged onto it; _“Come and get me.”_

That got him. A sparkling green void materialised behind me, and Rick stepped out. I did a double take at him in the mirror when I noticed something was amiss with his clothing; his cock was jutting out from the fly in his slacks, rock hard, the tip shiny with precum. I started salivating at the sight and had to mentally kick myself for being like this. 

“Rick.” I sighed, spinning around to look at him. He closed the gap between us and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me tight to his chest. My nipples hardened further as they rubbed against the fabric of his shirt and I moaned into his lips. He took the opportunity to press his tongue into my mouth, flickering it over the tip of my own. I could feel his cock press against my abdomen, leaving a sticky patch where he tilted his hips, rubbing up against me. I pulled back for air. 

“Baby.” He muttered. “This better be for real, y-y-you’re not about to tell me you gotta go- go join your fuckin’ family, are you?” He asked. I licked my lips and dropped to my knees, forgoing a verbal answer in favour of a hand wrapped around his cock. That should tell him what he needed to know; especially when I pushed forward and took him into my mouth, tasting the sweet saltiness of his precum as it painted a stripe up my tongue when I took him right to the back of my throat. Rick moaned loudly, his hand flying down to nestle itself in my hair.

I pumped back and forth on his cock, flicking my tongue over the head each time I pulled back far enough. My hand followed my lips as I moved up and down his length, ensuring every inch of him had my attention. My other hand reach inside his fly, and I eased his balls out so I could play with them as I worked.

“Holy fuck. Fuck, babe. Keep doing that, y-y-you got this baby. You really know how to take my dick. This- this might just make up for earlier.” He said, his voice thick and deep with arousal. I hummed around him, he hissed at the vibrations and rocked his hips forwards, taking control just a little. I let him fuck my mouth, loosening up my jaw and resisting my gag reflex. I swallowed around him, both to rid myself of the excess saliva in my mouth and so he could feel the tight squeeze of my muscles around the head of his cock. Rick grunted, pulling back sharply. “G-Get up. I’m not ready for you to make me bust yet.” He commanded me. 

“What do you want to do to me?” I asked sweetly, he shook his head in disbelief, his cock jumping in response to my voice. 

“Let me feel that pussy. Come on, get up.” He repeated, and I did as he asked. He roughly pulled at the fly of my pants, yanking them open and stuffing his hand inside. He groped me like he was testing the ripeness of a fruit, cupping his palm over the mound of my pussy, bending his fingers and pressing them between my folds. “Christ.” He muttered, crooking his index and middle finger further, pushing them down and into me. They slid in with ease, I had to lean back against the sink before my knees buckled at the sensation of his long fingers stretching me.

“Mm, you like that? Look how wet you made me, Rick.” I whispered to him, licking my lips and staring into his dark eyes, holding them as he stroked his fingertips perfectly over my g-spot. I gasped, leaning my head back, reaching down to pull my pants and underwear right down, kicking them onto the floor carelessly.

“I’m not surprised. You’re always real eager for me, aren’t you? E-even now, undressing yourself before we even get to the ‘hello’s’.” He chuckled, giving his fingers a rough thrust that had me grunting. Shortly after, he removed his fingers and placed his hands on my shoulders, spinning me around. I ended up bent over, my chest against the cool fake marble of the countertop beside the sink. I shivered against the temperature, feeling my breasts press heavily onto the stone, keeping them pert and erect. Rick pressed his cock against me, grinding it against the cleft of my ass as he groaned, slow and deep behind me. 

“I thought you said you were going to fuck me out there, in front of everyone?” I asked coquettishly, looking over my shoulder at him. Rick cocked a brow at me. 

“I can still do that, if you like, sweet cheeks.” He growled, grabbing me by both arms, pulling them behind my back and threatening to straighten me up and march me outside. A cool thrill ran through me and my thighs squeezed together involuntarily. “You little exhibitionist.” He chuckled, all threat evaporating from his tone, he loosened his grip but still kept my arms behind me.

“Just fuck me. Take me from behind right now.” I blabbered breathlessly, I watched his expression turn to one of dark pleasure in the mirror above the sink. 

Wordlessly, Rick pushed into me, filling me up inch by sweet inch. That deep, delicious ache loosened the tension in me as his cock stretched me, pressing into my walls and filling me with a sense of relief, almost. I would never get over how great Rick’s cock felt inside me, thick but not too thick, just the right curvature to hit every sweet spot, thickest in the center where it hit my g-spot most often. Fuck. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Especially when those hips of his started rocking against me, pulling that thick cock out and back in again, lighting up my body with tingles of pleasure.

“Jesus christ, you’re wet. Real fuckin’ wet. This-this how you’ve been, sitting next to grandma? Thinking of my dick, just waiting for the opportune moment to sneak off and give me an invitation? God, you’re such a dirty girl.” He spoke through gritted teeth, pulling his hips back and slamming forward; quick and rough. My legs buckled and I leaned heavily into the counter, gasping. 

“Oh fuck! Jus-just do it faster. Please.” I pleaded breathily, hearing Rick laugh darkly behind me. He gave me another abrupt, rough thrust, not yet picking up his pace.

“What? Y-y-you want me to get this over with so you can just go back to dinner?” He questioned, his tone filled with mock offense. 

“No. No I just want you to go fast because this is _killing_ me.” I whined, fidgeting against the counter, Rick's hands tightened around my arms, holding me still. His hips were still, he'd stopped moving altogether and my pussy squeezed around his cock, trying to claim any sort of satisfaction. It didn't give me much, but it made me shiver. “Oh god. Please.” I squeaked. My eyes clamping shut when I caught a glimpse of his expression in the mirror. It looked devilish, amused, arrogant. 

“And you don't think you getting me all worked up, ready to pound you, and then you leaving at the last minute… wasn't just a little bit torturous for me?” He asked, pressing his hips further forward and grinding, so his cock shifted subtly inside me. It was incredible, but not enough.

“I tried to tell you as soon as you walked through that portal but you didn't give me the chance!” I told him, following my words with a drawn out, tortured groan. 

“Bullshit. You were sat there with these legs of yours on show, your tits hanging out of your robe. Y-y-you were just waiting for me to show up. What’s a man to do? Sitting there half naked like the little cock tease you are.” He growled, punctuating his words with another rough pound of his hips. I cried out, feeling my pussy clench, to my total surprise, I felt as if I could cum on the spot. 

“Ohh please! I wanna- I need to cum. I'm so fucking horny it hurts. Just fuck me and I'll make it worth your while.” I told him, my voice coming out louder than I wanted it to. I had to remind myself where we were. 

“Mmm… would you let me cum all over that pretty face?” He asked. Well, he certainly didn't beat around the bush, did he?

I thought about how long I'd spent doing my makeup before I came out. Then I looked at myself in the mirror, noticed my mascara was already running a little underneath my eyes and I thought; fuck it, in for a penny… _in for a pound._

“Look at that little smile.” He commented, locking eyes with me in the mirror. “I know what the answer’s gonna be al-already.”

“Yes. Yes, I want you to.” I breathed, squeezing my muscles and causing him to suck in a breath through his teeth. He let me have it, after that. He let go of my arms but I knew to keep them where they were, for now, and instead he gripped my hips, pulling me down on his cock over and over at a breakneck speed. I could barely breathe with the pace he kept, filling me to the brim over and over, stroking my walls and giving me no time at all to get used to the pace. I came quickly, pulsing around him with a choked out sob as the pleasure overcame me. It hit me like a freight train, coming out of nowhere.

“Y-you cumming already baby? Well now, th-that didn't take much did it? I love that, seeing how worked up I can get you. Y-y-you really are so easy, you know that? I b-barely have to exert any effort at all and you come apart for me. It’s- it’s very satisfying.” He growled behind me, slowing his pace as he brought me down. “Didn't even have to touch your clit. Easy.”

“Rick… ugh fuck.” I gasped, swallowing the saliva that had gathered in my mouth before I choked. “Keep- keep going.”

“Keep going? C-Can do baby.” He smirked at me in the mirror. “Watch yourself next time. Open those eyes and look at yourself in the mirror when you cum for me. I wan- I want you to see exactly what I see every time I go to town on your sweet little ass.” He commanded, and although I wasn't close to cumming, I looked at my reflection anyway. My face was dewy with a sheen of sweat, not to mention incredibly flushed; hair clung in locks to my forehead and I instinctively brushed them away while I still could. Smeared makeup I could find an excuse for, an excessive amount of sweat in my bangs; I couldn't. I put my arm right back behind me once I was done, and Rick didn't comment on it. He liked me to stay where he put me, but it seemed today he was feeling lenient. 

Rick was still moving his hips at that slow pace like before, despite me telling him to keep going. He was watching his cock move in and out of me, eyes cast downwards with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. A deep look of concentration on his face.

“I need you to- I wanna cum again.” I told him, my patience wearing thin. I was far from done. 

“Y-yeah, one sec sweetie. Le-Lemme just enjoy the view.” He told me. Translation: _let me just concentrate on not blowing my load._ I knew that face. I chuckled under my breath and Rick’s eyes flashed back up to mine in the mirror, a defensive kind of anger in them. “What’re you laughing at, huh? Ca-can’t a guy savour the moment?”

“Sure! Savour away, just wake me up when your ready to fuck me like you know I need it.” I said. His grip crushed my hips again, and off he went. Looks like a nice dose of back chatting had given him all he needed to regain his control. 

“You’ve got one heck of a mouth on you, y-y-you know that? I’m gonna- just you wait, I’ll put it to some use.” He hissed through gritted teeth. My mouth hung open and released a moan, I moved my arms from behind my back to support myself against the counter. “Yeah, that’s it. Hold on tight, little girl.”

The insistence of my arousal came tumbling back, my pussy throbbed and tingled, squeezing and pulsing around his cock as he ploughed into me unapologetically. I watched him in the mirror; his deep, angry looking frown etched into his face, his bottom lip still clamped between his teeth. He grunted in time with his thrusts, and over them I could just about make out the slick sound of him moving in and out of me as well as the slap of his balls against my slit. That added bit of stimulation brought me close again and I moaned freely, totally forgetting about where we were.

“Rub your clit, babe. I want you to cum on my dick, get it nice and wet so you can taste yourself when I’m buried down your throat in a minute.” He told me, his fingertips leaving bruises on my hips. I did as he asked, my hand flinging between my legs, quickly finding my clit and rubbing it in tight circles. I leaned my cheek against the mirror, fogging it up with my heavy breaths, letting out small, weak whimpers as the pleasure drained me. I’d be spent after this, that was for sure. Rick’s sounds became louder, gruffer as he neared his own completion, I worked my clit faster to beat him to the finish line; I wanted that load of his on my face, now that I’d been promised. 

“I’m gonna cum. Ohhh fuck, make me cum!” I cried, my voice wavering and hoarse. 

“That’s my good girl. My gorgeous princess, cum on my cock. Right now, baby, do it.” His voice rumbled behind me, he leaned down, dragged his tongue up the side of my neck to taste me like he so often did. I crumbled, wailing out in gratification as my orgasm arrived, knocking me of all sensibility. I did as he’d told me to and watched myself in the mirror as I came, watching my own expression change into something undeniably blissed out. “Ohh god, fuck yes, squeeze my cock!” Rick growled.

A number of things happened all at once; Rick’s cock was no longer inside of me and he was talking to me, his voice strained and urgent. Mindlessly (and still cumming) I turned around, dropping to my knees in front of him, knowing what he wanted without even needing to comprehend his words. I took his cock into my mouth as my mind fogged with the afterglow of my orgasm, my tongue lapped away my own thick juices, as well as his precum. I groaned around his cock, looking up and holding his eye contact as I dragged my lips back and forth for the second time that evening. It wasn't long before Rick was tugging his hips back, pulling his cock out of reach of my lips and fisting it. He gave it a few fast tugs and then he was cumming, decorating my face with thick, hot spurts of his ejaculate. I kneeled there and took every drop with an open mouth, listening to his deep and delicious groans as I felt it hit my tongue and my cheeks. 

“Fuuuck!” He moaned, drawing out the word like a sigh of relief, shaking off the last few drops of cum. I leaned forward and licked the tip of his cock, not losing a drop. I swallowed what was in my mouth, looking up at his depleted expression. “Damn, I made a mess of you, didn't I?” he said through pants. I was just as breathless as he was. 

I nodded my head wordlessly, not really knowing what to say or do as my senses came back to me and I realised the gravity of the situation. I’d just taken a load in the face in a public restroom; diners were sitting just down the hallway and I had no idea how soundproof these rooms were. Not to mention, my family were still sat down said hallway, no doubt wondering where I’d disappeared to. I sighed to myself, looking down at my disheveled appearance, my pussy still felt warm and nice from my duo of climaxes. Oh, it was worth it all.

Rick held his hands out to me and I took them, allowing him to pull me to my feet. Immediately I turned to the mirror to assess the damage and grabbed some hand towels. Luckily, my eye makeup looked to have fared fairly well aside from a bit of smudged mascara. My foundation would be fucked once I cleaned Rick’s cum off my face but I’d already figured out an excuse for if anyone asked me about my dishevelled appearance.

“Wow, that sure was an emotional phone call I just received. It’s a shame about my friend Susan’s cat dying.” I said under my breath.

“Huh?” Rick grunted, turning to look at me as he tucked himself away. I ran some paper towels under the tap and set to work cleaning my face up. 

“Nothing.” I mumbled, chuckling. 

With the help of a few fresh paper towels, my face was looking presentable again. I noticed with a start that rick had just been leaning against the wall behind me, staring at me through the mirror. I blinked at him, waiting for him to say something. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” I asked when he stayed silent. Rick shrugged. 

“You’re crazy, you know that?” He said. I stared at him a while longer before shrugging and looking back at my reflection, smoothing out my hair. “Y-you just… You got fucked and took a load in the face and now you’re going back out to your family?” He added, amusement written across his face and leaking into every word.

“Well I can’t just ditch them. Anyway, this is your fault, sending all those dirty texts. What’s a girl to do?” I asked, throwing his words from earlier back in his face with a smirk.

“Yeah well, you’re the little tease getting me all riled up back at home. You asked for it.” He retorted, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. His hands trailed up my body, squeezing my bare breasts. 

“I really ought to get dressed.” I sighed. Rick pressed kisses along my shoulder and up my neck, moaning quietly in annoyance. 

“Let me portal you out of here, baby. We can go take a bath together, maybe do a little more fucking, hmm?” He mumbled into my neck, right below my ear. I shuddered at the gravelly tone to his voice. 

“No, Rick. Maybe another time. I’m already gonna be in enough shit with my family without leaving them without a word.” I replied, taking his wrists in my hands and gently easing myself out of his grip. I picked up my clothes and dressed myself. My panties felt cool and damp in the crotch still, and leftover wetness still clinging to me only made it worse. 

“Fine.” He said disappointedly, all of that bravado and arrogance slipping away now that his libido had been tamed. He was a calmer, more pliable version of himself once he’d gotten his pent up sexual frustration out of his system. 

“I’ll be back sometime after ten, most likely.” I told him as I turned, then I leaned in to kiss his cheek. “If you want to see me, let yourself into my place.” I added with a whisper. He caught me before I had the chance to leave and pulled me to him for a real kiss, a deep, tender one that I only saw in these short few moments after sex. It was nice, and I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, making the most of it before I had to go back. 

-

“Where in the hell have you be- are you alright?” My mother asked, her question veering off when she got a good look at my face.

“I’m fine, it’s nothing. Just… My friend is pretty upset and you know how I am, if someone else cries, I cry.” I chuckled, speaking through gritted teeth. 

“Oh no, nothing serious, I hope?” She questioned. Movement caught my eye behind her, someone walking by. I looked up and my face went hot. Rick took it upon himself to grin at me as he casually strolled by on his way to the bar. 

“It’s not- let's not talk about it, hmm?” I murmured, watching him settle into a bar stool and place his drink order, he spun on the chair, leaning an elbow on the bar as he faced me from across the room. That filthy smirk was still plastered on his face and I cleared my throat, turning to look back at the table. “Dessert, anyone?” I asked. 

Murmurs broke out across the table as everyone discussed what they wanted, I stuck my nose in the menu as a distraction. In my peripheral I saw my cousin to the left of me, leaning in close. 

“You just got fucked by that guy, didn't you?” She whispered. My blood ran cold, I turned to stare at her behind the menu, eyes wide as saucers.

“What?” I hissed. She chuckled, leaning back into her chair.

“I can read you like a book, hon.” She beamed mischievously, staring openly at Rick from across the room. “Plus, I went to the bathroom while you were gone. You should, uh, probably keep it down next time.” She added, giving a little wave to Rick who merely stared back in confusion.

_Fuck._

I wished, oh how I wished that I could go back in time and accept Rick’s offer of taking that bath. I was never, ever going to live this one down, not if I knew my cousin.

And of course, I never did.


	44. Erica Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Erica sanchez kink shaming the reader" - anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like Erica lightly teasing the reader for her piss kink. So yeah, content warning for piss lol

The bellow of laughter that erupted from the woman above me was perhaps the last thing I wanted to hear. Suddenly the hand down my pants wasn't so focused on pleasuring me, it was laying limp as Erica howled, slowly calming down until she finally, actually looked at me. Then her face dropped, but not a lot, she was still wearing a smirk.

“Oh, y-you're serious.” She said, shaking her head in disbelief. “C-cause that's like _the_ last thing I ever expected to hear coming out of your mouth. Really?” She asked. I frowned at her, holding her gaze even though I so desperately wanted to look away. I regretted what I'd said, but now that my face was bright red there was no way of playing it off as a joke. 

“Really. I get it, it's weird. Nevermind. You asked me a question and I gave you an honest answer, I wouldn't make a joke about it, this is hardly the time or place.” I answered, gesturing to our position, her sitting atop my thighs with her hand under my skirt, two fingers knuckle deep in my pussy. We were both topless and I could see the pale purple blotches on her chest, put there by my over eager mouth.

The question she'd asked; _what's your biggest fantasy, baby?_. It had been uttered so throatily and lustfully into my ear, and with her fingertips rocking back and forth perfectly over my g-spot I'd been so absorbed in the moment that I'd answered truthfully. Big mistake. 

The fingers in my pussy started moving again, back to their previous pace, making my breath catch. 

“But that's- wow, that's fucking _filthy_ , you know that? I-i-it's true, it's always the quiet ones that surprise you.” Erica continued as she worked me closer to the brink of my orgasm; I was too tense though, I wasn't cumming any time soon with what I imagined to be extremely judgmental eyes staring down at me (at this point, I couldn't see; I'd closed my eyes). “It's _depraved_ is what it is, I-I-I can't- I can't even begin to imagine the gall it took to say that shit out loud, you're- you're-” She gave up trying to voice her thoughts. Her tone was exaggeratedly appalled, and I couldn't tell if she was laying it on thick just to embarrass me or if she really was just that disgusted. 

“Yeah, I know, I'm gross. Forget about it.” I sighed, arching my back on my bed and tilting my hips down in a bid to gain more pressure on my sweet spot. 

“Oh, baby, I'm not forgetting about that anytime s-soon, I-I can tell you that for free. I don't- I can't look at you the same way again, honestly…” She breathed, and I opened my eyes to look at her. I sat up abruptly, putting our faces close together, though hers was considerably higher up. I grabbed her wrist and wrenched her hand out of my panties, gripping it tight as I stared her down. 

“I wish I hadn't told you. I trusted you to be open minded, Erica. I do all sorts of stuff with you; the giraffe costume?” I hissed, getting even angrier when my words elicited a smirk from her. “Even if you aren't into it, that's cool, but if you're gonna finger me… fucking finger me, I don't want you telling me how messed up I am for- for-” I shook my head and let out a frustrated yell, letting go of her wrist and snapping my head away from her; I could feel that horrid prickling sensation in my eyes as tears of humiliation threatened to well. 

“I'll do it.” She simply said, her smirk still firmly planted on her face.

“Excuse me?” I balked, my eyes flickering back to her. 

“I said I'll do it, baby. I'll piss on you, i-if you _really_ want me to.” She said, bringing her hands down my body, trailing them over my breasts, tweaking my nipples as she went. “I mean, I'm massively dehydrated like ninety percent of the time, so it'll be like black coffee, but you asked for it.” She shrugged.

“Are you serious?” I questioned, my mouth hanging open in surprise. 

“As a h-heart attack, hot stuff. Where are we doing this? Bathtub?” She asked, shifting off of me to remove her panties; the only item of clothing still on her. 

“N-no. Here.” I stammered, hardly believing my luck. I was staring up at her like she was a Goddess, and let's face it, that's exactly what she was. 

“ _Here?_ ” She repeated. I nodded my head with certainty. “Huh. It's your mattress.” She shrugged. 

“It's fine.” I shook my head. It wouldn't matter anyway, plastic mattress covers were a lifesaver for people with my particular tastes… but I wasn't going to mention it aloud. One, that'd raise far too many questions about how often I engaged in this sort of thing, and two, that'd spoil the fun now wouldn't it? 

“Where'd you want it, hmm? Direct the stream, honey.” She whispered, smirking in indulgent amusement. She was loving every minute of this. She straddled me again, spreading her pussy lips with her long fingers and wiggling her hips from side to side playfully. 

I pulled my skirt up to my waist, gathering the fabric out of the way to expose my damp knickers to her. She watched me carefully, her eyes scrolling down my body to the space between my legs with darkened eyes. 

“Piss on me down there, grind on me.” I instructed and she gave a low, pleased chuckle. 

“Just there?” She asked, leaning forwards over my prone form, pressing her hips down so our groins were closer together. 

“Yes? I mean, I guess I don't care, do whatever you want.” I shook my head, licking my lips. 

“Whatever I want?” Her brow rose devilishly. “Wh-what if I want you to eat my pussy once I've done, still dripping?”

“Then fucking ride my face. I want whatever you'll give me.” I moaned, my pussy clenching at the idea of tasting her. She hummed thoughtfully, beginning to gyrate her hips and grind her clit against my pubic bone. She kissed me, snaking her tongue between my lips as her hands went to my breasts, squeezing them gently. 

It wasn't long before I felt it; hot and sudden, spreading across the fabric of my panties and totally engulfing my pussy in wet heat. I moaned immediately as I felt the wetness spread, soaking my thighs, saturating the sheets below me and drenching my ass. Erica broke the kiss, smiling down at me as she let go, rubbing against me as a faint hissing and trickling sound could be heard. She shifted, sitting up abruptly, then she reached between her legs and spread herself open, spraying her piss over my stomach and the skirt still wrapped around me. It was so warm as it soaked through to my skin, heating my body up while simultaneously raising goosebumps as it cooled. She shuffled forward and aimed for my breasts, the sensation of it trickling over my skin, rolling off of me onto the bed beneath me was too much. I was panting, gripping her thighs tightly under my hands and squeezing my legs together. 

“Oh god. You're amazing.” I sighed, reaching for my own breasts and playing with them under her stream. It was tapering off, and I wanted to cry out in disappointment when she eventually stopped. 

“Yeah, aren't I just?” She laughed to herself, shuffling further and further up my body until she was kneeling over my face. Without hesitation I lapped at her pussy, immediately tasting the slight saltiness of her urine. I sucked on her clit, hearing her sigh softly as she raked her fingers through my hair. “I think I got a little left in the tank. You wanna take it?” She questioned. I hummed almost frantically against her, nodding my head as best I could. 

I continued sucking on her clit until I felt her piss running down my chin, then I stuck my tongue out, catching as much as I could and swallowing it down as if I was dying of thirst. It was filthy, it was disgusting, I loved it so fucking much. 

“That's a good girl… fuck me.” She muttered quietly, chewing on her bottom lip as she let loose the final few spurts of piss into my waiting mouth. “Jesus Christ I didn't take you for a drinker, but I'm down. That's hot... Finish me off, baby. Make Mama cum.” 

I wrapped my arms around her legs to hold her in place and then set to work, sucking on her clit and flicking it from side to side with the tip of my tongue. I sucked each delicious fold between my lips, giving all of her some of my attention. I tongued her entrance, sliding inside and tasting the sweetness of her arousal, so complimentary to the saltiness still lingering in my tongue. I moaned against her when she tightened her hold on my hair, pulling my face against her as she began to grind her hips. She groaned blissfully as she rode my face and I felt wetness flooding my tongue; I knew she was close. 

“Fuck. I'm gonna cum all over your face babygirl. I'm nearly there, oh shit, fucking make me cum.” She chanted through gritted teeth. Her breaths came quick and heavy, loud grunts and huffs of pleasure escaping with each one. She sounded so fucking hot and my pussy throbbed, left untended and soaking wet. 

I moved my attention back to her clit, sucking rhythmically and hard, then Erica gasped, her whole body shuddering. She rocked her hips against me, humping me roughly without a care in the world, as if she'd forgotten it was my face underneath her. I didn't mind one bit, her soaking pussy sliding against my face as she came made it all more than worth it. 

She swore and sobbed as she came down, slowing the pace of her hips gradually. Her grip on my hair eventually unlatched, and my scalp felt tender where she'd pulled. She lifted her hips and looked down at me; I must've been a picture.

“Shit… my gorgeous girl. I made a mess of you, di-didn’t I?” She panted, running a thumb over my slick bottom lip. “Let's go get you a shower and I'll take care of you, now.”


	45. Doofus Propositioning Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "J19Z7 propositioning F!reader for sex? i.e. Rick in a forward attitude he doesn’t usually adopt? NSFW please, thank you :)" - anon

I'd been watching Rick from a distance all evening. Usually I would've gone over to him by now, pulling on my usual charm in the hopes he'd pick up a damn signal for a change. But tonight, he was surrounded by friends. Well, I thought they were his friends; but the longer I watched the less I thought that. He looked incredibly uncomfortable, wincing at the words of the other Ricks around him. Occasionally he'd glance over at me, sometimes he'd look offended, sometimes he'd look angry, and sometimes he'd simply look sad. 

I watched one Rick nudge another, say something out of the side of his mouth. They erupted into laughter so loud I could hear it from where I was sitting. The Rick I knew’s brow snapped down in anger and he pushed himself up from the table. He said something, but I couldn't make it out, then he was marching away. Marching towards me. 

I stared as he slumped down into the chair opposite me, my eyes wide and my eyebrows raised. He was breathing heavily and his face was a little red. He wasn't looking at me yet, but I felt the need to say something. 

“Howdy.” I said. “Is uhh, is everything cool?” I questioned, holding my drink in my hand. I'd been about to take a sip before he stormed over. Rick shook his head, sighing loudly. 

“N-no! Th-those guys, those-” he stopped himself and shook his head. “I'm sorry, (y/n), I don't mean to be so snappy with you. I-I-I didn't even ask if it was okay to sit here. I'm so rude.”

“You're fine, sweetie. Keep your ass on that seat.” I assured him as he started to stand. He sat back down at my command. 

“I'm just- I-I-I'm so angry!” 

“What did those guys say to you?” I frowned, I'd never seen him so affected before, and I was concerned.

“It doesn't matter.” He shook his head. I didn't push him. “Ca-can I ask you something?” He looked me in the eye and I saw him gulp. 

“Of course.” I nodded. 

“Do you remember when we- we-” He looked down, his eyes flickering around the table as he searched for his words. “A few weeks ago, you kissed me.” He finally finished. 

“I remember.” I told him confidently, even though my heart was suddenly hammering. 

“Why did you do that?” He asked. When he looked back at me, his face betrayed sadness, nervousness, a barrage of unpleasant emotions. It was like I'd hurt him with that kiss, and I felt sick.

“I'm sorry. I thought you- maybe I was wrong. Why do you think I did it?” I queried, my expression turning sad. 

“I don't know. B-because you thought it might be funny? I-I-I know I'm not the nicest looking Rick that comes to this bar. Or the most interesting. You must know a lot of the others treat me like I'm s-some sort of idiot.” His words were sharper than I was used to hearing. He was clearly frustrated and unhappy. 

“So you think I did it as a joke?” I frowned, honestly a little annoyed that he'd think that of me.

“I… I don't know.” He sighed, defeated, cradling his head in his hands. 

“It wasn't a joke. I kissed you because I like you.” I shrugged, busying myself by finally drinking from my raised glass. “I thought I'd moved too quickly, that you backed away because you weren't ready for that. I didn't realise you were questioning my motives; I wish you'd said something sooner.” 

“I wasn't questioning you, s-so much as I was questioning myself. I don't know why you'd want anything to do with me, es-especially in that way.” 

“Confidence.” I sighed. 

“Hmm?” He looked up at me with wide, confused eyes. 

“That's what you need. You need to have more confidence in yourself.”

“How do I go about g-gaining that?” He asked me hopefully, his eyes darting back and forth between my own. I paused for a while, considering my words carefully since he was hanging off every one, it seemed. 

“Hmm. Do something that scares you. Not something reckless, that'll get you killed!” I clarified. “But something that you want to do, but daren't. Just try it, once. You might be surprised at how liberating it is. And the more you do it the more confidence you'll gain.” I added, hoping my advice was somewhat helpful. 

Rick frowned for a while, considering my words silently. He was looking around at nothing in particular, and I wondered if I'd said something silly and useless. Was that even good advice? I hadn't a clue. I was by no means an expert on these kinds of things. I was doing all I could, and in all honesty I just wanted to shift his focus from that damn kiss since I was getting the impression he wasn't all that thrilled about it.

“Will you c-come home with me, tonight?” He suddenly asked. He said it with such conviction it surprised me. I narrowed my eyes in consideration, not exactly knowing what to make of it. 

“What like a… sleepover?” I questioned. His cheeks went pink, and suddenly he deflated a little, avoiding eye contact.

“Well… I su-suppose you could look at it that way. If that's what you'd be comfortable with. In actual fact I was th-thinking perhaps something… something a little more…” He was going redder and redder to the point I was getting worried. “I was wondering if you'd like to, p-p-possibly – and you don't need to say yes! – maybe… ha-have…” 

“Sex?” I finished for him, my heart thoroughly pounding in my chest at this point. He didn't answer verbally; with his eyes firmly planted on the table he gave his head a jerky nod. I was stunned. I sat staring at him for a long time with my mouth hanging open. 

“No. N-n-no, you're right. H-how terrible of me to even _think_ of asking such a disrespectful, disgusting thing, I-I-I-I-” 

I reached across the table, touching his hand to shut him up. 

“Yes.” 

“Huh?” He panted, looking at me in a flash.

“Yes. Let's go.” I grinned, finishing my drink and squeezing his hand. He stared at me in awe as I rose to my feet, tugging him to urge him to do the same. 

“Are you j-joking?” He gasped.

“Do you see me laughing?” I tilted my head at him. 

“Oh fu- oh gosh. Oh. O-okay. L-l-let me just-” He stammered, ripping his hand out of my grasp so he could fumble in his lab coat for his portal gun. I smiled at his reaction, and he eventually opened up a portal. He waved me through with an extremely shaky hand, and followed me through to what I soon realised was his home. We were in his living room in the blink of an eye, surrounded by eclectic artwork, antique furniture, and knick-knacks of all shapes, sizes and origin. I took a moment to familiarise myself with my new surroundings, then turned to him. 

He was stood staring at me, looking all nervous and fidgety. When I made eye contact with him he opened his mouth, but he didn't say anything. I chewed on my lip for a while, realising very quickly that I'd be the one making the moves tonight; regardless of this being his proposition in the first place.

“Just allow me to get one thing clear.” I started, noting another jerky nod of his head. “You _want_ to do this, right? It's okay to be nervous, I just don't want to initiate this if you only said it as a spur of the moment thing and don't _actually_ want to sleep with me.” 

His foot twitched, like he was going to take a step towards me, but didn't. 

“I wa-want to. I think about you a-a lot and I-I-I have thought about this, too. I want to.” He explained, finally taking that step closer, and another, and another until he reached me. 

I made the first move, of course, touching his chin and bringing him in for a kiss. He didn't flinch away like he did those few weeks ago, he reciprocated. The way he kissed was different than I expected, he was a lot slower, more skilled with his tongue; not that I expected him to be a bad kisser! Just, not as good as _this_. He had me parting my lips for him with a gentle sweep of his tongue along my bottom lip. He tilted his head and his hands gingerly rested on my hips; I encouraged his touch by pressing my body forwards against his and wrapping my arms around him. He made a little noise, his body noticeably relaxing as he grew more comfortable with the kiss. 

My hands automatically slid down his spine, coming to rest on his backside; prompting another noise. He was letting out these half restrained little moans, just the first note and he'd cut it short. Without thinking about it I slowly brought one of my hands around his body, sneaking it between us; I gave him enough time to stop me if he didn't want it. He let me put my hand between his legs, cupping the bulge there and rubbing as I felt him grow under my palm. 

He broke the kiss then, stopping to look at me with hazy eyes and a curve to his brow that signalled both pleasure and concern. I smiled at him, hoping it'd alleviate some of his worry, then moved my fingertips to where I could feel the head of his erection, now straining against his pants. I stroked there specifically and his resulting groan was immediate and loud; his hips jolting forwards into my touch as well. I gasped softly, his reaction sending a spark of pleasure right to my core and spurring me on.

“Where do you want me?” I asked him. His eyes widened and he looked around awkwardly. 

“Oh, jus-just regular, in- inside your…” he trailed off. I caught his meaning and tried my very best not to laugh at the miscommunication. 

“Mind out the gutter, sweetie. Your bedroom? Or here?” I grinned at him. My attempt at light-heartedness didn't translate, because he was clearly mortified. 

“Oh no! H-how embarrassing, I didn't mean to- oh gosh, I'm sorry! I was-wasn't thinking straight!”

“I know what you were thinking about. You don't have to explain.” I assured him, going onto my tip-toes briefly to kiss his jaw. He frowned at himself, red in the face from more than just arousal. 

“B-bedroom. If- if that's okay.” He answered meekly. 

“Lead the way, handsome.” 

-

We were kissing on his bed; I'd undone his pants and I now had my hand on him, skin to skin. I was straddling one of his legs, subtly rubbing up against it since he was yet to touch me. His hands were balled into fists by his head, resting on the bed, it was as if he were chained there. I didn't think he was doing it to be selfish; I thought he probably didn't know what to do. I sat up letting go of him so I could lift my dress up and over my head; he gasped as my body was revealed to him, covered only by my bra and panties. 

“Woah. L-look at you.” He whispered. I licked my lips and pulled on the bottom of his shirt, untucking it completely from his already open pants, and lifting it. He helped me remove it, and shivered when I ran my hand down his chest over his nipple. I hummed appreciatively, then pushed myself backwards, sliding off of the bed and pulling on his pants. 

He seemed hesitant at first, making a sound of protest, but he seemed to remember what we were doing and lifted his hips for me. His boxers came down with them, leaving him totally naked. It was the first time I'd gotten a good look at what he was packing; he'd felt big in my hand and seeing it confirmed this. He was the biggest I'd had, and there was a moment of nervousness at the possibility of it hurting. 

I shook the thought away, looking up from his cock to his eyes. I held onto his ankles and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed and he took the hint; scooting to sit on the edge. Suddenly, my tits were at eye level for him.

“Why don't you take my panties off, baby?” I purred, coming forward to stand between his legs. He glanced down at the final article of clothing, though it seemed to take effort to tear his eyes away from my chest. When his hands met the waistband of my underwear, I said; “With your teeth.” 

“Huh?” He balked, his eyes flashing up to my face and practically shooting out of his skull.

“I'm kidding.” I teased. I had a habit of making stupid jokes in the bedroom; maybe it was my nerves manifesting. Luckily, my jokes only seemed to help calm him, and he chuckled in relief. 

“Ohh, y-y-you had me there.” He breathed, shaking his head. I ran my fingers through his hair, brushing his bangs back out of his face, noting how handsome he looked like that. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of my underwear and he slowly pulled them down. The seat of my panties stuck to me from my wetness, and when they pulled away I shuddered at the subtle stimulation it gave me. “Gosh, y-your underwear is a little-” he cut himself off, looking up at me apologetically. 

“Wet?” I questioned, and after a moment he nodded. “I know. It's cause you've turned me on. A lot. Touch me.” I whispered, letting my underwear drop to the floor as I took his hand and guided it between my legs. He watched with a slack jaw as his hand met my slit, and I took my index and middle finger and used them to press his own two fingers to my clit. I guided them back and forth through my wetness, and he let loose a quiet, throaty moan at this. I used his fingers to roll my clit in circles, sighing at the sensations, pleased that he continued when I let go of his hand, watching me with lidded eyes and a blush on his face. 

I crawled back on top of him and we edged back on the bed, so I was back to straddling his thighs. As he touched me I reached for him, stroking his cock in time with the way he was rubbing me. Leaning over him, our lips inches apart, we shared breathy moans with each other, quiet and private. In a daring move he slid his fingers backwards, slipping his middle digit inside me. I gasped and rocked my hips forward, forcing him deeper. He started panting, eyes darting down to my pussy to watch as he thrust in and out of me. My palm was growing sticky with precum, even more so at the insertion of a second finger. 

“Oh gosh you f-feel so- I can't wait to-” He stammered, eyes flashing back up to mine. 

I made my mind up there and then. Taking his wrist in my hand I removed him from me, then scooted forwards on my knees so I was above his cock. I held eye contact with him as I lowered down, sliding down his generous length slowly, feeling that hot ache as he stretched me further than I ever had been, sighing in pleasure as I did. Rick hunched in the chest a little, choking on a gasp, his fingers scrunching in the bed sheets. 

“Ohh ohh! Th-that's am-amazing. P-please, keep- stay there.” He whined once my butt met his lap and he was fully seated inside me. I could feel him nudging my cervix, he'd filled me up so completely and perfectly I could do nothing but sit there and enjoy the sensation, the sense of wholeness. “S-so hot an-and tight!” He added, opening his eyes to look at me. 

“You like that?” I asked, pulsing my muscles around him. Every squeeze ached so deliciously. 

“Yes!” He cried, sitting up on his elbows. His chest rose and fell quickly and I smoothed my hands over his chest, up and down in a bid to calm him. At this, he tentatively moved his hands to my thighs, holding onto me there instead of the bedsheets. 

“You want me to move?” I queried, licking my lips and resisting to move anyway before he had the chance to answer. Rick took a breath then nodded briskly. 

“Y-yeah. Please.” He breathed. As soon as I did he was moaning loudly, rolling his head back and staring at the ceiling. I rode him with a decent pace, not too fast but I hardly took things slowly either; it was irresistible. The thick head of his cock stroked so perfectly against my sweet spot and his pubic bone nudged my clit with every down stroke. It felt _incredible_. Unbelievably satisfying. 

I leaned forward, resting on his chest for support as I bounced my ass behind me on his cock. It didn't take me long to work up a rhythm and soon Rick was thrusting too, meeting my hips in perfect timing as if all his nerves and hesitation flew out the window. He was doing whatever felt good, and there was something so pleasing about that; so I egged him on.

“Ohh god. That's it. Pound me like that, Rick.” I cried, looking down at him to see he'd grown incredibly enthralled by my breasts as they bounced with my movements. He grunted, sliding his hands up to my waist, wrapping those long arms around me and helping guide me back and forth. Where'd that timid guy disappear to? I laughed through my pleasure, loving every minute of it. 

He was so much different to how I expected him to be, now that he'd gotten into it. I leaned down to kiss him, slowing my pace down for just a moment as I allowed my tongue to roam is mouth, meeting his own and playing for a while before withdrawing, but staying near. 

“I've been thinking about this for weeks.” I admitted to him freely.

“M-me too.” He instantly replied. I was surprised, flattered and deeply aroused all at the same time. “I tried not to b-but it just kept coming into m-m-my head. Ahh!” He hissed, thrusting roughly up into me like he couldn't control it. 

“Shit.” I sighed, shifting so I could get more leverage, letting him have it. Seeing the way he writhed and panted below me, moaning and sighing and scrunching his eyes up, his fingertips pressing hard into my sides. Oh god. It was an absolute treat, so much better than any of my fantasies. I just wanted to see him come apart, to lose all control to the pleasure and fill me up. I just wanted to push him over the edge, and fast. 

Rick suddenly yelled my name, going rigid. “I'm s-so close! I'm gon-gonna- oh God!” 

“Cum. Do it for me baby, I want you to cum.” I purred, clenching my pussy around him as I slammed my hips down over and over. 

“Ohh fuck, oh yes!” He gasped, his spine arching and his head pressing back into the mattress, messing up his hair. He froze for a second then howled in release and I could feel his thick cock throbbing inside me, spurting deep and filling me just how I'd wanted. I practically growled with the intense satisfaction I felt, finally hearing the sounds he made and seeing the faces he pulled; everything. I hadn't realised until then just how much I'd really wanted it. 

I slowed down gradually, bringing him down bit by bit as all of his muscles unclenched and he relaxed back onto the bed. His breathing was loud and laboured when I eventually stopped completely. He opened his eyes to look at me, going still. 

“That was in-intense. I'm s-sorry, I didn't give you much warning!” He prattled straight away and I rolled my eyes at him, bending over to kiss him. He let me, keeping quiet while I did, but as soon as I broke away he spoke again. “Did you have an… an orgasm?” He asked shyly. 

“All the orgasms in the world can't compare to what I just witnessed.” I grinned at him. 

“You didn't. Oh gosh, I'm sorry. Let me- can I do s-something else?” He said in a panic, sitting up on his elbows again only to be pushed back down by me. 

“No, baby. I'm more than satisfied.” I told him truthfully, then slowly eased up off of him. I groaned as his cock slipped out of me, feeling so hot and wet, followed by his ejaculate. “But you _can_ help me shower.” I suggested cheekily. 

“Y-yes. Absolutely!” He nodded eagerly. 

Before we went, I made sure to shower him in more kisses, enjoying every moment while I could. After all, I had no idea if I'd be lucky enough for this to happen ever again. Though I sure hoped I would be.


End file.
